Der Weg zurück
by misamy
Summary: Harry findet sich in der Vergangenheit bei seinen Eltern wieder. Nun steht er vor der wahrcheinlich größten Entscheidung seines Lebens: Rettet er das Leben seiner Eltern, sodass Voldemort überlebt oder lässt er der Geschichte seinen freien Lauf.
1. Prolog

Prolog 

Harry erwachte jäh aus einen unglaublich schrecklichen Albtraum und atmete schwer. Wieder hatten diese grauenvolle Augen ihn verfolgt, ihn durch die Dunkelheit gehetzt und schließlich in die Falle getrieben. Und wieder hatte die knochigen Arme sich ihm entgegen gestreckt, die dünnen langen Finger nach ihm getrachtet. Nur langsam konnte er seinen bescheunigten Atem beruhigen. Langsam, um seinen Körper zu entspannen, atmete er ein.

Moment!

Er atmete ein?

Er atmete überhaupt?

Unmöglich, er müsste tot sein. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den leuchteten Zauberstab, der den letzten von vielen qualvollen Zaubern auf ihn geleitet hatte, den Avada Kedavra. Er hatte den leuchtend grünen Strahl aus purer Magie auf ihn zu sausen sehen, doch merkwürdigerweise hatte ihn dieser Strahl keine Angst eingeflößt. Im Gegenteil, er war froh endlich nach den scheinbar endlosen Stunden voller Qual erlöst zu werden, egal wie.

Er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, was ihm nicht wehgetan hatte. Stundenlange Folter hatten ihn zu Grunde gerichtet und nur noch ein zerschundenen Körper, der kaum noch lebendig genannt werden konnte, zurückgelassen.

Die logische Schlussfolgerung daraus war also, dass er tot sein müsste. Warum atmete er dann? Vielleicht hatte ihn der Orden doch noch da raus holen können? Immerhin hatte er nicht mehr den ganzen Weg des Todesfluches miterlebt, da er einfach stumm und kraftlos die Augen geschlossen hatte und in die Bewusstlosigkeit geglitten war.

Hatten sie es also geschafft und ihr Versprechen, was sie ihren neuen Anführer vor scheinbar so langer Zeit gemacht hatten – ohne, dass dieser das gewollt hatte – eingelöst.

Traurigerweise hoffte Harry nicht darauf. Er hoffte, dass er tot war. Tot bedeutete Freiheit und Frieden. Und seine Familie.

Mit diesem Ziel war er in diesen Krieg gezogen, im Kampf gegen den Unnennbaren sein Leben zu lassen, um endlich dann seinen Frieden zu finden.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich und spürte ein entsetzliches Ziehen in seinem Rücken. Er bäumte sich leicht auf und ließ sich wenige Sekunden später wieder völlig kraftlos ins durchaus weiche und angenehme Kissen gleiten. Ein leises Stöhnen entrann seinen Lippen.

Damit war die Hoffnung auf den Tod dahin, denn diese Schmerzen waren zu echt, als dass sie ein Traum sein könnten und im Himmel gab es keine Schmerzen, oder?

Dann hörte er ein Geräusch und wenige Sekunden später hörte er das Rücken eines Stuhles. Jemand näherte sich leise seinem Bett. Dort angekommen, konnte Harry ihn leise atmen hören und wenige Sekunden später beugte diese Person über ihn und Harry beschloss, das Schlafen zu lassen und die Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, wer ihm da das Leben gerettet oder ihn zu mindestens geholfen hatte.

Er schlug also die Augen auf und hörte ein leises Aufkeuchen, des Fremden über sich. »Du bist wach?«

Harry nickte nur stumm. Der Fremde trat vom Bett zurück und verließ in Windeseile das Zimmer, was Harry an den Öffnen und Schließen der Tür hören konnte.

Vorsichtig versuchte er sich erneut zu bewegen und tastete unsicher nach seiner Brille, ehe ihm einfiel, dass sie zerstört worden war. Voldemort hatte sie direkt vor seiner Nase zertreten.

Er seufzte und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die ihm geblieben war, sich aufzusetzen, um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen, was allerdings nur damit endete, dass er schwer atmend und mit schmerzenden Körper, wieder ins die Kissen sank, wo sich seine verklärte Sicht begann zu drehen. Ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Dann wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und zwei Personen betraten den Raum. Beide eilten zügig zum Bett und Harry, der in der Zwischenzeit wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte, um den verschwommenen Baldachin sich nicht mehr drehen sehen zu müssen, öffnete wieder die Augen und sah in das Gesicht der beiden Fremden, zu mindestens vermutete er, dass dies die Gesichter der Männer war.

Außerdem konnte er beide unterscheiden, was er allerdings nur den verschiedenen Haarfarben zu verdanken hatte, denn der eine hatte rabenschwarzes wie Harry selbst, wogegen der andere eine weitaus hellere Farbe hatte, die ihn an die Haarfarbe von Hermine erinnert, nur noch ein Stück heller.

Bei den Gedanken an Hermine zog sich für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas in Harrys Brust schmerzhaft zusammen, ehe er sich wieder den beiden Männern widmen konnte.

»Kannst du mich hören?«, fragte der Blondschopf.

Harry nickte.

»Kannst du sprechen?«

Harry schüttelte kraftlos und müde den Kopf. Die Stimme kam ihn seltsam bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Er wusste, er kannte sie. Ja sogar gut, da war er sich sicher, aber woher nur?

Der Blonde überlegte kurz ehe fragte: »Tut dir was weh?«

Harry hätte am liebsten laut auf gelacht. Die Antwort wäre einfacher, wenn er gefragt hätte, was ihm nicht weh tun würde. So konnte Harry nur nicken und schwach mit der Hand auf seinen Oberkörper deuten.

»Der Bauch?« Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Die Brust, die Rippen?« Die auch, aber Harry verneinte wieder. Der Fremde schien zu überlegen, doch da griff der andere ein. »Der Rücken?«, fragte er und Harry nickte schwach.

Wieder entstand kurz Stille, dann begann der Blonde wieder zu sprechen. »In Ordnung, wir werden versuchen dir zu helfen, aber dafür müssen wir dich auf dem Bauch drehen. Denkst du, dass du das aushältst? Du hast zwei gebrochene Rippen, das wird ziemlich weh tun. Willst du es trotzdem?«

Harry nickte wieder und er fuhr fort, diesmal an den Schwarzhaarigen. »Geh auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wir müssen ihn möglichst gleich umdrehen, damit die Schmerzen nicht allzu groß sind.

Er nickte und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder auf der anderen Seite des Bettes aufzutauchen.

Beide sahen sich an und der Blonde meinte: »Wir fangen jetzt an.« Ein letztes Nicken von Harrys Seite und es begann.

Beide fasten Harry sowohl an der Schulter, als auch an der Hüfte an und versuchten ihn möglichst sacht und sanft umzudrehen, doch schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung schoss ein so starker Schmerz durch all seine Glieder, dass die Dunkelheit ihn wieder in seine kalte Umarmung zog.

Um ihn herum war Dunkelheit. Nur tiefes Schwarz. So wie immer, wenn er träumte. Er wusste, dass er die Fähigkeit zu träumen, verloren hatte, vor langer Zeit, so kam es ihm vor und doch scheinbar erst seit gestern.

Was hatte noch mal dazu geführt? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.

_Es waren viele Dinge_, erinnerte ihn sein Gewissen, was sich mit der Zeit immer mehr an Hermines Stimme angeglichen hatte.

_Stimmt schon, es war kein einziger Grund, aber er hat zu einen wichtigen Punkt in meinen Leben geführt_, erinnerte er sich selbst.

_Du meinst diesen bestimmten Tag, nicht?_, fragte Hermines Stimme.

Dieser besonderer Tag. Das war für die meisten Menschen wohl ein Tag wie jeder anderer gewesen – so normal und gleich die Tage in jener Zeit gewesen waren.

Das war der Tag, an dem er seine gesamte Hoffnung verloren hatte und sich selbst aufgegeben hatte.

Der Tag an dem er seinen Namen – den ruhmvollen Namen Harry Potter – aufgegeben hatte.

Das Dunkel verschwand und machte einer Szene platz, die nun schon mehr als einen halben Jahr zurücklag, ihm selbst aber wie ein halbes Leben vorkam.

»Das kannst du nicht wirklich tun, Harry!«, erklang Remus gebrochene Stimme. Er war kreidebleich, wie noch nie und Harry hatte selbst zu diesen Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, dass es ihr letztes Treffen sein würde, obwohl er sich dieses nie eingestanden hätte.

Der Werwolf in ihm lag im Sterben. Während einer ihrer Einsätze hätte man ihm mit einen für Werwolfe tödlichen Gift infiziert. Es wirkte langsam und quälte dem Körper, bis nur ein Schatten von einem selbst übrig bleib. Und so richtete es Remus Lupin, die wohl letzte Person in Harrys Leben, die ihm wichtig war, einfach so hin und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Doch seine Gedanken wurden von der brüchigen Stimme seines selbst erkorenen Paten unterbrochen und er kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

»Doch Remus, das werde ich und nichts kann mich davon abhalten. Und gewöhn dir lieber meinen neuen Namen an, ich heiße von jetzt an Chris und nicht mehr Harry, Chris Fuller und du solltest dir diesen Namen angewöhnen, denn ich möchte vor allem, dass du mich so ansprichst.«

Er belog sich selbst und das wussten beide. Harry wollte nicht einsehen, dass Remus starb und so leugnete weiterhin die Tatsache, dass Remus schon seit Wochen nicht mehr auf Einsätze gegangen war.

»Harry – Chris, dass wird niemals funktionieren, ich meine, er wird es erfahren und dann war die ganze Sache völlig umsonst.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, Remus, ich hab alles genau durchdacht. Ich hab diesen Plan seit Monaten. Ich hab mich aus den Aktivitäten den Ordens fast vollständig zurück gezogen. Es sind bereits die verschiedensten Gerüchte im Umlauf, was mit mir passiert ist. Glaub mir, jene, die von meinen Plan wissen, stehen unter einen Zauber, der es ihnen nie ermöglichen wird, darüber zu sprechen, es sei denn ich sterbe. Ich ...«

Doch Remus unterbrach ihn wirsch. »Und dann, Harry? Was dann? Wirst du dich vollständig aus diesen Krieg raushalten oder mit deiner neuen Identität der neue Anführer des Ordens werden? Verdammt Harry, das kann niemals funktionieren.«

Remus Gesicht zeigte deutlich seine Missgunst. Er sorgte sich um Harry mehr denn je, seit seine beiden besten Freunde im Kampf ums Leben gekommen waren und Harry sich wie so oft die Schuld daran gegeben hatte.

Harry schwieg. Seine Zweifel waren nie ganz verschwunden und doch wollte er diesen Namen endlich ablegen. Den Namen, der ihn so viel Kummer bereitet hatte. Er hatte Hermine und Ron verloren, weil er Harry Potter war. Dumbledore hatte ihn mit seinen Leben beschützt, weil er Harry Potter war.

Wenn er nun einen völlig neuen Namen annahm, eine völlig unbekannte Identität konnte er noch mal von vorne beginnen und niemand würde mehr wegen Harry Potter sterben.

Nein, er würde diesen Plan auf keinen Fall mehr rückgängig machen. Dies war seine Entscheidung und damit Schluss, Ende, aus. Das sagte er auch Remus.

Dieser sah ihn mit schmerzen Zweifel in den Augen an und seufzte. Er gab sich geschlagen.

Er schlug die Arme um Harrys viel zu dünnen Körper. »Pass ja auf dich auf, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, hörst du?«, sagte er leise und spürte wie Harry sich verkrampfte.

Er entwand sich der Umarmung und sah ihn streng an. »Sprich nicht so achtlos, Remi, du wirst auf keinen Fall sterben, dass lasse ich nicht zu. Wir sind nah an einen Gegenmittel dran. Du darfst nur auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben, hörst du? Auf gar keinen Fall!«

Remus lächelte ihn müde an, drückte ein letztes mal seine Hand und ließ sich wieder müde in die Kissen fallen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Haut gebildet und er atmete schwer, dann entspannte sich der gesamte Körper und Harry wusste, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Harry stand an seinen Bett und besah den schlafenden Remus, dessen Gesicht nur im Schlaf wirklich glücklich aussah. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. An der Tür machte er noch einmal kurz Halt und sah zurück. »Auf keinen Fall aufgeben, hörst du!« Mit diesen Satz verließ er sein Zimmer und das große Anwesen, welches der zerbröckelten Orden des Phönix als eines der Quartiere nutze.

Zwei Tage später erhielt Harry die Nachricht von Remus Tod.

»Er ist mit einen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gestorben.«, hatte die junge Frau, die Remus gepflegt, hatte gesagt.

Natürlich mit einem Lächeln, warum auch nicht. Im Tod erst konnte er alle wieder sehen, die er in diesen Krieg verloren hatte, im Tod erst konnte er seinen verlorenen Frieden finden.

Und irgendwie beneidete Harry dem grauhaarigen Mann in diesen einen Moment.

Er war frei.


	2. Kapitel 1

so hier ist das nächste kapitel, ich will net lange labern, lest und habt spaß udn wenns euch nur nen klenes bisschen gefällt hinterläst mir nen kommi, bin für jede kritik offen

schatten.licht - schön, dass es dir gefällt, ich bin ürbigens auch zeitreisen süchtig, ich liebe diese story, leider gibt es rechtw enige zu dem thema, hab mich aber ehr über dein kommi gefreut, und ja es waren james und remus(warum durchschaut, dass eigentlich jeder, könnte genausgut auch sirius sein, hmm...)

**1. Kapitel**

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, konnte er zwei Stimmen ausmachen. Sie klangen weit entfernt, doch Harry war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie ganz in der nähe sein mussten und er es selbst war, der diese Stimmen in die Ferne rücken ließ. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und die Stimmen rückten näher.

»Also egal, was du sagst, ich finde er sieht nicht mehr sehr lebendig aus. Du bist sicher, er atmet noch?«, fragte eine fremde Stimme unsicher.

»Hör auf damit! Natürlich lebt er noch, was glaubst du, für was wir die letzten Tage so hart gesorgt haben. Ich dachte, du bist hergekommen, weil du mir helfen wolltest. Also benimm dich nicht so kindisch.«, antwortete die andere Stimme, die Harry den Schwarzhaarigen vom letzten Mal zu ordnen konnte.

»Bitte? Du bezeichnest mich als kindisch, ich...«, erklang da wieder die Stimme des anderen, doch Harry mischte sich ein.

»Aber er hat recht.« Seine Stimme war rau und es war eine Qual überhaupt zu sprechen. Er glaubte bei jeder Silbe seine Stimmbänder würden reißen, oder wären es schon. »Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde selbst ich mich, als tot bezeichnen.«

Harry hörte wie der Schwarzhaarige scharf die Luft einzog und sich beide dann schnell seinen Bett näherten. »Du bist wach?« Harry hatte ein Déjà-vu, die Frage kam ihn bekannt vor.

Er wollte antworten, allerdings war sein Hals bereits so gereizt, dass er einen Hustenanfall bekam. Nachdem er endlich wieder atmen konnte, hielt ihm der Schwarzhaarige ein Glas Wasser an de Lippen. Gierig schluckte er das kühle Nass herunter und seufzte leicht.

»Danke, viel besser.«, erklärte er und glaubte ein verschwommenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes erkennen zu können. Ohne zu wissen, ob er in einer Zauberfamilie gelandet war, fragte er nach seinen Zauberstab. Wenn er bei Muggeln gelandet war, würden dieses wahrscheinlich einfach nur glauben, dass das von den Trauma, welches er durch diese Verletzungen erhalten hatte, käme.

»Dein Zauberstab? Der liegt bei deinen anderen Sachen. Wir konnten aber nicht mehr sehr viel retten, deine Klamotten waren hin.«

Harry nickte nur stumm. Das hatte er erwartet. Um die meisten Sachen machte er keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie nicht wieder sehen würde, das einzige was er bereute, war der Umhang. Er hatte Sirius gehört und wie es sich bei einen Rumtreiber gehört, hatte er ein paar Zusatzfunktionen gehabt, wie zum Beispiel geheime Taschen, wo Harry stets sein ganzes Hab und Gut, was ihm wichtig war – er hatte nicht viel – bewahrte und es so immer sicher bei ihm hatte.

»Allerdings konnten wir aus deinen Umhang ein paar Dinge retten. Interessantes Teil echt, was du da alles drin aufbewahrst. Na ja, den Zauberstab haben wir jedenfalls auch da gefunden. Wozu brauchst du ihn? Können wir dir irgendwie behilflich sein?«

»Ich... meine Augen.« Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er das erklären sollte.

»Deine Augen? Was ist damit?«, fragte er und Harry sah, wie er sich über ihn beugte und ihm in die Augen sah, allerdings nichts ausmachen konnte. Wie auch, dachte Harry, Sehschwächen konnte man schlecht sehen, es sei denn man hatte sie selbst.

Bevor er seine Stimmbänder jedoch weiter strapazieren musste, kam ihm der andere zu Hilfe. »Mensch Jamie, schau doch mal genau hin, der sieht uns doch gar nicht richtig. Er braucht ne Brille, wenn du mich fragst.«

Angesprochener sah Harry fragend an – zu mindestens vermutete er das und Harry nickte nur stumm.

»Und wo bekommen wir jetzt eine Brille her, du Klugscheißer?«, fragte er sichtlich gereizt.

»Mensch James, jetzt denkt doch mal eine Sekunde nach, wer von uns trägt denn eine Brille. Hol gefälligst deine alte Brille. Wir können sie dann ja immer noch richten oder soll er weiterhin blind durch die Gegend laufen – wenn er dann irgendwann mal wieder laufen kann.«

Schritte entfernten sich vom Bett und nur wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und wieder verschlossen. Der andere blieb zurück und zog sich einen Stuhl zum Bett heran.

»Ich bin nicht blind, ich habe eine Sehschwäche.«, erklärte Harry da ruhig. Der andere sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, ehe er den Gedankengang des Jungens folgen konnte.

»Na ja, aber sehr gut sehen tust du auch net, oder?«, fragte er.

Harry grummelte etwas unverständliches, beließ es aber dabei. »Wo bin ich?«, fragte er stattdessen.

»Im Haus meines besten Freundes James Potter. Seine Frau hat dich vor zwei Wochen im Regen vorm Haus gefunden.«, erklärte er ruhig. »Mein Name ist Sirius Black und der Blitzmerker, der gerade die Brille holt, ist eben jener Hausbesitzer.«

Harrys Atem stockte. Das war ein Scherz! Das musste ein Scherz sein. Ein ganz schlechter, aber ein Scherz. »Sag das noch mal.«

Der Fremde – Sirius – sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. »Was? Dass du im Haus von James Potter bist oder dass mein Name Sirius Black ist?«

Harry atmete ruhig, zu mindestens versuchte er das, es gelang ihm aber nicht wirklich. Eine Minute herrschte absolutes Schweigen, wo er erst mal versuchte, die Informationen, die ihn gegeben wurden zu verdauen.

Er versuchte die Situation ganz neutral abzuwiegen.

Pro: Die Stimme des Fremden erinnerte Harry doch sehr an Sirius.

Contra: Eben dieser war tot. Ebenso wie James und Lily, seine Eltern.

Pro: Er hatte schon oft von Zeitreisen gehört. Es war also nicht unbedingt unmöglich.

Contra: Auf ihn war ein Todesfluch abgefeuert worden, denn niemand stoppen konnte.

Pro: Sein letzter Gedanke war gewesen, war wäre, wenn er alles ändern könnte und er hatte schon oft von Wunschzaubern gehört.

Contra: Er war viel zu schwach gewesen, um überhaupt noch irgendein Zauber zu sprechen, geschweige denn zu wünschen.

»Welches Datum haben wir?«, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, antwortete aber: » Den 15. November.«

Harry seufzte. »Jahr?«

»1980. Wieso?«

Pro: Er befand sich in der Vergangenheit.

Bevor Harry sich jedoch noch weitere Gedanken über Pros und Contras machen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und James betrat das Zimmer. «Ich hab sie gefunden. War gar nicht so einfach, lag ganz unten bei meinen alten Schulsachen.«

Er war am Bett angekommen und setzte die Brille Harry recht ungeschickt auf die Nase. Seine Augen brauchten ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder an die normale Sehstärke zu gewöhnen, aber er stellte überraschend fest, dass die Brille nicht nur sehr bequem auf seiner Nase saß, sondern ihn auch perfekt sehen ließ.

»Und?;«, fragte James. »Wir können ihre Stärke noch anpassen, wenn du es möchtest.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, danke, aber ich sehe perfekt. Wirklich«, betonte er auf den zweifelnden Blick James'.

Und Harry war sich nun auch völlig sicher, dass er in der Vergangenheit gelandet war, denn da stand er direkt vor seinen Bett, sein Vater. Er sah sogar noch besser als auf den Fotos aus. Alles war so, wie er sich es immer vorgestellt hatte und wie er es damals in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Die schwarzen umgebändigten Haare – Harry selbst, hatte nach Jahren sie endlich bändigen können und war Vater damit ein gutes Stück voraus – die braunen Augen, die nicht die seinen waren, die gleichen Gesichtszüge, nur nicht so verbittert, wie die seinen.

Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben, aber alles was Sirius gesagt hatte, war wahr.

Dieser wandte ihm gerade die Aufmerksamkeit zu und hielt drei Finger hoch. »Wie viele Finger?«

James zog sichtlich verärgert die Augenbraue nach oben, doch Harry antwortete ruhig. »Drei.«

James seufzte, gab Sirius einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und sah ihn tadelnd an. »Mach dich nicht über ihn lustig.«

Sirius grinste. »Ach komm schon, das war nicht im geringsten böse gemeint, ein einfacher Sehtest, mehr nicht.« Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu. »So nachdem dass geklärt wäre, wäre es nicht schlecht, nachdem du weißt, wo du bist und wer dich gerettet hat, uns deinen Namen zu verraten und vielleicht auch den Grund, warum man dich so zugerichtet hat.«

Vorsichtig und langsam setzte Harry sich auf und holte tief Luft. »Ich kann euch nicht alles erzählen, so dankbar ich für eure Rettung auch bin« _Mehr oder weniger_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. »Aber ich denke, ich bin euch wohl ein paar Erklärung schuldig. Mein Name ist Chris Fuller und ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt. Ich ...«

»Du bist achtzehn? Nicht im ernst oder?«, unterbrach Sirius unsanft Harrys Ausführungen und lachte, wobei er ihn zweifelnd ansah. James einzige Antwort darauf, war ein weiterer Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf. An Harry gewandt sagte er: »Fahr fort, Chris und lass dich nicht von seinen Zwischenrufen stören.«

Harry nickte und überlegte, wie er weiter fahren sollte. »Ich komme aus London. Der Grund warum ich so zugerichtet wurde ist dort wohl allgemein bekannt.«

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und James sprach laut aus, was alle dachten. »Voldemort.«

Harry nickte düster und auf seinen Gesicht entstand ein verbitterter Ton. Er sah nicht, wie Sirius und James sich einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen, der einige Fragen aufwies.

Als Harry nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht fortfuhr, hakte James vorsichtig nach. »Warum?« Harry sah wieder auf. Diesmal mit einer Frage im Gesicht. »Warum wollte er dich töten?«, stellte James die unausgesprochene Frage.

Die grünen Augen verdüsterten sich und Schmerz sprach darin. Schmerz von einer Zeit voller Qualen. »Glaub mir, diese Frage stelle ich mir jeden Tag. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er sah mich und meine Eltern als Bedrohung an. Meine Eltern konnte er töten, mich jedoch nicht, ich konnte noch fliehen.« Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber nahe dran und besser als nichts. Er senkte erneut den Kopf und ließ sich wieder in weiche Kissen zurück sinken.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Er war müde, so schrecklich müde.

Die Stille schien erdrückend und schließlich war es Sirius, der als erstes seine Stimme wieder fand. »Ich denke, dass reichte für heute, oder James?«

Harry, der die Augen noch immer geschlossen hatte, hörte keine Antwort, nahm aber an, dass sein Vater genickt hatte und seufzte leise aus.

Er spürte bereits, wie die Dunkelheit des Schlafes wieder nach ihm griff und so hörte er auch nicht wie James ihn fragte, ob es etwas essen möchte.

Er spürte auch nicht, wie dieser die Brille abnahm und seine Decke ein wenig höher zog.

Das Einzige, was er in diesen Moment wahrnahm, war die Stimme Dumbledores, die durch seinen Geist rief und ihn an den Tag erinnerte, an dem sich alles verändert hatte.

»Es ist das Beste für alle Harry. Du musst verstehen, damit würdest du Hogwarts außer Gefahr bringen und wir könnten uns völlig auf deine Ausbildung konzentrieren, diese abkürzen und dich für den letzten Kampf stärken.«

Harry saß im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts. Es hatte gerade die zweite Ferienwoche begonnen, in knapp fünf Wochen sollte sein sechstes Schuljahr beginnen.

Die Betonung lag allerdings auf sollte.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass sie mich von der Schule nehmen wollen, dass sie mich von den Ort wegholen wollen, von dem sie mir jahrelang erzählt haben, er wäre der sicherste Ort, den es für mich gibt?« Aus Harrys Stimme war deutlich die Verzweiflung über diese Tatsache heraus zu hören.

»Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich zu verstehen ist, aber Harry, es wäre das Beste für dich, diesen Ort kennt niemand, keiner aus dem Orden, was davon und die Wenigen, die davon erfahren werden, stelle ich unter einen besonderen Zauber, sodass sie nie davon erzählen können.« Dumbledores Blick war müde, als er das sagte.

»Ich... Professor, das können Sie nicht tun. Sie können mich nicht von meinen Freunden wegholen. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Ich ...« Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Das konnte er unmöglich ernst meinen. Er stand auf und ging im Büro des Direktors auf und ab. »Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte ihre Entscheidungen nicht in Frage stellen« Das war in diesen Moment nicht ganz die Wahrheit gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich gefragt, ob Dumbledore einen Schlag auf dem Kopf bekommen hatte, dass er diese Idee überhaupt in Betracht zog, doch das konnte er ja schlecht sagen. »Aber ich möchte ehrlich sein. Ganz allein, irgendwo im Nirgendwo ausgebildet werden, ohne Ron und Hermine, ich weiß ehrlich nicht wie ich das überstehen soll. Ich glaube, da würde ich einfach verrückt werden.«

Er sah Dumbledore mit Zweifel in den Augen an. Doch dieser sah ihn nur wieder mit seinen Wunderlächeln an – von dem Harry in diesen Moment einfach der Überzeugung war, dass er es so oft getan hatte, dass sein Gesicht dadurch einfach so stehen geblieben war – und bedeutete Harry sich wieder zu setzten. Nach kurzen Zögern kam er der Bitte nach und sah erwartungsvoll in die blauen Augen seines Direktors und Mentors.

»Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass du ohne Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley nicht gerne gehen würdest, deswegen habe ich mir bereits Gedanken dazu gemacht. Ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen, Harry.« Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und Harry sah in zweifelnd, aber auch erwartend an.

»Du kannst beide gerne Fragen, ob sie dich begleiten wollen.« Harrys Mund klappte auf, doch Dumbledore fuhr ungerührt fort. »Doch ihnen und natürlich auch dir, sollte eins ganz genau klar sein. Er werdet für den Rest der Welt wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sein. Das bedeutet kein Kontakt zur Außenwelt, zu niemanden. Ich bin der Einzige, der Informationen an Familienmitgliedern herausgeben kann. Es bedeutet für euch dann absolutes Exil.«

Das saß. Harry sah seinen Mentor an, als wäre er alles – ein Alien – alles aber nicht sein Direktor.

»Ich weiß, dass das sehr schwer für dich ist, Harry, aber du wirst auf jeden Fall dort hin gehen und ich würde es lieber mit deinen Einverständnis tun, als dich zu zwingen.« Es trat eine lange Pause ein und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Harry seine Stimme wieder fand.

»Ich würde gern darüber genau nachdenken und mit Hermine und Ron darüber sprechen, wenn Sie das erlauben.«, erklärte er mit einen ununterdrückbaren Zittern in der Stimme.

Dumbledore nickte. »Natürlich, Harry. Dafür habe ich vollstes Verständnis. Wir haben deine Sachen bereits in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht. Deine Freunde sind schon dort und warten auf dich.«

Harry nickte und stand auf. Er verabschiedete sich wie im Trance von Dumbledore und verschwand die Treppen hinunter.

Vor dem Büro wartete bereits Remus, der ihn zurückbringen sollte. Harry sah ihn einen Moment an, dann sagte er leise: »Du wusstest davon, nicht?«

Remus Blick vermittelte in diesen Moment so viel Mitgefühl, dass ihn das als Antwort reichte.

Kaum eine habe Stunde später war er dann wieder im Grimmauldplatz gewesen und hatte seine besten Freunde getroffen. Sie hatten sofort erkannt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die folgende Nacht war lang gewesen. Bis Harry alles erzählt hatte, was ihn in diesen Moment nicht leicht gefallen war, waren gute drei Stunden vergangen. Die nächsten Stunden hatten sie dann mit diskutieren verbracht. Es dämmerte bereits wieder als sie endlich zusammen eine Entscheidung getroffen hatten.

Eine Entscheidung, die vor allem für Hermine und Ron schwer gewesen war, doch sie hätten Harry niemals alleine gelassen. Zuviel hatten sie bereits zusammen durchgemacht, als dass sich ihre Wege so leicht trennen ließen.

Nur wenige Tage später waren sie in eine ungewisse Zukunft aufgebrochen.

So das wars für das Kapitel. Der letzte Satz klingt fast wie so nen offenes Ende, aber keine Sorge, ich mach Fleißig weiter.

Wie hats euch gefallen? Ich denke , ich werde versuchen in jedes Kapitel nen bisschen was aus Harrys Vergangenheit mit einfließen zu lassen, damit ihr, meine lieben Leser und Kommischreiber, ein wenige besser warum und wie ne

Leute ich kann euch gar net sagen, was ich für Probleme mit diesen kapitel hatte. Es is schrecklich, wenn man weiß, wie die Geschichte aussehen soll, es aber nichts schafft sie auf Papier zu bringen, aber letztendlich hat es doch geklappt.

Ich muss euch aber leider auch mitteilen, dass es mit den anderen Kapiteln etwas länger dauern konnte, ich hab jetzt wieder schule und fang nebenbei noch mit den Führerschein an. Deswegen wird ich nur noch selten Zeit zum Schrieben haben, aber ich schwöre euch ich beeile mich.

Hinterlasst mir nen Kommi, dann geht's bestimmt nen bisschen schneller! Versprochen!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure misamy


	3. Kapitel 2

**so da bin ich mal wieder, freut euch net zu früh, die ersten 4 kapitel(inklusive prolog) hatte ich schon fertig, deswegen gehts auch so schnell, ab danach gehts net mehr so flink, ab diesen kapitel hatte ich auch nen beta leser und ich hoffe es ließt sich noch viel angenehmer, als vorher  
**

**noch vorab, damit ihrs wisst, ich will erst mal nicht mehr direkte Rückblenden machen, wenn doch möchte ich sie kurz halten oder in Gedanken von Harry einfügen, nur so als Info**

**mit diesen Kapitel geht für mich jetzt die Prolog – Phase zuende. Ich hoffe ihr habt jetzt einen guten Einblick in das Geschehen und ich kann jetzt richtig loslegen!!!**

**Real Indy: vielen dank für das Kommi und für das lob, hab mich sehr gefreut, zu deiner Frage wegen der Ähnlichkeit zwischen James und Harry: die Frage beantwortest du dir ganz einfach selbst, indem du das folgene Kapitel liest!!! Viel spaß!(bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich gern zur Verfügung)**

**Sister of Death: danke fürs lob verbeug**

**Witch-Hexe: merci fürs kommi, wegen dem abtrennen, das liegt ausnahmsweise mal net am mir sondern am Programm, denn immer wenn ich leerzeilen einfüge und dann speicher, löscht er diese, genauso wie die sternchen, hmm, komsiches programm, aber was solls, ich habe sie jetzt einfach fett gemacht und damit gut sichtbar für alle  
**

**so genug gelabert...**

**Los geht's!**

**2. Kapitel**

Lily Evans war im ersten Monat schwanger.

Das war an sich eigentlich nicht so ungewöhnlich. Schließlich war sie inzwischen zwanzig, glücklich verheiratet und lebte zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann in seinem doch recht geräumigen Haus, welches ein wenig abgelegen in der Nähe von London lag. Die Tage hier vergingen ohne Aufregung, dennoch recht schnell und Lily genoss die vielen ruhigen Stunden, die sie bisher weder Zuhause noch in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Das einzige ungewöhnliche war die Tatsache, wen sie geehelicht hatte.

Lily war nicht länger eine Evans, sie eine Potter.

Ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass es so weit kommen würde. Sie hatte immer dieses wissende Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt, wenn Lily in den Ferien zu Hause von ihren Erlebnissen in Hogwarts erzählt hatte und immer wieder sein Name gefallen war, obwohl sie nie ein gutes Stück an jenen jungen Mann gelassen hatte. Sie hatte es von Anfang an geahnt, dass Lily sich in James Potter verlieben würde und ihn nie mehr verlassen würde.

Merkwürdig, wie sich doch alles entwickelte, dachte Lily bei sich und strich behutsam über ihren Bauch, der schon in wenigen Monaten kugelrund sein würde. So viel war geschehen. Lilys Blick schweifte durch das weitläufige Wohnzimmer und blieb an den Fotos auf den Kamin hängen.

Langsam trat sie näher und betrachtete, mit einen leichten Glitzern in ihren Augen, die vielen unterschiedlichen Fotos. Ganz links stand das Gruppenbild aus Hogwarts, auf dem Lily, ihre beste Freundin Amelie und natürlich auch die Rumtreiber zu sehen waren. Es war gegen Ende ihren siebten Jahres aufgenommen worden. Damals waren James und Lily zwar erst seit wenigen Wochen zusammen gewesen, doch Lily erinnerte sich gerne an diese Zeit, als sie noch so fanatisch in James verliebt war – nicht das sie es jetzt nicht mehr wäre, nein ganz Gegenteil, Lily war sich sicher, dass sie James so sehr wie am ersten Tag liebte, dennoch gab es nun mal Unterschiede zwischen den ersten Wochen und der späteren Beziehung und das wusste sie.

Sie lächelte, als sie weiter an die Zeit zurück erinnerte, in der James jeden Tag um ihre Gunst gekämpft hatte. Mit einen glücklichen Lächeln ignorierte sie das Donnern das aus dem Hintergrund kam und das aufkommende Gewitter, das sich nun schon seit Tagen hier draußen mit nur ein paar Stunden Sonnenschein abwechselte und betrachtete das zweite Bild. Dieses zeigte das glückliche Paar mit den Potters und Lilys Mutter bei der Hochzeit. Lily erinnerte sich noch genau, dass beide Mütter – sowohl ihre eigene als auch ihre Schwiegermutter – einfach nicht aufhören konnten zu weinen, als sie Lily im Brautkleid gesehen hatten. Die Hochzeit hatte im Sommer letzten Jahres stattgefunden und Lily würde diese wohl niemals in ihren gesamten Leben vergessen, denn es war einer der glücklichsten Tage ihres Lebens.

Sie überflog die nächsten Fotos, die immer wieder die gleichen Personen, nämlich sich und James, nur in unterschiedlichen Situationen zeigten. Mal bei einen Picknick, mal kuschelnd auf dem Sofa. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an den Foto, welches sich ganz am Rand des Kaminabsatzes befand, hängen.

Das Foto, mit welchen sie wohl die meisten Emotionen verband: das letzte Foto, welches von sich und ihren Vater aufgenommen worden war. Lily war damals vielleicht fünf gewesen. Sie saß auf seinen Schultern und lachte aus vollen Herzen. Ihr Vater hielt ihre Hände und lächelte ebenfalls glücklich.

Ihr Vater.

Lily spürte einen leichten Stich im Herzen, als sie an ihn dachte. Ihr Vater hatte nicht auf der Hochzeit seien können. Ihr Vater hatte auch nie erlebt, wie sie ihren Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte und auch nicht wie mit sehr guten Noten ihren Abschluss machte. Er war tot. Schon seit fast siebzehn Jahren. Lily erinnerte sich nicht an ihn und auch nicht an den tödlichen Unfall, der ihm das Leben gekostet hatte. Sie erinnerte sich aber an seine warme Stimme, denn manchmal träumte sie davon, wie er sie, ähnlich dem Foto, hoch hob und auf seine Schultern setzte und dabei immer wieder in dieser warmen Stimme auf sie einredete. Sie erinnerte sich in jenen Träumen allerdings nicht an sein Gesicht. Die Person, die sie hoch hob und mit so viel Liebe überschüttete, war eine Person ohne Gesicht, aber das war ihr egal, solange sie nur diese warme Stimme in ihren Träumen vernahm.

Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte die trüben Gedanken ab.

Über ihr rumpelte es und Lily vernahm gedämpft die Stimme ihres Mannes und die seines Freundes, Remus Lupin. Beide waren gerade dabei eines der vielen ungenutzten Zimmer für das Kind zu entrümpeln.

Nachdem Lily James erklärt hatte, dass ihre Tage schon zwei Wochen Verspätung hatten, sie deswegen einen magischen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte und dieser auch noch positiv gewesen war, war das Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht nicht mehr weg zu bekommen. Er lächelte die ganze Zeit und nannte Lily ununterbrochen Namen, die ihm für das Kind einfielen. Er konnte nicht eine Sekunde still stehen und erklärte beim Frühstück, dass er das große Zimmer neben ihrem Schlafzimmer entrümpeln wollte um es für das Kind fein zu machen.

Gesagt, getan. Er holte sich Hilfe bei seinen besten Freunden – wobei sein wohl bester Freund ablehnen musste, da er einen Auftrag vom Ministerium erhalten hatte und als Auror wieder mal auf die Jagd gehen musste. Wenige Stunden später war Remus dann eingetroffen.

Nach den Glückwünschungen seitens Remus hatte James diesen dann nach oben geschleppt und nun arbeiteten sie schon den ganzen Tag dort oben, waren nur für eine warme Mahlzeit und etwas zu trinken herunter gekommen.

Jetzt war es sogar schon dunkel geworden und sie waren immer noch nicht fertig. Langsam wurde es der jungen Mutter doch zu viel. Sie wollte schon nach oben gehen und schauen, was die beiden Männer da anstellten, als ihr Blick auf eines der großen Fenster neben der Haustür fiel.

Irgendetwas tat sich da draußen. Der Wind nahm enorm zu und verwüstete gerade ihr Rosenbeet, in das sie soviel Arbeit gesteckt hatte, als sie näher trat.

Sie hielt ihr Gesicht direkt an das Fenster, um besser sehen zu können, als eben in diesen Moment der Blitz direkt vor ihrer Haustür einschlug.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete äußerst unsanft auf ihren Hosenboden. Mit klopfenden Herzen – war das ein Schock gewesen – und schmerzenden Hintern stand sie auf und trat wieder zum Fenster.

Was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz erneut stillstehen.

Dort lag jemand. Eine Person, in einen dunklen Mantel oder Umhang gehüllt, völlig in sich zusammengekauert, lag sie nur wenige Meter entfernt von der Haustür entfernt und rührte sich zu Lilys Entsetzten nicht.

Panik kroch in ihr hoch. War er vom Blitz getroffen worden?

Einige Sekunden dauerte es noch, ehe sich ein Schalter in ihren Kopf umlegte und ihr Verstand wieder einwandfrei arbeitete. Sie wusste, was zu tun war.

Sie öffnete die Tür und wollte schon hinaustreten, als noch einmal inne hielt, sich umdrehte und laut nach oben rief. »James!« Das reichte aus, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Gut, dass eben jener sie gut genug kannte, als dass er den Tonfall ihrer Stimme nicht sofort als Warnung für Gefahr gedeutet hätte und nach unten eilen würde. Hätte er die offene Tür gesehen, wäre er noch schneller zu ihr geeilt, um ihr helfen.

Lily unterdessen trat rasch nach draußen und lief eilig auf die zusammen gesunkene Gestallt zu. Der Wind hatte plötzlich nachgelassen und das Gewitter ebbte schneller ab, als es normal war. Das alles schien Lily sehr verdächtig, doch sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gestallt, die sie beim Nähertreten nun als männlich identifizieren konnte.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und bewegte ihn vorsichtig, sodass er auf den Rücken lag und Lily atmete entsetzt ein. Das war ja fast noch ein Kind! Auf keinen Fall älter als achtzehn. Und seine Verletzungen! Lily konnte auf die Schnelle keine Stelle finden, an der er nicht mindestens eine kleine Wunde hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von den mehreren großen roten Blutflecken, die sogar in der Dunkelheit auf seinen schwarzen Umhang deutlich zu erkennen waren.

Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte und wenige Sekunden später stand James in der Tür und sah sie fragend an. Die Frage, die ihm eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, bleib ungestellt, als er den Jungen sah.

»Hilf mir, James! Er ist schwer verletzt und muss aus dem Regen.« Er nickte, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Schwebezauber sprach und der Junge begann vorsichtig zu schweben. Lily stellte erstaunt fest, dass er fast genauso nass war, wie sie selbst, was bedeutete, dass er noch nicht sehr lange im Regen lag.

Auch diese Tatsache und die daraus entstandenen Fragen stellte sie in den Hintergrund, als sie James wieder zurück ins Haus folgte. Dort stand auch Remus und Lily war in diesen Moment herzlich froh ihn im Haus zu haben, denn er hatte weitaus mehr Erfahrungen im Heilen wie sie. Auch wenn ihre Ausbildung gut gewesen war, war Remus nun mal um Längen besser, wie sie gewesen.

»Sollten wir ihn nicht nach St. Mungos bringen?«, durchbrach Remus die Stille. Gute Idee, warum sie da nicht selbst daraufgekommen war. James schüttelte jedoch scheinbar ärgerlich den Kopf.

»Das kannst du total vergessen, Moony. Die sind nach dem letzten Anschlag gestern heillos überfüllt. Sirius hat da so was durchleuchten lassen. Die werden ihn nicht annehmen können, selbst wenn er ein Notfall wäre.«

Remus schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ehe sich an Lily wandte. »Lily, bring mir bitte, heißes Wasser und Tücher nach oben, dazu noch alle Mullbinden, die ihr habt und eure gesamtes Zaubertrankreserven. Ich denke, wir können alles brauchen, was ihr habt.« Lily nickte, drehte sich um und lief in die Küche, wo sie die Hauselfen rief und ihnen erklärte, was nach oben zu bringen war.

Sie wusste, dass das heute eine anstrengende Nacht werden würde.

Als Lily schließlich das Gästezimmer, in welches James und Remus den Verletzten gebracht hatten, betrat, sah sie in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Mannes und in das bleiche seines Jugendfreundes Remus.

Beide hatten den Jungen vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt und ihn bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet.

Lily zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie nähergetreten war und sah wie stark der Junge verletzt war. Jetzt verstand sie das bleiche Gesicht von Remus.

Er hatte unzählige kleine Wunden, die alle leicht bluteten, sofern sie nicht bereits wieder angetrocknet waren. Der gesamte Körper war mit ihnen und unzähligen blauen Flecken übersäht, wobei einige davon bereits eine leichte Lila- oder Grünfärbung aufwiesen. Zwei Rippen stachen deutlich hervor und erschwerten ihn hörbar das Atmen. Ein Rasseln erklang jedes Mal, wenn er Luft holte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich dagegen schnell und unregelmäßig.

Das schlimmste aber war das Gesicht. Das linke Auge musste mehrmals geschlagen worden sein, die Haut darum hatte eine undefinierbare Farbe zwischen blau, lila und grün. Zwischen seinen Augen verliefen kleine Rinnsaale von Blut, welche sich mit der farbigen Haut scheinbar vermischten und ein dunkleres rot, fast braun erzeugten. Seine Lippe war an zwei Stellen aufgeplatzt, die Nase schief, scheinbar gebrochen, dunkles rotes Blut hatte sich seinen Weg über die Lippen gemacht und war am Kinn getrocknet.

Eine Platzwunde zierte seine linke Schläfe und obwohl diese eine enorme Größe hatte, schien das Blut nur langsam geflossen und die Wunde schnell angetrocknet zu sein.

Lilys Blick wurde aber fast magisch von der Narbe auf der Stirn angezogen. Sie war leicht angeschwollen, blutete aber nicht und hatte die Form eines Blitzes.

In der nächste Stunde waren sie allein damit beschäftigt den Körper vom getrockneten Blut zu befreien, die Wunden zu reinigen und so weit es ihnen möglich war, sie zu heilen.

Wegen ihren ausgedehnten Erfahrungen beim Heilen waren es vor allem Remus und Lily, die dies taten. James stand die meiste Zeit nur hilfreich daneben und reichte Salben, Verbände und Ähnliches.

Als sie mit allen Wunden – die Rippen waren wieder an ihren Platz, bereiteten ihn allerdings immer noch Schmerzen – fertig waren, flößte Remus ihn noch einen Stärkungstrank ein und seufzte dann müde.

»Ich denke, wir haben es geschafft. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. Ob er es schafft, liegt jetzt ganz allein an seinen Willen«, erklärte Remus und Lilys Blick wanderte zum Gesicht den Jungen. Es war sehr blass, wirkte selbst im tiefen Schlaf, den der Trank bewirkte, angespannt und schmerzhaft, zugleich aber auch friedvoll und entspannt. Sie wurde aus diesen Gesicht, das sie die letzten Stunden immer wieder ansehen musste, einfach nicht schlau. Genauso wenige wie aus die Frage, wer ihn so zugerichtet hat und warum.

Sie wandte sich der Tür zu. »Ich gehe jetzt runter und mach uns etwas zu trinken und zu essen. Ich denke, wir können alle eine Stärkung und ein wenig Ruhe gebrauchen.« Sie wandte sich an Remus. »Du kannst natürlich gerne über Nacht bleiben, Remus. Ich werde den Elfen gleich Bescheid geben, dir dein Zimmer herzurichten.«

Remus nickte dankbar und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer, mit einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die bewusstlose Gestallt im Bett, schloss Lily die Tür.

Sie wollte es nicht zu geben, aber sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um den jungen Mann in diesen Zimmer, als es eigentlich sein sollte. Immerhin kannte sie ihn nicht und sorgte sich um ihn, als ob er ein langjähriger Freund wäre. Warum diese Gefühle in ihr hervorgerufen wurde, wusste sie nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie es irgendwie herausfinden würde.

Stunden später – die Uhr schlug gerade zur ersten Stunde des neuen Tages– löste sich die kleine Gruppe in der Küche auf. Nach einer warmen Mahlzeit und Kaffee und Tee, hatten sie noch Stundenlang geredet und die Zeit war nur so dahin geflogen. Remus hatte erklärt, dass er gerne bei ihnen bleiben würde, um sich mit Lily um den Jungen zu kümmern, da er ja die nächsten Tage frei hatte und Lily und James hatten dankbar angenommen.

Nach einer langer Pause hatte Remus das Wort erhoben »Ist euch aufgefallen, dass er dir ziemlich ähnlich sieht, James?«

Lily sah verwirrt auf und in ihren Kopf machte es Klick. Daher diese Sorge! Natürlich! Warum war ihr das nicht schon eher aufgefallen? Immerhin hatte er ebenso schwarzes Haar, seines war nur ein klein wenig mehr gebändigt, wie das von James und auch das Gesicht und seine Strukturen – bis auf die Nase – ähnelte ihren Mann sehr, wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte.

»Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Moony.« James sah ihn zweifelnd an.

»Warum nicht? Die Haare, die Gestallt, das GESICHT! James schau in den Spiegel, der ist dir fast aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!« Remus sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Bis auf die Nase«,murmelte Lily leise lächelnd und James schnaubte. »Natürlich hat der nicht meine Nase, wie auch, es ist meine! Und was das Haar betrifft, na ja, es gibt ne Menge Menschen mit schwarzen Haar.«

»Ja schon, aber nicht mit Potter-Haar. James, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dein Haar praktisch das einzige auf der Welt ist, welches sich nicht in Form bringen lässt. Und das des Jungen war ihm nicht unähnlich, nur etwas länger.«

Wieder ein Schnauben von James und damit war dieses Thema für diesen Abend abgeschlossen gewesen.

So waren se schließlich auseinander gegangen und hatten sich schlafen gelegt, doch Lily hatte in dieser Nacht nur schwer Schlaf gefunden. Noch lange lag sie neben ihren festschlafenden Mann und dachte über den jungen mit der Blitznarbe nach. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte sie endlich Schlaf und Ruhe gefunden.

Drei Tage später wachte der Fremde erst wieder auf.

**hervorlug**

**Und wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt nicht zu verwirrt, aber von meinen lieben Beta hab ich ja schon erfahren, dass es gut sein soll. Hinterlasst mir ein Kommi, bitte und scheut euch net mir eure Meinung zu sagen!!!!**

**eine letzte Verbeugung und ein abgang mit wehenden Umhang**

**Freu mich auf euch!!!**

**Bye mi**


	4. Kapitel 3

**vielen dank erstmal an meine leiben leser und kommischreiber, ich freue mich sehr darüber, auch über jede Kritik**

**Ahtros: du springst in den Kapiteln??? also jetzt is es ja noch net so schlimm, da es die prologreihe is, aber es wäre wesentlich sinnvoller die reihenfolge zu beachtenaber danke für das lob**

**Slay Coral: danke für kommi, tja wegen der Sache mit dem Jahr, ich nehme mir mal da vorab es künstlerische Freiheit zu nennen, in keinen der Bücher wird ja mal ein Jahr erwähnt, deswegen is das net so schlimm, trotzdem danke**

**real Indy: du bist nicht die erste die das mit Haar kritisiert, um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es nach meiner beschreibung meinen Haar auch net so unähnlich, aber ich wollte /oder würde dazu genötig ja eine klitzekleine Verbindung zwischen James und Harry darstellen, daher... die andere slash-sache, habe ich weiter unten noch mal abgehandelt, also schau da einfach mal, und wegen Harrys verhalten: nein er wird jetzt natürlich nicht freudig im Schnee rumtanzen und die Welt anlächeln und alles vergessen was war, also keine sorge, ich versuche es möglichst gut hinzubekommen, dass man seinen seelischen Schaden sofort erkennt**

**aischa: danke fürs kommi**

**candy. schön das es gefällt, und ja erst ab den 2. kapitel mit lily macht vieles einen Sinn, ne??**

**sister of Death: danke für lob, tja zur der Erkennung mit James und Harry, ehrlich leute, ihr müsst euch da mal entschieden, die einen fragen mich warum, man die Ahnlichkeit nicht anmerkt und der nächste genau ds Gegenteil, ich versuche da eine mitte zu finden, was bei euch aber net immmer leicht is -.-**

**novadidi: danke, tja die Update Zeit, das kommt imma ganz auf meine Lebensumstände an, da ich diese story zuerst bei fanfiktion.de gepostet habe, bin ich dort zum beispiel um ein Kapitel vorraus, dafür waren die abstände da natürlich teilweise länger und sie mussten auf dieses Kapitel auch erheblich länger warten, da ich so einige familiäre probleme hatte und net schreiben konnte, daher kann ich net sagen, wann ich mit einen kapitel fertig werde und es hochstelle, ich beeile mich aber, schon allein, weil ihr mir immer so liebe kommis schriebt**

**so und nun noch ein letztes: ich wurde hier, und auf anderen Seiten ebenfalls, auf das Thema slash angesprochen. es tut mir leid hier vielleicht einige zu enttäuschen, aber ich werder auf GAR KEINEN FALL EIN SLASH aus dieser story machen. mit wem auch? Sirius: der spielt eine ganz andere Rolle hier, Remus: hab ich nie verstanden, wie man Harry und Remus zueinander bringen kann, ich wurde auch auf Tom angesprochen und muss klipp und klar nein sagen, wer das wirklich will, hat diese Story nicht richtig gelesen, denn Voldemort hat Harry so einiges genommen und da könnte er auf einen fall drüber weg schauen.**

**so damit wäre dies auch geklärt und wir können endlich lesen**

**viel spaß  
**

**3. Kapitel**

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, war es still im Zimmer. Keine mehr oder weniger leisen Stimmen, keine unruhigen Schritte und auch kein regelmäßiges Atmen erfüllten den Raum

Er war allein.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und tastete nach der Brille von James. Nachdem er sie aufgesetzt hatte, ließ er zum nunmehr zweiten Mal seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Das große Himmelbett, welches in Rot und Gold gehalten war – echte Gryffindors eben-, wurde jeweils rechts und links von großen, bis zur Decke reichenden Fenstern flankiert. Ihm direkt gegenüber lag die Tür, die wohl auf den Gang hinausführte. Sie war in einem hellen braun gestrichen war und wies mehrere kryptisch aussehende Verziehungen auf, die auf Kopfnähe hineingeschnitzt worden waren.

Rechts von der Tür stand in einer Ecke ein großer Sekretär samt Stuhl und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite prasselte leise ein kleines Feuer.

In der Hoffnung seine Sachen zu entdecken, schweifte sein Blick erneut durch das Zimmer und blieb schließlich an dem Stuhl vor dem Sekretär hängen. Dort lag sein zusammengefalteter Umhang – hatten sie nicht gesagt, seine Sachen waren ruiniert gewesen? – und darauf gebettet die wenigen Habseeligkeiten, die er immer bei sich trug.

Harry zog die Decke zurück und ließ seine Beine auf den Boden sinken. Als seine nackten Füße die Fliesen berührten, erschauderte er kurz. Obwohl das Feuer im Kamin brannte, war es doch recht kalt im Zimmer und die mollige Wärme, die er bis jetzt genossen hatte, war einzig allein von der dicken Daunendecke ausgegangen.

Für November waren die Temperaturen schon ziemlich tief und nachdem Harry einen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte, wusste er auch warum.

Der Winter hatte früher Einzug gehalten, als sonst. Eine weiße Schneedecke bedeckte den angrenzenden Balkon und immer mehr der weißen Pracht fiel vom Himmel.

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er liebte den Winter und den Schnee. Sie konnten ihn in jeder Lebenslage beruhigen. Wenn frischer Schnee gefallen war, hatte Harry schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, als wäre die Welt vollkommen rein. Der Schnee bedeckte alles Schlechte und zeigte nur noch das makellose weiß. Nach jedem Schneefall im _Haus der Seelen_, einem großen Anwesen südlich von Penzance in der Nähe von Cornwall, in das Harry nach seinem fünften Schuljahr gebracht worden war, war dieser stundenlang durch die Einöde gewandert und hatte seinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen. Und jedes mal, wenn er nach Stunden endlich wieder im Haus war, völlig unterkühlt und meistens mit blauen Lippen, war er, trotz Hermines stundenlangem Vortrages über Verantwortung, immer innerlich vollkommen ruhig und all der Schmerz, der ihn gequält hatte, einfach verschwunden.

Ja, gewissermaßen hatte Harry diese Zeit in der Isolation wirklich geliebt, denn sie hatte ihm vieles klar gemacht und verdeutlicht, was er vorher nicht sehen wollte. Diese Zeit hatte ihn nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht stärker gemacht, sondern auch sie drei – Hermine, Ron und sich selbst – mehr und mehr zusammengeschweißt, so dass ihre Kraft im Kampf fast unschlagbar war.

So war es auch niemanden merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass alle drei nach weniger als einem Jahr ihre beiden letzten Schuljahre gemeistert und mit Bravour bestanden hatten. Sie waren zusammengewachsen und jede Minute, die nicht für Lernen und Training draufgegangen war, hatten sie genutzt, um noch stärker zu werden – in welcher Hinsicht auch immer.

Langsam stand er auf und trat mit unsicheren Schritten – seine Beine gehorchten noch immer nicht so recht – auf die großen Fenster zu, die sich nach kurzem Hapern auch öffnen ließen.

Der kalte Wind schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht und ließ ihn für einen Moment zurückweichen, ehe er sch daran gewöhnt hatte und einen unsicheren Schritt nach draußen wagte.

War der Wind schon kalt gewesen, so war der Schnee an seinen nackten Füßen eisig. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und stand einige Minuten nur still im eingesunken Schnee, bis seine Füße sich daran gewöhnt hatten und er langsam ein paar Schritte weiter hinaus wagte.

Als er etwa den halben Weg zum Geländer zurück gelegt hatte, blieb er stehen und ließ die kalte Luft auf sich wirken. Der Wind fuhr ihm durch sein langes Haar und verwüstete es leicht, so dass wieder Ansätze seiner alten, ungebändigten Pracht zum Vorschein kam. Sein Pyjamaoberteil wurde auf den Schultern nass und auch die Enden seiner Hose wurden leicht feucht, doch das alles störte ihn nicht.

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gehoben, sodass einzelne Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht fielen. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Fast war es ihm, als wäre er wieder im Haus der Seelen und Hermine würde einmal wieder nach ihn suchen.

Er glaubte fast ihre Stimme zu hören: _»Wenn du noch lange _so_ da draußen stehen bleibst, holst du dir den Tod. Komm rein und trink zusammen mit uns einen Tee. Dobby hat Kekse gebacken, die schmecken dir bestimmt.«_

Ein leises Seufzen entrann seiner Kehle und er senkte den Kopf. Die Zeit damals kam ihm eine halbe Ewigkeit entfernt vor, ganz als ob ein ganzes Leben dazwischen läge.

Auch wenn sie von der Außenwelt isoliert waren, so hatten sie dort doch eine glückliche Zeit gehabt. Fernab von dem Krieg und der Zerstörung, lebten sie ein paradiesisches Leben. Wie so oft wünschte sich Harry zurück in diese Zeit.

Er drehte sich um und sah zur Balkontür, nur um dort in zwei grüne Smaragde zu sehen.

Ihm stockte der Atem. Da war sie, seine Mutter. Noch hübscher als auf allen Fotos oder auch in Snapes Erinnerung. Sie stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn sanft an. Ihre langen Haare, hatte sie zu einen Zopf geflochten, der ihr nun lang über die rechte Schulter fiel. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, welches bis über die Knie gingen und dazu lange braune Lederstiefel.

Unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte er sie einfach nur. So verging fast eine Minute, in denen beide sich einfach nur anstarrten, ehe Lily das Wort ergriff: »Wenn du noch lange da draußen stehen bleibst, holst du dir den Tod und darfst die nächsten Wochen im Bett verbringen.« Sie musterte ihn kurz. »Und nicht mal Schuhe hast du an. Sag mal frierst du nicht?« Sie lief auf ihn zu, warf ihm eine rubinrote Decke über den Kopf und schob ihn dann sanft wieder ins Zimmer.

Erst drinnen wurde Harry klar, wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. Die Hitze des Feuers, die das ganze Zimmer inzwischen ausfüllte, schlug ihm hart entgegen, so dass er die Luft schwer einzog und leicht zu zittern begann.

Lily musterte ihn wiederholt eingehend und bemerkte sein Zittern. »Ach jetzt, wo wir drinnen sind wird dir kalt, ja?«, fragte sie mit einen schelmischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie deutete auf die Tür, die sich links vom Sekretär befand und von der Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie vorhin noch nicht da war. »Da geht's ins Bad. Nimm eine Heiße Dusche und zieh dann das hier an. Danach mach ich dir was zu essen, du hast doch sicher Hunger, oder?« Sie reichte ihm die Sachen, die sie die ganze Zeit auf dem Armen getragen hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen um. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn sanft an.

»Möchtest du hier oben essen oder lieber unten in der Küche?«, fragte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist mir eigentlich egal.«

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn wiederholt an. »Gut, dann unten. So siehst du auch gleich was vom Haus und die Anderen sind auch da. Halte dich einfach rechts und geh dann die Treppe runter. Die große Eichentür führt ins Esszimmer, dahinter ist die Küche.» Sie hielt kurz inne, ehe sie sagte: »Ich bin übrigens Lilian Potter, aber sag ruhig Lily zu mir.«

Harry nickte. »Chris, Chris Fuller.«

Sie öffnete die Tür. »Ich weiß.« Und weg war sie.

Harry blieb erst mal eine geschlagene Minute an Ort und Stelle stehen und sah immer noch völlig erstarrt zur Tür. Er hatte sich gerade mit seiner Mutter unterhalten. Das alles kam ihm noch so unglaubhaft vor. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde träumen. Er müsste träumen, das war die einzig logische Erklärung. Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal, ob nun Traum oder nicht. Er genoss es nicht nur endlich seine Eltern, sondern auch Sirius wieder zusehen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nachdem er nach mehr als zehn Minuten endlich fertig war, trat er auf dem Gang hinaus.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er durch das leere Haus lief. Er war fremd hier und versuchte sich auf Lilys Anweisungen zu konzentrieren, doch ein kleiner Teil vom ihm schien genau zu wissen, wohin er zu gehen hatte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah verwirrt auf die Tür zur seiner rechten. Irgendetwas zog ihn magisch an. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch hinter dieser Tür befand sich etwas sehr wichtiges.

Bevor er allerdings irgendetwas tun konnte, um diesem Mysterium auf die Spur zu kommen, bog Sirius um die Ecke und hatte Harry erreicht. »Na hey, auch wieder unter den Lebenden, Chris?«

Harry nickte und lächelte leicht. »Ich soll in die Küche kommen hat Lily gesagt.«

Sirius nickte begeistert. »Richtig, musst ja mal wieder was zwischen die Zähne bekommen, nicht? Komm ich zeig dir den Weg.« Er ging los und Harry folgte ihm nach kurzen Zögern. Während des restlichen Weges redete Sirius ununterbrochen, erzählte Harry etwas über das Haus – es war schon seit Jahrhunderten im Familienbesitz der Potter – und über vieles Andere, doch Harry hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Viel zu überrumpelt war er von Sirius Charakter.

Der Sirius, den Harry kannte, unterschied sich fast gänzlich von dem, der ihn gerade durch das Potter Anwesen führte. Froh und glücklich, freundlich und lebensfroh. Fast wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille, Tag und Nacht. Und das alles nur wegen Peter, dieser miesen Ratte. Dieser Verräter hatte in einer Nacht so viele Leben zerstört.

Er seufzte und verscheuchte die trüben Gedanken aus seinen Kopf. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er direkt in zwei ernste Augen.

»Alles in Ordnung?«

Harry zwang sich zu lächeln. »Ja, alles bestens, du erinnerst mich nur an jemanden.«

Sirius sah ihn zunächst zweifelnd an, grinste dann allerdings schief. »Ich hoffe doch an jemanden Guten.«

Harrys Lächeln wurde für einen Moment breiter und seine Augen schienen kurz aufzuleuchten, ehe er nickte. »Ja, er war mir sehr wichtig.«

»Er war?«, hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach.

Diesmal dauerte es eine Weile bis Harry antwortete. Er wusste selbst nicht warum es ihm so schwer fiel, diesem Sirius zu sagen, dass sein Pate tot war. Immerhin wusste er nicht, wer er war und was er später einmal durchleben musste. Dennoch schien es ihm wie Verrat Sirius zu sagen, dass er starb, auch wenn er nichts davon wusste.

»Er ist tot. schon seit mehr als 3 Jahren.«

Sirius sah ihn kurz mitfühlend an, ehe er ebenso wie Harry wegsah. Stille breitete sich aus und den Rest des Weges legten beide ohne irgendwelche Gespräche zurück.

Dann waren sie schließlich vor der großen Eichentür angekommen, die Lily beschrieben hatte und durchquerten den langen Saal, an dessen Tafel bestimmt fünfzig Personen Platz gefunden hätten. Sirius trat als erstes durch die Hintertür, die in die Küche führte und Harry folgte mit einem kleinen Abstand.

Er spürte deutlich, wie er nervös wurde. Jetzt würde er mit seinen Eltern und seinem Patenonkel zusammen in der Küche sitzen. Und leider war das Gefühl alles andere als angenehm. Wie würden sie wohl mit ihm umgehen? Wie würde Harry mit ihnen umgehen.? Mochten sie ihn? Zumindest Sirius schien ihn schon zu mögen und seine Mutter auch.

»Ah da seid ihr ja endlich! Setzt euch!« Lily lächelte beide herzlich an und machte sich dann wieder am Herd zu schaffen.

James sah von seiner Zeitung – dem Tagspropheten - auf und musterte Harry kurz. »Wie geht es dir?«

Harry schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals befand herunter und nickte. »Besser, vielen Dank noch mal für die Hilfe.«

Just in den Moment drehte sich Lily mit dem fertigen Essen um und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. »Ach was, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken. Das hätte doch jeder getan. Wir sind froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht.«

Ein weiteres warmes Lächeln ihrerseits folgte und der Kloß in Harrys Hals begann sich wieder zu bilden. Lange würde er es hier nicht aushalten, so viel war sicher. Das Essen verlief sehr ruhig, nur ab und zu wechselten James und Sirius ein paar Worte und wenn, dann immer über Quidditch. Harry hörte kaum zu. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Miene der Gleichgültigkeit und Gelassenheit zu bewahren, spürte er doch immer wieder Lilys Blicke, die ihn teils besorgt, teils amüsiert musterte.

Nachdem sie mit Essen fertig waren und das Geschirr vom Tisch verschwunden war, sahen alle Harry auffordernd an. Dieser hatte den Blick gesenkt und musterte interessiert seine Fingernägel, konnte er doch die fragenden Blicke deutlich spüren.

Schließlich war es Lily, die die anhaltende Stille durchbrach. »Äh, Chris?« Er sah unsicher auf und fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie ein Zwölfjähriger, der wieder einmal in Dumbledores Büro saß und Angst hatte von der Schule zu fliegen.

»Ja«, erklang da seine unsichere Stimme.

»Also, ich … nun wie soll ich das sagen? Weißt du nun, wie es mit dir weitergehen soll? Ich meine hast du irgendjemanden zu dem du gehen kannst?« Lilys Stimme klang unsicher und peinlich berührt. James kam ihr zu Hilfe.

»Bitte versteh uns nicht falsch, aber …«, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch Harry nahm ihm diese Bürde ab. Mit dem Blick zu Boden erklärte er ruhig: »… aber die Zeiten sind schlecht und gefährlich, ich weiß. Keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht länger zur Last fallen. Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar, das ihr mir geholfen habt, da kann ich ja schlecht erwarten, dass ihr mich, einen Wildfremden, einfach so hier bleiben lasst.« Erst jetzt sah er auf, wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch die Worte bleiben ihm im Halse stecken. Was hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihn - obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer er war- einfach so bei sich lassen würden? Er war ein Narr, dessen Gefühle ihn haben blind werden lassen.

»Dann hast du jemanden zu dem du gehen kannst? Ich meine, wir wollen dich ja nicht einfach so auf die Straße setzten.« Lily sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Er stand auf und sah ihn emotionslos in die Augen. Da waren sie. Seine Augen. Seine Familie war ihm so nah und doch so weit entfernt. »Ich werde zurecht kommen, wenn es das ist was du meinst. Aber vielen Dank der Nachfrage.« Er trat vom Tisch weg. »Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich werde meine Sachen packen und gehen.«

Er verließ das Zimmer. Er verließ sie und niemand hielt ihn auf. In seinem Inneren hörte er eine laute Stimme schreien. Sie schrie ihn an, ihnen zu sagen, wer er war und was passieren würde, doch Harry verdrängte sie bis sie nur noch ein kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern war.

Langsam ging er durch den Speisesaal und die Treppe hoch, wieder bog er um die Ecke und bleib neben der Tür stehen, die ihn vorhin schon magisch angezogen hatte. Sanft berührte er das dunkle Holz, nur um im nächsten Moment von einen merkwürdigen Gefühl durchzogen zu werden. Dann ganz kurz konnte er die Stimme seiner Mutter hören. _Eines Tages wirst du sicher genauso ein Draufgänger wie dein Vater sein._

Überrascht und mit klopfenden Herzen zog er die Hand rasch zurück. Kurz starrte er noch auf die dunkle Tür, dann lief er zügig in sein Zimmer. Er verstaute seine Habseeligkeiten– ein paar Eulenkekse, seinen prallgefüllten Geldbeutel, seinen verkleinerter Koffer, der nur durch ein Passwort zu öffnen war, das goldene Medaillon und natürlich seinen Zauberstab – in seinen Mantel und warf ihn sich über.

Dann wandte er sich an den Sekretär und schrieb hastig ein paar Zeilen auf das leicht vergilbte Papier, ehe er es aufs Bett legte und mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick apparierte.

**hinter der Ecke hervorlug**

**fragend guck**

**Und??? Kommis?**

**ganzhervortret**

**Ich weiß, der Schluss kommt ein wenig abrupt, aber langsam muss ja mal was passieren, ich hoffe auch so wie ich teile aus seiner Vergangenheit eingebaut habe, war es besser, als bei rückblenden**

**überleg**

**Da war doch noch was??? Ach ja!!**

**Eine letzte Anmerkung noch :**

**Zu Penzance, den Ort gibt es wirklich, der liegt an der südlich-westlichen Spitze von England, in der nähe von Cornwall( da unten an der linken Spitze für alle dir nichts mit südwestlich anfangen können) sieht vom oben recht nett aus und auch scheinbar recht groß**

**abtritt mit einer letzten eleganten verbeugung und den Wehen meines Umhanges**

**bye misamy**


	5. Kapitel 4

**Hallöchen alle miteinander**

**Wie schon versprochen, hab ich mich diesmal beeilt und freue mich euch das nächste Kapitel präsentieren zu dürfen.**

**Tadaa!**

**zu diesen Kapitel muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass es mir persönlich net so gefällt, das liegt daran, dass es für mich eher ein Lückenfüllerkapitel is(aus meiner Sicht pasiert nicht wirklich was, was mich doch ziemlich nervt, da es ja voran gehen soll). Allerdings hab ich schon von mehreren Leuten auf fanfiktion.de gehört, dass es ihnen gefällt, was mich ja sehr freut, aber ihr müsst da selber eure Meinung bilden.**

**Ich verspreche auch dass ich versuche die Kapitel etwas länger zu machen auf Elisa schiel aber erst ab dem nächsten Kapitel, obwohl ich eigentlich auch der Meinung bin, in der kürze liegt die würze, das Kapitel kann ruhig kurz sein, solange es genügend Interesse weckt, oder? mit den schultern zuck aber egal, ich gebe mir mühe **

**noch an dich, liebe Elisa, du denkst ich erreiche ein höheres Level, das wäre natürlich schön, denn ich bin ehrlich gesagt der Meinung, dass sich mein Schreibstil, seit den nun mehr vier Jahren, die ich schreibe, eher verschlechtert hat, aber mal sehen, wenn's bergauf geht ist es ja schön**

**was noch, tja was aus meinen privaten Leben, ich war heute auf der Berlinale und hab mir the good shepherd angeguckt, toller film, wenn auch ein wenig verwirrend, erinnert mich an meine storys, weil die da ganz viel mit rückblenden arbeiten und deshalb werde ich da auch net mehr so viel machen(der film hat mich echt verwirrt, auch wenn er toll war)... na ja das beste aber war, dass Matt Damon nur neben mir stand, genauso wie Robert De Niro ...Schwärm... ach leute, dass war so toll**

**...umschau, hüstle...**

**ok, ich mach mal weiter im text...**

**Merkwürdiger weise hab ich auf letzte Kapitel zur zwei(sehr liebe, vielen Dank ) kommis bekommen... schnief... hallöchen seid ihr noch da? Eure liebe misamy verlässt sich doch auf eure Kapitel, die geben mir immer einen Ansporn...**

**Noch eine letzte Anmerkung:**

**Ich habe schon genaue Vorstellung wie die Geschichte weiterlaufen soll(wäre ja schlimm wenn net) und auch schon einen Teil vom Finale geschrieben, daher freut euch, ich arbeite drauf zu, auch wenn's noch ne Weile dauern wird**

**4. Kapitel**

Harry apparierte zu dem einzigen Ort, den er nach Hogwarts in irgendeiner Weise mit Heimat verband: dem Tropfenden Kessel.

Einige Sekunden blieb er vor der Tür, die in das Lokal führte stehen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Seine Flucht – denn als nicht anderes konnte man den raschen Abschied Harrys bezeichnen – aus dem Hause Potter hatte wieder einmal alles durcheinander gerbacht. Er brauchte Ruhe, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er öffnete die Tür, die in den dunklen Pub führte. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zum Tresen, wo Tom gerade damit beschäftigt war, Gläser zu polieren.

Als er Harry kommen sah, musterte er ihn vorsichtig, bis er scheinbar etwas in seinem Gesicht fand, das er gesucht hatte, denn er lächelte ihn plötzlich freundlich an und sagte: »Willkommen im tropfenden Kessel, ich bin Tom, der Wirt. Was kann ich für Sie tun?«

»Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer.« Harrys Stimme klang sachlich, obwohl es in seinem Inneren ganz anders aussah. Er war erstaunt, dass der Tom aus seiner Zeit und dieser Tom fast gleich aussahen. Die zwanzig Jahre waren an ihm scheinbar vorbeigegangen, ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Tom nickte eifrig. »Gut, gut. Wir haben noch mehrere Zimmer frei. Wollen Sie uns länger beehren, Mr. ...?«

»Fuller, Chris Fuller. Und ja, ich habe vor, für eine längere Zeit zu bleiben.«

Tom nickte erneut und trat hinter der Theke hervor. »Gut, dann folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Fuller. Ihr Gepäck?«, fragte er und sah sich suchend um.

»Habe ich bei mir, danke.«

Wieder ein stummes Nicken Toms, dann wandte er sich der Treppe zu und führte Harry den Gang im Obergeschoss entlang zu einem der letzten Zimmer. Er öffnete es und ließ Harry eintreten.

»Diese Zimmer sind für Gäste, die länger im tropfenden Kessel bleiben wollen. Dort ist das Bett.« Er zeigte auf ein großes Bett aus Eiche, welches in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers stand. »Die Tür dort hinten führt ins Bad.« Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann jedoch noch ein Mal zu Harry. »Möchten Sie ihr Essen unten im Lokal oder lieber auf ihrem Zimmer einnehmen, Mr. Fuller?«

Harry, der bereits einige Schritte ins Zimmer hineingetreten war, drehte sich um. »Im Zimmer, bitte. Lassen Sie es vors Zimmer stellen.«

Tom nickte. »Wie sie wünschen. Ähm... entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber sind Sie zufällig mit James Potter verwandt?. Wissen Sie, Sie sehen ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich und da dachte ich mir...« Er sah Harry verlegen an.

Harry lächelte Tom schwach an, schüttelte aber vehement den Kopf. »Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.« Eine kurze Pause entstand. Harry bezahlte währenddessen das Zimmer für die nächste Woche und nickte dann. »Danke Tom.«

Der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessel verstand und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry ließ sich schwerfällig auf das Bett fallen und schloss gequält die Augen. Erst jetzt stürzten die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage richtig auf ihn ein und er bekam immer mehr das Gefühl darunter zu zerbrechen.

Warum hatte er nicht einfach in diesen verdammten Kerker draufgehen können? Warum war er – wie auch immer – entkommen und dann auch noch ausgerechnet hier gelandet? Warum quälte ihn das Leben so?

Er wusste nicht wie lange er auf dem Bett liegen blieb. Irgendwann hatte er seinen Verstand abgeschaltet und nur noch sinnlos auf die Decke gestarrt.

Jetzt, Stunden später, wie er nach einen Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte, erhob er sich langsam und streifte sich vorsichtig den ramponierten Umhang ab. Aus der versteckten Innentasche holte er seine Habseeligkeiten und verstreute sie auf dem Bett.

Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den verkleinerten Koffer. »_Amplifica_!« Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte der Koffer wieder Normalgröße. Harry trat auf ihn zu, legte seine Hand auf die Oberseite und murmelte leise: »Schnuffel.«

Mit einen lauten Peng öffnete sich die Riegel des Koffers und Harry hob den Deckel an. Er war ähnlich aufgebaut, wie der Koffer, den der falsche Moody damals in Hogwarts benutzt hatte. Allerdings brauchte man für die sieben verschiedenen Fächer keine Schlüssel. Es genügte Harrys Hand auf dem Deckel und das richtige Passwort für den Koffer, um ihn zu öffnen. Harry musste sich nur auf ein bestimmtes Fach konzentrieren, dann den Koffer öffnen und er hatte es vor sich.

In diesen Moment lag vor Harry im Koffer eine weiße Schüssel, eine große Phiole mit einer klaren, silbernen Flüssigkeit und daneben ein Dutzend kleiner Phiolen von denen gut die Hälfte gefüllt war.

Harry griff sich die Schüssel, die große Phiole und eine weitere leere heraus und stellte sie auf den großen Tisch aus Buche, der in der gegenüberliegenden Zimmerecke stand. Er entkorkte die große Phiole und ließ die Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium fließen. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn an seine Stirn.

Es kostete ihn viel Mühe sich genau auf die Erinnerung, die er im Moment haben wollte, zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder wollten sich andere schreckliche Erinnerungen dazwischen schieben. Dann jedoch hatte er es endlich geschafft und ein silberner Faden verband seine Stirn mit den Zauberstab, ehe die Verbindung zu Harry riss.

Vorsichtig ließ er den Faden in das Denkarium fallen und verrührte das Gemisch kurz mit dem Zauberstab. Dann beugte er sich mit dem Wissen herab erneut die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens zu durchleben.

Keuchend trat er vom Denkarium fort. Seine Haare waren völlig durchnässt, ein deutlich sichtbarer Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und das ganze Gesicht war kalkweiß. Dazu kam das starke Zittern, das seinen gesamten Körper erfasste.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es schlimm werden würde. Nicht umsonst hatte er diese Nacht als die schlimmste in seinem Leben bezeichnet, doch so schwer diese Nacht auch gewesen war, noch viel schlimmer war es, sie erneut durchzustehen.

Das Zittern ließ langsam nach und er sank erschöpft auf den Stuhl, der direkt hinter ihm stand. Doch lange sollte seine Ruhe nicht anhalten, denn nur wenige Minuten später klopfte es sachte an der Tür.

»Mr. Fuller? Ich habe ihnen Ihr Abendessen gebracht. Mr. Fuller, sind Sie da?«

Harry seufzte. Hatte er nicht gesagt, er solle das Essen einfach vor die Tür stellen. Schwerfällig erhob Harry sich und steuerte die Tür zu. Unterwegs griff er nach seinen Geldbeutel.

An der Tür angekommen, atmete er nochmals durch und versuchte nicht erschöpft auszusehen, was ihm allerdings nicht zu gelingen schien, wie er dem Blick Toms entnahm, nachdem dieser die Tür geöffnet hatte.

»Bei Merlin, Mr. Fuller, geht es Ihnen gut? Sind Sie krank? Soll ich einen Arzt holen lassen?«, fragte der Wirt besorgt. Sein Blick wanderte ununterbrochen über Harrys Statur.

Harry nahm das Essen entgegen und bezahlte. »Nein danke, Tom. Ich bin nur übermüdet, keine Sorge. Danke fürs Essen.«

Damit schloss er die Tür und ließ Tom so keine weiteren Chancen neugierige Blicke ins Zimmer zu werfen.

Nach einen Blick auf das Essen, drehte sich sein Magen um. Harry verfrachtete es einfach auf den Boden neben der Tür und beachtete es nicht weiter.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Was machte er nur hier?

»Warum, bei Merlin, bin ich hier?«, fragte er leise fluchend und setzte noch einige Schimpfwörter, der übelsten Sorte daran, auf die der Autor hier nicht näher eingehen möchte.

So stand er da, mit den Nerven völlig am Ende, verloren, verlassen, allein.

Und wieder einmal wünschte sich Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, nicht zu leben.

Zwei Tage waren seit seiner Ankunft in der Vergangenheit vergangen. Nachdem er den ganzen folgenden Tag durchgeschlafen hatte, nur um völlig erschöpft aus eigenartigen Albträumen aufzuwachen und sich noch schlechter zu fühlen, als er es vorm Schlafen gehen getan hatte, war er am zweiten Tag hinab in die Winkelgasse gegangen.

Diese war trotz der Bedrohung durch Voldemort stark belebt.

_Wahrscheinlich haben sich alle irgendwie an die Anwesenheit des Bösen gewöhnt_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Sein erster Weg führte Harry zu Madam Malkin, wo er seinen kaputten Umhang – wenn auch nur wiederwillig- der Schneiderin anvertraute.

»Er ist eine Sonderanfertigung, leider aber sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Könnten Sie ihn bitte wieder auf Vordermann bringen und die magische Innentasche reparieren?«, fragte er höflich.

Madam Malkins schien sofort Feuer und Flamme. »Oh ja, natürlich. Ein sehr schöner Umhang. Woher haben Sie ihn?«

»Von meinem Paten«, erwiderte Harry knapp und etwas unterkühlt. Er sprach ungern über Sirius – oder traf ihn zwanzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit.

Sie nickte wieder. »Da müssen sie aber einen reichen Paten haben.« Sie sah ihn einen Moment erwartend an. Doch Harry überging diese Aussage einfach und sah sie nur weiter fragend an. Schließlich fuhr sie fort. »Es ist mir eine Ehre ihn reparieren zu lassen. Sie sagen, er hatte eine magische Innentasche?«

Harry nickte und zeigte sie ihr. »Dort, allerdings ist sie bei einen ... äh Unfall zerstört worden. Können Sie sie reparieren?«

Madam Malkins lächelte ihn warm an. »Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht kann, wenn es mit Schneidern zu tun hat.«

Harry nickte zufrieden. »Wann kann ich ihn dann abholen?«

Sie überlegte kurz. »Hm, ich denke, schon morgen, das werde ich nachher schnell erledigen. Auf welchen Namen soll der Auftrag gehen?«

»Fuller, Chris Fuller. Vielen Dank noch einmal, Madam Malkins.«

Kaum hatte er den Laden verlassen, atmete er hörbar auf. Er hasste dieses Spiel des lieben Jungens, doch gerade hier durfte er nicht auffallen und deswegen musste er tun, was zu tun war, auch wenn er es verabscheute.

Als nächstes war Gringotts dran und Harry war wieder einmal froh, dass er seinen Koffer immer in der versteckten Innentasche trug. Denn das halbe Pottervermögen war in einen der sieben Kofferfächer versteckt und so würde er einige Zeit über die Runden kommen. Trotzdem wollte er aus Sicherheitsgründen, einen bestimmten Anteil hier anlegen.

Er betrat also das schneeweiße Gebäude und trat an einen der Schalter. Der Kobold schaute ihm miesgelaunt entgegen. War einer von denen jemals gutgelaunt gewesen?

»Sie wünschen?«, fragte er schnippisch.

»Ich würde gern ein Konto anlegen.«, erklärte Harry wieder ruhig und hatte seine perfekte Maske wieder aufgelegt.

Der Kobold sah ihn einen Moment mit einen Blick an, der so viel bedeutete wie: D_as ist ja ganz schön für dich und was hab ich da deiner Meinung nach damit zu tun?_, ehe er fragte: »Gut, dann füllen sie bitte dieses Formular aus.«

Er reichte Harry einen Zettel und wartete mit schiefem Blick darauf, dass dieser fertig wurde, ehe er ihm das Blatt förmlich aus der Hand riss und ihm den Schlüssel übereichte. »Wollen Sie schon Geld hinunter bringen?«

Harry nickte nur stumm und der Kobold bat ihn ihm zu folgen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. »Ähm, muss ich da mit runter?«, fragte er mit einen Blick auf die Karren. »Ich meine, können Sie mein Geld nicht einfach nehmen und es einsperren, ohne das ich mit muss.« Harry war noch immer nicht ganz auf dem Damm und eine kleine Achterbahnfahrt wollte er seinem Magen eigentlich nicht gönnen, doch der Kobold blieb stur.

»Laut Paragraph 3, Absatz 5 der Allgemeinen Geschäftsbedingungen von Gringotts müssen die Kunden von Gringotts ihr Geld oder anderen Wertsachen immer selber in die Schließfächer bringen. Tut mir leid, da kann ich auch für Sie keine Ausnahme machen.«, erwiderte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht und Harry stieg mit einem Seufzer in den Karren.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf seinem Zimmer war, bereute er es überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, ein Konto zu eröffnen. Er hatte sich danach natürlich übergeben, hatte es allerdings bis zu seinem Zimmer aushalten können. Nun legte er sich auf sein Bett und wollte nur noch schlafen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass auch dies keine erholsame Nacht werden würde. Und auch diesen Abend aß er nichts, wie auch am Morgen und wann immer Tom ihm das Essen gebracht hatte. Er rührte es nicht an, obwohl Harry erkennen konnte, das sich der Koch, wohl auf Toms Wunsch, redlich Mühe mit der Zubereitung gegeben hatte. Für jeden anderen war das schon fast ein Festmahl, bei Harry jedoch rief es nur Brechreiz hervor.

Das letzte Mal hatte er bei den Potters etwas gegessen. Warum war es ihm da so leicht gefallen und jetzt so schwer.

Und warum fühlte er sich so schlecht?

Es klopfte.

Harry drehte sich mit einen Murren wieder um und versuchte nicht aufzuwachen.

Es klopfte erneut.

_Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren_, sagte sich Harry immer wieder.

»Mr. Fuller? Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber die Bücher, die sie bestellt haben, sind angekommen. Mr. Fuller, ich ...?«, Weiter kam Tom nicht, denn Harry hatte die Tür aufgerissen, mit einen kurzen Dank das Paket abgenommen und die Tür wieder zugeknallt.

Endlich! Endlich waren sie da. Die Bücher, die vielleicht seine Rettung waren. Und zum ersten Mal seitdem er in der Winkelgasse war, verspürte er so etwas wie Freude.

Leider sollte die Freude nicht lange anhalten, denn von plötzlichem Schindel gepackt, versank Harrys Welt und damit auch die rettenden Bücher ins Schwarze.

**...hinter Ecke hervorlug...**

**kommis???**

**...ganz lieb guck...**

**...sich umseh...**

**was mach ich eigentlich noch hier?**

**Ach ja das Amplifica bedeutet übrigens Vergrößern, wer es sich noch net denken konnte**

**So jetzt kann ich auch gehen.**

**...abtritt mit einer letzten eleganten verbeugung und den Wehen meines Umhanges...**


	6. Kapitel 5

**Hallihallohallöle (tolles Wort)**

**Da bin ich mal wieder, frisch und mehr oder weniger lebendig(ich werde nämlich krank und fühl mich mehr tot, als lebendig), ja ihr glaubt es kaum, aber ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft wieder ein Kapitel zu schreiben und hier ist es nun...**

**Trommelwirbel**

**tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**zu diesen Kapitel muss ich sagen, dass es mich einige Nerven geraubt hat. Mein Problem ist nicht, dass ich nicht schreiben will, sondern keine Zeit dazu habe. Meine Woche ist so was von verplant, dass eigentlich Freitag mein einziger freier Tag ist. Trotzdem hab ich es diesmal geschafft und kann euch sogar ein etwas längeres Kapitel anbieten**

**ich versuche jetzt auch pro Woche ein Kapitel zu schrieben, damit ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst(die Betonung liegt auf versuchen)**

Am Ende des Kapitel starte ich noch eine kleine Rumfrage, also schön aufpassen, eure Meinung bestimmt die weitere Handlung(bin im Zwiespalt, deswegen dürft ihr entscheiden)

**zum Schluss wie immer einige kurze Worte an euch:**

**Sister of Death: danke für dein kommi**

**Aischa: freu mich dass es dir gefällt**

**Anne Carter: freu mich, dass die Geschichte dich anspricht und dir so viel gut gefallen hat**

**Pantai: danke für das lange Kapitel, ne menge haben wir ja schon so geklärt, wie zum Beispiel, das Problem mit den Abkürzungen, ne??? die Idee von dir, dass Harry nach Hogwarts geht und Lehrer wird, muss ich klar verneinen, ich denke zwar, dass er Hogwarts auch mal besuchen wird, aber nur kurz und net als Lehrer, auch wird er nicht so viel mit dem Orden zu tun haben**

**Alex Black5: schön, dass es dir gefällt, ich hoffe, ich war schnell genug**

**Withc-Hexe: applaudier, danke, du bist die erste, die mir wirklich gesagt hat, dass das letzte Kapitel etwas langweilig war, alle anderen fanden es super und mir gefällt es immer noch net... und natürlich auch vielen dank fürs kommi**

**so genug gequasselt, viel spaß beim lesen**

**5. Kapitel**

Als Harry das nächste Mal zu sich kam, lag er nicht mehr auf dem kalten, harten Fußboden, sondern, wie er gerade feststellte, in seinem äußerst bequemen Bett. Nichts desto trotz brummte sein Schädel höllisch und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das eine Blaskapelle in seinem Inneren gerade ihr lautestes Stück probte.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle.

Und jemand im Zimmer regte sich.

Schritte näherten sich und die fremde Person blieb vor seinem Bett stehen. »Na endlich wach?«

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte ganz einfach nicht wahr sein!

»Weißt du, auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen, ist schlecht für den Körper, vor allem, wenn man sich wie auf ein Bett darauf fallen lässt und vergisst ein Kopfkissen hinzulegen.«, sprach die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme fröhlich weiter.

»Sirius? Sirius Black?«, fragte Harry und war immer noch nicht fähig die Augen zu öffnen. Zu sehr wirkten sich die Kopfschmerzen auf seine Augen aus.

»Der und kein Anderer, Kumpel.«, erklang es da freudig und Harry konnte sich lebhaft das breite Grinsen vorstellen, welches sich gerade auf dessen Gesicht schlich.

»Was zum Donner tust du hier? Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?«, fragte er und wagte einen erneuten Versuch die Augen zu öffnen, was ihm endlich, allerdings nur unendlich langsam, gelang.

Er sah Sirius erneut grinsen dann zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und sagte mit einem Schulterzucken: »Die Tür stand offen.«

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf, jede seine Bewegung brachte den Schwindel und die Schwärze mit sich, die ihn wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit ziehen wollten, doch er kämpfte verbissen dagegen an. »Lügner! Die Tür war abgeschlossen, ich hab sie Tom direkt vor der Nase zugeschlagen.«

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Tja, vielleicht ist sie wegen der Wucht, mit der du sie ins Schloss gehauen hast, wieder aufgegangen?« Er griff nach einem der Bücher und blätterte desinteressiert darin um. »Interessante Bücher hast du. Interessiert du dich dafür, Zeitreisen meine ich?« Er legte das Buch weg und nahm ein anderes. »Und Wunschmagie?«

Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er war erleichtert gewesen, als er endlich von den Potters und seinem Paten fort war. Jeder Augenblick zusammen mit ihnen hatte ihn innerlich vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Warum war er also jetzt hier?

»Was – willst – du – Sirius?«, fragte er gepresst.

Dieser legte das Buch wieder weg und sah ihn freundlich an. »Och, eigentlich nix besonderes. Nur mal schauen, wie's dir so geht. Was du so machst. Ob es dir gut geht.« Beim letzten Satz sah er Harry das erste Mal wieder ernst an. »Ehrlich, Junge, du sahst nicht gut aus, als ich dich gefunden habe. Im erstem Moment dacht' ich, du wärst tot.«

Harry richtete sich schließlich vollkommen auf und erhob sich. Nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, konnte er erkennen, dass er fast zwei Tage bewusstlos gewesen war. Wie lange war Sirius wohl schon hier? »Ich sterbe nicht so leicht, das wüsstest du, wenn du mich näher kennen würdest.« _Eher sterben die Menschen um mich herum_, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. »Wie lange bist du schon hier?«

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und verfolgte jede von Harrys unbeholfenen Schritten genau. »Seit anderthalb Tagen, in etwa.«

Harry nickte nur und griff nach dem Buch, das Sirius noch immer in der Hand hielt. »Bitte lass die Bücher liegen, sie waren teuer.« Damit legte er das Buch zu den Anderen auf den Schreibtisch.

»Ach deswegen lagen sie neben dir auf dem Boden, als ich kam.« Wieder dieses Grinsen, welches Harry einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.

»Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?«, fragte er und zog den Pyjama, den ihn ohne Zweifel Sirius angezaubert hatte, aus. Zum Vorschein kamen all jene Wunden, die Harry in den Jahren _gesammelt_ hatte. Sirius keuchte erschrocken auf.

»Woher...?«

Harry drehte sich um und sah seinem zukünftigen Paten lange in die Augen und wusste, dass dieser verstand. Harrys Augen waren, wie ein großer Teil seiner Seele, leer. Dort fand man nichts mehr außer einer zerbrochenen Seele, die alles was sie geliebt auch gleich wieder verloren hatte.

Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten drehte er sich wieder um und trat auf seinen geschlossenen Koffer – er dankte Merlin dafür, dass er ihn nach jedem Gebrauch wieder verriegelte – und öffnete ihn leise mithilfe des Passwortes. Sich der neugierigen, aber auch bewundernden Blicke durchaus bewusst, langte er achtlos nach ein paar Sachen, als etwas leise klimpernd zu Boden fiel.

Alle Blicke wanderten in diesen Moment zu dem scheinbar sehr alten, schmutzigen Spiegel und Harry wurde erneut schwer um Herz.

_»Benutz es, wenn du mich brauchst, klar?« _Sirius Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und hinterließen Trauer. Zu spät. Wie immer war er zu spät gekommen. Wie oft hatte er sich in den vielen Jahren, seit dem Tod seines Paten – seines Ziehvaters – dafür die Schuld gegeben, ihn nicht früher entdeckt zu haben. Wie oft hatte er ihn einfach ohne zu denken in der Hand gehalten und ihn angestarrt? Wie oft war sein Herz bei diesem Anblick gebrochen?

Sirius stand auf und wollte nach dem quadratischen Spiegel greifen, doch Harry war schneller und verstaute ihn schnell wieder in seinem Koffer, ehe er ihn mit einem lauten Knall verschloss.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sirius, der ihn teilweise verständnislos, teilweise auch mit etwas – ja was? – Erkenntnis ansah. Hatte er ihn erkannt? Konnte er die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen daraus schließen? Einige Sekunden vergingen ohne das etwas passierte und Harry seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Anscheinend hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung von seiner wahren Identität und das war auch gut, doch von nun an müsste er vorsichtig sein. Sirius hatte Verdacht geschöpft und würde nun auf alles, wirklich alles achten, das wusste Harry.

»Du solltest gehen. Sag den Potters, dass es mir gut geht und dass James seine Brille per Post wieder zurückbekommt.« Sirius rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, starrte Harry nur die ganze Zeit an und Falte um Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

_Oje._

»Sirius, bitte geh jetzt!«, drängte Harry.

Wieder vergingen Sekunden in denen nichts geschah, dann endlich schien Sirius aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, bedachte Harry noch mit einen vielsagenden Blick – ich weiß mehr als du denkst– und trat zur Tür. »Ich komme wieder.« Damit verschwand er und ließ ein junges, erschüttertes Wrack zurück, dass langsam zu Boden sank.

Und zum ersten Mal seit mehr als zwei Jahren bahnten sich einzelne Tränen ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.

Wo war er nur gelandet?

Zwei Tage später saß Harry in einem bequemen Sessel, den er sich selbst erschaffen hatte und las das vierte Buch – und in keinem hatte er bisher die für sich erhoffte Möglichkeit gefunden als sich die Tür nach einem leisen Klick geräuschvoll öffnete.

Herein trat kein anderer als Sirius Black. Obwohl man herein treten eigentlich nicht sagen konnte, denn Sirius stolperte über einen unsichtbaren Draht und landete unelegant auf dem Boden.

deutlich verwirrt versuchte er aufzustehen, stellte dabei allerdings fest, dass sich seine Beine im Draht verhäderthatten und er nicht frei kam. Auch nachdem er einige Zauber gesprochen hatte, passierte nichts. Harry schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Er las seelenruhig weiter, obwohl er Sirius Eindringen und dessen graziösen Fall durchaus bemerkt hatte.

»Chris?«

Harry sah auf. »Ja?«

»Würdest du freundlicher Weise die Güte besitzen und mich hieraus zu befreien?«, fragte Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene und Hundeblick.

»Wieso sollte ich? Du hast es dir selbst eingebrockt, dass du da liegst.«

Sirius sah Harry bestürzt an. »Aber Chris, ich wollte dich doch nur besuchen kommen und du empfängst mich mit Stolperdraht?«

Harry schlug das Buch zu und legte es beiseite, ehe er sich vollkommen Sirius zuwandte. »Erstens, ich habe dich nicht gebeten zu kommen und zweitens, hast du noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört?«

Sirius grinste nur und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern: »Überraschung?«

Harry schüttelte trübe den Kopf und verbarg das leichte Lächeln, dass sich, ohne das er es wollte, auf seine Lippen stahl. Ein Wedeln seiner Hand und Sirius war frei.

Dieser nickte dankbar und wandte sich dann gleich dem nächsten interessanten Thema zu. »Du beherrscht zauberstablose Magie?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es war da, wo ich lebte, nötig sie zu erlernen, wenn auch nicht gerade einfach.«

Sirius nickte und sah ihn wieder eindringlich an. Dann schlenderte er bedächtig zum Fenster und sah einige Minuten nur still hinaus. »Weißt du, was ich mich gefragt habe?« Er drehte sich wieder vom Fenster weg und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. »Wer bist du wirklich, Chris?«

Harry fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Wer er wirklich war? Hatte er es etwa schon herausgefunden ...? Nein dann würde er sich nicht so ausdrücken. Aber was meinte er dann damit?

«Ich arbeite als Auror im Ministerium, musst du wissen«, begann er seine Erklärungen und trat langsam auf Harry zu. Dieser saß immer noch wie versteinert im Sessel und versuchte nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben. »Und als solcher kann ich mich über jede x-beliebige Person informieren. Es war also ein leichtes für mich etwas über dich herauszufinden – oder eben nicht.« Sirius stand jetzt direkt vor Harrys Sessel und eben dieser wünschte sich in diesen Moment ganz woanders hin. »Es gibt nämlich keinerlei Unterlagen über einen Zauberer namens Chris Fuller. Rein gar nichts. Dieser Chris Fuller hat nie existiert, weder hier noch in irgendeiner anderen Zaubergesellschaft.« Er beugte sich herunter und stützte seine Hände auf den Sessellehnen ab. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Sirius Blick richtete sich direkt in seine fast schon panischen Augen. »Ich frage mich also, wer du wirklich bist und warum du uns einen falschen Namen genannt hast. _Wer bist du wirklich, Chris?_«

Harrys Atem hatte sich, ohne dass er es wollte, bescheunigt und sein Blick wanderte sichtlich panisch umher. Sirius verharrte noch immer in dieser Position und schien eine Antwort zu erwarten. Doch konnte Harry ihm wirklich sagen, wer er war? Würde er es ihm glauben oder würde eine ganz andere unerwartete Reaktion folgen.

»Ich ... du hast Recht, mein Name ist nicht Chris Fuller, das ist nur ein Deckname«, gestand Harry schließlich nach Zögern. »Aber«, fügte er schnell hinzu, »ich werde dir auf keinen Fall meinen wahren Namen sagen, darauf kannst du lange warten.« Harrys Blick wurde wieder fest und die Anspannung wich von ihm.

Einige Sekunden stand Sirius ihm noch so nahe, dann erhob er sich und drehte sich von Harry weg. Er schritt wieder durch den Raum und blieb erneut am Fenster stehen. »Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, warum du deinen Namen geändert hast.«

Kurz herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. »Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, warum ich das tun sollte. Ich meine, ja ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet und mich freundlich aufgenommen – zu mindestens für eine Zeit – und ich bin euch auch sehr dankbar dafür, doch ich kenne euch nicht im Geringsten. Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dir trauen kann, Sirius Black.«

Harte Worte, das wusste er selber und doch wusste er genauso, dass er recht hatte. Er kannte seinen Sirius, den Mann, der ihn über alles geliebt hatte, gleich seinen eigenen Sohn. Er wusste, dass er jenem Mann immer hätte trauen können, eben weil er ihm wohl blindlings gefolgt wäre. Doch diesem Sirius, der sich scheinbar so stark von seinem Unterschied? Er wusste es nicht. Sein Sirius hatte so viele Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gesessen und war nur wegen ihm ausgebrochen. Dieser Sirius wusste von alldem nichts. Er lebte ein glückliches Leben, ohne das Wissen, das sein Leben einmal so verlaufen würde. Er lebte und war mit allem so glücklich.

Diesen Sirius kannte Harry nicht. Wie also konnte er ihm trauen?

»Ich nehme an, dass wir dir das Leben gerettet haben, zählt nicht?«, fragte er schwach.

Harry verneinte.

Sirius schien lange zu überlegen. Minuten stand er einfach nur da und dachte nach, dann drehte er sich um und sah Harry ernst in die Augen. »Du hast Recht. Eigentlich habe ich kein Recht, dich das Alles zu fragen. Du wirst sicher gute Gründe haben, mir das alles zu verschweigen, dennoch muss ich sicher gehen, dass du keine Gefahr für die Potters bist.«

_Ah, daher weht der Wind._

Er sorgte sich um die Potters. Harry erhob sich leichtfüßig – er hatte in den letzten Tagen endlich wieder essen können, ohne sich gleich zu übergeben – und sah Sirius eindringlich an. »Ich schwöre, bei dem Grab meiner Eltern, dass ich den Potters nichts Böses will.« Ganz schön Markaber, dass er bei der Ruhestätte seiner Eltern, die hier sehr wohl noch lebten, schwor, dennoch meinte Harry es ernst.

Wieder entstand ein langer Blickkontakt, dann löste Sirius ihn und lächelte ihn sanft an. »Danke, dass du hier ehrlich warst.«

Er wandte sich zum Gehen um, blieb an der offenen Tür jedoch noch einmal stehen. »Darf ich wieder kommen?«

_Nein, bitte lass mich endlich in Frieden, komm nie wieder! Es ist schon schwer genug, ohne dass du auch noch hier bist!_ Das war es was sein Gewissen ihm sagte. _Schick ihn weg! Er ist nicht gut für dich!_

Ja, einerseits hätte er ihn liebend gerne weggeschickt, doch der andere, weitaus größere Teil in ihm, schrie ihn beinahe verzweifelt an, es nicht zu tun. Das war seine Chance endlich einmal den Sirius von damals – jetzt – kennen zu lernen und das war eine Chance, die er sich nicht entgegen lassen dürfte.

»Wenn du das nächste mal anklopfst.«

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Sirius Gesicht und er verschwand mit einer wedelnden Hand.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde sterben. Nein, korrigierte er sich selber, sterben war angenehmer und ging meistens auch wesentlich schneller. Das was er hier gerade durchmachte war viel schlimmer, als alles andere.

Als er am Morgen aufgewacht war, fühlte er sich seltsam. Nicht unbedingt schlecht, eben seltsam. Wie wenn man merkt, dass man eine Grippe bekommt. Sie war noch nicht ausgebrochen, trotzdem hatte man die ganze Zeit einen andauernden Druck auf dem Kopf, Schwindel überfiel einen und, wenn es ganz schlimm kam, übergab man sich.

So hatte sich Harry am Morgen gefühlt und inzwischen wusste er, dass es keine Grippe war. Es war keine Grippe, Erkältung oder irgendeine andere bekloppte Krankheit, die Muggel sehr gerne zu dieser Jahreszeit befiel.

Es war etwas anderes und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es etwas sehr schlimmes war.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl auch irgendwoher, doch anhaltende Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und das stündliche Übergeben, obwohl sein Magen bereits leer war, ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er seine Bücher weiter las, doch immer wieder verschwamm die Sicht auf die kostbaren Lettern und schließlich hatte es Harry aufgeben.

Nun saß er hier seit gut vier Stunden – es begann bereits wieder zu dämmern – und starrte mit verklärter Sicht aus dem Fenster, in der Hoffnung, dass sich sein Körper irgendwann endlich wieder beruhigen würde.

Doch Harry wurde auch diesmal wieder enttäuscht. Je länger er dort saß – in den letzten Stunden hatte er sich nur einmal übergeben müssen – desto schlechter ging es ihm. Es war fast wie ein schleichendes Gift, dass sich seinen Weg vom Gehirn in die Glieder suchte, denn Harry fielen körperliche Aktivitäten, wie einfaches Laufen, zunehmend schwerer.

Plötzlich klopfte es and er Tür. Erst sachte, doch nachdem auch nach einigen Sekunden von Harrys Seite nichts geschah, immer energischer bis sich eine Stimme dazumischte.

»Chris? Du bist doch da, oder?«, hörte er die bekannte warme Stimme seines zukünftigen Paten.

Harry wollte aufstehen, doch sein Körper schien bleiern und so griff er schwerfällig nach seinem Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Mit einen leichten Schwung schwang sie vor einem verwirrten Sirius auf und gewährte ihn Einlass.

Sirius trat munter wie eh und je ins Zimmer und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. »Ich dachte schon, du wärst nicht da. Verlässt du auch je-?« Harry sah in zwei vor Schreck geweitete blaue Augen.

»Oh Gott Chris! Du siehst schrecklich aus!« Eilig lief er auf ihn zu und Harry grinste schief.

Er wusste, warum Sirius so aufgeregt war, immerhin fühlte sich Harry nicht nur nach innen hin schlecht. Er war seit dem Morgen immer blasser geworden, sodass er schon fast mit seinem Hemd konkurrierte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und gerötet. Dazu kam, dass sein Atem, deutlich sichtbar für alle, unregelmäßig war und seine Hände zitterten.

»Wirst du krank?«, fragte Sirius besogt.

Harry erhob sich schwerfällig und schob Sirius unsanft beiseite. »Mir geht's gut. Ich brühte bestimmt nur was aus. Ich ...« Schwindel erfasst ihn. Schwankend suchte er nach Halt und bekam den Bettpfosten gerade noch so zu fassen. Er lehnte sich dagegen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Wieder einmal wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen und er sah Sterne in allen Farben.

Dann hatte er ein Gefühl, als wenn seine Narbe aufbräche und willkommene Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

_Es war dunkel. Die Nacht schien bereits Einzug gehalten zuhaben._

_Er befand sich auf einem Hügel, von dem man den naheliegenden Ort gut sehen konnte. Es waren vielleicht gut vier Dutzend Häuser. In der Mitte der Stadt ragte ein leicht erhelltes Gebäude mit Turm in die Höhe, eine Kirche. Harry entdeckte ein weiteres auffallendes Gebäude, das wohl ein Art Rathaus war. Die restlichen Häuser waren kreisförmig darum gebaut worden. Es war also mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Dorf aus dem Mittelalter, dem Aufbau nach hatte es zu mindestens den Anschein._

_»Wir arbeiten uns von außen nach innen vor!«, erklang da eine zischelnde Stimme, die Harry wenige Sekunden später als seine eigene(!) erkennen konnte. »Treibt sie auf dem Dorfplatz zusammen! Und lasst keinen entkommen! Heute Nacht zeigen wir England wie schwach es ist! Hope wird brennen!«_

_Er hörte Zustimmendes Gemurmel der verhüllten Gestallten, die einen Kreis um ihn gebildet hatten. »Angriff!«, erklang es da laut von ihm und er zog den Zauberstab um das dunkle Mal zu beschwören. Wenige Sekunden später war de Himmel durch das grelle Grün taghell beleuchtet und das Massaker begann._

_Vom Licht angelockt, hatten viele Menschen des kleinen Zaubererdorfes ihre Häuser verlassen. Da standen sie nun und sahen geschockt auf das Symbol, welches ihren sicheren Tod prophezeite. Da standen sie ohne Zauberstab, nur in Nachthemden und vor Schrecken gelähmt._

_Oh ja, heute Nacht würde er Spaß haben! Er konnte das bald fließende Blut schon förmlich riechen._

_Und so begann der Todeszug. Die Todesser griffen von allen Seiten gleichzeitig an, niemand konnte apparieren, denn gleichzeitig zu dem Dunklen Mal, hatte er einen Apparationsschutz errichtet. Die wenigen, die ihren ersten Flüchen entkommen waren, flohen in das Zentrum, zur Kirche. Doch nicht alle hatten dieses Glück. Viele wurden bereits vorher von den verschiedensten schwarzmagischen Flüchen getroffen und sanken verkrüppelt, schwer verletzt oder gar tot zu Boden. Ein Mädchen, kaum älter als fünf, stolperte und fiel zu Boden, doch noch ehe es sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, schickte ihr einer der Todesser einen Crucio. Sie schrie laut und schrill und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen, nachdem er nach einigen Minuten wieder von ihr genommen wurde._

_Er lachte leise auf. Ja so gefiel es ihm. »Tötet, meine Untergebenen! Tötet und rächt euch für alles unreine, was ihr erdulden musstest!«_

_Andere Todesser lachten auf und schleuderten von neuem Flüche auf die wehrlosen Anwohner._

_Immer weiter drangen sie in das Zentrum des Dorfes ein und töteten. Dann schließlich waren sie auf dem großen Markplatz, als der er im Mittelalter gegolten hatte, angekommen und sahen sich wenigen Männern gegenüber, die es mit ihnen aufnehmen wollten. Der Rest hatte sich in der Kirche verschanzt, wie sie an den verriegelten Türen erkennen konten._

_»Keinen Schritt weiter! Hier kommt ihr nicht lang. Die Kirche ist durch mehrere Zauber geschützt. Nicht mal durch apparieren kommt ihr da rein.«, erklärte einer der Männer von der Front. Er schien bereits viele Jahre des Krieges hinter sich zu haben. Auch, wenn er vielleicht höchstens vierzig Jahre alt, war das Haar des Mannes schon vollständig ergraut und tiefe Furchen waren in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Genauso deutlich war auch die große Narbe, die sich über sein linkes Auge zog und es wahrscheinlich zerstört hatte._

_Er(?) lachte höhnisch. »Glaubst du, das hält mich, Lord Voldemort, Erbe des großen Slytherin, auf? Eure Gegenwehr ist nutzlos und zeitverschwendend. Ihr alle werdet heute Nacht euren Untergang finden.«_

_Der Grauhaarige sah ihn weiter finster an.»Mag sein, dass wir heute Nacht alle unser Leben lassen, doch dann ganz sicher nicht ohne einige von euch mit ins Grab zu nehmen.« Zustimmende Rufe erklangen da von den anderen. »Was seid ihr überhaut so feige, dass ihr Masken tragen müsst und Kapuzen, um eure Identität zu verstecken. Zeigt uns eure Gesichter, Reinblütler, wenn ihr doch voller Ehre seid und seht uns in die Augen, wenn ihr uns schon tötet.« Wieder wurden Rufe der Dorfbewohner laut._

_Unter den Todessern bereitete sich eine leichte Unruhe aus. Niemand hatte je so mit ihnen gesprochen und vor allem nicht, wenn er Lord Voldemort gegenüberstand. Dieser Mann dort hatte Mut. Sinnloser Mut, zugegeben, denn er würde ihn hier im Tod verlieren, doch er hatte Mut._

_»Ich bin nicht hier um zu diskutieren, sondern um ein Exempel zu statuieren! Angriff!«_

_Was danach folgte, waren Flüche aller Art. Die Menschen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die Leichen der Gefallenen, egal ob Freund oder Feind. Flüche flogen ohne Rücksicht und trafen manchmal eher Freund als Feind, doch Opfer mussten sein._

_Im Krieg war jedes Opfer ein Schritt zum Sieg. _

_Voldemort stand ein wenig entfernt vom Geschehen und beobachtete die Szene. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich dabei auf seine Züge und schließlich wanderte er über das Meer von Leichen auf die Kirche zu._

_»Öffnet sie!«, befahl er und deutete auf die Kirche. _

_Die Todesser schickten die verschiedensten Zauber in den nächsten Minuten, doch nichts tat sich. Sie konnten zwar die Tür von den Banken und ähnlichen Dingen befreien, doch ließ sich diese einfach nicht öffnen._

_Voldemort zischte gefährlich, was die Todesser in seiner Nähe verschreckt zurückweichen ließ, ehe er seine Stimme ernut erhob.»Dann räuchern wir sie eben aus! Legt Feuer um die Kirche herum! Los!«_

_Doch Voldemort wartete vergebens auf die gepeinigten Schreie der Dorfbewohner, als die Kirche in Flammen auf ging. Nicht ein Laut drang aus der brennenden Kirche. _

_Ein Todesser näherte sich ihm unterwürfig. »Herr, ich glaube, aus der Kirche gab es noch einen anderen Weg hinaus. Sie werden alle geflohen sein.«_

_Voldemort drehte sich wutentbrannt um und schickte seinen Untergebenden einen Fluch entgegen. »Entkommen? Habe ich mich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt, als ich gesagt habe, lasst keinen entkommen? Habt ihr davon etwas nicht verstanden?« Die letzten Worte hatte er laut geschrieen und sämtliche Todesser waren unterwürfig auf die Knie gesunken. »Sucht die Umgebung ab! Findet sie! Wenn ihr ohne Gefangene oder Leichen zurück kommt, schwöre ich euch, werdet ihr dafür bezahlen!«_

Ein einzelner Schrei entwich seiner trockenen Kehle. Die Augen entsetzt weit aufgerissen, der Atem unruhig und der gesamte Körper bis ins unendliche angespannt lag er da und schrie leise und kurz.

Dann spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Stirn und eine beruhigende Stimme sprach leise auf ihn ein: »Alles in Ordnung, Chris. Du bist in Sicherheit. Du hast nur geträumt.«

Harry drehte schwerfällig den Kopf und sah in die besorgten Augen von Sirius Black.

»Kein Traum... Hope... Voldemort... Kirche brannte...« Unfähig ganze Sätze zu bilden, stotterte er vor sich hin.

Sein Blick wanderte von de fragenden Gesicht von Sirius zu der Decke seines Zimmers, bis sich sein Blick verklärte und er begann leise zu erzählen. Dabei ließ er allerdings aus, das er all dies Aus der Sicht Voldemorts gesehen hatte. Sirius sagte all die Zeit nichts, saß nur stumm auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete nachdenklich und besorgt Harry. Nachdem dieser mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, herrschte Stille im Raum.

Harrys Hand war zum Ende seiner Erzählungen zu seiner Stirn gewandert, um nach seiner Narbe zu tasten, doch anstatt seiner Haut fand er dort, den weichen Stoff eines Verbandes. »Was...?«

Sirius holte tief Luft. »Als du zusammen gebrochen bist, ist deine Narbe – Merlin, weiß wie – aufgeplatzt. Sie hat ziemlich starkgeblutet, also hab ich dir einen Verband angelegt. Du hast die ganze Nacht unruhig geschlafen und ab und zu geschrieen.« Er seufzte. »Verstehst du, Chris? Du warst die ganze Nacht hier, du kannst also gar nicht in Hope gewesen sein. Das was du gesehen hast war nicht real, du hast nur geträumt und ...«

Sirius hielt inne, als sie das klopfen an der Fensterscheibe vernahmen. Sirius sah Harry einige Sekunden fragend an, ehe er aufstand und das Fenster öffnete.

»Calisto? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt und streckte der graugeflügelten Eule den Arm hin. Diese nahm freudig an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dann streckte sie Sirius den Fuß hin.

Sirius sah immer noch verwirrt zu Harry, als ob er bei ihm die Antwort auf diese Eule finden würde, doch dieser saß inzwischen aufrecht, sein Blick blieb jedoch stumm und getrübt an die Bettdecke hängen.

Sirius nahm den Brief ab und öffnete ihn, Calisto flog zu der Eulenstange und machte es sich dort bequem. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen und wurde mit jedem neuen Wort ein Stück blasser. Als er fertig war, ließ er das Stückchen Papier einfach fallen und sah Harry geschockt an.

»Woher wusstest du...?«, fragte er verwirrt.

Harry sah noch immer nicht auf. Sein Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, welches sich auch in seiner Stimme weiderspiegelte. »Du solltest gehen, Sirius, du wirst sicher gebraucht. Ein paar Bewohner konnten fliehen, sie haben sich irgendwo verschanzt und wenn ihr Glück habt, konnten die Todesser sie nicht finden.« Harrys Stimme war ohne Gefühl, nur leichte Resignation schwang mit, alles andere war fort.

Sirius warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry, ehe er ohne ein Wort disapparierte.

_... Ende 5. Kapitel ..._

**hinter Ecke hervorlug**

**kommis???**

**ganz lieb guck**

**sich umseh**

Nun zu meiner kleinen Umfrage:

Ich bin nämlich in einen Zwiespalt, soll Sirius schon im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, dass Harry der Sohn der Potters ist oder erst später? Eure Meinung ist gefragt und entschiedet, wie das nächste Kapitel zu mindestens teilweise aussehen wird

**Abtritt mit einer letzten eleganten verbeugung und den Wehen meines Umhanges**


	7. Kapitel 6

So da bin ich wieder und muss gleich mal sagen.

**SORRY!!!!!!  
**

**SORRY!!!!!!**

**SORRY!!!!!!**

**SORRY!!!!!!**

**SORRY!!!!!!**

**SORRY!!!!!!**

**SORRY!!!!!!**

Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, wirklich ganz doll. **heul** Allerdings gab es in meiner kleinen Welt ein paar klitzekleinen Problemchen, die sich leider all zur gleichen Zeit häufen müssten. Erst mal natürlich der alltägliche Schulstress, der sich nach meinem Gefühl, verdoppelt hatte, dazu dann noch die Fahrschultheoriestunden, die jetzt aber endlich ein Ende haben und dann wollte mein Körper nicht mehr, einen Tag lag ich ganz flach, weil ich, als ich am morgen aufgewacht hatte, einen Brechreiz gespürt habe und mir den ganzen Tag total schlecht war und ich zu nichts zu benutzen war. das hieß dann wieder Schulstoff nachholen... na ja und diese Anfälle von Übelkeit und Brechreiz häuften sich dann noch ein paar mal, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark...

Ihr seht also, ich konnte einfach nicht schreiben, auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte.

Na ja, aber Schluss mir meinen Wehwehchen

Zu der Umfrage, der Grossteil (eigentlich alle) wollten, dass ich Harrys Identität gegenüber Sirius aufdecke, danke für eure Meinung. Ihr werdet ja sehen, wie ich es jetzt umgesetzt habe 

Wie immer die Kommi-Antworten:

**Virginia-GinnyWeasley**: danke fürs Kommi und deine Meinung, schön, dass es dir gefällt

**Lealau**: danke für deine Meinung und für dein Kommi

**Candy:** danke fürs Kommi und deine Meinung

**Schatten.licht**: ja ja diese Schwarzleser, schön, dass ihr euch auch mal meldet, aber jetzt müsst ihr euch immer melden, ist das klar danke fürs Kommi und deine Meinung

**Kibo**: danke fürs Kommi

**Slay Coral**: danke fürs deine(lange) ehrliche Meinung, wirst ja sehen inwieweit ich deinen ratschlag in die Tat umgesetzt habe und keine Angst, mir sind ehrliche Meinungen immer lieber, als solche, die nichts aussagen und mir so nicht helfen können

**Sister of Death**: na du, danke fürs Kommi(wie immer) und sorry das ich so lange gebraucht habe

**Anne Carter**: danke für dieses tolle Kommi, ich freue mich immer, wenn es meine Leser so sehr gefällt, dass sie das Gefühl haben, in der Story zu sein

**Krone18**: danke fürs Kommi, hoffe es ging schnell genug

So jetzt aber genug davon: Viel spaß beim lesen und hinter lasst mir ein Kommi!!!!

* * *

**6. Kapitel **

Sirius Black war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Fast zehn Stunden hatten sie nun für die Bergung von Hope gebraucht und alle anwesenden Auroren hatten ihr Glück nicht fassen können, als sie am späten Nachmittag endlich die Überlebenden, von denen Chris gesprochen hatte, fanden.

Die Kirche, welche am Anfang des dunklen Jahrhunderts – des Mittelalters – entstanden war, hatte einen magischen Fluchtpunkt, der drei Kilometer entfernt lag. Dort lag eine kleine Anhöhe, in die man eine große Höhle hineingegraben hatte. Deren einzige Ausgänge waren der Weg zur Kirche und ein kleiner unscheinbarer Ausgang, welchen man nur von innen öffnen konnte waren.

Kaum, dass sie die Kirche magisch verriegelt hatten, waren sie durch den Geheimgang verschwunden und hatten zur Sicherheit noch den Tunnel verschüttet. Das hatte es den Auroren leider umso schwerer gemacht sie zu finden. Es war nicht einfach gewesen die magisch verriegelte Kirche zu öffnen, denn sowohl die große Eingangstür, wie auch alle Fenster waren bruchfest verzaubert worden – selbst die Flammen, die in der Nacht an dem Gebäude geleckt hatten, waren daran gescheitert –, doch sich danach auch noch durch den verschütteten Gang zu kämpfen, hatte fünf Stunden in Anspruch genommen.

Und Sirius Black gehörte auch noch zu den „Glücklichen", denen die Ehre zu teil wurde, nach den Überlebenden zu suchen. Während die restlichen Aurorentruppen die Leichen zu identifizieren versuchten, kämpfte sich Sirius durch die Trümmer.

Obwohl jeder ausgebildete Auror ihm deutlich davon abgeraten hatte die Laufbahn eines Auroren zu bestreiten, wollte Sirius unter allen Umständen gegen Voldemort und seine dämlichen Anhänger kämpfen und diese hinter Gittern nach Askaban schicken.

Aufräumen, denn um nichts anderes handelte es sich hier, gehörte nach Sirius Meinung nicht gerade zu den Pflichten eines Aurorens. Erst recht nicht, wenn man soeben erfahren hatte, dass es jemanden gab, der die Taten Voldemorts auf unerklärlicher Weise sehen konnte.

So hing Sirius eher seinen Gedanken an das Phänomen Chris Fuller nach, als dass er sich wirklich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte.

Was sich als Fehler herausstellte, als ein Stupor nur wenige Meter neben ihm in den Boden stieß. Alle Auroren– sechs an der Zahl– gingen sofort in Deckung und vernahmen im nächsten Moment die Stimme eines recht jungen Mannes.

»Verschwindet, elendes Todesserpack, oder wir lassen die Decke des Ganges erneut einstürzen und ihr werdet alle lebendig begraben!«

Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf und erhob seine Stimme. »Wir sind keine Todesser, sondern Auroren vom Ministerium. Wir suchen euch schon seit Stunden.«

Kurz herrschte Ruhe und nur ab und zu konnte man leises Geflüster wahrnehmen, dann erklang erneut die junge männliche Stimme: »Beweist es!«

Sirius sah seine Kameraden an, zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte sich gut sichtbar, mit gesenktem Zauberstab auf den Gang. »Mein Name ist Sirius Black, ich bin seit letztem Jahr ausgebildeter Auror. Wenn eine Elisa Hannon bei euch ist, wird sie sicher bezeugen können, dass ich der Letzte sein werde, der sich mit Todessern zusammen tun würde.«

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, dann hörte man hastige Schritte und wenige Sekunden später warf sich ein junges Mädchen in Sirius Arme. »Oh Gott, Sirius! Du bist es wirklich! Merlin sei dank, dass ihr da seid!«

Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf und drückte das aufgelöste Mädchen sanft. »Hallo Elli.«, seufzte er beruhigt und schob das Mädchen, dass jetzt gerade mal achtzehn sein dürfte ein Stück von sich weg. »Bist du in Ordnung? Verletzt?« Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um. »Ihr könnt herkommen. Das sind Auroren, wir sind gerettet.«

Zuerst glaubte Sirius, dass auch ihre Worte nichts nützen würden, doch dann traten langsam die ersten Überlebenden hervor und sahen unsicher zu ihnen herüber. Sirius wandte sich wieder Elisa zu. »Gibt es unter euch Verletzte? Wir haben einen Heiler bei uns.«

Elisa nickte und schob sich mit Sirius zusammen durch die erleichterte Menge. Von allen, an denen Sirius vorbeikam, bekam er erleichterte Blick zugeworfen, viele auch dankend. Elisa führte sie in eine Höhle von unglaublichem Ausmaß. Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie fast genauso hoch war, wie die Große Halle von Hogwarts und auch ebenso verzaubert. Sirius konnte deutlich die Sonne durchscheinen sehen und auch der leicht bewölkten Himmel war zu erkennen. Diese Höhle stand eindeutig unter dem gleichen Zauber wie die von Hogwarts.

Apropos Hogwarts... Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Mädchen vor ihm, Elisa Hannon. Eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin aus dem Hause Gryffindor, mit der Sirius eine enge Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, als er noch zur Schule ging. Das drei Jahre jüngere Mädchen war für ihn wie eine Schwester geworden. Seitdem Sirius ihr beim Quidditchtraining das Leben gerettet hatte. Sirius hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, nachdem sie aus etwa fünfzig Meter Höhe vom Besen gefallen war. Das Mädchen hatte erst einen Narren an ihm gefressen und später waren sie dann gute Freunde geworden.

Just in diesem Moment fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wie lange er das Mädchen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, war zwischen ihnen außer einem regen Briefwechsel, der in letzter Zeit jedoch nachgelassen hatte, kein Kontakt mehr zwischen ihnen gewesen und Sirius ärgerte sich selber deswegen. Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn er ausgerechnet ihre Leiche gefunden hätte unter all den Trümmern, aus denen das Dorf nur noch bestand? Voldemort hatte seinen ganzen Zorn nicht nur an seinen Todessern, sondern auch am Dorf ausgelassen. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter und er wuschelte unbewusst in dem rabenschwarzen Haar vor sich.

Elisa schaute ihn verwundert an. »Alles in Ordnung, Sirius?«

Dieser nickte und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. »Ja, ich habe Gryffindor nur gerade dafür gedankt, dass er dich beschützt hat.«

Elisa strahlte. «Lord Gryffindor wird dieses Dorf immer beschützen, vergiss das nicht. Er hat es immerhin gegründet«, erklärte sie stolz.

Hope hatte seinen Namen nicht von irgendwo her, sondern weil es in der Vergangenheit ein Anlaufpunkt für gejagte Hexen und Zauberer vor der Verfolgung war. Godric Gryffindor gründete dieses Dorf nur unter diesem Aspekt. Ein Ort, fern ab von der Zivilisation, wo Magier (sonst macht das nachher mit dem Geschlecht keinen Sinn mehr), egal von welchen Geschlecht in Frieden leben konnte.

»Die Kirche war nur eines dieser Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Das Gemeindehaus hat eine ähnliche Einrichtung, die jedoch in eine andere Höhle führt.«, erklärte Elisa.

Elisa führte den Heiler zusammen mit Sirius zu den zwei einzigen Verletzten, deren Verletzungen allerdings lediglich aus einem Knochenbruch und einer geprellten Rippe, die etwas auf die Lunge drückte, bestand.

Sirius war erleichtert so viele Menschen hier zu sehen. Vor allem viele alte und sehr junge Zauberer konnte er ausmachen. Einzig allein die Männer mittleren Alters schienen zu fehlen.

_Die liegen draußen vor der Kirche._

Elisa sah ihn fragend an, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. »Alles in Ordnung?«

Sirius Blick ging wieder zur Decke und eine Weile schwieg er. »Ich bin froh, dass sich so viele von euch in Sicherheit bringen konnten, dennoch, da draußen liegen bestimmt fünfzig Tote. Wir hätten besser vorbereitet sein müssen. Es muss doch eine undichte Stelle in den Reihen der Todesser geben. Irgendetwas, wodurch wir erfahren können wann und wo sie das nächste Mal angreifen.«

Elisa sah ihn weiter nachdenklich an und schwieg. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Alles wird gut? Nein, nichts war gut. Das Ministerium war immer noch geschwächt und niemand kann ahnen, wann Voldemort das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde. Niemand.

Moment! Niemand? Wirklich niemand? Sirius durchzuckte ein Gedanke. Natürlich gab es jemanden. Chris Fuller. Vielleicht konnte er nicht die Zukunft voraus sagen, doch zu mindestens konnte er es fast gleichzeitig sehen und damit wäre ihnen doch schon geholfen oder?

Er wandte sich an Elisa. »Weißt du, wo du hin kannst? Ich meine das ganze Dorf ist zerstört. In Hope kannst du nicht bleiben.«

Sie nickte. »Meine Tante wohnt in London. Da kann ich sicher für eine Weile mit meiner Mum unterkommen. Wieso? Willst du schon gehen, Sirius?«

Dieser nickte nur kurz und lächelte. »Ich schreib dir, sobald ich Zeit finde, aber im Moment muss ich etwas unglaublich Wichtiges erledigen. Wir sehen uns, ja? Und pass gut auf dich auf!«

Damit rannte er los und apparierte, um sich wenige Sekunden später in der Winkelgasse wieder zu finden. Hastig lief er durch die belebten Straßen und an den vielen Schaufenstern vorbei, ohne sie auch zu beachten. Sein Ziel: Das Wirtshaus zum tropfenden Kessel.

Dort angekommen stürmte er an der Bar vorbei, als ihn eine Stimme aufhielt: »Mr. Black?«

Hastig drehte Sirius sich um und suchte den Besitzer der Stimme im Raum. Sein Blick blieb schließlich bei Tom, dem Wirt hängen. »Ja?«

»Sie wollen doch sicher zu Mr. Fuller, oder?«

Sirius nickte nur hektisch und wollte schon die Treppe hinaufsteigen, als er von Tom erneut aufgehalten wurde. »Ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Sie werden ihn in seinem Zimmer nicht finden. Er ist abgereist.«

»Wie bitte?«, fragte er, während er zusammenfuhr. »Wann?«

Tom warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr direkt über seinem Kopf. »Oh gerade eben erst. Sie hätten sich eigentlich über den Weg laufen müssen. Es dürften noch keine fünf Minuten her sein.«

Sirius stieß leise einige Flüche aus und schimpfte sich einen Idioten. Natürlich! Er hätte es sich doch denken können. Erst recht nachdem was letzte Nacht passiert war. Vielleicht hatte Chris Angst, dass man ihn mit Voldemort in Verbindung bringen würde oder gar, dass Voldemort eben von ihm erfahren würde und wer weiß, was dieser dann mit Chris tun würde.

Allerdings bezweifelte Sirius, dass Chris schon weit gekommen war. Er war auch nach dem Aufwachen heute morgen noch völlig erschöpft gewesen. So schnell konnte er sich nicht erholt haben, dass er wieder vollkommen ausgeruht und gesund war.

»Hat er gesagt, wohin er will?«, fragte Sirius.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass er weg müsse, weil ihn seine Vergangenheit einholen würde. Tut mir leid.«

Sirius nickte dankend. Seine Vergangenheit holte ihn ein? Was meinte er damit? Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er musste ihn finden, bevor er möglicherweise zu weit weg war und der Zauber, mit dem er ihn das erste Mal gefunden hatte, nicht mehr wirken würde.

Er verließ also das Wirtshaus durch die Tür, die in die Muggelwelt führte. Warum? Das wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Es war mehr eine Eingebung, dass sich Chris lieber in die Muggelwelt begab, als wieder in die Welt der Magie.

Einen Moment noch sah er sich suchend um. Es war zwar dunkel, doch es musste trotzdem kein Muggel sehen, dass er hier zauberte. Das gäbe nachher nur wieder Probleme mit dem Ministerium, die er gerade nicht brauchte. Dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab, drehte ihn dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und wanderte zum imaginären Mittelpunkt des Kreises , während er leise rief: »Reperi James alte Brille!«

Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts und Sirius verlor gerade die Hoffnung, dass Chris noch nahe genug wäre, als sein Zauberstab begann heftig in eine Richtung zu ziehen.

Rasch lief Sirius los und eilte bald durch einen Komplex von Nebenstraßen, so dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo er sich befand. In dem Moment war er apparieren zu können.

Aber plötzlich stand er wieder auf einer Hauptstraße, die er nur zu gut kannte. Eine Straße, die er nie wieder in seinem gesamten Leben betreten wollte. Die Straße, die ganz an ihrem Anfang zu seinem sogenannten zu Hause führte.

Sein Zauberstab zog unbarmherzig weiter und führte Sirius immer weiter dem Ort entgegen, mit dem er die schlimmsten Erinnerungen seines bisherigen Lebens verband. Doch dann kurz bevor er sein Elternhaus zu sehen bekommen hätte, änderte der Stab schlagartig seine Richtung und führte in den nahegelegnen Park.

Überrascht lief Sirius weiter und blieb schließlich nur wenige Meter vor einer Parkbank stehen, auf der ein junger Mann mit einer Eule auf der Schulter saß, die ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam.

»Calisto! Du kleiner Verräter!«, rief er leise aus und dennoch war er laut genug, so dass die Eule überrascht aufsah.

Calisto sah Sirius empört an, fiepte nur leise, um danach wieder an Chris Haaren zu knabbern. Diese standen nun wirklich, wie die von James in alle Richtungen ab und fielen nur noch leicht über seine Schultern. Sein Gesicht war noch immer käsebleich und schien in der Dunkelheit der Nacht fast zu leuchten. Den Kopf zu Boden gerichtet, sodass man seine Augen nur erahnen konnte. Der Verband um seinen Kopf, den Sirius ihm gestern angelegt hatte, war ab. Die wahrscheinlich noch angeschwollene Narbe unter den Haaren verborgen und die ganze Statur ein wenig in sich gekehrt, machten Sirius klar, dass er mit seiner Annahme recht gehabt hatte.

Chris ging es noch immer nicht wirklich gut.

Dass er sich trotz allem bis hier her – warum auch immer – geschleppt hatte, zeigte Sirius aber auch eine innere Stärke, die ihn beeindruckte.

Langsam trat er auf ihn zu und beobachtete dabei jede seiner Bewegungen, um schnell genug reagieren zu können. Allerdings völlig sinnlos. Chris blieb weiterhin ruhig sitzen, den Kopf gesenkt und machte keinerlei Anstalten auch nur irgendwas zu tun.

Erst als Sirius direkt vor Chris stand, erkannte er auch warum. Der Junge schlief tief und fest. Er beugte sich vorsichtig herunter und schüttelte sanft an seinen Schulter, doch das erhoffte Erwachen kam nicht. Chris schlief in aller Ruhe weiter.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und bot der Eule seine Hand an. »Na, du kleiner Verräter? Hast wohl brav auf ihn aufgepasst, was?«

Calisto betrachtete ihn aus ihren klugen Augen und Sirius war, als wolle sie ihm sagen: _Es ging ihm nicht gut, da konnte ich ihn doch nicht allein lassen!_

Sirius lachte leise auf, als ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. »Ja, ich weiß schon, ich bin herzlos, nicht wahr?« Er zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte sie sanft auf seiner Schulter ab. Dann beugte er sich zu Chris herunter und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Chris war leichter, als er erwartet hatte. Einen Moment glaubte Sirius fast, er würde aufwachen, doch der Junge räkelte sich nur kurz in seinen Armen und schlief dann seelenruhig weiter.

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht schüttelte Sirius noch einmal den Kopf und apparierte dann zu sich nach Hause.

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte leise vor sich hin und ein Hauch der Hitze wehte ihm warm entgegen. Sein Blick ging von den Flammen, die er in der letzten Stunde fast ununterbrochen angestarrt hatte, wieder zu der blassen Gestalt in dem Gästebett. Inzwischen waren gut zwei Stunden vergangen, seitdem er mit Chris bei sich Zuhause angekommen war. Seitdem schlief er in einem seiner Gästezimmer und Sirius wartete immer noch darauf – scheinbar vergeblich – dass er aufwachte. Das Zimmer war in vollständige Finsternis gehüllt. Der einzige Lichtschein kam vom Feuer im Kamin, doch dieses spendete gerade genug Licht um Sirius, der im Sessel direkt davor saß, zu beleuchten. Es reichte nicht bis zu Chris im Bett.

Dennoch konnte er ihn gut erkennen. Die großen Fenster in seinem Zimmer ließen dem hellen Mondlicht Einlass und seine leuchtenden Strahlen fielen auf den schlafenden Chris und ließen ihn fast noch blasser erscheinen, als er sowieso schon war.

Sirius hatte nochmals versucht den Jungen zu wecken, doch was auch immer er getan hatte, Chris Kräfte hatten ihn anscheinend vollkommen verlassen und er holte sich diese nun anscheinend im Schlaf wieder.

Gerade in diesem Moment wurde Chris im Schlaf unruhig. Er wälzte sich kraftlos hin und her, murmelte immer wieder leise Worte, die Sirius nicht verstand. Dann wurde er plötzlich wieder ruhig.

Sirius seufzte, so ging das schon seit einer Stunde. Immer wieder wurde er im Schlaf unruhig, nur um Sekunden später wieder still dazuliegen. Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wovon Chris träumte.

_Meine Eltern konnte er töten, mich jedoch nicht, ich konnte noch fliehen. _Das waren seine Worte gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Er hatte fliehen können, heißt das, er hat gesehen, wie seine Eltern starben. Waren sie gestorben, um ihn zu beschützen?

Sirius fuhr sich durch die langen Haare und seufzte.

Normalerweise trug er die Haare immer nach hinten gebunden, sodass ihm höchstens einzelne Haare ins Gesicht fielen, doch nach dem heutigen Tag war er froh gewesen, seinen Haaren endlich mal wieder „freien Lauf zu lassen".

Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was er hier eigentlich tat. Warum war er vor knapp einer Woche in die Winkelgasse gegangen, in der Hoffnung dort Chris Fuller zu finden. War es nur die reine Neugier gewesen, die ihn dort hin getrieben hatte?

Wenn dem so wäre, warum war er dann wieder gekommen? Immer und immer wieder? Warum?

Weil ihn irgendetwas an dem Jungen anzog. Ob es nun die Tatsache war, dass er James bis auf einige kleine Ausnahmen, wie zum Beispiel die Augenfarbe, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah? Oder einfach die Gewissheit, dass Chris irgendetwas vor ihnen verborgen hatte und es noch immer tat?

Nun, seit dem heutigen Tag kamen noch zwei neue Punkte in seiner Liste der Ungereimtheiten über Chris Fuller hinzu: die Fähigkeit die Angriffe Voldemorts im Traum zu sehen und das Aufplatzen seiner Narbe.

Wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem blassen Gesicht und im nächsten Moment erschrak er, als er bemerkte, dass etwas unter seiner Haut zu leuchten begonnen hatte und zwar direkt über seinem Herzen.

Rasch stand er auf und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett. Ganz langsam und auf alles – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – gefasst, zog er die Bettdecke zurück und öffnete das weiße Hemd, dass er immer noch trug. Mit rasendem Herz schob er das Hemd leicht zur Seite.

Und seufzte erleichtert auf. Das was dort mit immenser Kraft leuchtete, war ein goldener, ovaler Anhänger, fast so lang wie sein Daumen, den man sogar öffnen konnte, wie Sirius interessiert feststellte.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand danach aus und griff vorsichtig nach dem Medaillon. Doch kaum hatte er es berührt, erlosch das Licht und ließ ihn in völliger Dunkelheit, wie es ihm für einen Moment erschien.

Seufzend betrachtete er noch kurz den Anhänger in seiner Hand, ehe er ihn wieder auf Chris warme Haut sinken ließ, dessen Hemd zuknöpfte und ihn wieder zudeckte.

Sichtlich erschöpft verließ er das Zimmer, um sich in der Küche einen Kaffee zu machen. Er wusste, die nächsten Tage würden anstrengend werden, besonders wenn er hinter das Geheimnis von Chris Fuller kommen wollte.

Es dämmerte bereits, als er nach endlosen Stunden, die er in seiner kleinen Bibliothek verbacht hatte, wieder das Zimmer betrat, in dem er Chris zurück gelassen hatte.

Er hatte in den vergangen Stunden Bücher über Bücher gewälzt um Antworten zu finden. Antworten auf die Frage, wie Chris es geschafft hatte, scheinbar seinen Körper zu verlassen um zu anderen Orten zu gelangen. Antworten auf die äußerst merkwürdige Reaktion seiner blitzförmigen Narbe. Antworten auf ein Phänomen, dass so alt wie die Welt zu sein scheint.

Und keine hatte er gefunden. Natürlich war es möglich mit der Seele, also dem Geist, andere Orte zu besuchen und die Dinge, die sich dort abspielten fast real mitzuerleben. So etwas war in der Geschichte der Magie schon so oft vorgekommen, dass man nicht einmal jeden Fall dokumentiert hatte, weil sich fast alle ähnelten. Nur gab es bei der ganzen Sache ein verdammt großes Problem. Um mit dem Geist andere Orte zu besuchen, muss sich dieser erst mal vom Körper lösen. Das wäre kein Problem, wenn der Körper gerade gestorben ist, doch wenn er quicklebendig ist, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Genauso kompliziert war die Sachlage mit Chris Stirnnarbe. Diese Narbe, mit so einer außergewöhnlichen Form konnte nur ein Fluch, in diesem Fall ein sehr schwerer und starker sogar, zur Ursache haben. Doch es gab keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über Fluchnarben mit solch einer oder einer annähernd ähnlichen Form. Nirgends war so eine Auswirkung eines Fluch auch nur erwähnt worden.

Daraus schlossen sich für Sirius zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder war dies noch nie in der Geschichte der Zauberei vorgekommen, was hieß, dass Chris somit ein undokumentierter Einzelfall war oder die Narbe ruhte von einem völlig unbekannten Fluch her, dessen Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Organismus noch niemand kannte.

Beide Fälle waren ungewöhnlich und würden das Verhalten von Chris zu mindestens erklären, dennoch blieben seine Fragen weiterhin ungeklärt und wenn er je eine Antwort bekommen würde, dann auch nur von Chris.

Und darum war er jetzt hier. Er wollte erneut versuchen den Jungen zu wecken, um ihn dann zur Rede zu stellen. Und Sirius würde ihn nicht eher in Ruhe lassen bis er einige Antworten bekommen hatte.

Ihn wecken musste Sirius jedoch nicht mehr, denn Chris saß wach auf der Bettkante und sah sich müde im Zimmer um. Als er Sirius sah, stöhnte er leise auf.

»Das ist einfach nicht wahr!«, murmelte er leise.

Sirius lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen und grinste Chris fröhlich an. »Na endlich ausgeschlafen?«

Ein giftiger Blick vom Bett war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Wortlos stand Chris auf und griff nach seinen Sachen. Genaugenommen blieb es bei dem Versuch, denn mit einem einfachen Schlenker von Sirius Zauberstab waren die Sachen außer Chris Reichweite.

»Nicht so schnell! Du gehst hier nicht eher weg, ehe ich ein paar Antworten bekommen habe!« Sirius Stimme war härter als eigentlich beabsichtigt, doch er hoffte, es würde wirken. Er trat einen Schritt ins Zimmer und verschloss die Tür magisch hinter sich.

Chris war aufgestanden und hatte einen Schritt auf seine entfernten Sachen zugemacht, doch Sirius stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

»Lass mich bitte durch!«, presste Chris zwischen zusammen Zähnen hervor.

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, ich will Antworten und die werde ich auch bekommen, damit das klar ist. Ich ...«

Ein lautes »Dong!« unterbrach das Gespräch. Chris zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warf einen fragenden Blick zur Tür.

Sirius begann leise vor sich hinzufluchen und wandte dem Jungen den Rücken zu. »Warte hier!«, war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ du die Tür wieder magisch verschloss.

Eilig lief er den langen Gang entlang, die Treppe runter, durch die Tür in die große Eingangshalle und öffnete die braune Eichentür. »Was?«, blaffte er und erschrak im nächsten Moment.

Vor ihm stand Elisa, die im Moment allerdings eher sehr wütend aussah. »Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Begrüßt du immer so deine Besucher?«

Sirius seufzte und spürte, wie er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. »Tut mir leid, bin ein wenig im Stress, aber weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?« Das seine Laune nicht im Mindesten mit der Uhrzeit zu tun hatte, musste er ja nicht sagen.

Elisa grinste breit, schob ihren Ärmel zurück und sagte: »Sieben Uhr, Zweiundfünfzig Minuten und dreizehn – nein fünfzehn Sekunden. Wieso?« Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie schob sich an Sirius vorbei. »Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfalle, aber ich brauche für etwa eine Woche einen Platz zum Schlafen.« Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und Sirius seufzte. Das kam ihm grad ganz ungelegen.

»Ich dachte, du wolltest zu deiner Tante?«, fragte er unwirsch.

»Wollten wir auch, aber die liegt im Krankenhaus, das Haus ist abgebrannt und sie verletzt. Nicht schwer, keine Sorge. Aber sie liegt da wahrscheinlich noch ne Weile und meine Mum sucht jetzt irgendwelche Verwandte, wo wir unterkommen können. Das kann allerdings noch ein bisschen dauern, daher...«

Sirius seufzte. »Das tut mir leid zu hören, aber es passt mir gerade gar nicht. Ich habe Besuch...«

»Besuch, der gerade gehen wollte.«, erklang da gerade eine Stimme von oben und Sirius verfluchte sich selbst, dass er Chris mit seinem Zauberstab zurückgelassen zu haben.

Abrupt drehte er sich – und versuchte die staunende Elisa nicht zu beachten – und sah ärgerlich zur Tür, in der Chris stand. »Denk nicht mal dran! Erstens bist du noch völlig erschöpft von gestern Nacht und zweitens will ich Antworten.«

Chris schnaubte und trat auf Sirius zu. »Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt total egal, was du willst. Und was meinen physischen Zustand betrifft: Mir geht es blendend.«

Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, doch da erklang die zierliche Stimme Elisas. »So siehst du aber nicht aus.«

Chris Kopf ruckte zur Seite und sah in zwei ehrlich besorgte braune Augen. Für einige Sekunden gab es zwischen den beiden einen stummen Blickwechsel, dann glaubte Sirius so etwas wie Schmerz in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu sehen und Chris gab seufzend nach.

»Ich komm schon klar. Es gibt schlimmeres. Bitte lass mich jetzt durch, Sirius.« Keine Härte, keine Forderung, nur eine leise Stimme, die völlig kraftlos um etwas bat. Sirius war vollkommen verwirrt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

»Nein, tut mir leid, aber nachdem, was du mir gesagt hast, geht das nicht. Stell dir vor, jemand von den Todessern würde davon erfahren, dass du diese Fähigkeit hättest. Du wärst nirgends mehr sicher.«

Er legte beide Hände auf Chris Schultern und drehte ihn sanft um. Kein Widerstand oder harte Worte der Widerrede schlugen ihm entgegen. Nur eine leise Stimme. »Das bin ich sowieso nirgends.«

* * *

**hinter Ecke hervorlug**

Kommis???

**ganz lieb guck**

**sich umseh**

Ps: ich hab ein kleines One-shot hochgeladen, Warnung ,ist aber slash, schaut mal rein dun sagt mir eure Meinung

**Abtritt mit einer letzten eleganten Verbeugung und den Wehen meines Umhanges**


	8. Kapitel 7

So Leute, da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, es hat wieder viel zu lang gedauert und es tut mir auch schrecklich leid, aber ich kennt ja meine täglichen Probleme(ich war sogar schon beim Arzt deswegen, aber der wusste auch nicht weiter). Nun ist hier aber das siebte Kapitel und ich muss euch sagen, es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit für mich. Ich saß immer öfters davor und konnte einfach nicht schreiben. Ich wusste in etwa wie das Kapitel aussehen sollte, doch ich konnte es nicht auf Papier bringen. Schrecklich!

Nun das ist ja vorbei. Meine Muse hat mich wieder gefunden und mich bezaubert. Ich habe von meinen zweiten Betaleser schon gehört, dass da Kapitel etwas langwierig ist, weil... nun ja les einfach selbst und tut mir eure Meinung in einem Kommi kund.

Ich bedanke mich wie immer für eure lieben Kommis und eure Drängeleien. Ja auch letzteres ist wichtig für mich, da es mich förmlich dazu zwingt etwas zu tun, auch wenn es sich dabei um stundenlanges anstarren des Bildschirmes handelt. Der Geistesblitz kam!

So aber genug geschwafelt. Wie immer die Kommiantworten und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Virginia-GinnyWeasley**: danke fürs Kommi

**Sister of Death:** nicht hauen, ich weiß, es hat wieder zu lange gedauert, tschuldige, danke fürs Kommi und schön, dass es dir gefallen hat

**Anne Carter:** tja, das sich mein Schriebstil etwas verbessert hat, liegt daran, dass ich jetzt noch einen zweiten Betaleser hab, schön, dass dir Elisa gefällt, ich bin noch überlegen, ob sie weiterhin eine Rolle spielen soll oder nicht, mal sehen. Schön, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat und danke fürs Kommi

**Tazte 85:** danke fürs Kommi, schön, dass es dir so gut gefällt, nun die Reaktion von Sirius auf Harrys wahre Identität wird in diesen Kapitel ja angedeutet, also viel spaß

**Hallllllllloooooooooooooo:** hallo danke fürs Kommi

**Cyankali:** interessanter Name, danke fürs Kommi, die Potters kommen bald auch wieder vor, hab ich mir fest vorgenommen, aber erst mal muss sich die Situation im Hause Black wieder beruhigen

Wie immer vielen Dank an Koharu-sama und meiner besten Freundin Uli natürlich auch(selbst, wenn sie das nie lesen wird) fürs Betan.

**7. Kapitel**

Harry saß in sich zusammen gesunken auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle, die es in der weiträumigen Küche von Sirius gab und starrte müde auf den gefliesten Boden. Er spürte deutlich die Blicke der zwei Anwesenden auf sich.

Was war mit ihm los?

Gute Frage, nächste Frage. Harry wusste es selber nicht. Diese plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen passten so gar nicht zu ihm. Er hatte sich stets unter Kontrolle. Etwas was in _seiner _Zeit überlebenswichtig war. Warum war er es hier nicht?

Unsicher hob er leicht den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf das Mädchen, welches sich zwei Stühle neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. Braune Haare umrahmten ein zierlichen Gesicht, blaue Augen beobachten unsicher jede seiner und Sirius Bewegungen. Sichtlich verwirrt blieb ihr Blick in genau diesen Moment an ihm hängen und sie bemerkte seine beobachtenden Augen.

Und hielt ihm stand.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sich beide stumm an, dann lenkte Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. »Chris?«

Harrys Kopf fuhr nach oben. »Was?«, fauchte er ungewollt zornig.

Sirius Blick schien für einen Moment etwas verwirrt und Harry schimpfte sich innerlich einen Idioten. Er hatte sich wieder nicht im Griff. Sich zur Ruhe zwingend, sah er Sirius an und fragte: »Was willst du, Sirius?«

»Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?«, fragte er provokativ.

Harry seufzte. Warum? Warum war Sirius eigentlich so hartnäckig? War das _sein_ Sirius auch gewesen? Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch er schaffte es nicht. Das Bild _seines_ Sirius verschwamm vor seinem inneren Auge und rückte in weite Ferne. Er hatte mit der Zeit so viel vergessen. Warum nur?

»Glaub mir, die Wahrheit ist das Letzte, was du hören willst.«

Sirius schmunzelte. »Ich denke, da käme es auf einen Versuch an, meinst du nicht?«

»Nein.« Kurz, knapp und präzise. Harry hatte nicht vor, Sirius die Wahrheit zu sagen. Erst recht nicht, wenn jemand Fremdes am Tisch saß, auch wenn Sirius ihr zu vertrauen schien. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Am Besten überhaupt nicht.

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. »Verdammt Chris, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Ich...«

Abrupt brach er ab, als Calisto durch das offen stehende Fenster direkt auf Sirius zusteuerte. Auf seiner Schulter angekommen, streckte die Eule ihm den an seinem Bein hängenden Brief entgegen.

»Oh man, nicht schon wieder! Warum eigentlich immer ich?«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anderen und Harry wusste auch warum. Er hatte das Siegel auf dem Brief erkannt. Er sah es nicht zum ersten Mal. Es war das Zeichen der Auroren. Die Arbeit rief also.

Sichtlich entnervt öffnete Sirius den Brief und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. Dann ließ er ihn in Flammen aufgehen und sah angestrengt zu Harry.

»Chris, ich bitte dich inständig: Bleib vorerst hier. In meinem Haus bist du am sichersten.« Er sah ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an und Harry fühlte sich zunehmends unbehaglicher. »Außerdem hast du doch sowieso keinen Ort, wo du hin kannst, oder?«

Erwischt. Ja, er hatte keinen Platz zum Bleiben. Die Unterkunft im Tropfenden Kessel war nur notgedrungen gewählt, bis er eine Ahnung hatte, wie er wieder zurück nach Hause konnte. In seine Zeit.

Leider war ihm das bewusst und Sirius scheinbar inzwischen auch. _Natürlich, er hat mich ja auch auf einer Parkbank schlafend gefunden. _

Sirius grinste überzeugt. »Ich entnehme deinem Schweigen, dass ich Recht habe.« Er wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. »Elisa, du weißt ja, wo die Gästezimmer sind. Such dir eins aus, es sind ja genügend da.« Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte, jedoch noch so laut, dass Harry es hören konnte: »Und pass auf, dass er nicht mehr abhaut, ja?«

Elisa grinste breit und Sirius verabschiedete sich mit einen Nicken. Dann verschwand er durch die Tür.

Zurück blieben ein in sich gekehrter Harry und eine neugierige Elisa, die nicht aufhören konnte, ihn anzustarren. Es herrschte tiefes Schweigen, bis beide hörten, wie die schwere Eingangstür ins Schloss fiel.

Sirius war weg und Elisa regte sich.

»Du könntest gehen. Das ist dir schon klar, oder?«, fragte sie ruhig.

Harry sah überrascht auf und zwei blaue Augen sahen ihn lächelnd an. Sie vermittelten Ruhe und Sicherheit. Ein Gefühl, dass er bei sich Zuhause nur bei einer einzigen Person je wirklich gefühlt hatte.

«Wie meinst du das?«, fragte er unsicher. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Oder war das ein Trick? Aber warum dann?

Sie stand auf und stellte ihre leere Tasse, in der vor wenigen Minuten noch Kaffee gewesen war, in das Waschbecken. »Ganz einfach, Sirius hat mich gebeten, in gewisser Weise auf dich aufzupassen.« Ihr Grinsen wurde breit »Aber ich kann dich hier schlecht mit Gewalt festhalten, oder?«

Harry stand auf und sah sie lächelnd an. Na, das könnte ja noch was werden. »Danke für das Angebot, aber leider hat Sirius Recht. Ich habe keinen Ort, wo ich hin kann, nicht _hier_.« Er war inzwischen an der Tür angelangt. Die Hand ruhte bereits auf der Türklinke. »Außerdem würde er mich leider überall finden. Er hat es bereits zweimal eindrucksvoll bewiesen.« Damit öffnete er die Tür und bahnte sich seinen Weg in das Gästezimmer, in dem er vorhin erwacht war.

Im Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage stürzten unvermittelt auf ihn ein:

Seine Eltern, beide nur ein paar Jahre älter als er.

Sirius, der in seiner Zeit für ihn wie ein Vater geworden war.

Die schreckliche Nacht in Hope, wobei er wieder einmal in Voldemorts Körper eingedrungen war.

Bei letzterem schreckte Harry ruckartig hoch. Richtig, es war wieder wie damals gewesen, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt durch die Verbindung zu Voldemort in seinem Körper zu sein. Doch wie war das _hier _möglich. Die Verbindung stand theoretisch gesehen noch gar nicht. Er selbst war genau genommen noch nicht einmal geboren.

War er überhaupt schon gezeugt worden? Harry überlegte kurz und rechnete, dann seufzte er erleichtert auf. Ja, er war bereits gezeugt worden, Merlin sei Dank.

Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihn, als er überlegte, was gewesen wäre, wenn er früher angekommen wäre und auf seine Eltern gestoßen wäre. Vielleicht hätte dieses eine Zusammentreffen seine Zeugung verhindert. Er schüttelte sich. Das war eindeutig gruselig.

Was wäre wohl dann wohl mit ihm passiert? Wäre er verschwunden oder hätte er sich nur stark verändert? Er spürte die aufkommende Gänsehaut und schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Jetzt verstand er auch warum Zeitreisen als so gefährlich eingestuft werden. Nicht auszudenken was das Ministerium dieser Zeit mit ihm tun würde, würden sie erfahren, wer er war! Er kannte die schrecklichen Geschichten über das Ministerium aus dieser Zeit und Menschenrechte waren nicht gerade die Stärke gewesen.

Wo war er hier nur rein geraten?

Als Harry das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, dämmerte es bereits. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr, sagte Harry, dass es auf Zehn zuging. Langsam setzte er sich auf und stellte verärgert fest, dass seine Position zum Schlafen völlig ungeeignet gewesen war. Ihm tat jeder Knochen im Körper weh.

Für eine Weile blieb er einfach so sitzen und genoss den Augenblick der Ruhe, die um ihn herum herrschte. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf und sah sich ratlos in seinem Zimmer um.

Was nun?

Einen Moment lang stand er noch ziemlich orientierungslos im Zimmer, dann meldete sich sein Magen zu Wort. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal was zum Essen gehabt? Ein weiteres Knurren aus seiner Magengegend beantwortete diese Frage und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann könnte er der Küche auch einen Besuch abstatten. Um diese Zeit war doch sicher keiner mehr unterwegs, sodass er seine Ruhe haben würde. Hoffte er zu mindestens.

Als Harry durch die leeren Korridore des Anwesens lief, ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Harry hatte von diesem Haus gewusst. Sirius hatte es ihm eines Abends im Grimmauldplatz erzählt. Seine Augen hatten dabei geleuchtet, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, dass von seinem Lieblingsspielzeug erzählt. Dieses riesige Haus war seit langem Sirius Traum gewesen.

_»Es war riesig, hatte Dutzende von Zimmern. Eins natürlich für dich, wenn du mal zu Besuch kommen würdest.« _Sirius Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust. Weder Harry noch Sirius hatten das Haus nach dem Tod der Potters jemals wieder betreten können. In ihrer Wut hatten es einige Bewohner des nahe liegenden Dorfes niedergebrannt, als sie erfuhren, dass Sirius Black als Verräter der Potters galt.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr Harrys Mund und er verdrängte die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit schnell.

Die Tür zur Küche stand einem Spalt breit offen. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl zog sich durch die dunkle Vorhalle. Aus der Küche selbst waren aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und lauschte.

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn wirklich gehen lassen wolltest, Elisa.« Sirius' Stimme war zornig und ärgerlich. «Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde.«

»Sirius! Jetzt hör endlich auf damit! Wir sind und bleiben Freunde, aber du kannst und darfst niemanden gegen seinen Willen hier festhalten selbst _wenn_ es das Beste für ihn wäre.«

»Ich bin Auror, ich habe die Pflicht, den Menschen zu helfen und sie vor dunklen Zauberern zu beschützen. Damit fällt auch Chris unter meine Obhut.«

»Oh bitte Sirius, da ist doch noch etwas ganz anderes. Wenn es dir nur darum ginge, Chris vor Todessern zu beschützen, hättest du ihn auch einfach ins Ministerium bringen können. Dort wäre er am sichersten und das weißt du genau.« Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. »Da ist noch was anderes. Etwas was du mir nicht sagen willst. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum du ihn nicht ins Ministerium bringst. Weil du dich davor fürchtest, was sie dort mit ihm tun würden!«

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. »Wie immer, durchschaut. Das Problem ist nur, dass er nicht darüber sprechen will. Ich meine, ich kenne noch nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen.«

Harry seufzte. Wieder spürte er den Drang aus diesem Haus – vor Sirius – zu fliehen, doch er hatte gelernt, dass es nichts nützt vor seinen Problemen davon zu laufen. Es brachte nur noch mehr Probleme mit sich und die brauchte Harry gerade am wenigsten.

Leise stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Sein Hunger war verflogen, eine Leere hatte sich in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet.

Ziellos wanderte er durch das verlassene Haus und hatte schon bald die Orientierung verloren. Irritiert sah er sich um. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass er auf keinen Fall mehr auch nur annähernd in der Nähe seine Zimmers war. Die Landschaft, selbst im Dunklen gut zu erkennen, unterschied sich von dem gewohnten Blick aus seinem Fenster.

Er seufzte und überlegte, was er jetzt tun könnte.

Zurück? Nein, er würde wohl kaum den gleichen Weg zurückfinden, den er gekommen war.

Ein Zauber? Der Einzige, der ihm einfiel, war der Zauber, der ihm Norden anzeigte und der würde hier nicht viel bringen.

Um Hilfe rufen? Schon in Gedanken klang diese Frage vollkommen lächerlich.

Was blieb also noch? Vorwärts? »Na ja, schlimmer als rückwärts kann es ja nicht werden.«

So lief er los und die Leere in seinem Inneren breitete sich wieder aus. Unzählige Türen schienen scheinbar mit rasendem Tempo an ihm vorbeizuziehen, doch plötzlich war der Gang zu Ende. Vor ihm befand sich eine große Eichentür. Mit einem Schmunzeln nahm er das goldene Schild mit verzierter Schrift wahr: _Bibliothek der Rumtreiber._

Auf Harrys Gesicht stahl sich ein breites Lächeln. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Für Sirius waren seine Jugendfreunde, allen voran James, das Wichtigste im Leben.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach der Türklinke aus und drückte sie dann schlagartig herunter.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren und Harry schnappte nach Luft. Hätte er mit einem kleinem Raum, der mit ein paar Bücherregalen, die zur Hälfte gefüllt waren, gerechnet, wurde er bitter enttäuscht.

Der Raum war riesig und Harry erspähte auf den ersten Blick weit mehr als zwei Dutzend Bücherregale, die alle völlig ausgefüllt waren. An den Wänden erhellten weiße Lampen den Raum. Ein großer Tisch für mehr als sechs Personen war an einem der großen Fenster, die tagsüber sicher viel Licht herein ließen, aufgestellt.

Links war ein ansehnlicher Kamin mit zwei gemütlichen Sesseln, über dem ein riesiges Portrait hing. Harrys Herz sank in die Hose als er erkannte, wen man dort portraitiert hatte: die Rumtreiber, samt Lily. Letztere schien Harry als erstes bemerkt zu haben und lächelte ihn schelmisch an.

»Na verirrt?«, fragte sie keck. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte Harry fest, dass alle Hogwartsuniformen trugen. Das Bild war also noch während ihrer Schulzeit entstanden.

Durch Lilys Frage wurden nun auch die Rumtreiber auf ihn aufmerksam. Während Remus ihn nur lächelnd musterte und Peter sichtlich erschrocken wirkte, waren James und Sirius sofort in Fahrt.

»Ein Fremder!«, rief Sirius aus.

»Ein Dieb!«, korrigierte James.

Harry lächelte schief und hob die Hände abwehrend hoch. Bevor er oder die anderen beiden jedoch etwas sagen konnte, schnitt Lily ihnen das Wort ab.

»Hört auf damit! Ihr verunsichert ihn doch!« Sie sah ihren Freund und Sirius strafend an, dann sah sie wieder zu Harry. »Hör nicht auf sie! Immer wenn jemand Neues in die Bibliothek kommt, fangen sie an so zu reden. Bist du ein Freund von Sirius?«

Harry sah Lily sichtlich verunsichert an. Sein Blick wanderte zum Leinwand-Sirius und er nickte zaghaft. »Kann man so sagen.«

»Wie ‚kann man so sagen'? Entweder ja oder nein! Ein Mittelding gibst nicht!«, rief Sirius aus. »Entweder ganz oder gar nicht.«

»Das kann man aber nicht so einfach sagen!«, konterte Harry leicht wütend. Warum war er auf einmal so zornig? Das war doch nur ein Bild!

»Willst du versuchen es zu erklären?«, fragte Remus sanft. Sirius und James schnaubten leise und ließen Harry nicht aus den Augen. Lily warf Remus einen warmen Blick zu. Und Peter? Den konnte Harry gerade so hinter James ausmachen. Die feige Ratte hatte selbst auf einem Gemälde Angst!

»Ich...ich kann es versuchen.« Merkwürdig, wie leicht es ihm doch fiel mit einem Gemälde zu reden, anstatt mit echten Menschen. Immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass Sirius – der echte, versteht sich – davon Wind bekam, immerhin war das sein Haus. Das hieß, er müsste genau darauf achten, was er wie sagte. Jedes falsche Wort könnte Sirius die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen lassen und genau das wollte er vermeiden.

Harry holte tief Luft und wollte gerade anfangen, als Remus dazwischen ging. »Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit stehen. Setzt dich doch!« Remus zeigte einladend auf die in rot und silber gehaltenen Sessel. Harry nickte und kam der Aufforderung nach.

Im Sessel sammelte er seine Gedanken und begann leise zu sprechen. »Ich bin euch – das heißt Lily und James – vor etwa einem Monat begegnet. Oder besser gesagt Lily hat mich vor ihrer Tür aufgelesen. Ich war ziemlich schwer verletzt und ihr habt mir geholfen, wofür ich euch sehr dankbar bin.« Er machte eine kurze Pause.

Lily ergriff in dieser Situation das Wort. »Du warst schwer verletzt? Wieso? Wer hat dich angegriffen?«

Harry schüttelte sachte den Kopf. »Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, tut mir leid.«

»Wieso nicht?«, erklang die patzige Stimme von Wurmschwanz. Er stand inzwischen wieder neben James, floh jedoch bei Harrys wütendem Blick wieder. »Weil es nicht geht. Es würde vielleicht etwas verändern und das kann ich gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.«

Der letzte Satz rutsche ihm einfach heraus und er bereute ihn schon im nächsten Moment. Verdammt! Warum ließ er sich von einem Bild nur so verwirren.

Er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Gestalten vor sich und fuhr fort. »Kurz nachdem ich wieder gesund war, habe ich eurer Haus verlassen. Ich hatte inzwischen auch dich, Sirius, kennen gelernt und ja irgendwie hatte ich mich mit dir angefreundet. Du warst sehr freundlich mir gegenüber.« Er seufzte und sortierte seine Gedanken kurz. »Wie gesagt, ich verließ eurer Haus und kam für die nächst Woche im Tropfenden Kessel unter. Dann hast du, Sirius, mich gefunden. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie. Ich habe niemanden gesagt, wohin ich gehe und habe mich auch nicht verabschiedet. Ich bin einfach abgehauen. Es war eigentlich schier unmöglich mich zu finden.«

»Nicht unbedingt«, schritt James ein. Harry sah verwirrt auf. »Die Brille, die du da trägst, das ist doch meine alte Bille aus meiner Schulzeit oder irre ich mich da?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ja, das ist deine. Meine ist kaputt gegangen und du hast sie mir geborgt. Was mich daran erinnert, sie dir zurück zu geben.«

»Dann ist es ganz einfach. Mich wundert es, dass du nicht selbst drauf gekommen bist, aber es gibt einen Zauber mit dem man Dinge aufspüren kann. Den hat er sicherlich benutzt«, erklärte James.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Das klingt zwar einleuchtend, aber der Zauber ist ziemlich begrenzt. Der Radius dafür beträgt höchstens zwei Kilometer und dann muss man ein sehr guter Zauberer sein.«

Sirius grinste breit. »Danke für die Blumen. Im Übrigen, das Problem mit dem Radius ist einfach zu erklären. Der erste Ort, wo ich gesucht hätte, wäre die Winkelgasse gewesen und ich bin gut mit dem Wirt Tom befreundet. Es wäre also ein Kinderspiel dich zu finden.«

Harry sah seinen zukünftigen Paten sichtlich geschockt an. War er so einfach zu durchschauen gewesen? Beide Male? Was war nur aus dem Kämpfer der Lichtseite, der nie Schwäche zeigte, geworden. Es schien ihm, als könne man in ihm wie in einem offenen Buch lesen.

»Ich weiß, du bist etwas schockiert. Man sieht es dir an. Aber wärst du so freundlich und würdest fortfahren?« James Stimme, jetzt warm und freundlich, holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

»Äh ja, wo war ich? Ach ja. Wie gesagt, du, Sirius, hast mich gefunden, allerdings in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Situation.«

»Und die wäre?«, fragte Sirius.

»Bewusstlos auf dem Boden meines Zimmers liegend.« Auf die geschockten Gesichter Lilys und Remus hin, erklärte er: »Ich war ein wenig krank und na ja, hab zu wenig – gar nichts – gegessen. Jedenfalls war Sirius da, als ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin. Von diesem Tag an, kam Sirius öfters und belagerte mein Zimmer. Er fand auch heraus, dass ich euch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte Sirius.

»Nun ja, ich hab euch belogen, was meinen Namen angeht, einen falschen genannt.«

»Wieso?«, fragte Lily. »Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, welchen Namen hast du uns denn genannt?«

»Chris Fuller. So hat er sich vorgestellt.«, erklang da eine siebte Stimme.

Harrys Herz rutschte in die Hose und er stand rasch auf. Dort in der Tür stand Sirius, diesmal der Echte und schien irgendwie schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Wie hatte er ihn so schnell gefunden? Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich einen Narren. Die Brille! Diese Frage hatten sie doch gerade beantwortet.

»Wie lange stehst du da schon?«, fragte Harry unsicher.

»Lange genug.« Er kam einen Schritt auf Harry zu und Harry wich unsicher zurück, bis er den Kamin im Rücken spürte.

»Sirius, du machst ihm Angst! Hör auf damit!«, rief Lily und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Harry.

Oh ja, er hatte Angst, da hatte sie vollkommen Recht. Angst vor dem Blick in Sirius Augen. Es verhieß nichts Gutes. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das sein Gegenüber seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

»Was hast du vor Sirius?«, erklang es gleichzeitig von James und Harry. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Harry sicher gelacht - Wie der Vater so der Sohn – doch im Moment war ihm so rein gar nicht danach.

»Verlasst euer Portrait und geht woanders hin!«, befahl Sirius barsch.

»Wieso?«, fragte Lily wütend. »Sirius, verdammt noch mal, was hast du vor?«

Sirius ignorierte ihre Frage und wiederholte seine Forderung, diesmal jedoch mit wesentlich mehr Nachdruck.

Langsam verschwanden die Fünf aus dem Bild. Erst Peter, der mehr floh, dann Remus, welcher Sirius einen durchdringenden Blick zuwarf, dann Lily und James, welche beide enttäuscht zu Boden sahen. Lediglich Sirius Abbild schien sich zu weigern. Es rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

»Verschwinde!«, donnerte der echte Sirius.

»Nein, ich kenne mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du gerade dabei bist, eine große Dummheit zu begehen.«

Sirius Blick wurde kalt wie Eis und Harry spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Nach kurzem Zögern gab das Abbild schließlich nach und verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne Sirius einen warnenden, viel sagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Jetzt waren sie allein.

Harry spürte wie jede Faser in seinem Körper sich anspannte und er automatisch in Abwehrhaltung gehen wollte. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade schief und Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er war wie erstarrt, als Sirius langsam seinen Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete. Harry wollte selbst nach seinem greifen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie Sirius den Mund öffnete um einen Zauber zu sprechen.

»Nomen portende!«

Kaum war der Zauber ausgesprochen schoss ein roter Strahl in Harrys Brust. Wenige Sekunden später verließ er diese dann wieder. Über Harrys Kopf begann etwas zu leuchten und je länger er hinsah, desto schärfer wurde es. Was immer sich dort bilden sollte, es bestand aus zwei Wörtern und Harry ahnte Schlimmes. Das erste Wort wurde nun deutlich und in leuchtend roter Schrift Stand in der Luft _Harry_. Noch viel langsamer schien sich Harrys Nachname bilden zu wollen. Langsam wurde ein _P_ dann ein _o_ sichtbar und schließlich war der Zauber abgeschlossen.

Über Harrys Kopf prangten zwei Wörter deutlich in rot: _Harry Potter_.

Sirius' Gesicht erbleichte sichtlich. Der inzwischen gesunkene Zauberstab wurde schlagartig in die Höhe gerissen und zielte nun auf Harry.

Der Blick war hart und unnahbar. Die ganze Statur drückte Widerwillen und Abscheu aus. Die Stimme von Sirius war schneidend und kalt. »Wer zum Teufel bist du?«

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, ich hab es getan! Ich hab es wirklich getan! Und was haltet ihr davon? Du doll aufgedrückt? Wie hat euch die Sache mit dem Portrait gefallen. Das war gerade das eine, was meinen zweiten Betaleser nicht so gefallen hat...

hinter Ecke hervorlug

Kommis???

ganz lieb guck

sich umseh

Ferien!!!! Ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten! Versprochen! Ich versuch es zu mindestens! Kommis sollen helfen... hehe --

Abtritt mit einer letzten eleganten Verbeugung und den Wehen meines Umhanges


	9. Kapitel 8

herein hoppel

sich umschau

hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder und ich muss euch erst mal etwas sagen:

ES TUT MIR GANZ; GANZ DOLL LEID!

Ehrlich, ich möchte mich hier nochmals entschuldigen und sagen danke, dass ihr mir so treu seid.

Ich weiß der Cliff am ende des Kapitels war gemein, ist auch richtig so, man will Leser ja an der Stange halten, das es aber letztendlich so lange für das nächste Kapitel gedauert hat, tut mir wirklich ganz doll leid.

Ich hab euch ja bereits eine kurze Erklärung gegeben, nur so viel, ich hatte ziemlichen Stress mit meinem leiblichen Vater(mein Eltern sind geschieden) und dabei ist mir eben so einiges klar geworden, nämlich zum beispiel, dass ich ihm nix bedeute, aber das ist jetzt vorbei und ich kann wieder nach vorne schauen.

Und weil ich da hin schaue, hab ich doch tatsächlich ein 12 seitenlanges(mein längstes Kapitel bis jetzt, freu) für euch da vorne entdeckt

Zum Kapitel selbst sind ein paar dinge von mir zu sagen.

Erstens: Beim ersten Teil, wo Harry Sirius alles erklärt, ist mir sehr schwer gefallen es umzusetzen. Ich hatte dieses Bild im Kopf und hab es wieder und wieder nicht geschafft niederzuschreiben. Ich hab es ehrlichgesagt immer noch nicht geschafft, allerdings ist das was ihr jetzt lesen werdet, meinen innerem Bild am nächsten dran.

Zweitens: in diesen Kapitel ist wieder eine Rückblende vorhanden, auf die ich mich persönlich schon lange gefreut habe sie niederschrieben zu dürfen. Sie wird etwas persönlicher, was Harry Liebesleben angeht, mal sehen wie es euch gefällt.

Drittens: der letzte Teil war als ich begonnen habe zu schieben nicht so geplant... es hat mich einfach so überrumpelt. Trotzdem mag ich die letzte Szene, ist irgendwie cool, find ich... sagt mir eure Meinung auch ruhig dazu, meine erste richtige Actionszene, damit hab ich nämlich noch ein wenig Probleme, hoffentlich ist sie einigermaßen gelungen

Ich muss zu meiner Schuld übrigens noch sagen, dass ich es jetzt erst geschafft habe den 6. band von Harry Potter fertig zulesen, ich steckte aus Zeitmangel bei Seite 530 fest und hab es dann weggelegt. Da ich sehr neugierig war und trachtende Freunde habe, wusste ich zwar schon wie es ausgeht, allerdings ist es doch was anderes es zu wissen und es selber zu lesen. Das war dann doch schon ganz schön hart, hab geflennt, als Dumbles gestorben ist, die Beerdigung war aber sehr schön. Na ja wollt es nur mal so erwähnen, mal sehen was sich demnächst deswegen in meinen kleinen Gehirn da noch zusammen spinnt, ihr dürft gespannt sein.

So jetzt reicht das Gequassel, eure Kommiantworten findet ihr diesmal unten nach dem Kapitel

Viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

»Wer zum Teufel bist du?«

Harry spürte wie ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Abwehrend hob er die Hände und ging einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, doch dieser wich zurück. »Sirius, bitte nimm den Zauberstab runter, ich ...«

»Wer – bist – du?«, presste Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Harry platze endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

»Ein Potter, okay? Was glaubst du, wie gefährlich ich sei kann, wenn ich ein Potter bin? Noch dazu einer, der deinem besten Freund sehr ähnlich sieht.«

Harry trat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und dieser wich diesmal nicht zurück. »Bitte Sirius, so war das alles nicht geplant, du hättest nie erfahren sollen, dass ich James...« Harry hielt abrupt inne. Verdammt, er hatte sich schon wieder verplappert! Warum fiel es ihm in solchen Situationen eigentlich immer so schwer den Mund zu halten?

Sirius Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe. »Dass du James was bist?«

Harry überlegte fieberhaft und suchte nach einer Lösung. Unsicher trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück und diesmal war es Sirius, der einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte. »Ich... ich sage dir, du willst die Wahrheit nicht wissen«, versuchte er es unsicher.

Ein weiterer Schritt auf Harry zu.

»Ich denke, das solltest du mal schön mir überlassen, meinst du nicht?«, fragte er ihn ruhig.

»Aber die Wahrheit ist nicht das, was du hören willst. Glaub mir, du wärst besser dran, wenn du so wenig wie möglich wissen würdest. Das wäre entschieden besser für alle.« Harrys Stimme zitterte.

Ein weiterer Schritt.

»Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung. Glaub mir, ich kann eine ganze Menge vertragen.«

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. »Glaub mir, _das_ nicht.« Er wich einem weiteren Schritt zurück und spürte nun den Kamin im Rücken. »Bitte Sirius, zwing mich nicht.«, versuchte er es abermals.

Sirius brachte nun den restlichen Raum der noch zwischen den beiden bestand, hinter sich und stand nun direkt vor Harry. Er war, wie es Harry seit jeher gewohnt war, ein gutes Stück größer als er und konnte gut auf ihn hinabsehen.

Seine Augen funkelten, wie es Harry lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und in diesem Moment war ihm klar, dass er es nie schaffen würde, Sirius von seiner Absicht abzubringen. Er würde seine Geschichte erzählen müssen, soviel stand fest.

Harry wich Sirius Blick aus, als er leise sagte: »In Ordnung, ich erzähle es dir, aber auf meine Weise und auch nur so viel, wie ich denke, dass es gut für dich ist.«

Sirius trat sichtlich zufrieden einen Schritt zurück und nickte. Harry seufzte schwer und deutete auf einen der beiden leeren Sessel. »Setz dich.«

Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen und sah Harry, der noch immer stand vor ihm stand voller Erwartungen an. »Und jetzt?«, fragte er neugierig.

Harry warf ihm einen langen, vielsagenden Blick zu und ließ sich schließlich im anderen Sessel nieder. Zuvor hatte er seinen so ausgerichtet, dass er Sirius direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. »Jetzt zeige ich dir meine Vergangenheit.«

Als Harry das nächste Mal zu sich kam, hörte er den rasselnden Atem von Sirius. Dazu noch dessen schnelle Schritte, die im Zimmer auf und ab gingen. Als Sirius zu bemerken schien, dass Harry wach wurde hielt er abrupt inne und kam eilig auf seinen Sessel zu.

»Chris... äh Harry? Geht's dir gut?«, fragte er besorgt.

Harry schaffte es trotz der Müdigkeit, welche sich über seinen ganzen Körper gelegt hatte, ein wenig schief zu grinsen und antwortete: »Mir geht's gut, aber wie geht's dir? Immerhin hast du grade deine mögliche Zukunft erfahren.«

Er öffnete schwerfällig die Augen und sah in die blauen Seen seines zukünftigen Patenonkels. Sie waren einerseits voller Sorge um Harry, andererseits auch voller Grauen über die Dinge, die er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, eine Folge des Zaubers, den Harry angewandt hatte.

Der Memoria-Zauber.

Es war einer der kompliziertesten Zauber, die Harry kannte. Dabei übertrug derjenige, der den Zauber aussprach ausgewählte Erinnerungen auf eine andere Person. Jene erlebte diese dann, als ob sie selbst dabei gewesen wäre. Erlebte die Schmerzen genauso wie die Freuden.

Es fiel eigentlich unter den schwarzmagischen Bereich, weil es eine der Methoden von Voldemort war, Menschen allein im Geiste Schmerzen zuzufügen, ohne tatsächliche Wunden zu erzeugen. Natürlich hatte Harry jene Erinnerungen ausgewählt, die am wichtigsten und, wenn möglich, schmerzfrei waren. Doch natürlich war ihm das nicht immer gelungen.

»Ach was, ich habe nur gerade erfahren, dass ich mehr als zehn Jahre in Askaban sitzen und nach ein paar Jahren Freiheit gleich wieder sterben werde. Ist doch nicht schlimm.« Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hinterließ einen Stich in Harrys Herzen.

Harry seufzte leise. »Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du die Wahrheit nicht wissen willst.«

Sirius half Harry sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. »Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich eine Menge verkraften kann. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, was geschehen wird, kann ich es ja auch verhindern.«

Harry schrak hoch.»Was? Nein! Sirius, das kannst du nicht machen! Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn du das tust!«

Sirius zog die Stirn kraus und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. »Was wohl. Peter kann James und Lily nicht verraten. Sie überleben und ihr könnt ein normales Leben führen. Was ist daran denn bitte so schlimm?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Gedanken hatte er schon zu Dutzenden gehabt. Und immer war ihm eins klar geworden. Egal was er tat, es würde Konsequenzen haben. Folgen, die weitreichender waren, als er sich ausmalen konnte. »Ja du würdest sie retten, aber ein normales Leben unter der Herrschaft von Voldemort kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Außerdem, hast du mal daran gedacht, dass Voldemort nicht einfach so aufgeben wird, mich – den kleinen Harry, mein ich – zu töten? Nur weil ein Plan nicht funktioniert, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er aufgibt. Das würde bedeuten, dass du die Potters zu einem Leben in Isolation verdammst. Willst du das? Ist es das, was du dir unter einem normalen Leben vorstellt?«

Harry war aufgesprungen. Mit jedem ausgesprochenen Wort war er lauter geworden und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Verzweiflung, die diese Situation verursachte. Wenn das alles nur so einfach wäre, hätte Harry nicht solch starke Gewissenbisse, die ihm beinahe den Verstand raubten.

»Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann...« Harry führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Es war klar, was er getan hätte. Müde und kraftlos ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. »Ich habe schon so oft darüber nachgedacht. Was wäre, wenn...« Ein langer Seufzer.

»Was wäre, wenn du der Geheimniswahrer geworden wärst.

Wenn die verdammte Prophezeiung nie ausgesprochen worden wäre.

Was wäre, wenn meine Eltern auch überlebt hätten.

Was wäre, wenn ich nie geboren worden wäre.« Seine Stimme war leise geworden und Harry brauchte nicht aufzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass Sirius ihn entsetzt ansah. Ja er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte in den trostlosen Zeiten nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Freunde viel nachgedacht.

Dennoch war er nie zu einer Antwort gekommen, die ihn beruhigt hatte. Denn eines stand fest. Durch _Harry_ hatte Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft für mehr als ein Jahrzehnt ausgesetzt und damit viele Leben bewahrt. Durch _ihn_ jedoch waren auch viele Menschen gestorben und Harry wusste, dass es ein Teil seines persönlichen Fluches war.

Er konnte Menschen retten, die ihm vollkommen fremd waren und für die er nichts empfand. Doch Menschen, die sein Herz auf ihre Weise erobert hatten, konnten an seiner Seite nicht überleben. Die Liste der Menschen, die wegen Harry gestorben waren, war inzwischen zu lang, als dass man sie hätte verleugnen können.

»Versteh mich nicht falsch, Sirius. Ich liebe mein Leben und bin dankbar dafür geboren worden zu sein. Mir ist schon vor langer Zeit klar geworden, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, wenn ich nicht geboren worden wäre. Dennoch ist es schwer zu akzeptieren, dass Menschen wegen mir und einer verdammten Prophezeiung sterben mussten, hingegen ich immer und immer wieder überlebt habe. Selbst am Ende nicht.« Er seufzte leise.

»Aber willst du etwa hier rumsitzen und zusehen, wie dieses Monster deine Eltern tötet? Wie er dein Leben für immer zerstört?«, fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

Harry seufzte. »Sirius, wenn es so einfach wäre, dann...«

»Es ist einfach. Wir verhindern, dass Voldemort die Potters tötet und bringen ihn dabei gleich mal um die Ecke!«, unterbrach Sirius Harry.

Ein verzweifeltes Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Lippen. »Du stellst dir das alles ein wenig zu einfach vor. Glaubst du nicht, wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich es schon längst getan oder irgendjemand anderes? Sirius, wir sprechen hier von Voldemort. Nebenbei bin ich der Meinung, dass du noch nicht richtig denken kannst. Du hast gerade erfahren, wie deine Zukunft aussehen wird. Ich denke, dein Gehirn arbeitet nach dem Zauber und dem Schock noch nicht richtig.«

Sirius wollte auffahren, wurde jedoch von Harrys erhobener Hand zurückgehalten. »Nein Sirius! Diese Diskussion werden wir jetzt nicht fortführen. Ich bin müde und völlig erschöpft von dem Zauber. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wir reden darüber, wenn du etwas mehr Zeit hattest mit den neuen Informationen umzugehen.« Harry stand auf und machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius nicht folgen wollte. Er hielt inne und drehte sich um. »Komm endlich. Ohne dich finde ich von hier aus nie wieder in mein Zimmer.«

Langsam und schwerfällig erhob Sirius. Sie gingen die vielen verlassenen Gänge entlang und sprachen die ganze Zeit kein Wort. Jeder der beiden hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Harry wusste, dass Sirius jetzt erst wirklich über das nachdachte, was er in den letzten Stunden durch Harrys Zauber erfahren hatte. Und das war auch gut so. Er musste sich endlich damit befassen und erst einmal alles verstehen. Vorher konnten sie nicht richtig miteinander reden, soviel stand fest.

Als sie Harrys Zimmer erreichten, verabschiedete er sich Harry kurz von Sirius. Danach ließ er sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal die Brille abzunehmen oder sich umzuziehen. Die aufkommende Müdigkeit war so stark, dass er einfach einschlief.

So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass die Goldkette um seinem Hals wieder zu leuchten begann, das Strahlen die Kette verließ und langsam Form annahm.

_»Manchmal glaube ich doch tatsächlich, dieses Versteckspiel vor den anderen macht dir Spaß!«, erklang die warme weibliche Stimme. _

_Sein Blick fiel auf die Person, die gerade gesprochen hatte. Lange schwarze Haare fielen dem Mädchen weit über den Rücken. Die schmale Gestalt war unter dem weißen Kittel nur zu erahnen. Zierliche, schmale Hände arbeiteten in diesem Moment flink an einem bläulichen Trank. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre schmalen Lippen formten gerade ein sanftes Lächeln, in ihren blauen Augen glitzerte der Schalk. Der Anhänger auf ihrer Brust schimmerte sanft im Sonnenlicht._

_Harry lachte leise und strich sich vorsichtig über den weißen Kopfverband. »Ach was, ich doch nicht.«_

_Ein weiteres sanftes Lachen von ihr. Sie trat an sein Bett und reichte ihm die Phiole. »Trink das, dann hört auch das Brummen in deinem Schädel auf.«_

_Harry griff danach, prostete ihr zu und trank die Phiole in einem Schluck aus. Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf. »Ehrlich, du solltest wirklich mal darüber nachdenken, Geschmacksstoffe in die Tränke zu mischen. Der war der schlimmste seit langem. Selbst die von Snape waren besser.«_

_Ein leichter Schlag gegen die Brust folgte. »Was würde das bringen? Medizin ist dazu da, dass man gesund wird und nicht dass sie gut schmeckt. Außerdem willst du meine Tränke doch nicht etwa mit denen dieser Fledermaus vergleichen, oder?«_

_Harry lachte und rieb sich den Bauch, an der Stelle, wo er geschlagen worden war. »Ach komm, wenn man ihn besser kannte, war er gar nicht so böse. Eigentlich war er ganz nett.«_

_»Wann? Im Schlaf?«_

_Er lachte wieder. »Themawechsel, Melinda. Behandelst du so immer deine Kranken?«_

_Sie beugte sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. »Nein, nur bestimmte Menschen bekommen so eine Sonderbehandlung.« _

_Harry lachte leise und zog sie zu sich, zu einem (Tief? Ich finde diese Möglichkeit besser, sonst ginge vielleicht sogar leidenschaftlich.) langen Kuss. »Oh solch eine Behandlung find ich gut. Ich spüre bereits, wie meine Schmerzen verschwinden.«_

_Sie gab ihm einen letzten Kuss und stand dann auf. »Das ist der Trank, du Idiot, nicht der Kuss.«_

_Sie wollte wieder an ihrem Kessel, doch Harry zog sie flink zurück auf seinen Schoss. »Sicher? Ich mein, kannst du das mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen?« Beide lachten, doch dann wurde Melinda wieder ernst._

_»Harry, meinst du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, ihnen zu sagen, dass wir zusammen sind?«, fragte sie leise. Ihr Blick ging zu einem der großen Fenster. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und das Licht erzeugte in dem bunten Glas ein breites Spektrum an verschiedenen Lichtern. Die Krankenstation war einer der schönsten Ort um diese Zeit – wenn sie nicht voller Kranker war, versteht sich._

_Harry setzte sich auf. »Nein, wieso?«, fragte er locker und umarmte sie von hinten. Er schlug seine Hände auf ihren Bauch über Kreuz und legte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab._

_»Weil ich schwanger bin, verdammt noch mal. Spätestens in einem Monat werden die ersten etwas bemerken! Und was soll ich dann sagen? Windbestäubung?«, fragte sie leicht zornig._

_Harry nickte leicht und küsste ihren Hals. »Ich weiß, ich weiß, wir müssen es ihnen sagen, aber ich will nicht. Wenn sie es alle wissen, werden wieder ein Dutzend Augen auf mir liegen und mich nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Darauf kann ich gut verzichten. Außerdem will ich auch nicht, dass ER davon erfährt. Dann wärst du nur wieder in Gefahr und das will ich nicht.«_

_Melinda seufzte und streichelte sein Gesicht. »Ach Harry, Liebling, ich weiß deine Sorge durchaus zu schätzen, aber in Gefahr werde ich immer sein. Wir alle hier sind ständig in Gefahr. Außerdem würde es sowieso irgendwann ans Licht kommen.«_

_Harry nickte. »Also gut, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich mir bietet, erzähle ich Hermine und Ron davon. Versprochen!«_

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. »Wirklich?«_

_Harry nickte. »Wirklich! Aber bis dahin...« Er zog sie zurück aufs Krankenbett »... könne wir noch ein wenig Zweisamkeit genießen, meinst du nicht?«_

_Sie lachte leise und gab ihm einen Kuss. Harrys Hände wanderten wie von selbst zu ihrem Kopf und ihrer Hüfte und zogen Melinda ein Stück näher an sich heran. _

_Eine Weile lagen sie dort so verschlungen da und küssten sich. Dann hörten sie plötzlich, wie sich die Tür öffnete und eine laute Stimme rief: »Harry, Kumpel? Geht's dir gut? Ich hab vom Unfall gehö-...«_

_Rons Stimme versagte beim Anblick, der sich ihm und Hermine bot. Während Hermine nur breit zu grinsen anfing und etwas von »Ich hab's doch gewusst!« murmelte, klappte Rons Kinnlappe einfach runter. _

_Sprachlos stand er mitten im Raum und starrte das Paar auf dem Bett an. Hermine begann leise los zu kichern und klopfte Ron aufmunternd auf die Schulter. _

_Harry und Melinda lachten. »Das mit der nächstmöglichen Gelegenheit hat sich dann wohl erledigt, was?«, fragte er belustigt. »Also Leute, ich glaub ich muss euch etwas sagen.«_

_Melinda lachte leise._

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah sich desorientiert um. Das Lachen im Traum klang noch nach. Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es bereits Mittag war. Harry seufzte.

Der Traum lief nochmals vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

Der neue Krankenflügel im Haus der Seelen, ein Ort an dem er viel Zeit verbacht hatte, weil er sich anfangs immer wieder verletzt hatte und später aus anderen Gründen – Ruhe, zum Beispiel.

Melinda. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Die Frau, die er liebte. Die Frau, die hinter die Maske des Helden sehen konnte, wie es nur wenige konnten. Die Frau, die ihr Kind unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte.

Und schließlich Ron und Hermine. Seine geliebten besten Freunde, die ihr Leben schließlich wie so viele andere auch für ihn gelassen hatten. Damals am Tag auf der Krankenstation war für einen kurzen Augenblick die Welt in Ordnung.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag.

Er seufzte erneut und stand auf. Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst ins Bad. Sein Spiegelbild bestätigte nur Harrys Gefühl. Tiefe Augenringe überschatteten sein blasses Gesicht. Die Brille sah leicht verbeult aus, weil er damit geschlafen hatte. Seine Haare standen wie früher in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und verstärkten wieder den Vergleich mit seinem Vater.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, glatt so wie er war, nach unten zu gehen, doch den Gedanken verwarf er wieder. Immerhin war Elisa auch noch im Haus und wenn sie auch noch auf falsche – oder eben richtige Gedanken bezüglich Harry kam, würden seine Probleme nur noch größer werden. Nein, darauf konnte er verzichten.

So beschloss er sich erst mal frisch zu machen und stieg unter die Dusche. Eine ganze Weile blieb er dort und ließ das Wasser die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen fortspülen. Nur das Lachen von Melinda konnte das Wasser nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Als er wieder in sein Zimmer trat, hallte es noch immer in seinem Kopf.

Harry kramte eine Weile sinnlos in seinem Koffer herum, ehe er zwei Kleidungsstücke und seine Ersatzbrille herausnahm und sich anzog. Die Brille von seinem Vater legte er auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete schnell seine Haare. Nach einem kurzen, unkomplizierten Spruch hatten sie wieder ihre typische Länge und waren glatt. Mit einem Band schnürte er die Haare nach hinten. Nur ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm noch ins Gesicht.

Mit einem letztem Blick auf seinen geschlossenen Koffer verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Dort angekommen konnte er bereits mehrere Stimmen hören.

Einen Moment hielt er noch inne und versuchte zu verstehen, worüber dort drinnen gesprochen wurde. Als er jedoch nichts verstand, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Die erste Person, die er ausmachte war Elisa. Sie saß etwas abseits, las desinteressiert in der Zeitung und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu den anderen Personen im Raum herüber. Als sie Harry entdeckte, wünschte sie ihm einen guten Morgen und klopfte aufmunternd auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Harry überlegte kurz, ließ sich dann jedoch auf den Stuhl sinken und warf nun zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf die Personen, die den Lärm in der Küche verursachten.

Einer von ihnen war Sirius. Er redete gerade heftig gestikulierend mit – Harry Herz setzte für einen Moment aus – seiner Mutter. Diese schien sich ziemlich aufzuregen und war leicht rot im Gesicht. Einen Moment später entdeckte Harry auch noch seinen Vater, der etwas abseits der Szene stand und nicht zu wissen schien, für wen er Partei ergreifen sollte. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und Harry sah ihm an, dass ihm diese Situation mehr als unangenehm war.

Da entdeckte James Harry und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Er wollte Sirius schon darauf ansprechen, kam jedoch nicht zu Wort.

»Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen!«, rechtfertigte sich Sirius gerade vor Lily.

»Dir kommt immer etwas dazwischen, Sirius. Du weißt wie wichtig uns dieser Termin war und dass es uns auch wichtig war, dass du mitkommst. Und jetzt kommen wir hierher und du sagst, du kannst nicht.« Lily sah Sirius wütend an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Den Grund, warum du heute nicht kannst, will ich erst einmal sehen, vorher geh ich hier nicht weg.«

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. James versuchte erneut auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als Harry in die Situation eingriff. »Ich glaube, der Grund bin ich.«

Zwei Köpfe ruckten zu ihm herum und James gab seine verzweifelten Versuche auf und sah Harry fast anerkennend an.

Lilys Augen wurden groß, als sie erkannte, wer da gerade gesprochen hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von zornig zu überrascht, zu besorgt. »Chris Fuller?«

Harry grinste schief. »Live und in Farbe. Tut mir leid, Lily, aber ich glaube, Sirius will dir – euch«, sagte er mit einem Blick auf James, » wegen mir absagen.«

Lily schien mit der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert. Sie ließ sich einfach auf den nächstliegenden Stuhl fallen und sah ihn besorgt und müde an. »Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Du bist einfach verschwunden. Hast nur ein paar Zeilen zurück gelassen. Wir – _ich_ hab mir schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht.«

Harry lächelte sanft. So kannte er sie aus den Erzählungen seiner Freunde. Freundlich, offen, herzlich und besorgt um jeden noch so Fremden. »Es tut mir leid, Lily, aber ich ...« Ja was? Ich war so enttäuscht, dass meine Eltern mich – ihren Sohn – einfach so aus ihrem Haus rausgeworfen haben? Das konnte er ja schlecht sagen. Allerdings fiel ihm im Moment auch keine plausible Erklärung ein, die Lily ihm glauben würde. »Es tut mir leid«, sagte er schließlich einfach nur leise und senkte den Kopf.

Er hörte Lily aufstehen und wenige Sekunden später, kniete sie neben ihm und lächelte ihn sanft an. »Das muss es nicht. Wir waren auch ein wenig unhöflich. Immerhin haben wir dich ja fast rausgeschmissen.«

Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht. Es war schon sehr nett, dass ihr mich überhaupt aufgenommen habt. Ich versteh das wirklich.«

Lily lächelte und James ergriff das Wort. »Mag sein, dass wir dich nicht kennen, allerdings hab ich das Gefühl, dass Lily einen Narren an dir gefressen hat. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, wie anscheinend noch jemand.« James warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Sirius, der breit grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Wir sind uns zufällig begegnet. Da er keine feste Bleibe hat, habe ich ihm angeboten bei mir zu wohnen. Groß genug ist das Haus ja.«, erklärte er daraufhin.

Harry schnaubte, bei den Worten »zufällig begegnet« und handelte sich somit einen fragenden Blick von Lily ein. Diese stand jedoch dann auf und warf Sirius einen drohenden Blick zu. Sie ging auf ihn zu und James schien schlimmes zu ahnen, denn er wich aus ihren Blickfeld und gesellte sich zu Harry.

Während diese nun begann Sirius einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, begann James leise zu erklären. Nur nebenbei hörte Harry, wie Lily Sirius Vorwürfe machte.

»Siehst du? Das mein ich. Was ich sagen will, ist: sie ist zu allen Fremden freundlich, aber an dir hat sie irgendwas gefunden, was sie fasziniert. Vor allem die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns beiden, fand sie äußerst interessant.« Harry erbleichte leicht, doch James fuhr unbeirrt fort. »Ich weiß, dass das in Zeiten wie diesen eigentlich sehr ungewöhnlich ist, aber du bist bei uns immer willkommen. Wenn du Probleme hast oder so.« James lächelte breit und Harry fühlte wieder einen Stich im Herzen.

»Danke«, murmelte er leise, »ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.« Er sah zu James und lächelte.

Dieser zog kurz darauf die Stirn kraus und fragte: »Das ist aber nicht meine Brille oder?«

Harry griff sich reflexartig an die Brille und lächelte. »Nein, das ist meine Ersatzbrille, deine liegt oben. Ich kann sie dir holen, wenn du willst.«

James winkte ab. »Ne, lass mal. Kannst sie behalten. Sieht, wenn ich das sagen darf, auch noch intakter als deine Brille aus. Ich hätte Angst, dass sie mir auseinander fällt. Deine Brille macht keinen guten Eindruck mehr.«

Harry grinste und nahm die Brille ab. »Ja, ich weiß, die besitze ich, glaub ich, schon mein Leben lang. Die hat schon einige Zauber über sich ergehen lassen müssen und nicht alle waren erfolgreich«, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Harrys Blick schweifte wieder zu Lily, die noch immer auf Sirius einredete. Irgendwie war das alles hier noch so irrreal. Er saß hier tatsächlich mit seinen noch unwissenden Eltern und seinem zukünftigen Paten Sirius. Wie eine glückliche Familie.

Doch vor das so perfekte Bild schob sich ein anderes, grausameres. Das Haus der Potters. Sein Vater am Fuße der Treppe, einzelne Schnittwunden zierten den muskulösen Körper, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Tot. Die verzweifelte Stimme seiner Mutter, als sie um Harrys Leben flehte, ihre Arme hielten Harry als Baby fest umschlossen, selbst im Moment des Totes.

Harry spürte wie er zu zittern begann. Er hasste dieses Bild, diese Erinnerung Voldemorts. Dessen Erinnerung über die letzten Minuten der Potters. Bei einem seiner Streifzüge, als er geschafft hatte Harry vorübergehend in seine Gewalt zu bringen, hatte er ihm diese Erinnerung eingepflanzt. Und sie verfolgte ihn seit jenem Tag. Ab und an geriet sie in Vergessenheit, doch sie kam immer wieder hoch. Und jedes Mal traf es Harry wie ein Stich ins Herz.

Er senkte den Kopf und stütze ihn auf seinen Händen ab. James, der seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lily und Sirius gelenkt hatte, bemerkte es nicht.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Elisa. Harry sah auf und lächelte schwach. Er hatte sie fast vergessen. Sie hielt sich perfekt im Hintergrund und erregte keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.

Harry nickte müde. »Ja, ich ... ach schon gut.«

Elisa musterte ihn einen Moment lang eingehend, dann deutete sie auf die Tür. »Also ich finde, die Luft hier drinnen wird immer dünner. Gehen wir ein wenig spazieren?«

Harry sah sie einem Moment verwirrt an, dann nickte er schwach lächelnd und stand auf. James war inzwischen zu Lily getreten und versuchte nun sie wieder zu beruhigen. So schafften es Elisa und Harry ohne groß Aufsehen zu erregen, aus der Küche zu kommen. Sie holten ihre Umhänge und Elisa führte Harry nach draußen. Schweigend gingen sie durch die weiße Pracht. Ihre Füße sanken an manchen Stellen tief ein, doch es störte sie nicht.

Irgendwann unterbrach Elisa die Stille. »James hat schon Recht, du hast wirklich etwas faszinierendes an dir.«

Harry sah vom Schnee auf und sah sie irritiert an. »Wie meinst du das?«

»Hm, wie soll ich das am besten erklären. Dich umgibt so eine merkwürdige silberne Aura, weißt du. Ich hab schon viele Auren gesehen. Von den verschiedensten Lebewesen, aber eine silberne hab ich noch nie gesehen.«

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. »Du kannst Auren sehen?«

Elisa grinste breit. »Liegt bei mir in der Familie. Meine Urgroßmutter war eine Elbe, die, wie man weiß, Auren sehen können. Das Gen mit dieser Fähigkeit ist anscheinend so dominant, dass es selbst über so viele Generationen hinweg weitergegeben wurde.«

Harry nickte. »Gut, und was ist an einer silbernen Aura so ungewöhnlich?«

»Na ja, weißt du, Muggel haben meist eine rote, Zauberer eine blaue Aura. Je nachdem, wie gut oder böse ein Mensch ist, desto heller oder dunkler ist die Aura. Die Auren von Sirius und James zum Beispiel sind von einem normalen etwas helleren blau, die von Lily von einem starken hellen blau. Deine jedoch ist silbern. Das ist ungewöhnlich für einen Zauberer. Ich meine, ich sehe nur Silber, nicht mal einem Hauch von blau, verstehst du? Am stärksten ist die silberne Farbe übrigens direkt über deiner Brust, nach außen hin wird sie immer schwächer. Es ist fast, als ob sie deine eigentlich Aura überdeckt. Wie zum Schutz.«

»Ist das gut oder schlecht?«

Elisa zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das kann ich ehrlich gesagt nicht sagen. Ich kenne auch die Aurenfarben von vielen magischen Lebewesen, aber Silber ist mir eben nicht bekannt.« Sie hielt inne und überlegte. »Allerdings glaube ich mich zu erinnern, dass es Gegenstände und Zauber gibt, die Auren überdecken können.« Sie beugte sich zu Harry und grinste spitzbübisch. »Was trägst du unter deinem Hemd, Chris?«

Harry fasste sich unsicher an die Brust und ertastete sofort den goldenen Anhänger. Er war für ihn etwas ganz besonderes, aber ein Gegenstand, der Auren überdeckte? Das wäre ihm neu. »Ein Medaillon, wieso?«

Elisa trat zurück und überlegte. »Ist er magisch oder hat er irgendwelche Zauber auf sich?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube nicht.«

Elisa nickte. »Du würdest die Kette nicht mir zuliebe abnehmen, oder? Ich bin nämlich wirklich sehr neugierig, was das angeht?«

Harry zog die Stirn kraus und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Elisa lies die Schultern hängen. »Schade.«

»Würde eine veränderte Aura Auswirkungen auf die Menschen in der Umgebung haben?«, hakte Harry nach.

Elisa nickte. »Ja, das ist gut möglich. Deswegen haben die meisten Menschen auch bei Vampiren so ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihre Aura ist grau, manche sind sogar schwarz und das wirkt sich auch negativ auf andere aus. Bei dem Elfen und ihrer fast weißen Aura ist es genau das Gegenteil. Also ja, deine Aura könnte auch einen Einfluss auf andere Menschen haben. Anscheinend im positiven Sinne.«

Harry seufzte. Noch ein Mysterium im Leben des Harry Potter. Hörte das denn nie auf?

Bevor Harry jedoch Elisa noch irgendetwas fragen konnte, knallte es links von ihnen im Haus. Beide wirbelten erschrocken herum. Eilig liefen sie zum Haus zurück, beide mit Zauberstäben in den Händen.

Innen hörten sie laute Rufe. Kampfschreie. Ab und zu sah Harry helle Blitze, rot, gelb und blau aufleuchten. An der Tür angekommen, wollte Elisa bereits hineinrennen, doch Harry hielt sie auf.

»Bist du verrückt? Wenn du da jetzt reinläufst, trifft dich der erstbeste Fluch und du bist außer Gefecht! So hilfst du niemanden!«, brummte er verärgert.

»Aber...«

«Kein aber! Wenn du ihnen helfen willst, dann überleg bevor du was tust.« Harry grübelte fieberhaft und versuchte in den Raum hineinzuspähen. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach. Die Zauber schienen aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen und Harry konnte durch den Lärm den Stimmen keine Namen zu ordnen. Also beschloss er seine Taktik zu ändern.

Er zog Elisa mit sich und sie liefen eilig um das Haus herum. Nach einer halben Minute hatten sie endlich die Eingangstür erreicht. Diese hing nur noch schief in den Angeln und wies einige Brandflecken auf. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür und spähte hinein. Ein Todesser schien zur Wache abkommandiert worden zu sein. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und achtete nicht auf den Eingang. Sein Blick war auf die Tür, die in die große Halle führte und aus der Lärm kam gerichtet.

Harry zielte mit den Zauberstab auf den Zauberer und murmelte leise: »Stupor.«

Der Zauber traf den Todesser direkt in den Rücken. Er flog einige Meter und knallte dann hart gegen die Wand.

»Aua, das muss weh getan haben«, murmelte Elisa neben ihm. Harry warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und machte ihr klar, still zu sein. Er eilte auf den am Boden liegenden Zauberer zu und nahm ihm die Maske ab. Er kannte ihn nicht. _Wahrscheinlich nur einer von vielen_, dachte Harry und ließ die Maske achtlos fallen.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der nächsten Tür. Die Kampfschreie wurden lauter. Langsam und darauf bedacht keinen Laut zu erzeugen, öffnete Harry die Tür.

Und er hatte Glück. Von hier aus, hatte er einen perfekten Blick auf Sirius, Lily und James. Sie hatten sich hinter der Möbelgarnitur verbarrikadiert. James und Sirius schossen immer wieder neue Flüche ab, während Lily immer wieder den Schutzschild um sie herum, erneuern musste. Lange würden sie das nicht mehr durchhalten, so viel stand fest.

Dann hörte Harry die Stimme, die er am meisten hasste. Die Stimme, die ihn in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen verfolgte. »Wo ist er?«, zischte Voldemort wütend.

»Ich hab keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst, Schlangengesicht!«, rief Sirius über den Kampflärm hinweg.

»Lüg mich nicht an!«, donnerte Voldemort. »Ich weis, dass er hier ist. Ich kann ihn spüren. Selbst jetzt noch, wo er die Verbindung unterbrochen hat!«

Elisa neben ihm war blass geworden, als sie erkannte, wer dort im Raum war. Harry deute auf die Tür, die zur Treppe in Obergeschoss führte. »Geh nach oben, bevor er uns entdeckt.«

Sie riss die Augen auf. »Und du?«

Harry lächelte matt. »Ich glaube, ich bin der Grund dafür, dass er hier ist.«

Sie erbleichte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. »Er sucht _dich_?«

Harry nickte nur bleich. »Ich fürchte. Los, verschwinde!«

»Aber...«

»Kein aber, los!«

Einen Moment schien es, als wolle sie sich weigern, doch schließlich stand sie auf und kam seiner Anweisung nach. Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, warf sie Harry noch einen letzten Blick zu, hoffend, glück wünschend.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er Voldemort aufzischen und konnte schnelle Schritte vernehmen. Die Augen seiner Eltern und Sirius wanderten zur Tür und Harry wich erschrocken zurück.

Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Voldemort höchstpersönlich stand ihm gegenüber.

»Ahh, da bist du ja!« Voldemorts Zauberstab zielte auf Harry. Ein roter Strahl flog in seine Richtung und nur mit ein wenig Glück schaffte es Harry auszuweichen. Harry schickte ein Fluch zurück, den Voldemort jedoch einfach blockte.

»Wer bist du?«, zischte Voldemort wütend.

Harry wich dem nächsten Fluch aus und beschwor ein relativ starkes Schild.»Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.«

»Du warst es! Ich habe dich genau gespürt! Wie machst du das?«, fragte er wütend.

»Ich glaube, auch das geht dich nichts an«, sagte Harry ruhig. Seine Hände zitterten.

Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst. Hätte sich besser schützen müssen. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, das der Voldemort dieser Zeit sofort bemerken würde, wenn jemand mit ihm seinen Körper teilte, wenn auch sehr schwach. Allerdings hatte er niemals gedacht, dass die Verbindung zu diesem Voldemort schon existierte oder seine Verbindung aus der Zukunft einen Einfluss haben würde.

Der nächste Fluch prallte am Schild ab, doch er spürte dass es schwächer wurde. »Du bist mir nicht gewachsen, Junge!«

Harry schnaubte. Diesen Satz hatte er schon oft von seinem Voldemort gehört. »Ja ja, das hatten wir schon«, murmelte er leise.

Voldemorts Augen blitzten verdächtig und Harry schallt sich wieder einmal einen Idioten. Konnte er seine Klappe denn einfach nie halten?

»Du wirst mich begleiten!«, erklärte Voldemort kalt und schoss einen weiteren Fluch ab.

Diesmal hielt Harrys Schild nicht. Der Fluch traf ihn hart an der rechten Schulter und schleuderte ihn einige Meter durch den Raum. Er stöhnte auf und versuchte benommen sich aufzusetzen, als ein Schatten über ihn fiel.

Voldemort hatte den Zauberstab bereits wieder auf ihn gerichtet und war bereit den nächsten Zauber zu sprechen. Harry spürte, dass irgendetwas mit seiner rechten Hand nicht in Ordnung war und tat das einzige was ihm noch einfiel. Er zog Voldemort im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sein rechter Fuß zuckte vor und ließ Voldemort Bekanntschaft mit den Parkettboden machen.

So schnell es ging, stand Harry auf und spürte dabei, dass seine rechte Schulter ausgekugelt war. Außerdem konnte er dort noch eine große offene Wunde erkennen, die stark blutete. Sein Arm hing schlaff herunter. Damit war seine eigentliche Zauberhand außer Gefecht gesetzt.

In diesem Moment war er froh, dass, ausgerechnet Snape, damals darauf bestanden hatte, dass er lernte, sowohl mit rechts, als auch mit links zu zaubern. Mit seiner gesunden Hand rief er seinen Zauberstab mittels Handmagie und stellte sich in Kampfposition.

Gerade als er einen Zauber auf den noch etwas benommenen Voldemort sprechen wollte, fing seine Narbe so stark an zu schmerzen, dass er aufstöhnte. Er taumelte und lehnte sich unter Schmerzen gegen die Wand.

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und erschwerten ihm das Sehen. Der Schatten Voldemorts senkte sich erneut über Harry und eine knochige Hand versank in Harrys verletzter Schulter.

Harry stöhnte erneut auf und versuchte vergeblich die Hand wegzustoßen. Der Schmerz trieb ihn bereits an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit, sodass er bereits befürchtete ohnmächtig zu werden, als er plötzlich ein helles Leuchten zwischen sich und Voldemort ausmachen konnte.

Voldemorts Hände löste sich überrascht von Harry Schulter. Harrys Narbe hörte auf zu schmerzen und seine Sicht wurde wieder klar. Was er dann sah, konnte er im ersten Moment nicht glauben.

Die Hand, die eben noch seine Schulter festgehalten hatte, stand nun in hellen Flammen, die seinen Arm hinaufwanderten. Das Licht, welches eindeutig von seiner Kette ausging, schien eine Form anzunehmen und stellte sich schützend vor Harry.

Völlig kraftlos sank Harry die Wand herab und spürte erneut, wie die Dunkelheit nach seinem Bewusstsein griff.

Was als nächstes geschah, bekam er nur noch zur Hälfte mit. Plötzlich waren ein Dutzend Zauberer um sie herum und feuerten mehrere Zauber auf Voldemort ab. Dieser blockte zwar alle ab, schien jedoch einzusehen, dass dieser Angriff vorüber war.

Ein lautes »Rückzug!« folgte und Harry hörte es in den nächsten Sekunden mehrmals ploppen, dann wurde es ruhig um ihm herum.

Dunkelheit griff nach ihm und nur schwer konnte Harry sie zurückdrängen. Das seltsame Licht aus seiner Kette verblasste so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Eine warme ,junge Stimme fragte nach seinem Befinden und Harry hätte ihr am liebsten eine Ohrfeige erteilt und wütend gefragt: »Na was glauben Sie denn?« Doch er war einfach zu schwach, um noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

Als nächstes schob sich das besorgte Gesicht von Sirius in sein Blickfeld. »Es ist vorbei, keine Sorge! Wo ist Elisa?«

Harry versuchte zu antworten, doch selbst dafür war er zu schwach. Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür.

»Oben?«, fragte Sirius.

Harry nickte leicht. Sirius lächelte ebenfalls schwach, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass Elisa unverletzt war und rief einen Heiler zu ihm. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, kniete sich neben ihn und warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu.

»Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir ihn nach St. Mungos bringen«, erklärte sie Sirius. Harry riss die Augen auf und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

Sirius erkannte das Problem der Situation und handelte schnell. »Lieber nicht. Er hat eine Krankenhausphobie. Das würde nicht unbedingt helfen.«

Die junge Frau schien ihm das nicht so recht abzukaufen, zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern und meinte: »Weil du es bist, Sirius.«

Dann holte sie einige Phiolen und Tuben heraus. Sie flößte Harry zwei abscheulich schmeckende Tränke ein, von denen er wusste, dass sie die Wunde schließen würden und ihm wieder etwas Kraft geben würden. Als sie erkannte, dass Harrys Schulter ausgekugelt war, musterte sie ihm etwas nervös. »Die Schulter muss ich Ihnen aber per Hand wieder einrenken.«

Harry nickte und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sie kniete sich hinter ihn und platzierte ihre Hände an Harrys Schulter und Arm. »Bereit?«

Harry nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Es ging schnell, das wusste Harry. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich seine Schulter ausgekugelt hatte. Doch der Schmerz in dem Moment war trotzdem schrecklich.

Ein kurzer Aufschrei erklang in dem Moment, als seine Schulter wieder eingekugelt wurde, dann sackte er kraftlos in sich zusammen.

Sirius half ihm hoch und stütze ihn. »Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer.«

Harry nickte nur müde und warf nochmals einen Blick in die Runde. Er sah nicht weit entfernt Lily und James stehen, die zu Harrys großer Erleichterung unverletzt waren. James hatte lediglich eine kleine Schnittwunde am Arm, die sich gerade schloss. Lily war blass, aber unverletzt. Ihre Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch.

Dann wurde es kurz dunkel um Harry herum.

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, waren sein weiches Bett und Elisas besorgte Stimme.

Und schließlich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und Harry fiel endlich in den wohlverdienten Schlaf.

* * *

Und? Wie fandet ihr es?

So noch eure Kommi-Antworten:

**Slay Coral:** danke fürs Kommi, du brauchst dich mit deiner Meinung nicht zurückhalten, immer drauf!!! Nein ernst: mir ist sehr wichtig, was meine Leser auch zum Stil und zur Umsetzung sagen, daher nehme ich jede Kritik ernst! also mach ruhig weiter, ich hoffe ich konnte es ein wenig nach deiner Meinung umsetzten

**Valli112:** danke fürs Kommi, tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest

**Candy**: danke fürs Kommi, schön, dass es dir (teilweise) gefallen hat, wie schon erwähnt, manche fanden den langen Portrait-Teil toll, andere eben nicht, viel Spaß beim lesen

**Virginia-GinnyWeasley:** danke fürs Kommi, wegen Sirius, dazu muss man wissen, das erstens Sirius Bibliothek für ihn eine kleine Schatzkammer ist (siehe den Namen an der Tür), zweitens ist Sirius auch einfach sauer, dass sich Harry eher einem Bild anvertraut und nicht Sirius. Alles klar?

**Tatze:** danke fürs Kommi, wegen dem kränklichen, tut mir leid, so schlimm soll es ja net rüber kommen, was Elisa angeht, da lass dich mal schön überraschen, und zu deiner letzten frage mit den Todessern, tja die Frage hat sich wohl erledigt, nachdem du das Kapitel gelesen hast, nicht? --

**AISCHILOS:** danke fürs Kommi, mal sehen ob dir die weitere Umsetzung gefällt

**Tatze 85:** danke fürs Kommi, tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, hoffe es hat dir gefallen

**Anne Carter: **danke fürs lange Kommi, hab mich sehr gefreut, schön, dass es dir mit dem Portrait gefallen hat, was Sirius angeht: dazu muss man wissen, das erstens Sirius Bibliothek für ihn eine kleine Schatzkammer ist (siehe den Namen an der Tür), zweitens ist Sirius auch einfach sauer, dass sich Harry eher einem Bild anvertraut und nicht Sirius. Alles klar?

**Sister of Death:** danke fürs Kommi und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat

**Ina:** danke fürs Kommi und sorry für die lange Wartezeit

**Jenna:** danke fürs Kommi und für Kompliment, schön, dass es dir gefällt, sorry, dass es doch etwas länger gedauert hat

**YamisShadow:** danke fürs Kommi? An ein Video? An welches denn? neugierig in

**Amylin Christin:** danke, einfach nur ein lautes und dickes danke, dein Kommi bedeutet mir so viel, es ist einfach toll, dass es dir einfach so toll gefallen hat, bin richtig gerührt, heul, ach danke!!!!!!!!!

So jetzt hab ich doch alle, oder?

letzter Abgang mit wehenden Umhang

muhahaha endlich geschafft!!!!!


	10. Kapitel 9

_vorsichtig um die Ecke lug_

Hallo?

_ganz hervor komm_

ICH BIN WIEDER DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ja ihr mögt es kaum glauben, aber das böse England hat mich auch wieder zurückgelassen, auch wenn es am Flughafen wirklich lange gedauert hat, unser Flug (der von meiner freundin und mir) ging erst abends um halb 7 und wir wurden morgens um halb 9 ausgesetzt. Da war die Freude natürlich groß, zehn Stunden Flughafen und dann verspätet sich der Flieger auch noch. Oh ja das war toll.

England war an sich auch toll, aber ich will hier keinem zulabern. Wer wirklich interesse hat, weil es vielleicht selbst mal ne sprachreise mit Lisareisen machen möchte, kann sich ja bei mir melden.

Aber daas macht sowieso keiner von euch, nicht? Ihr wollt doch lieber wissen, wie es weitergeht, net?

Und das erhaltet ihr natürlich auch.

Tadaaa!

_trommelwirbel_ ich präsentiere: Kapitel 9: Albus Dumbeldore

toller titel, ich weiß völlig aussagekraftlos, aber mir fällt nix besseres ein also bleiben wir dabei.

Wo wir grad beim alten Schulmeister sind, ich hab in England natürlich auch Harry Potter 7 gelesen! War toll, aber ab und zu ganz schön langatmet. Die leute, die glauben sie können kein Englisch und würden es nicht verstehen, kann ich beruhigen, ich kann auch kein Englisch und habs super verstanden. Es ist natürlich klar, dass man nicht jedes Wort versteht, aber viel wichtiger ist ja, dass man den Kontext versteht. Also leute, ab in die Buchläden und den englischen band holen und LESEN!!!!!!!

ächemm...

so noch was zum neuen Kapitel?

Ja! eigentlich sollte es viel länger werden, allerdings hätte dann noch viel länger gedauert und das wollte ich euch net antun, deswegen gibt es jetzt einem Schnitt und weiter geht's dann im nächsten Kapitel!!!!!

So, als letztes wie immer die Kommiantworten, allerdings habe ich da einige kleine Änderungen vorgenommen.

Ich werde vorerst nur die Namen auflisten mit einem großen Dank hintendrann versteht sich. Sollten Fragen gestellt worden sein, die wichtig für andere sind, werde ich sie im Anschluss ansprechen

Das ist für mich nicht nur einfacher, sondern – so denke ich zu mindestens – ist auch eher persönlicher, als das ich mehreren Leuten fast das gleiche Schreibe von wegen 'Schön dass es dir gefallen hat und danke für das Kommi'

ich hoffe ihr seid net bös mit mir lieb schau

das wars dann!

die Kommiantworten:

großen Dank für die Kommis an:

valli112, Virginia-GinnyWeasley, Tatze, Sister of Death, Anne Carter, tatze85, hac.potter und GwenShocker

**Fragen:**

_Was war das nun schon wieder mit der Aura und dem Amullet? _

Ja was war das? Nun dieses Amulett spielt für Harry eine wichtige Rolle, das werdet ihr in diesen Kapitel auch noch erfahren, weiteres bleibt jedoch vorher noch ein Geheimnis. Wir wollen ja die Spannung noch ein wenig erhalten.

_Kommt Harry noch mit jemanden aus dieser Zeit zusammen?_

Nun, geplant ist es eigentlich nicht, aber bei mir tun die Figuren eh was sie sagen und ich hab zur Zeit auch das Problem, dass ich am überlegen bin, wie ich es enden lasse, hab drei verschiedene Szenen vor Augen. Daher passieren kann alles, ist wie aber schon gesagt, eigentlich nicht geplant.

_Wie viel weiß Voldemort?_

Unser guter Voldi? Der weiß bis jetzt nur, dass Harry irgendwie es geschafft hat in seinen Geist einzudringen. nicht mehr und nicht weniger!

So das wars!!!!!!!!!! Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**9. Kapitel: Albus Dumbledore**

_Hastige Schritte. _

_Ein dunkler Gang. _

_Unruhiges Stimmengewirr in weiter Ferne. _

_Blut. _

_Zerfetzte Sachen. _

_Tränen, Wut und Schmerz._

_Jeder Schritt schmerzte wie die Hölle, dennoch gab die in den dunklen Umhang gehüllte Person nicht auf. __Enger zog er den schwarzen Stoff um seinen schmächtigen, verletzten Körper.__ Die Kälte, die von den Wänden auszugehen schien, nahm zu, je weiter er lief._

_Schneller, dachte er verzweifelt, sie dürfen mich nicht kriegen!_

_Er versuchte seine Schritte zu beschleunigen, was sich jedoch als Fehler herausstellte. Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er wäre wohl gestürzt, hätte die Wand, an die er sich bereits die ganze Zeit leicht ablehnte, seinen Sturz nicht gebremst._

_Erschöpft blieb er stehen und sank gänzlich gegen das kalte Gemäuer. Er war am Ende. Sein Körper wie auch sein Geist. Er konnte nicht mehr und würde sich am liebsten hier einfach hinsetzten und einschlafen. Doch er wusste, dass er das niemals tun durfte. Er dufte nicht aufgeben, das hatte er ihr und all den anderen versprochen._

_Unter großen Schmerzen verlagerte er sein Gewicht erneut, sodass er wieder gerade stand und setzte seinen Weg entlang der Wand fort. Dass er dabei mit seiner Hand eine deutliche Blutspur an der Wand hinterließ, die seinen Verfolgern seinen Weg zeigte, bemerkte er nicht. _

_Sein einziger Gedanke war der Ausgang, der nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte. Er spürte bereits einen Luftzug und wusste, sobald er diesen erreicht hatte könnte er apparieren und wäre in Sicherheit – für den Moment jedenfalls._

_Plötzlich wurden die Stimmen im Gang lauter. _

_Sie kamen näher! _

_Schnell, beeil dich! Du schaffst es, gleich bist du draußen! Komm schon, immer einen Schritt vor den anderen. Los!_

_Und dann geschah ein Wunder. Er sah Sonnenlicht. Warmes Sonnenlicht, __dass sich auf seine Haut legte_

_Hinter sich hörte er die Stimmen immer näher kommen, __doch nun da sein Ziel so nah war, mobilisierte er noch einmal alle seine Kräfte und lief so schnell es ging weiter._

_»Da vorne ist er!«, hörte er plötzlich jemanden laut rufen._

_Sie sind zu nah, ich schaff es nicht!_

_Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um diesen einen Gedanken, als sich eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf einmischt__e._

_Doch, du schaffst es! Los weiter! Komm schon, du bist doch stark! Komm schon, noch ein paar Schritte, los! Da wartet die Freiheit!_

_An ihm schossen die ersten Flüche vorbei, verfehlten ihn nur um haaresbreite. Und dann – er glaubte es selbst kaum- war er draußen. Er drehte sich um und sah auf die verhüllten Gestalten, die immer noch auf ihn zuliefen und ununterbrochen Flüche auf ihn abschossen, doch keiner von ihnen sollte ihn je erreichen._

_Mit einen leichten Lächeln im Gesicht apparierte er. _

Jäh erwachte Harry aus diesen Traum. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sein Atem beschleunigt.

Er brauchte einige Minuten um seinen Kreislauf wieder zu beruhigen und auch seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Der Traum – oder besser Albtraum – spielte sich noch deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge ab und verwirrte ihn.

Was war das?

Eine seiner Erinnerungen? Wohl kaum, so etwas hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt.

Ein unbeabsichtigter Kontakt zu Voldemort? Auch nicht möglich, es war für Harry schlecht vorstellbar, dass der dunkle Lord so in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde, dass er nicht nur verletzt war, sondern auch noch floh.

Also was war es dann?

Vielleicht wirklich nur ein Traum? Vielleicht war das nach allem was er erlebt hatte, einfach nur der Versuch seines Unterbewusstsein damit fertig zu werden.

Oder Harry war nach all den langen schweren Jahren einfach nur bleibend geschädigt und wurde langsam verrückt.

»Träume sind Schäume« , sagte er sich, seufzte schwer und setzte sich langsam auf. Gerade als er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den rechten Arm verlagerte um aufzustehen, durchzog ein stechender Schmerz von seiner rechten Hand bis hin zur Schulter. Er schnappte schwer nach Luft und sackte wieder nach hinten in die Kissen.

Die Geschehnisse vom Vortag zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und Harry seufzte stark. Es war definitiv seine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte nicht nur Elisa, Sirius und seine Eltern in Gefahr gebracht, nein, durch ihre Anwesenheit hätte sogar seine eigene Existenz ausgelöscht werden können. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was das für Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft haben könnte.

»Oh man, wo bin ich da bloß rein geraten, verdammte Scheiße!« , murmelte er zornig. Wütend auf diese verdammte Welt, auf Voldemort und auf sich selbst.

Nochmals ließ er den Angriff revue passieren und griff sich plötzlich an die Brust. Dort lag, direkt über seinem Herzen sein Amulett. Dasselbe Amulett, dass ihm scheinbar das Leben gerettet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr genau daran, doch eins wusste er: Das beschützende Licht war eindeutig aus seinem Amulett gekommen und hatte Voldemort daran gehindert Harry weiter zu verletzten. Dass es Voldemort ausgerechnet verbrannt hatte, erinnerte Harry stark an den Zauber seiner Mutter, der ihn in der Zukunft bis zu Voldemorts Rückkehr immer bewahrt hatte.

Harry setzte sich erneut auf, vermied es diesmal aber seinen rechten Arm zu bewegen und holte das Amulett hervor. Eine Weile betrachtete er einfach nur den goldenen Anhänger, dann öffnete er ihn.

Eine warme Melodie erklang. Dann schob sich ein heller Strahl aus dem Inneren hervor und erzeugte ein magisches Hologramm. Dies war eine der neusten Erfindungen seiner Zeit gewesen. Magische Hologramme, die sich wie Fotos bewegen konnten.

Die weiche Melodie war ein weiterer Zauber, der auf dem Amulett lag. Sie war ruhig, ein altes Wiegenlied, dass Melinda schon aus ihrer Kindheit kannte und ihrer Tochter gerne vorgespielt hatte.

Harry riss sich aus den Gedanken und betrachtete liebevoll das Hologramm.

Es zeigte seine geliebte Melinda, die ein kleines Bündel auf dem Arm trug, dass sich gerade zögerlich regte. Melinda lachte fröhlich und schaute immer wieder zu ihm in die vermeintliche Kamera. Sie wog das kleine Bündel in ihrem Arm sanft hin und her. Schließlich legte sie das Gesicht des kleinen Wesens frei und schwarze lockige Haare, durchzogen von einzelnen roten Strähnen kamen zum Vorschein. Blau-grüne Augen erkundeten interessiert ihre Umwelt und auf den kleinen Lippen lag ein fröhliches Lächeln:

Seine Tochter Cassandra Lilian Potter.

Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als sie sich über diese interessante Haarfarbe unterhalten hatten.Beiden war das rot zuerst äußerst merkwürdig vorgekommen. Harry hatte argumentiert, dass seine Mutter rote Haare gehabt habe. Er allerdings hatte doch keine, hatte Melinda eingeworfen..

In diesem Moment war es Hermines Wissen – wieder einmal – gewesen, dass ihnen die Antwort geliefert hatte. Sie hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die Gene, die die roten Haare seiner Mutter zugrunde lagen, Harry durchaus geerbt haben konnte, sie nur nicht aufgetreten waren. Jetzt bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich bei ihrer Tochter durchgesetzt hatten und mit Melindas Haarfarbe vermischt hatten. Natürlich war die magie eines Kindes auch nicht zu vergessen. Sehr selten, aber durchaus möglich.

Harry schloss die Augen und spürte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust, bei den Gedanken an seine neue Famile, die er wieder verloren hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie tot oder in Gefangenschaft geraten waren. Tief in sich hoffte er sogar, dass sie hatten fliehen können, doch Harry war Realist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering. Sehr gering.

Die Tür öffnete sich ruckartig und Sirius erschien im Zimmer. Harry sah ihn einfach nur überrascht an und vergass dabei, dass das Amulett noch immer geöffnet war und das Bild, selbst von der Tür aus gut zu erkennen war.

Erst als Sirius die Augen erstaunt aufriss, realisierte Harry endlich die Situation und klappte das Amulett ruckartig zu. Das Hologramm löste sich in weißem Licht auf und die Melodie endete abrupt.

Sirius macht einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zu und konnte seine Augen immer noch nicht von dem kleinen Anhänger in seinen Händen nehmen. »Was war das?«

Harry ließ das Amulett wieder unter seinem Hemd verschwinden. »Nichts.«

Sirius sah Harry einem Moment noch durchdringend an, dann schien er zu begreifen, dass er auf ein Thema gestoßen war, über das Harry nicht reden wollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ einen kurzen Blick über ihn schweifen. »Wie geht es dir?«

Harry sah wieder auf. »Gut«, log er.

»Und dein Arm?«, forschte Sirius weiter.

Harry seufzte. »Es ist alles in Ordnung, okay!? Mir geht es gut, ich hab schon Schlimmeres überlebt!«

Sirius schnaubte. »Ja, das weiß ich. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Die Heilerin meinte, dass du wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage lang Probleme haben wirst. Ich wollte nur sichergehen.«

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, was ihm ein Glucksen einbrachte. Verwirrt sah er zu Sirius. »Was?«

Sirius zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. »Nichts. Es ist nur so, dass du James so ähnlich bist, in so vielen Dingen. Und ich meine nicht nur das Aussehen. Du hast auch viele Dinge äußerlich von deiner Mutter, aber dieses durch die Haare fahren. Das ist einfach typisch James. Wenn er gestresst ist, macht er das auch immer.«

Harry nickte . »Du sagtest ich habe auch viel von Mum. Was genau?«

Sirius lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und lächelte breit. »Na da wären zuerst einmal die Augen. Aber das ist ja bestimmt jedem aufgefallen, nicht? Und dann na ja deine ganze Haltung und deine Bewegungen, erinnern mich einfach so an sie.« Harry sah sich ein wenig zweifelnd an und Sirius fuhr schnell fort: »Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass du dich wie ein Mädchen bewegst oder so. Es ist einfach die Sache wie du zum Beispiel argumentierst und dein Auftreten. James ist immer ein wenig abgehoben. Lily ist die Bodenständige, genau wie du. Verstehst du was ich meine?«

Harry nickte schwach. »Ja, ich glaube schon. Irgendwie, denk ich.«

Sirius lächelte, dann klatschte er in die Hände. »Also gut, genug in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Aufstehen. Es ist bereits Mittag und du hast sicherlich Hunger oder?«

Harry erhob sich und griff mit der linken Hand nach seinen Sachen. Damit verschwand er dann im Bad. Wenige Minuten später trat er fertig angezogen und mit einer schmerzen Schulter wieder ins Zimmer. Seine linke Hand massierte die schmerzende Stelle.

Sirius hielt ihm im nächsten Moment eine kleine Phiole mit einer leicht bläulichen Flüssigkeit entgegen. »Gegen die Schmerzen«, erklärte er.

Harry nickte dankbar und trank das Elixier mit einem mal aus. Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein. Der Schmerz verflog und Harry konnte den Arm problemlos heben. »Danke, das ist wesentlich besser!«

Sirius öffnete die Tür und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste an, vorzugehen. Nachdem er die Zimmertür wieder verschlossen hatte, holte er zu Harry auf, der sich langsam in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Jetzt stand er an einen der großen Fenster. Harrys Blick glitt über die gewaltigen Schneemassen, die sich über das gesamte Land erstreckten.

Als er Sirius schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte sah er auf. »Wir müssen einige Dinge bereden. Es ist wichtig, Dumbledore kommt nachher«, erklärte Sirius ruhig und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Küche.

»Dumbledore?«, fragte Harry monoton. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Mentor und Großvaterersatz spürte Harry erneut ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust. Wie seltsam war es doch zu wissen, dass all die Menschen, die er für tot hielt, in dieser Zeit noch lebten. »Was will er hier?«

Inzwischen hatten sie die Küchentür erreicht und Sirius öffnete sie und ließ Harry passieren. »Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich ein Mitglied des Ordens bin. Dass mein Haus angegriffen wurde hat sich herumgesprochen. Dumbledore kommt um die Schutzzauber für das Haus zu erneuern.«

Harry setzte sich und griff nach dem Kaffee. »Über diesem Haus liegen Schutzzauber?«

»Natürlich! Über allen Häusern von Ordensmitgliedern liegen Zauber!«, erklärte Sirius, als er sich ebenfalls setzte. »Über jedem Haus liegen Zauber, die Todesser davon abhalten einzudringen und ein paar Schutzzauber gegen Flüche. Dazu kommt der Zauber, der das Haus für Fremde unauffindbar macht. Es wechselt alle vierundzwanzig Stunden seinen Standort. Du kannst es eigentlich nur finden, wenn du dieses Geheimnis kennst. Würden Todesser zum Beispiel heute an der gleichen Stelle wie gestern nach dem Haus suchen, würden sie nichts finden. Wir sind bereits Tausende von Meilen entfernt.«

Harry klappte der Kiefer runter. »Solche Zauber existieren?«

Sirius nahm einem Schluck seines Kaffees, dann nickte er. »Natürlich! Sie sind nicht einfach, aber sehr effektiv. Allerdings weiß ich immer noch nicht, wie Voldemort uns finden konnte. Nur wer in dieses Hau eingeladen wird und von dem Zauber weiß, findet es. Er hätte jemanden kennen müssen, der ihn hier her führt. Und dafür kommt ja keiner in Frage, oder?«

»Doch«, erklärte Harry ernst und sah vom Kaffee auf. »Wurmschwanz.«

Sirius Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis und Harry war sicher, dass er gerade an die Erinnerungen an den Verrat dachte. »Oh mein Gott! Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht! Verdammt, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein! Das erklärt natürlich warum Voldemort uns finden konnte.«

Harry nickte stumm. »Dazu kommt noch die Verbindung mit der Narbe, die ich nicht mehr kontrolliert habe. Die hat die ganze Sache noch verstärkt.«

Sirius nickte. »Wir haben ein Problem. Solange Wurmschwanz weiß, wo sich das Haus befindet, kann Voldemort jederzeit hier wieder auftauchen. Verdammt!« Wütend stand Harrys Pate auf und lief durch die Küche.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und langte nach einem Toast. »Dann sag es ihm nicht!« Nach einem völlig verwirrten Blick von Sirius erklärter er: »Na ja, sag einfach, dass es zur Zeit das Beste ist, wenn so wenig Leute wie möglich wissen, wo sich das Haus befindet.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung, erzähl ihm irgendeinen Schwachsinn. Der Hellste war er doch nie, er wird es dir schon glauben und wenn nicht. Auch egal!«

Sirius wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und begann erneut hin und her zu laufen. »Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er der Verräter ist. Ich meine, wir dachten wirklich, wir wären Freunde. Das diese kleine Ratte Lily und James an Voldemort verrät und _ich_ dafür auch noch nach Askaban muss! Ich schwöre dir, ich weiß nicht ob ich mich zusammen reißen kann, wenn ich ihn das nächste mal sehe.«

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Er verstand den Ärger seines Paten nur zu gut. Oh ja, er hasste Peter, manchmal mehr noch als Voldemort. Böse zu sein und alle zu tyrannisieren war das eine, doch so zu tun, als wäre man einer der besten Freunde und dann hinterrücks das ganze Leben zu zerstören, das war etwas anderes. Harry hatte seine Rache an Peter genommen. Er war zum Mörder geworden, doch traurigerweise war das einer der Morde gewesen, die er am wenigsten bereute.

Harry legte den Kopf auf dem Tisch und seufzte leise. Warum war das Leben nur so kompliziert? Ein paar Minuten lang herrschte Stille in der Küche. Niemand sagte etwas, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

»Du sagtest Dumbledore würde kommen? Wann?«, durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille.

Sirius sah auf die große Küchenuhr. »Jetzt ist es halb eins. Er hat sich für zwei angekündigt und er ist immer pünktlich.«

Harry nickte, den Kopf immer noch auf der Tischplatte. »Und was willst du ihm über mich sagen? Ich denke nicht, dass er es gutheißen wird, wenn er erfahren wird, dass du einen wildfremden, für euch sicherlich, ziemlich fragwürdigen Jungen aufgenommen hast.«

Sirius ließ sich wieder auf einem Stuhl fallen. »Darüber wollte ich ja mit dir sprechen. Ich denke, wir sollten Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagen.«

Harry Kopf fuhr nach oben. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er entschieden erklärte: »Nein, auf keine Fall!«

»Warum nicht?«

»Warum? Warum!?« Jetzt war es Harry der aufsprang und aufgeregt im Raum lief. »Ich sag dir, warum! Wenn Dumbledore erfährt, dass ich aus der Zukunft bin, dann steckt er mich irgendwo hin, wo mich möglichst niemand finden kann und ich nichts anrichten kann. Ich denke, du weißt, dass es verboten ist durch die Zeit zu reisen und sie sogar zu verändern! Ich wäre erledigt!«

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment sichtlich geschockt an, dann lächelte er schwach. »Heißt das, du hast dich entschieden einzugreifen? «

Harry hielt inne und sah ihn verwirrt an. Sich entschieden? Hatte er das? Wenn er jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, tief in seinem Inneren hatte er sich bereits entschieden. Er konnte und wollte seine Eltern nicht sterben lassen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte sie zu retten. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst in die Vergangenheit gereist, oder?

Zu Sirius sagte er jedoch: »Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, mein Leben lang hab ich darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich eine normale Familie gehabt hätte. Wenn ich nicht berühmt geworden wäre!« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Sirius, ich will sie nicht sterben sehen. Ich will nicht wieder in die Zukunft zurück müssen und mit der Tatsache leben, dass ich etwas hätte ändern können und es nicht getan habe.«

Sirius nickte. »Dann haben wir aber ein Problem, denn ich denke, Dumbledore wäre uns eine große Hilfe. Allerdings hast du recht, ich weiß nicht, wie er zu unserem Problem steht.« Er stand auf und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Harry, du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe. Ich will auch nicht, dass sich die Zukunft so entwickelt, wie sie es bei dir getan hat. Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht sterben.«

Harry nickte stumm und sah zur Uhr. »Wir sollten uns langsam aber sicher beeilen mit unserer Entscheidung. Dumbledore kommt bald.«

Sirius Blick glitt ebenfalls auf die Uhr und er nickte ernst. »Das Problem ist nur, wenn wir ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, müssen wir etwas finden, was ihn überzeugt, dass du nichts schlechtes vorhast. Etwas, dass ihn überzeugt. Entweder das oder die Wahrheit!«

Harry nickte. Beide Ideen waren ihm unangenehm. Es behagte ihm nicht Dumbledore zu belügen. Es kam ihm falsch vor, ganz davon abgesehen, dass Harry die dunkle Ahnung hatte, dass Dumbledore sofort merken würde wenn sie lügen würden. Andererseits wollte er Dumbledore auf keinen Fall die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er mit ihrem Plan, die Zukunft zu verändern, einverstanden wäre. Es war zum Haare ausreißen.

»Also?«

Harry sah Sirius verzweifelt an. »Verdammt Sirius, ich weiß es nicht. Beides ist einfach nur blöd! Egal was wir tun, es wird nicht funktionieren. Dumbledore wird uns sofort durchschauen!«

»Was werde ich sofort durchschauen?«, fragte da eine dritte Stimme.

Harry und Sirius fuhren erschrocken herum und sahen in das lächelnde Gesicht Albus Dumbledores.

Harry trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und hob seine Okkulmetikbarrieren an.

»Nun?«, fragte Dumbledore.

Sirius trat einem Schritt nach vorne. »Albus, danke für dein Kommen. Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen. Setz dich doch!«

Albus nickte dankend und setzte sich, nicht jedoch ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen. Wenige Sekunden später spürte Harry das bekannte Kitzeln, als jemand versuchte in seinem Geist einzudringen. »Bitte lassen Sie das, Professor!«, sagte er freundlich, aber ausdrücklich.

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah Harry äußerst interessiert an. »Sie haben sehr interessante Fähigkeiten, junger Mann. Dürfte ich Ihren Namen erfahren?«

Harry schluckte, verstärkte seine Barrieren, als er antwortete: »Chris, Chris Fuller.«

Dumbledore nickte. »Ein interessanter Name. Und ihr Richtiger?«

Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum, dann sagte Harry: »Den kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Sir, es tut mir leid.«

Dumbledores zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten nach oben. »So, mein Junge und warum nicht?«

Harry seufzte innerlich. »Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen, Sir.«

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich an Sirius. »Darüber müssen wir noch reden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Zauber erneuern sollte, wenn dein junger Freund sich hier befindet.« Er sah entschuldigend zu Harry. »Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mister Fuller, aber ich kann Ihre Loyalität nicht einschätzen und kann daher nicht ausschließen, dass sie ein Anhänger Voldemorts sind.«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Dumbledore, ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Glaub mir, er arbeitet auf keinen Fall für Voldemort. Er hat auch kein dunkles Mal. Frag Lily und James, sie können dir das bestätigen.«

Dumbledore lächelte Sirius freundlich an. »Es ist wirklich überraschend, das aus deinem Mund zu hören, Sirius. Doch das Dunkle Mal haben nicht alle Todesser, nur Voldemorts Innerer Kreis besitzt es. Das ist für mich kein Beweis. Und da er mich nicht in seinen Geist lässt und mir auch noch einen falschen Namen nennt...«

Sirius versuchte es jedoch weiter. »Bitte Albus, ich schwöre dir, Ha… Chris ist der letzte, der uns schaden will. Immerhin war er es auf den Voldemort es abgesehen hatte.« Im nächsten Moment wurde Sirius kreidebleich im Gesicht, als er begriff, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Dumbledores Kopf schnellte herum und seine Augen durchbohrten Harrys. »Du bist der Grund, warum Voldemort hier angegriffen hat?«

Harry sah Dumbledore ausdruckslos an, warf Sirius einen verärgerten Blick zu und nickte dann. »Ich fürchte, ja.«

Danach ging alles so schnell, dass weder Sirius noch Harry Zeit hatten um zu reagieren. Dumbledore war plötzlich neben Harry und legte ihm eine Hand an die Schläfe. Harrys Okkulmetikbarrieren brachen innerhalb Sekunden zusammen und er spürte, wie Dumbledore durch seine Erinnerungen geradezu stampfte. Er war nicht gerade zimperlich und Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf, ehe Dunkelheit ihn verschlang.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, spürte er, dass er auf dem Küchenboden lag. Sein Kopf war in Sirius Schoss gebettet, die Brille hatte er scheinbar verloren, denn er konnte nur verschwommen Sirius Züge wahrnehmen.

»Chris?«

Harry reagierte nicht. Sein Kopf brummte. Starke Kopfschmerzen trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte jemand sein Gehirn in den Mixer gesteckt hatte und auf höchster Stufe zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet.

»Harry!« Diesmal war Sirius Stimme eindringlicher.

Harry hob schwach die Hand um zu zeigen, dass er ihn hörte. Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass er einfach nicht sprechen konnte.

Seine Brille wurde ihm von Sirius auf die Nase geschoben und Harrys Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an dem sitzenden Albus Dumbledore hängen. Dafür, dass er gerade Harrys halbes Leben gesehen hatte, schien es ihm sehr gut zu gehen. Einzig allein seine Augen, die nicht wie üblich funkelten, machten deutlich, dass er durchaus geschockt war.

»Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, Albus, das war viel zu brutal!«, begann Sirius nun wütend.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er nichts weiter sagen sollte. Sirius schwieg zwar, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen Dumbledore mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen.

»Und du, Sirius, hättest mir auf keinen Fall verschweigen dürfen, dass du einen Zeitreisenden – auch noch einen von so großer Bedeutung – beherbergst! Das war verantwortungslos von dir, selbst wenn man eure Beziehung zueinander berücksichtigt«, erklärte Dumbledore wütend. »Bei Merlin, Sirius! Hast du eigentlich mal an die Konsequenzen gedacht? Die gesamte Zukunft könnte sich verändern! Vielleicht ist das schon geschehen!«

Sirius half Harry sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen, ehe er antwortete: »Aber genau das ist es, was wir wollen. Verdammt Albus, du kannst doch nicht wollen, das dem Jungen so ein Schicksal auferlegt wird! Du kannst doch nicht so eine Zukunft für die Zauberwelt wollen!«

Harry war schwindlig, erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Inzwischen spürte er auch, dass der Trank, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte, nachließ. Die Schmerzen in seinem rechten Arm und in der Schulter wurden wieder stärker!

»Nein, Sirius, natürlich will ich das nicht! Doch es liegt nicht an uns das zu entscheiden. Die Zukunft darf nun mal nicht verändert werden, selbst wenn sie so schlimm aussieht!«

Harry lachte leise auf. »Schlimm? Schlimm trifft es, glaube ich, nicht ganz, Professor! Katastrophal trifft es wenn überhaupt eher. In der Zukunft gibt es kein normales Leben mehr. Mehr als siebzig Prozent der Zauberbevölkerung sind tot oder in Gefangenschaft. Und Voldemort reicht England schon lange nicht mehr aus. Bald hat er ganz Großbritannien unter seiner Herrschaft und im restlichen Europa ist der Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen worden. Glauben Sie mir, jede Zukunft ist besser als diese!« Er schüttete kraftlos den Kopf. »In meiner Zeit lebt man nicht, man überlebt.«

Dumbledores Augen wurden wieder warm, so wie Harry es von seinem alten Mentor kannte. »Das weiß ich, Harry. Ich habe es gesehen, dennoch dürfen wir nicht einfach so über anderer Leute Köpfe hinweg entscheiden.«

Harry seufzte leise. Er wusste das. Natürlich! Es war einer der Fakten gewesen, die von Anfang an gegen diesen Plan gesprochen hatten. Dennoch, er wollte nicht aufgeben.

Müde lehnte er sich an Sirius und schloss die Augen. Sirius Griff an seinen Schultern verstärkte sich wieder und Harry konnte den besorgten Blick seines Paten auf sich spüren. »Alles in Ordnung?«

Harry nickte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. »Ja, ich bin nur einfach noch erschöpft, auch von gestern. Ich hatte einfach keinen guten Start hier.«

Er hörte Sirius schnauben und lächelte innerlich.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich so grob war«, erklang da die Stimme Dumbledores.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Schon gut, irgendwie bin ich auch ganz froh, dass es raus ist. Allerdings werden Sie uns nicht mehr davon abbringen können. Wir werden mit aller Macht versuchen die Zukunft – meine Gegenwart – zu verändern.«

Harry hörte Dumbledores helles Lachen. »Ja, das dachte ich mir schon, du kommst in dieser Hinsicht ganz nach deinen Eltern. Beide sind auch sehr beharrlich!«

Harry hörte wie Dumbledore sich erhob und ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu ging. »Ich denke, du solltest dich ein wenig hinlegen und ausruhen. Währenddessen werden Sirius und ich die Banne erneuern und über das Problem mit Peter sprechen.«

Harry nickte und stellte wohlwollend fest, dass sein alter Mentor automatisch auf das _du_ übergegangen war, wie in seiner Zeit. Sirius half ihm auf die Beine zu kommen und Harry setzte sich schwerfällig in Bewegung. An der Tür hielt er inne und sah zu Sirius zurück. »Wo ist eigentlich Elisa, Sirius?«

»Oh richtig, sie ist heute morgen abgereist. Ihre Mutter hat Verwandte in Frankreich ausgemacht, bei denen sie vorerst wohnen können. Sie hat dir einen Brief hinterlassen, weil du heute Morgen noch geschlafen hast. Er liegt auf deinem Schreibtisch.«

Harry nickte und verschwand aus der Küche. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg zum Zimmer fort. Dort angekommen nahm er den Brief an sich und legte sich aufs Bett. Allerdings kam er nicht mehr zum lesen. Seine Augen fielen, ehe er den Brief überhaupt öffnen konnte, zu.

Harry schlief in den nächsten Stunden sehr schlecht. Unruhig warf er sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Ein Albtraum folgte nach dem anderen. Die vorwurfsvollen Gesichter seiner Freunde zogen in rasendem Tempo an ihm vorbei. Alle waren sie schrecklich entstellt.

_»Alles ist deine Schuld!«_

_»Wärst du doch bloß nie geboren worden!«_

_»Mörder!«_

Harry wachte ruckartig auf. Er war schweißgebadet. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und sein Atem ging nur stoßweise.

Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen und Sirius stand in der Tür. »Was ist los? Ich hab dich schreien gehört!«

Harry sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. »Entschuldige, ich hatte einen Albtraum. Es ist alles in Ordnung.«

Sirius zog die Stirn in Falten. »Sicher?« Er trat ganz ein und Harry konnte seinen alten Rektor ein paar Meter hinter ihm ausmachen. Dumbledore hielt sich zurück und ließ beide alleine. »Wie geht es deinem Arm?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich bin okay, Sirius. Seit wann bemutterst du mich so?«, fragte Harry genervt.

Sirius sah ihn einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt an, ehe er empört sagte: »Ich bemuttere dich nicht!«

Harry lachte leise. »Doch Sirius, genau das tust du! Und so leid es mir tut, es geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Das bin ich nicht mehr seitdem ich Hagrid das erste Mal getroffen habe.«

»Na hör mal, ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen! Du bist verletzt und ...« Sichtlich verwirrt warf er Harry noch einem Blick zu und drehte sich dann abrupt um. »Na schön, wenn ich dich nerve, dann sieh doch zu wie du das alles hin bekommst. Viel Spaß!« Damit stampfte er wütend aus Harrys Zimmer.

Ein paar Momente war es ruhig. Harry hatte sein Gesicht in die Hände gebettet, die Augen geschlossen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Dann hörte er wieder Schritte und sah auf.

Albus Dumbledore stand in der Tür und sah ihn ernst an. »Das war übertrieben, findest du nicht?«

Harry erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne und verweilte dort. »Nein, der Meinung bin ich nicht. Er ist selbst nicht sehr viel älter als ich und er benimmt sich wie ...« Harry suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, fand es jedoch nicht. Entmutigt zuckte er mit den Schultern.

»Wie ein Patenonkel?«, half Dumbledore nach.

Harry lehnte seine Stirn an das kühle Glas. »Ja.« Damit konnte Harry nicht umgehen. Der Sirius der Zukunft war so anders gewesen. Natürlich, er hatte sich auch so gesorgt. Doch so wie dieser hatte er ihn nie behandelt. Das war einer der Unterschiede gewesen, die Harry sofort aufgefallen waren. Der Sirius aus dieser Zeit unterschätzte ihn. Er sah in ihm nur einen achtzehnjährigen Jungen, der zu jung für alles war.

Der zukünftige Sirius hatte ihn nicht in jede Gefahr schicken wollen – Merlin bewahre – doch er hatte Harry als das akzeptiert, was er war. Ein Mensch, auf dem ein schweres Schicksal lag. Und das hatte bedeutet, dass er früher als andere erwachsen werden musste. Er war schon lange kein Kind mehr.

Nicht mehr nach Cedrics Tod.

Nicht mehr nach Sirius Tod.

Nicht mehr nach all den Toden, die er teilweise selbst verursacht und erlebt hatte.

Der Sirius aus seiner Zeit hatte schnell begriffen, wie es um Harry wirklich stand. Wahrscheinlich schon, als Harry ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte. Diese wichtige Erkenntnis fehlte diesem Sirius.

Das leise Lachen Dumbledores riss Harry aus seinem Gedanken. »Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Er muss sich erst noch mit der Rolle des Patenonkels zu Recht finden. Er weiß nicht, wie er mit dir umgehen soll, vor allem weil du aus der Zukunft kommst.«

Harry nickte und löste sich vom Fenster. Sein Blick suchte den seines ehemaligen Mentors und Harrys Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig in die Höhe. »Sie sind nicht nur aus diesem Grund hier, oder? Sie wollen noch etwas von mir?«

Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie eh und je, als er antwortete: »Ich möchte das du mich für einige Tage nach Hogwarts begleitest.«

* * *

_vorsichtig um die ecke hervorlug_

Und? Wie hats euch gefallen?

_lieb guck_

Kommis?

Okay das wars für heute!

_Abgang mit wehenden Umhang_


	11. Kapitel 10

**ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke lug**

Hi leute

Es tut mir so leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich kann ehrlich gesagt auch keine wirkliche Entschuldigung anbringen, weil mein Problem erst eine kleine Schreibkriese war und ich dann nie wirklich die Lust und das feeling zum Schreiben hatte, wisst ihr was ich damit meine?

Deswegen tut es mir auch ganz doll leid und ihr dürft mich alle mal ganz doll hauen, vielleicht merk ich es mir dann!

Dieses Kapitel ist leider auch etwas kurz geraten für meine Verhältnisse, allerdings mit etwas Action, was ich denke, doch gut ist, oder?

Ich bedanke mich wie immer ganz herzlich bei meinen lieben Kommischreibern:

Tatze85 und Sister of Death

Leute, seid ihr noch da? Ein paar mehr kommis darf man doch erwarten oder? Danke an euch beide, die mir treu sind und vor allem auch mal kritisieren, was ich sehr gutfinde, also keine angst davor!

_Warum hast du Albus Dumbledore so brutal dargestellt?_

Zuerst einmal muss ich sagen, dass ich mich – da ich ihn auch gelesen habe – vom 7. Band ein klein wenig (wirklich nur ein bisschen) beeinflussen lasse. Wer den 7. Band schon auf Englisch gelesen hat, wird wissen was ich meine und ich denke, auch verstehen, wieso ich Dumbledore ausgerechnet so dargestellt habe. Für alle anderen: im letzten Band erfährt man auch sehr viel über Dumbledores Vergangenheit, das soll jetzt net heißen das er böse ist oder so, aber man erfährt eben vieles, was hinter der Fassade des lächelnden Dumbledores noch so verborgen blieb.

Zweitens dürft ihr nicht vergessen, dass sehr schwierige Zeiten sind. Voldemort ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht zu diesen Zeitpunkt und der Orden und Dumbledore versuchen alles um ihn aufzuhalten. Die Vorgehensweise von Dumbledore mag nicht gerade nett gewesen sein, doch sie ist für diese Zeit einfach normal(Vergleich: Sirius Black und seine nicht vorhandene Verhandlung vor Gericht). Es sind eben schwere Zeiten und besondere Zeiten, benötigen nun mal besondere Mittel, nicht?

_Elisa und ihr Brief_

einige von euch sind ja doch gespannt, was in dem Brief steht, vorerst wird das aber nicht zu lesen sein, ich weiß für manche gemein, vielleicht lasse ich es später noch mal mit einfließen, dies war auch nicht der letzte auftritt von Elisa, daher keine Angst, für die weitergehende Handlung ist es aber ohne Bedeutung und deswegen bleibt es für eine Weile noch ein Geheimnis!

_Wann kehrt Harry wieder in seine Zeit zurück und wie viel willst du ändern?_

Nun, wenn ich das verrate, wäre es ja nicht mehr so spannend, allerdings kann ich euch sagen, dass wenn überhaupt Harry erst im letzten oder vorletzten Kapitel zurückkehrt, ihr werdet ihr also noch eine Weile aushalten müssen. Tja und ie viel ich ändern will, das hab ich schon mehrmals durch Harry angedeutet und ich werde daran auch festhalten, daher...

Alle Fragen beantwortet? Na dann entweder weiterfragen oder einfach mal lesen!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**10. Kapitel**

Das Knistern eines wärmespendenden Feuers weckte Harry langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Die Hitze, die vom Feuer ausging, erwärmte seine steifen Glieder schnell, als er sich zu strecken begann.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, konnte er für einen Moment seinem Blick nicht trauen. Er war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, ohne Zweifel. Gold und Rot, die Farben seines Hauses, waren überall vorzufinden. Harry selbst saß im mittigsten der drei großen roten Ohrensessel, die direkt vor dem großen Kamin standen.

Ungläubig starrte er einen Moment gebannt auf das Feuer, ehe er Schritte ausmachen konnte.

Ein Lachen erklang, dann hörte Harry eine weibliche Stimme fragen: »Oh Harry, schläfst du schon wieder im Sessel?« Wenige Sekunden später tauchte Hermines Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld auf. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ihr langes braunes Haar hatte sie durch einen Zopf zur Seite gebunden. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten freundlich.

Sanft ließ sie sich neben ihm in den Sessel fallen und sah gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Harry, der die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden konnte, sah sie sprachlos an. Das war einfach unmöglich!

Hermine, die seinen Blick bemerkte, sah ihn fragend an. »Alles in Ordnung, Harry?«

Harry, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass dies gerade wirklich geschah, stammelte nur: »Du bist da?«

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Ja, Harry, natürlich bin ich da. Wo denn auch sonst?«

Einen Moment noch sah Harry sie fast schon entsetzt an, dann wandte sich sein Blick wieder zum Feuer. Was war hier nur los? Warum war er in Hogwarts? Warum lebte Hermine? Warum-

»Oh Harry, du hattest doch nicht schon wieder diesen grässlichen Traum, oder?«, riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Verwirrt sah er vom Feuer auf. »Traum?«

Hermines Blick verdüsterte sich und eine Spur von Sorge schlich sich auf ihre Züge. »Oh Harry, du solltest wirklich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen oder zu Madam Pomfrey. Du bist jedes Mal danach völlig verwirrt. Letztes Mal hast du doch tatsächlich behauptet, ich müsste tot sein.«

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick um diese Information zu verkraften. »Es ist also nichts passiert? Alle sind noch am Leben? Nur ein Traum?«

Hermine seufzte und nickte.

»Aber es war so real?«, erklärte er verwirrt.

Hermine nickte düster. »Harry, das ist es jedes Mal. Wenn du mich fragst, könnte sogar V-Voldemort dahinter stehen. Immerhin hat er dir schon einmal eine Vision geschickt. Vielleicht tut er das jetzt wieder. Er will dich schwächen, da bin ich mir sicher! Du musst endlich zu Dumbledore gehen!«

Mit wackligen Beinen erhob Harry sich, Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel. Langsam trat Harry an eines der Fenster im Raum. Draußen war tiefste Nacht. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war.

»Ich bin so verwirrt, Hermine«, begann Harry leise.

Diese trat an seine Seite. »Oh Harry, das bist du jedes Mal. Wenn das so weitergeht verlierst du noch den Bezug zur Realität! Und genau das ist es wohl auch, was Voldemort will.«

Harrys Blick glitt von den Ländereien von Hogwarts zu seiner besten Freundin zurück. In ihren Augen stand die Sorge deutlich geschrieben. »Harry, bitte, du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen, am besten sofort! Ich begleite dich auch!«

Schwach nickte Harry. Immer noch konnte er nicht glauben, dass alles was er erlebt hatte, ein Traum gewesen sein soll. Es war so real gewesen, als er Sirius und seinen Eltern begegnet war. Das alles sollte eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie sein – oder der von Voldemort?

Was war hier nur los?

»Wo ist Ron?«, fragte er, als sie gerade das Portrait ansteuerten.

Hermine, die vor ihm lief, blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Harry beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. »Er ist oben und schläft.«

Harry drehte sich zur Treppe um und sah zur Tür, die in ihren Schlafsaal führte. »Sollten wir ihn nicht wecken gehen?«, fragte er und machte einem Schritt in Richtung Treppe.

Plötzlich fühlte er Hermines Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war unangenehm, denn ihre Hand lag fest und schwer darauf. Ihr Druck verstärkte sich plötzlich und Harry sah verwirrt zu seiner Freundin.

Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl und Blut lief ihr über die Lippen. » Lieber nicht, du weißt doch wie schwer Ron zu wecken ist, vor allem aus diesem _ewigen_ Schlaf.«

Erschrocken taumelte Harry zurück. Hermines Hand glitt von seiner Schulter, blieb aber weiterhin nach ihm ausgestreckt.

»Du musst zu Dumbledore gehen, Harry. Du musst ihm davon erzählen!«, Hermine Stimme klang rau und gereizt, als wäre sie heiser.

»Du musst es ihm sagen, dass du Schuld daran bist, dass wir alle tot sind!«

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Harry. Panisch sah er sich um und stellte mehr oder weniger erleichtert fest, dass er sich in dem Zimmer befand, dass er vor Tagen von Sirius bekommen hatte.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er langsam die Decke zurück schlug und die Füße den kalten Boden berührten. Er bettete das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das Bild der blutverschmierten, blassen Hermine tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Harry erzitterte bei dem Gedanken an Hermines Tod.

Niemand hatte ihm je die Schuld gegeben und doch wusste er, es war allein wegen ihm passiert.

Traurig schüttelte er diesen Gedanken von sich ab. Es nütze nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Vergangenes konnte auf diese Art nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.

Langsam erhob sich Harry und zog sich an. Gerade als er fertig war, klopfte es sachte an seiner Tür. Wenige Sekunden später wurde sie geöffnet und Sirius trat in sein Zimmer.

Sein Blick glitt über die blasse Gestallt von Harry. »Alles in Ordnung?«

Für einen Moment wollte Harry mit seiner Standard-Antwort »Mir geht es gut« antworten, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Er hatte Sirius immer versprochen ehrlich zu sein, zwar nicht diesem Ich, doch Harry käme es trotzdem wie eine Lüge vor, täte er es nicht auch jetzt.

»Es ging mir schon mal besser und ich glaube, wenn wir die Mauern von Hogwarts hinter uns gelassen haben, wird es mir auch wieder wesentlich besser gehen«, antwortete er daher wahrheitsgemäß.

Sirius lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und sah Harry sichtlich verwirrt an. »Ich versteh einfach nicht, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts willst. Ich mein, dein Vater und ich hatten einfach eine geniale Zeit dort – die beste in meinem Leben, glaub ich. Und aus deinen Erinnerungen weiß ich, dass auch du Hogwarts geliebt hast. Du hast es als Zuhause gesehen. Was ist nur geschehen, dass du solche Probleme mit Hogwarts hast?«

Harry spürte deutlich, wie sich sein eigener Blick verdunkelte, als er an das zukünftige Hogwarts dachte – ein Ort, der immer als uneinnehmbar und sicher galt. Doch Harry wusste, dass nichts für immer war. Auch Hogwarts nicht.

Er konnte Sirius fragenden Blick auf seinem Rücken spüren. Harry griff nach seinem Umhang und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte – zu lang«, erklärte er kurz angebunden und trat an Sirius vorbei in den Flur.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass Dumbledore in gut fünf Minuten hier sein würde, so wie er den Schulleiter Hogwarts kannte, sogar noch früher.

Harry hatte lange mit Sirius diskutiert, nachdem Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, ihn nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Harry, der langsam gegen _diesen_ Dumbledore eine gewisse Abneigung entwickelte, hatte sich ganze zwei Tage stur geweigert. Sirius hatte all seine Überredungskünste und das Versprechen, ihn zu begleiten, gebraucht, um Harry zu überzeugen, so dass er doch noch nach Hogwarts ging. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, warum er dorthin sollte, weil es der alte Kauz nichts durchblicken ließ, doch Sirius Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn.

Sie mussten nicht mehr lange warten. Dumbledore war mehr als pünktlich und stand nur wenige Minuten später mit einem alten ledergebunden Buch in der Hand vor ihnen.

»Guten Morgen, meine Lieben.« Albus Dumbledore lächelte wie immer, als er Sirius und Harry musterte. Er hob die Hand, in der sich das Buch befand, und erklärte überflüssigerweise: »Das ist der Portschlüssel, der uns nach Hogwarts bringen wird.«

Harry nickte nur stumm und blickte düster auf das alte Buch und dessen Besitzer. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der alte Mann etwas vorhatte. Etwas, was Harry ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

»Also meine Lieben« Harry kam sich wieder wie zu seiner Schulzeit vor, »darf ich bitten?«

Sirius und Harry legten ihre rechte Hand auf dem Buchrücken, Dumbledore begann zu zählen. »1 – 2 – 3.«

Das Harry durchaus bekannte Ziehen an seinem Nabel begann und Harry schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. So wie es immer tat. Etwas was sich diesmal als Fehler herausstellte.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und die Augen öffnete, sah er gleich drei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet. Ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatten ihn bereits der erste Zauber getroffen. Er beförderte ihn einige Meter nach hinten. Schmerzhaft prallte er gegen eine Wand. Bevor der Schmerz in seinem Rücken überhaupt sein Gehirn erreichen konnte, raubte der zweite Zauber ihm das Bewusstsein.

Sirius Schrei war das letzte, was ihn in die Dunkelheit begleitete.

Es war vollkommen still, als er zu sich kam. Nein, falsch, nicht vollkommen. Leise, kaum hörbar, konnte Harry Stimmen ausmachen. Die eine gehörte auf jeden Fall Sirius, diese Stimme würde Harry stets wieder erkennen. Seine Stimme klang erregt und sehr wütend.

Die zweite Stimme, viel ruhiger, konnte Harry auch nach kurzem Hören ausmachen. Dumbledore.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Das erste was er sah, war die schneeweiße Decke über ihm. Eine Decke, die ihm äußerst bekannt vorkam.

Er war wieder hier. Auf dem Krankenflügel.

_»Kumpel, du wachst eindeutig zu oft im Krankenflügeln auf. Das musst du dir unbedingt abgewöhnen!«_ Rons Stimme schien so real, als würde er direkt vor ihm stehen, doch Harry wusste es besser. Ron war nicht hier. Er war tot. Nein, genaugenommen war er noch nicht einmal geboren.

Harry bewegte leicht den Kopf, um nach Sirius und Dumbledore zu schauen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinem Kopf zog. Verdammt, warum war er eigentlich hier?

Für einem Moment noch war alles schwarz vor seinen Augen, dann jedoch lichtete sich sein Blick und mit seiner Sicht kamen auch die vergangenen Ereignisse zurück.

Man hatte ihn feige angegriffen und das auch noch in Hogwarts und vor Dumbledores Augen.

Harry wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass Dumbledore da seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die Harry so da lag, steigerte sich seine Wut. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und stöhnte über die erneuten Schmerzen in seinem Kopf.

Das Gespräch verstummte und Schritte näherten sich seinem Bett. Sirius Stimme drang seltsam verzerrt an sein Ohr. Harry sah ihn wütend an und durchbohrte Dumbledore dann förmlich mit seinen Blicken.

»Was sollte das, verdammt? Warum wurde ich angegriffen?«, fragte er wütend und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Dumbledores Stimme, freundlich wie immer, versuchte zu erklären. »Es tut mir leid, Junge, aber es ging leider nicht anders.«

»Was meinen Sie damit?«

Dumbledore beschwor zwei Stühle und ließ sich auf einem davon sinken, Sirius folgte seinem Beispiel .

»Nun, ich musste mich noch einiges dir gegenüber versichern und dazu mussten wir einige Test machen.«

Harry schnaubte. »Und dafür hätte man mich nicht einfach fragen können.«

Dumbledores Augen funkelten ihn über die alte Halbmondbrille hinweg spöttisch an. »Und du hättest wirklich zugestimmt?«

»Nein! Vielleicht – keine Ahnung! Aber das, Dumbledore, war zu viel des Guten. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war hierher zu kommen. Hogwarts hat mir nie etwas Gutes gebracht und wird es auch jetzt nicht.«

Er zog die Decke zurück und setzte die Füße aus dem Bett.

»Du bist nicht Schuld, dass Hogwarts gefallen ist.«

Harry hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Das Aufkeuchen von Sirius hörte er kaum.

»Sie verstehen gar nichts. Das haben Sie nie und das war immer das Problem.« Harrys Stimme war leise und doch kalt wie Eis.

»Das mag sogar stimmen und doch habe ich Recht und das weißt du, tief in deinem Inneren.« Dumbledores Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Harry fühlte sich an seinen Traum erinnert, doch diese Hand war warm und leicht, dennoch aber voller Kraft und Stärke.

»Wie viel wissen Sie?«, fragte Harry leise.

Eine Weile schwieg Dumbledore und nur die Geräusche der Außenwelt – Stimmengewirr von Schülern und die Geräusche der Natur – waren zu hören.

»Nicht annähernd so viel, wie du vielleicht denken magst. Viele deiner Erinnerungen, die ich gesehen habe, waren unvollständig oder zerrissen. Einer der Gründe, warum ich sicher gehen musste, dass du wirklich, der bist, für den du dich ausgibst, Harry James Potter.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Harry Potter. Ich habe diesen Namen abgelegt. Er brachte mir nur Unglück und tote Menschen, die meinen Weg pflasterten.«

Dumbledore ging nicht weiter darauf ein und seine Hand drückte ihn sanft in das Kissen zurück. »Du solltest noch liegen bleiben, der erste Zauber war eigentlich nicht so geplant, der Auror ist ein wenig in Panik geraten und hat einen anderen Zauber, als abgesprochen, angewandt. Du hast eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.«

Harry wiedersprach nicht und eine ganze Weile sagte niemand etwas. Sirius Blick musterte ihm nur immer wieder besorgt.

»Warum?«, durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille.

Dumbledore sah ihn verwirrt an. »Ich verstehe nicht, Junge.«

»Warum bin ich hier? Wie ist es mir gelungen, so weit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen?«

Dumbledores Blick wurde warm. »Diese Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Ich weiß, dass du gerne von mir hören würdest, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum du hier bist. Dass du die Vergangenheit - die Zukunft – zum Guten wenden sollst, aber ich kann dir diese Antwort nicht geben. «

»Sie wollen nicht, dass ich die Zukunft ändere?«, fragte Harry leise.

»Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Harry. Doch wir wissen nicht, welche Folgen das haben würde. Ich verstehe deinen Wunsch etwas verändern zu wollen, durchaus, aber dennoch...« Er ließ den Satz offen und machte Harry eines deutlich. Dumbledore war noch nicht vollkommen dagegen die Zukunft zu verändern und das war vielleicht, genau das war Harry brauchte.

»Dumbledore, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, möchte ich jetzt gerne schlafen. Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht besonders wohl.«

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nickte verständnisvoll und stand auf. Sirius wollte es ihm gleich tun, doch Harry hielt ihm davon ab. »Bleib Sirius, bitte!«

Sein zukünftiger Patenonkel nickte und blieb sitzen. Dumbledore warf beiden nochmals einen neutralen Blick zu, ehe er die Vorhänge öffnete und verschwand.

Sirius Blick suchte Harrys. »Es tut mir leid, ich habe nichts davon gewusst, sonst hätte ich...-«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach Sirius. »Schon gut, ich weiß. Denkst du er wird mich wieder gehen lassen, wenn ich mich besser fühle. Ich traue ihm noch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Er ist so anders als der Dumbledore, den ich kannte – wenn ich ihn je wirklich gekannt habe.«

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich kann dich wirklich gut verstehen. Ich kenne ihn so auch nicht. Ich meine, das ist Albus Dumbledore, einer der gütigsten Menschen, die ich kenne und auch der mächtigste Zauberer, den ich kenne. Doch diese Seite an ihm ist so anders, so erschreckend.«

Harry nickte nur stumm und schloss die Augen. Sirius redete noch eine ganze Weile, selbst als Harry schon tief und fest schlief redetet er noch. Seine Stimme begleitete Harry durch seine Träume und vertrieb zu mindestens anfangs die Albträume, die ihm wie jede Nach quälten.

Diesmal war Harry vollkommen alleine und wieder spürte er die Leere, die ihn erfüllte. Sie hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust und einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund.

Harrys Blick war auf eine riesige Ruine gerichtet.

Langsam setzet sich Harry in Bewegung und lief auf die Ruine zu. Er passierte ein großes Eingangstor, dass die Grenzen der Ruine verdeutlichten. Hohe Mauern umzogen einst das scheinbar unendliche Gelände. Doch von der vergangenen Pracht war nur noch wenig übrig. In den Mauern prangten große Löcher, teilweise waren scheinbar ganze Mauerteile herausgerissen worden. Alles zerstört. Auch das prächtige Eisentor hing nur noch an einer Seite schief in den Angeln. Auf der anderen Seite hatten die Scharniere das schwere Tor nicht mehr halten können. Nun lag es am Boden und wurde von Pflanzen langsam überwuchert.

Schnell ließ er das Tor hinter sich und näherte sich mit jedem Schritt schneller der großen Ruine.

Auf seinem Weg hielt Harry inne und warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf eine abgebrannte, eingefallene Holzhütte. Einst waren davor große Beete mit viel Liebe gepflegt worden, als hier noch Menschen lebten. Die Reste der Umzäunung waren bereits durch Pflanzen verdeckt worden und die Holzhütte inzwischen an vielen Stellen von Moos überzogen.

Der Wald des Gelände schien die Hütte langsam verschlucken zu wollen. Harry hatte diese Hütte stets als einen Ort der Zuflucht gesehen.

Hagrids Hütte.

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu der riesigen Ruine: Ja, er war in Hogwarts. Oder das, was noch davon übrig war.

Harry ging weiter, steuerte allerdings nicht die Eingangstore Hogwarts an, sondern den See. Nach einer Weile wurde ersichtlich, was sein Ziel war.

Eine hohe, weiße Säule ragte in den Himmel empor. Sie wirkte so unnatürlich inmitten der Natur, die Hogwarts sonst umgab.

Es war seltsam still hier. Harry kannte diesen Ort nicht so ruhig. Die Stimmen der Schüler, das Lachen und Gebrüll, fehlte. Dazu kam, dass anscheinend nur wenige Tiere hier lebten, denn außer ein paar Vögeln, war es zu still. Nicht einmal der Wind wehte durch die Bäume.

Als er die riesige weiße Säule erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen. Harrys Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf die Säule.

Sie war nicht mal sehr groß. Gerade mal zwei Meter breit und fünf hoch vielleicht. Doch irgendetwas magisches, etwas besonderes ging von ihr aus.

Erst beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, was das außergewöhnliche an der Säule war. In diesen Stein waren Namen eingraviert. Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende. Sie waren auf den gesamten Stein eingraviert. Ganz unten, fast schon von wachsenden Gras überwuchert, stand eine kleine Inschrift:

_Den Opfern des Krieges und des Hasses gewidmet,_

_die der Arroganz eines Einzelnen erlagen,_

_Ihr seid alle Helden!_

Viele der Namen war Harry durchaus bekannt. Namen, mit denen er teilweise große Gefühle und Zuneigungen empfand:

_Remus Lupin. Lily und James Potter. Minerva McGonagall. Alastor Moody. Andromeda Tonks. Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore. Hermine Granger. Ronald Wealsey._

Die Liste der Namen zog sich noch ewig so weiter.

Und Harry sah traurig auf die letzten zwei Namen. Sie waren offiziell für tot erklärt worden.

_Melinda und Kassandra Potter._

Er sank auf die Knie und die Worte, die er flüsterte, waren voller Schmerz und Leid.

»Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versagt.«

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er erwachte. Achtlos wischte er sie fort und warf einen Blick auf Sirius, der auf dem Stuhl zusammengesunken war und schlief.

Ja, er hatte versagt, doch man hatte ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben und er würde sie nutzen, so viel stand für Harry fest.

Selbst wenn er dafür sein Leben lassen musste.

Denn dort wo er herkam, gab es keine Zukunft mehr, in die es sich zurückzukehren lohnte. Egal was für unabsehbare Folgen es haben würde, sie waren auf jeden Fall besser, als diese Zukunft.

* * *

Kommi?(auch wenn ich es wegen langer Wartezeit nicht verdient hätte)

TBC...


	12. Kapitel 11

Da bin ich wieder!!!!

11 Wochen hab ich für dieses Kapitel gebraucht, mann bin ich langsam, tut mir leid, bin zur zeit (oder immer noch) in einer Phase wo mir das schreiben einfach keine Lust macht, aber aufs nächste Kapitel freue ich mich schon sehr, und hoffe mal, dass ich das schneller zusammenkrieg

Natürlich möchte ich hier etwas wichtiges nicht vergessen!

**Fröhliches neues Jahr und nachträglich natürlich auch fröhliche Weihnachten!!!!**

Hoffe doch ihr alle seid gut reingerutscht und könnt noch ein wenig entspannen. Ich hab noch frei und kann es

So genug gelabert, denk ich... viel spaß beim lesen und hinter lasst mir ein Kommi

Bevor es los geht wie immer Antworten auf gestellte Fragen:

Das was Harry träumt, ist das schon passiert oder nicht?

erst mal liebe leute, sorry wenn ich euch verwirre, aber ein klein wenig Spannung und Verwirrung muss ja erhalten bleiben, damit die Geschichte auch spannend bleibt, oder? Die einzelnen Traumszenen sind ja immer durch einem Absatz abgetrennt, sodass es eigentlich deutlich wird(spätestens beim lesen).

Ich möchte kein genaues ja, das war passiert oder nein, das ist nur Gedankenquirrel hier von mir geben. Teilweise wird ja von selbst klar, dass bestimmte Szenen, auch durch die reale Wirkungsweisen(ich hoffe doch, die kommen rüber) nicht real in Harry Zeit passiert sein können. Bestes Beispiel dafür ist ja der erste Traum mit der Horror-Hermine(-). Das dieser Traum nicht real ist, ist ja wohl klar. Bei dem zweiten Traum vom letzten Kapitel gebe ich euch nur ein jein. Ich möchte, dass meine Leser auch ein wenig frei denken können bei dieser Geschichte, deswegen ist dieser Traum auch so angelegt. ABER! Hogwarts ist so zerstört, wie Harry es geträumt hat, das ist wahr. Die riesige Säule kann man als Art Schuldgefühl von Harry sehen.

Harry weiß nicht ob seine Frau und seine Tochter noch leben, er hofft es einerseits aber eine andere Seite hat sich bereits mit deren Tod abgefunden. Versteht ihr das?

Das wäre zu mindestens meine Art der Interpretation von diesem Traum, aber lasst euch eins gesagt sein. Dieser Traum kann für jeden von euch etwas anderes bedeuten, das ist es was ich mit frei denken bei meiner Story meine!!!!

o.O alles klar???

Ich bedanke mich wie immer bei meinen fleißigen Kommischreibern( und freue mich über die Neulinge):

Aimee Lucia, Virginia-GinnyWeasley, Sister fo Death, Tatze85(danke für die Aufmunterung), Osiris Black und keine Ahnung(toller name)

Schön, dass es doch wieder ein paar mehr geworden sind!!!

So und nun wirklich viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!

* * *

**11. Kapitel**

»Das ist völlig sinnlos!«, schimpfte Harry lautstark vor sich hin und ignorierte gekonnt den scharfen Blick, der ihm im nächsten Moment von einer Frau Mitte dreißig zugeworfen wurde – Madam Prince.

Sirius konnte ihn allerdings nur zu gut verstehen. Seit mehr als drei Stunden saßen sie jetzt in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts und suchten Bücher über Zeitreisen – Dumbledores Idee.

Dass Harry keinen Spaß daran hatte, sahen selbst die wenigen Schüler, die um diese Zeit in der Bibliothek waren. Die Tische, die ihnen am nächsten standen waren alle unbelegt, fast so ,als wollten alle Schüler einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu Harry einhalten. Dieser bemerkte davon jedoch nichts.

Eben gerade schlug er das nächste Buch heftig zu und schob es mürrisch beiseite. »Sinnlos«, murmelte er und sank mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte. »Das ist wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen zusuchen. _So_ finden wir nie etwas.«

Sirius lächelte schwach und versuchte Harry aufzubauen. »Dumbledore meinte, es befänden sich einige gute Bücher in der Bibliothek zum Thema Zeitreisen, wir müssen sie nur finden.«

Harry brummte etwas unverständliches und sah dann auf. »Ja, aber wo sich diese blöden Bücher befinden hat er uns nicht gesagt. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er uns – _mich_ – nur beschäftigen will. Er will mich hinhalten! Warum auch immer!«

Sirius stand auf und begann einige Bücher wieder einzusortieren. Harrys Kopf landete wieder auf den Tisch. »Ich sag es dir, Sirius. Ich hab in den letzten drei Stunden nichts neues erfahren. All das was wir bis jetzt gefunden haben, stand auch schon in den Bücher, die ich mir bestellt hatte.« Er stöhnte auf. »Ich bezweifle ja nicht, dass hier noch wesentlich bessere Bücher sind, aber so kommen wir einfach nicht voran. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir endlich in die verbotene Abteilung dürften, aber nein!«

Sirius trat hinter einem der Bücherregale wieder hervor und zwinkerte im Gehen einer Gruppe Mädchen – Erst- oder Zweitklässler – am Tisch zu, welche darauf zu kichern begannen. Aufmunternd klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter. »Nicht aufgeben!«

Ein leises »Pah!« war die Antwort, die er bekam. Sirius grinste und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Die Stühle waren noch immer so unbequem, wie zu seiner Schulzeit. Ein Grund warum er die Bibliothek immer gemieden hatte. Der Hauptgrund war natürlich, dass er nicht einsah wirklich lernen zu müssen. Sirius war schon immer ein Naturtalent gewesen. Es gab nur weniger Fächer, wo er Probleme hatte und da hatten sich die Rumtreiber untereinander perfekt ergänzt. Jeder hatte in anderen Gebieten seine Stärken, sehr praktisch, wie Sirius immer fand. Ja, jeder von ihnen hatte eine wichtige Rolle gespielt in ihrem alltäglichen Schulleben und fehlte auch nur einer von ihnen war das Gleichgewicht gestört.

Dass ausgerechnet diese Gruppe, die sich ewige Freundschaft geschworen hatte durch Voldemort so auseinandergerissen wurde, war für Sirius noch immer schwer zu begreifen. Vor allem Peters Verrat lastete schwer auf ihm. Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, wieso er sie alle verraten hatte – verraten würde.

Er hatte bereits mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Dieser hatte die Nachricht über den Verräter in den eigenen Reihen sehr gefasst aufgenommen. Hatte er es geahnt?

Sirius war verwirrt.

»Legt ihr eine Pause ein?«, erklang die amüsierte Stimme von Dumbledore hinter Sirius. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts warf einen amüsierten Blick auf Harry ehe zu Sirius blickte.

Während Sirius kurz erklärte, dass sie nicht wirklich vorangekommen waren, meckerte Harry wieder leise vor sich hin.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf und durchbohrte seinen ehemaligen – oder zukünftigen – Schulleiter mit mordlüsternen Blicken.

Dumbledore bemerkte natürlich Harrys Blick und sah ihn fragend an. »Ist irgendetwas, Junge?«

Harry sah ihn beleidigt an. »In der Zukunft gefallen Sie mir besser«, antwortete er kindisch.

Sirius lachte laut und auch Dumbledore schmunzelte. »Nun, Harry, das wird wohl daran liegen, dass deine Zeit zu mindestens für eine Weile von Voldemort befreit war. Das verändert viele Menschen.«

Harry brummte darauf nur wieder unverständliches Zeug und sein Kopf landete wieder auf der Tischplatte.

Der Schulleiter Hogwarts warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an Sirius. »Nun, ich denke, dass ihr vielleicht in der verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts fündiger werdet. Sie gehört immerhin zu den besten in ganz England. Ihr habt dort freien Zutritt, allerdings müssen alle Bücher wieder an ihren Platz zurückgebracht werden. Aber das weißt du ja sicher, nicht wahr, Sirius?« Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm über die Halbmondbrille hinweg an und Sirius fühlte sich wieder einmal in seine Schulzeit versetzt. Er nickte nur stumm.

Harrys Kopf schnellte bei dieser Aussage ruckartig in die Höhe und er stand auf. »Na endlich!«, schimpfte er leise vor sich hin, während er sich auf dem Weg zur Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek machte. Sirius konnte seine letzten Worte, bevor er außer Hörweite war, noch deutlich hören. »Ich dachte, er fragt nie!«

Sirius schmunzelte und warf dem Direktor einem letzten Blick zu, ehe er sich ebenfalls erhob und Harry nachlief.

Allerdings kam er nicht weit. Auf der Hälfte des Weges stoppte ihm eine kleine Gruppe Fünftklassler, wie Sirius sie einschätzte. Sie alle schienen vollkommen fasziniert und begeistert von Sirius zu sein.

»Du bist Sirius Black, nicht wahr?«, fragte schließlich ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und einer etwas schlaksigen Figur. Er trug sein Hemd nicht in der Hose, wie es die Schulregeln eigentlich verlangten und die Krawatte war ebenfalls unsauber gebunden und lag locker um seinen Hals. Allgemein erinnerte er ihn stark an James und sich selbst. Sie hatten auch ihre Schuluniform immer etwas _aufgewertet_, auch wenn das ihnen die eine oder andere Strafpredigt von McGonagall eingebracht hatte.

»Der bin ich!«, antwortete Sirius schließlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Jungen eine Antwort erwarteten. »Kennen wir uns?«

»Nein, aber wir kennen dich!«, warf ein anderer Junge ein. Seine Schuluniform trug er ebenfalls anders und seine Haare standen mittels Zauber – das nahm Sirius zu mindestens an – in alle Richtungen ab. Wären seine Haare nicht ebenfalls Blond gewesen hätten sie Harry und James Haare eindeutig Konkurrenz machen können.

Obwohl, jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, waren Harrys Haare wesentlich besser gebändigt, als es die von James waren. »Du schweifst ab, Sirius!«, ermahnte er sich innerlich selbst.

»Ihr kennt mich also. Soso und woher?«, fragte er keck.

»Woher? Na hör mal, du und James Potter seid Berühmten hier. Lebende Legenden, sozusagen!«, erklärte der blonde Junge stolz. »Es gibt viele Schüler, die euch nacheifern. Wir übrigens auch!« Er grinste stolz und Sirius schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

»Na dann, genießt eure Zeit als Rumtreiber, sie geht schneller zu Ende als ihr denkt!«, sagte er und schlängelte sich durch die Gruppe durch.

»Was tust du hier?«, rief ihm einer der Jungs nach und Sirius drehte sich noch mal um.

Mit einem Breiten Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete er: »Den Streich meines Lebens planen!« Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der verbotenen Abteilung.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühle breitete sich in ihm aus. Die wenigen Geräusche der Schüler schienen hier nicht reinzureichen, eine merkwürdige Stille herrschte hier. Wie immer, wenn er hier war – ja er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier, immerhin war er ein Rumtreiber! – spürte er diese unangenehme Aura, die von den schwarzmagischen Büchern hier ausging. Sie schien praktisch nach einem zu greifen und einem zu bitten schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Ja, Sirius wusste warum dies die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek war. Gerade junge Schüler konnten hier viel zu leicht auf den falschen Weg geführt werden.

Und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatten auch ihre Besuche schwerwiegenden Folgen gehabt. Sirius konnte sich natürlich nicht sicher sein, aber er vermutete, dass ihre vielen Besuche hier einer der Gründe war, warum Peter sie schließlich verraten hatte und nun Voldemort als Spion diente. Er hatte sich schon immer für das verbotene interessiert. Oft hatte er heimlich, in dem Glauben, dass keiner von ihnen es bemerken würde,schwarze Zauber anzuwenden versucht. »Merlin sei dank, dass sie nie funktioniert haben!«

»Was hat nie funktioniert?«, fragte Harry und trat aus einem Gang hinaus, ein dickes Buch in der Hand.

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nichts, ich hab nur laut gedacht. Hast du was gefunden?«, wechselte er das Thema.

Harry schüttelte düster den Kopf. »Nur Bücher über die Theorie des Zeitreisens, aber nichts genaues.« Harry stellte das Buch zurück in das Bücherregal und lehnte sich schwer dagegen. »Es scheint völlig sinnlos! Ich weiß ja, dass es verboten ist, durch die Zeit zu reisen, aber irgendwann muss es doch jemand trotzdem getan haben. Absichtlich oder nicht! Und darüber müsste es doch Aufzeichnungen geben, oder?«

Sirius sah seinen zukünftigen Patensohn gequält an. »Es tut mir leid Harry.«

»Weißt du, wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, dann könnten wir über diese Methode Nachforschungen anstellen. Aber ich erinnere mich einfach nicht!« Wütend trat er gegen das Bücherregal, was gefährlich schwankte jedoch stehen blieb.

Sirius legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Beruhige dich, Harry. So kommen wir auch nicht weiter! Wir müssen überlegen. Vielleicht gibt es einen Zauber oder Trank, der Erinnerungen zurückgeben kann?«

»Den gibt es leider nicht, Sirius«, erklang da die weiche Stimme Dumbledores. Harry und Sirius wirbelten herum. »Es tut mir leid euch in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen zu müssen.«

Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. »Toll, ich schaff es sogar vielleicht meine verdammte Zukunft zu verändern und dann kann ich sie noch nicht mal genießen, weil ich nicht in meine Zeit zurück kann. Wirklich wunderbar!«

»Allerdings... ich denke dennoch, dass es vielleicht noch einen Weg gibt, dir deine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben.« Harry sah Dumbledore verwirrt an. »Ich verstehe nicht, Sie sagten doch gerade...?«

»Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Harry. Die Methode, die ich meine, ist auch kein alltäglicher Zauber, den jeder ausführen kann«, erklärte er geheimnisvoll. Er drehte sich leichtfüßig um. »Begleitet mich bitte in mein Büro, ich muss noch etwas klären, bevor ich euch eine Zusage geben kann.«

Sirius und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an, folgten Dumbledore aber ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Sirius wurde mit jedem weiteren Schritt unruhiger und auch Harry schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Er knetete unruhig seine Hände. Sirius kam der Weg durch Hogwarts zum Büro des Direktors wie Stunden vor.

Nicht das er das erste Mal dort war. Nein, sie waren ein einzigstes Mal dorthin gerufen worden. Eigentlich wegen einer Kleinigkeit, einem winzigen Streich, aber anscheinend hatte McGonagall einfach den Kragen gehörig voll gehabt. Die Strafe von Dumbledore war dagegen relativ milde gewesen. Drei Nachmittage hatten sie Hagrid helfen müssen, keine wirkliche Strafe, wie Sirius damals gefunden hatte.

Nachdem sie schließlich auch den Wasserspeicher hinter sich gelassen hatten und die Treppe eben gerade nach oben fuhr, atmete Harry hinter ihm hörbar aus.

Sirius warf ihm einen aufmunterten Blick zu und betrat nach Dumbledore das Büro. Wie immer war Sirius von all den Einrichtungsgegenständen und den vielen Portraits der vergangenen Schulleiter beeindruckt. Dem Portrait seines Vorfahren warf ein kurzes Lächeln zu, ehe er sich in einen der beiden Sessel vor Dumbledores Tisch setzte.

Harry hingegen schien Dumbledores Einrichtung nicht gerade zu beeindrucken. Als er sich neben Sirius in den Sessel fallen ließ, murmelte er leise: »Sieht ganz genauso aus wie zu meiner Zeit. Hier hat sich gar nichts verändert.«

Sirius grinste und sah dann abwartend zu Dumbledore. Dieser war hinter seinem Stuhl am Kamin verschwunden und redete gerade mit jemandem. Die Stimme war zu leise um genaueres zu verstehen, einzig allein, dass es eine Frau war, konnte Sirius ausmachen.

Schließlich nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten, wie es Sirius schien, erhob sich Dumbledore und setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. »Nun, meine Herren, es sieht gut aus. Die Dame, die uns Hilfe leisten wird, hat gerade Zeit für uns.«

Verständnislose Blicke folgten, doch Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren. Er holte eine alte Dose heraus und legte einen kurzen für Sirius nicht verständlichen Spruch darauf. Bevor er ihnen die Dose entgegenhielt, fragte er noch freundlich: »Bevor ich es vergesse, möchte jemand einen Zitronenbonbon?« Sirius schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, und auch auf Harrys Gesicht erschein ein leichtes Lächeln, als er verneinte.

»Nein? Nun gut, dann ihre Hände bitte auf die Dose«, erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. Harry und Sirius folgten der Anweisung, doch nicht ohne Fragen zu stellen.

»Aber Professor, erklären Sie uns auch noch wohin wir gehen und was wir tun müssen?«, fragte Harry verwirrt.

Dumbledore lächelte über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. »Ihr werdet dort alles Wichtige erfahren. 1 – 2 – 3.«

Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie mit einem Portschlüssel reisten, zog es sie an ihrem Nabel hinfort.

Sirius landete schwer auf seinen Füßen und auch Harry neben ihm knickte unsanft bei ihrer Landung ein.

»Oh wie ich diese Reisemöglichkeit hasse«, murmelte Harry leise, als er sich erhob.

Sirius grinste nur leicht und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einer hellen, großen Halle, die nur eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes besaß. Die Wände waren von kleinen, weißen und goldenen Kacheln bedeckt, welche die verschiedensten Muster bildeten und sich dabei immer wieder veränderten.

»Wie bei magischen Gemälden«, murmelte Harry, während er die Wände betrachtete.

Sirius nickte nur stumm. Beide konnten ihre Blicke nicht von den Mosaiken nehmen, die immer wieder neue Bilder formten.

Erst als sich die Tür öffnete und eine junge Frau, nicht älter als sie, in die Halle trat, wurde der vermeintliche Bann gebrochen.

»Beeindruckend, oder?«, sprach sie beide an.

Sirius und Harry konnten nicht anders als zu nicken.

Die Frau vor ihnen trug Kleidung, wie man sie aus der griechischen Antike kannte. Eine lange, weiße Tunika mit verschiedenen goldenen Verziehrungen. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, nur einzelne Locken fielen über ihre Schultern oder in ihr Gesicht.

»Mein Name ist Adriana. Ich bin die Wächterin dieser Hallen«, erklärte sie lächelnd.

Harry trat unsicher vor. »Es tut mir leid, aber wir wissen noch nicht wirklich, warum wir hier sind.«

Adriana machte eine einladende Geste zur Tür hin. »Nun, ihr seid hier um etwas zu erfahren, was scheinbar verloren gegangen ist.« Beide sahen sie verständnislos an. »Oder etwa nicht?« Kurz trat Stille ein. »Kommt! Folgt mir!«

Unsicher folgten Sirius und Harrys Adriana in die nächste Halle. Die Halle war kreisförmig aufgebaut. In Abständen von nur wenigen Metern reihte sich eine Tür an die nächste. Jede glich der nächsten. Nur die unterschiedlichen Symbole auf den Türen unterschied sie. Sie erinnerte Sirius ein wenig an die verbotene Abteilung im Ministerium, die er aus Harrys Erinnerung kannte.

Dort angekommen blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu den beiden um. »Zuerst muss ich wissen, wem ich helfen soll und was für ein Erinnerung er verloren hat.«

Sirius Blick glitt zu Harry, der jedoch zögerte. Adriana, der Sirius Blick nicht entgangen war, schaute erwartend zu Harry. Sie schien deutlich Harrys Unsicherheit zu spüren. Sirius konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Immerhin würde das bedeuten, dass sie ihr die Wahrheit über Harrys Identität erzählten.

»Ihr braucht keine Furcht zu haben. Alles was ihr sagt, bleibt in diesen Hallen. Nichts wird nach draußen dringen.«, erklärte Adriana lächelnd.

So richtig schien das Harry jedoch auch nicht zu beruhigen. Unsicher sah er zu Sirius, hoffend er wüsste was zu tun sei. Sirius nickte nur aufmunternd.

»Also – ich –äh – ich bin ein Zeitreisender«, ließ er die Bombe platzen und wartete scheinbar auf eine abnormale Reaktion von Adriana. Doch anders als erwartet, kam diese nicht.

Adriana nickte nur stumm und lächelte. »Bitte fahr fort«, bat sie.

Harry nickte noch etwas unsicher. »Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Hier bin ich noch nicht mal geboren. Das werde ich erst nächstes Jahr. Das Problem ist, dass ich – wir«, sagte er mit einem Blick zu Sirius, »dass wir nicht wissen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Wir finden keine Möglichkeit mich wieder in meine Zeit zu bringen, solange wir nicht wissen durch welchen Zauber ich hierher gebracht wurde.«

Adriana lächelte. »Aber das ist nicht dein einziges Problem oder?« Harry sah sie verständnislos an. »Du willst etwas verändern, hier in dieser Zeit. Etwas für deine Zukunft, hab ich recht?«

»Woher...?«, fragte Harry.

»Ihr seid hier in den Hallen der Weisheit«, erklärte Adriana. »Hier gibt es auf jede eurer Fragen eine Antwort. Wir müssen sie nur finden.«

»Auf jede?«, fragte Sirius.

»Ja, Mr. Black, auf jede. Doch Ihre Fragen spielen heute keine Rolle. Immerhin kennen Sie einen Großteil ihrer Zukunft schon, oder?« Adriana lächelte ihn kess an.

Einen Moment lang wollte er bereits fragen, woher sie es wusste, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren.

Adriana wandte sich wieder Harry zu. »Welchen Namen bevorzugst du? Harry oder Chris?« Sirius war erstaunt, als Adriana Harry plötzlich so vertraut ansprach. Wann waren sie zum Du gekommen?

»Harry, einfach Harry. Ich sollte wohl beginnen, wieder _mein_ Leben zu führen«, antwortete Harry leise.

Adriana lächelte wieder. »Sehr weise, Harry. Folgt mir. Ich weiß jetzt in welcher Halle wir deine Erinnerung und die Antwort auf deine andere Frage bekommen.«

Adriana trat auf eine Tür zu auf der ein umgedrehtes P mit einem R verschlungen abgebildet war. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ den beiden Jungs den Vortritt.

Als Sirius in die Halle trat, konnte er im nächsten Moment nicht glauben, dass sie sich immer noch in den Hallen der Weisheit befanden. Eher hätte er angenommen, sie wären nach Hogwarts gebracht worden.

Immerhin befand sich eine genaue Nachbildung des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Die typischen Farben rot und gold waren überall, der Kamin, die Tische, selbst die Wendeltreppen, die zu den jeweiligen Schlafräumen führten, waren hier. Sirius verspürte deutlich den Drang die Treppe nach oben zu gehen und die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu öffnen. Ihm war fast so, als würden James, Remus und Peter dort auf ihn warten. Wie in alten Zeiten.

Wo zum Teufel hatte Dumbledore sie eigentlich hingeschickt?

Harry, der neben ihm stand, schien es genauso zu gehen. Merkwürdigerweise stellte Sirius fest, dass er sich deutlich entspannte. Seine Haltung war weniger angriffsbereit. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und ein freudiger Glanz bildete sich in seinen Augen.

Jetzt verstand Sirius wirklich, was Harry damit gemeint hatte, wenn er Hogwarts als sein Zuhause bezeichnet hatte. Harry glich einem Kind, welches nach langer Zeit endlich wieder nach Hause kam und dem die Last und das Fernweh endlich von den Schultern fiel.

»Ich denke, dieser Raum wird uns die richtige Atmosphäre geben um alles zu klären.« Adriana trat neben sie und lächelte. Dann wies sie auf die drei Sessel am Kamin. Einer der wenigen Unterschiede der Gemeinschaftsräume in der Zeit. Zu Sirius Zeit stand dort eine riesige Couch, keine Sessel, doch Sirius verdrang den Gedanken. Sie waren wegen wichtigeren Dingen hier.

Sie ließen sich also in den Sesseln nieder – in der Mitte Harry, links Adriana, rechts Sirius – und genossen einen Moment die Wärme, die das Feuer spendete. Dann ergriff Adriana das Wort.

»Hör mir gut zu Harry. Wir werden jetzt zurückgehen, zu dem Tag an dem deine Reise begonnen hat. Du musst dich nur auf den Tag und alles an was du dich erinnern kannst konzentrieren. Alles andere macht die Magie der Hallen.« Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihrige. »Entspann dich.« Harry sah sie unsicher an, versuchte aber offensichtlich ihrer Anweisungen nachzukommen. »Gut, geh jetzt zurück zu dem Tag an dem alles angefangen hat. Fang ruhig bei Kleinigkeiten an. Dinge, die eigentlich nicht zum letztendlichen Handlungsgeschehen gehören.«

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Im selben Moment begann sich der Raum zu verändern. Sirius sah verwirrt zu Adriana, doch die lächelte nur.

»Hab keine Angst. Wir sehen jetzt Harrys Erinnerungen.« Sirius nickte stumm und warf wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Harry.

Harry hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Der Raum veränderte sich weiter und weiter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor verschwand immer mehr und machte einem anderen Ort Platz.

Die Reise begann.

* * *

TBC

Bitte das Kommi nicht vergessen, damit ich mich ganz doll über eure Reaktionen freuen kann!!!!


	13. Kapitel 12

Nein, das hier wird KEINE Ankündigung das es länger dauert oder so! Das hier ist wirklich das nächste Kapitel. Ich habs für euch in Rekordzeit fertiggestellt und meine liebste Betaleserin Koharu-sama hat es für euch in Rekordzeit gebetat

Zu diesen Kapitel ist zusagen, dass ich einen großen Teil bis spät in die Nacht geschrieben hab und das obwohl ich am nächsten Tag morgens arbeiten musste, also seid stolz auf mich(ich war auf Arbeit hundemüde und musste dann noch ganze 4,5 stunden stehen gähn)

Ich war ehrlich erstaunt wie gut euch die Hallen der Weisheit gefallen haben, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Mehr zu dem Thema gibt's noch bei den Kommiantworten, also mal schauen

Aber ich denke, mehr muss ich an dieser Stelle auch nicht sagen

Ich danke wie immer meinen fleißigen Kommischreibern:

Osiris Black, Aimee Lucia, taze85, Vala M. und Pati

so und wie gewohnt häufige oder wichtige Fragen(auch von ff.de):

_Harry erscheint mir sehr OCC, er hat Wurmschwanz getötet, das würde der echte Harry nie machen! _

Alsooooooooooooo_weit aushol_ **erstens**: kommt mir nicht immer mit solchen begriffen wie OCC . (musste erst mal nachschlagen, was det heißt...), ne Scherz, jetzt mal ehrlich. Für manche von euch scheint es vielleicht so, dass der Rowling-Harry so etwas nie tun würde und aus heutiger Sicht (band 7) gebe ich euch so gar Recht, aber ihr dürft eins nicht vergessen: Als diese Geschichte entstanden ist, in meinen kleinen kaputten Hirn (-), war ich von den Stand auf Band 5 und wenn ihr mich fragt, so hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Harry nach Sirius Tod so einiges gerne getan hätte, Rowling ließ da viel Spielraum zum selber denken, daher möchte ich das ihr das berücksichtigt.

**Zweitens**: Ihr wisst (noch) nicht wie genau Wurmschwanz gestorben ist und aus welchen Gründen. Wir dürfen Harry psychesichen Zustand nicht vergessen(den ihr ja noch nicht kennt, nur ich, muhahaha_räusper_ ). Ich werde Wurmschwanz in dieser Geschichte auch noch einen eigenen kleinen Platz zu ordnen um hoffentlich einen teil eurer Skepsis auszumärzen.

Und**drittens**: Erstens stimmt es nicht und zweites na und??? (von Mittermeier geklaut) Ich denke, jedem Autor bleibt auch noch ein gewisser Teil an den verschiedenen Charas, die er nach seinem Verständnis und seiner Auslegung interpretieren kann und so für sich umsetzten kann, oder? Und mein Harry ist nur mal so, zu mindestens was diese Story angeht, in anderen sieht das ja wieder ganz anders aus, nicht?

So ich denke das reicht jetzt mit der Rechtfertigung, bin ich aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen, Eurer Ehren????

_Sirius lächelt seinem Urahnen zu, obwohl er seine Familie hasst?_

Machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos. Erwischt, da habt ihr Recht und ich werde es bei meiner generellen Überarbeitung an der ich nebenbei sitze auch berücksichtigen und verändern. Was ihr immer entdeckt... das war nur in einem Satz und entgeht euch trotzdem net... Aber wie gesagt, danke. So etwas ist auch für mich wichtig. .

_ Wie lang wird die Story etwa?_ Keine Ahnung, aber ne weile wird es noch gehen, auf jeden Fall, wir sind gerade mal am Anfang und kratzen gerade den Mittelteil an.

_ Trifft Harry auch mal auf Remus?_ JAAAHHHHHH, natürlich, den hab ich doch auch so lieb. Dauert net mehr lange.

_Wen willst du sonst noch in die Story einbringen?_ Na ja so wirklich keinen mehr, alle Figuren, die wichtig sind, sind schon aufgetaucht oder wurden bereits namentlich erwähnt, es werden also nicht mehr viele Charas neu kommen, wenn nur mal so am Rande als Nebenfigur, aber alle Hauptscharas sind schon da.

_Sind Bill und Charlie nicht schon in Hogwarts? Kann Harry sie treffen? _Ja in Hogwatrs sind sie, aber ein Treffen ist vorerst nicht geplant, auch wenn es einigen von euch bestimmt gefallen würde. Sorry Leute, aber zur Zeit ein deutliches Nein auf diese Frage.

_Die Hallen der Weisheit machen das alles ja ziemlich einfach?_

Ich sag nur, wir sind in der Welt von Rowling, hier ist nix einfach und jetzt lest sofort das Kapitel bevor ich noch mehr Fragen zu Ohr bekomme!!!!

Viel Spaß!!!!!

* * *

**12. Kapitel**

Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an den Morgen, an dem alles begann. Das Bild des kleines Raumes war deutlich vor seinem Inneren Auge.

Dann hörte er plötzlich das Knistern des Feuers und spürte die Wärme, die es spendete.

Als er die Augen öffnete, war er wieder dort. In dem Zimmer, welches so viele Wochen so etwas wie sein Zuhause gewesen war.

Es war spartanisch eingerichtet, eine Kommode, ein Sekretär mit Stuhl und ein Bett. Die grauen Wände waren kahl, an einigen Stellen war die Tapete bereits eingerissen. Keine Gemälde oder Photos waren im Zimmer. Der ganze Raum wirkte leblos, ohne Kraft oder Farbe. Ein einziges, kleines Fenster ließ nur spärlich Licht ins Zimmer fallen.

Einzig allein das Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte, brachte Leben in das Zimmer. Vor dem Kamin sah er sich selbst stehen. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

Harry wusste nicht mehr worüber er sich gesorgt hatte. Er hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt über viele Dinge Sorgen gemacht. Am meisten hatte ihm das Schicksal seiner Frau und seiner Tochter beschäftigt, denn obwohl alles dagegen sprach, glaubte ein kleiner Teil von ihm noch immer daran, dass sie lebten.

»Sehr gut, Harry«, erklang da Adrianas Stimme und riss ihn aus seinem Gedanken. Er hatte sie fast vergessen, hatte fast vergessen, das dies kein Traum war, das andere ebenso seine Vergangenheit sahen. Sie stand auf und Harry und Sirius machten es ihr gleich. Die Sessel hinter ihnen verschwanden.

»Versuch jetzt nicht krampfhaft deine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. Lass dich treiben und entspann dich«, erklärte sie.

Harry nickte und warf wieder einem Blick auf sich. Er stand noch immer am Kamin und regte sich nicht.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür hinter ihnen kräftig aufgestoßen und ein Mann mittleren Alters betrat das Zimmer. Er atmete schwer. Von draußen drang unruhiges Stimmengewirr ins Zimmer. Dann hörten sie es laut krachen.

»Sie kommen!«, erklärte der Mann. Sein Name war Alan McWright. Er war einst Auror gewesen, doch wie so viele hatte er sich dem Orden angeschlossen, als das Ministerium gefallen war. Er hatte Harry stets mit Respekt behandelt, etwas was er sehr an ihm geschätzt hatte.

Harry rührte sich noch immer nicht und nickte nur stumm. Das schien Alan aber nicht zu genügen. »Chris!«

Unendlich langsam drehte Harry sich um. Sein Blick war merkwürdig leer. Wieder nickte er. »Ist gut, Alan. Du solltest jetzt gehen.« Seine Stimme war ruhig und sicher. Keine Spur von Angst.

»Aber-«

»Nein, kein aber, Alan! Nimm deine Tochter und verschwindet. Verlasst das Land, am besten Europa. Das hier ist nicht mehr dein Kampf.«

Alan wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er schwieg als er Harrys Blick sah. Mit schnellen Schritten war er beim ihm und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Harry ergriff sie nur zögerlich.

»Es war mir eine Ehre, dich kennen gelernt zu haben und mit dir kämpfen zu können. Viel Glück Chris – nein,Harry Potter!«, sagte er und wahre Anerkennung lag in seiner Stimme. »Möge Merlin dir beistehen!«

Harry nickte und löste den Griff. Noch kurz suchte Alan den Augenkontakt zu ihm, dann machte er kehrt und sprintete aus dem Zimmer. Harry drehte sich wieder zum Kamin und seufzte.

Dann straffte er seine Schultern und hob den Kopf. Sein Zauberstab glitt aus der Verankerung an seinem Unterarm in seine Hand. Rasch legte er noch den Mantel, in dem sich alle seine Habseeligkeiten befanden um, dann trat er auf den Gang hinaus.

Die drei Beobachter folgten ihm.

Der Kämpflärm war noch weit entfernt und so schlug Harry den Weg zum Garten ein. Im Haus würde dieser Kampf noch schlimmer werden als im Freien. Im freien Gelände hatten sie Wochen trainiert, draußen war er im Vorteil.

Als er endlich die Tür, die zum Garten hinausführte, erreicht hatte, drang erneut der Kampflärm zu ihm. Flink öffnete er die Tür und war, ehe irgendjemand es bemerkte auch schon draußen. Im Schutze der Dämmerung, in dem das Sonnenlicht den hinteren Teil des Hauses noch nicht erreicht hatte, versuchte er einem Überblick über das Geschehne zu bekommen.

Keine zwanzig Meter vor ihm kämpften bereits die ersten Auroren mit Todessern. Harry schätze ihre Zahl auf die Tausend, doch er wusste, dass Voldemort immer noch die schlimmsten und brutalsten Todesser um sich scharte.

Das was er hier sah, das hatte er damals gewusst, war nur das einfache Heer. Die Menschen, die Voldemort ohne zu bedenken für seine Ziele Opfern würde. Wirklich wichtig für Voldemort waren allein er selbst und vielleicht noch die, die ihm am nächsten standen. Doch auch diese würde er ohne mit eine Wimper zu zucken in den sicheren Tod schicken, allein für sein Ziel.

Harry, der echte Harry, atmete schwer aus. Es war doch schwerer, als er geglaubt hatte, seine Erinnerungen noch einmal zu durchleben. Um sie herum fielen immer wieder leblose Körper zu Boden, oft genug von Leuten, die Harry zu mindestens flüchtig gekannt hatte. Und für jeden fühlte er sich verantwortlich.

»Ganz ruhig, Harry«, versuchte Adriana Harry zu beruhigen. »Wir können auch aufhören, wenn es dir lieber ist.«

Harry sah sie einen Moment an, einen Moment in dem er wirklich gerne aufgehört hätte. Doch dann erschien das Gesicht seiner Mutter vor seinem inneren Auge. Seine wunderschöne Mutter, die ihr Herz jedem öffnete, selbst einen dahergelaufenem, wie ihm. Seine Mutter, die wenn er es nicht verhinderte, sterben würde. Nein, er konnte nicht aufhören. Allein schon für seine Eltern nicht. Denn wenn er es endlich erfahren würde, wie er in die Vergangenheit gereist war, würde er auch erfahren, wie er Voldemort entkommen war und vielleicht endlich eine Schwachstelle finden.

Ein Wunschtraum.

»Nein, wir machen weiter«, versuchte er mit fester Stimme zu sagen, doch sie zitterte ebenso wie sein ganzer Körper.

Er wusste nicht, ob er es kontrollierte oder ob die Hallen oder Adriana auf irgendeiner Weise auf ihn reagierten, doch die nächsten Minuten oder Stunden – Harry konnte es nicht sagen – liefen nun merkwürdig schneller ab. Menschenleben zogen an ihnen vorbei, die Geräusche des Kampfes waren seltsam gedämpft und alles verlor ein wenig an Abscheulichkeit.

Dann plötzlich wurde die Erinnerung wieder langsam und Harry wusste auch warum. Er war kurz davor Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen. Harry sah sich selbst, wie er gerade einen Todesser niederstreckte, als ein Zauber ihn nur knapp verfehlte. Er wirbelte herum und suchte den Verursacher, als er Voldemort entdeckte.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und ein diabolisches Lächeln lag auf seinem Lippen. Um ihn herum standen mehrere Todesser, der innere Kreis, wie Harry wusste. Doch ihre Gesichter waren unwichtig. Sie verschwammen zu einer Einheit. Die Kampfgeräusche schienen plötzlich fort. Es war als herrschte absolute Stille auf der großen Lichtung, als ob alle das Kämpfen unterbrochen hatten um Harry und Voldemort zu beobachten. Doch alles was jetzt noch für Harry wichtig war, war Voldemort.

»So sieht man sich wieder Harry Potter«, zischte er. »Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich etwas von dir gehört habe. Einige meiner Todesser haben sogar behauptet, du wärest tot oder in ein anderes Land geflohen. Doch ich wusste, du würdest dein geliebtes England niemals in Stich lassen.« Er begann langsam auf und ab zu gehen und redete dabei weiter. »Ich muss zugeben, die Idee dir eine andere Identität zuzulegen war nicht schlecht, doch mein lieber Junger, eins solltest du dir merken. Du wirst immer und überall erkannt werden. Du bist immerhin der Junge-der-lebt. Die Zauberer und Hexen kennen dein Gesicht. Niemand wird dich vergessen können. Nicht solange sie dich nicht haben sterben sehen.« Er lachte höhnisch. »Und das sollten wir ihnen doch nicht vorenthalten, was meinst du?«

Voldemort wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern begann gleich damit Harry einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Harry sah, wie er die meisten Flüche gekonnt abblockte und wie er anderen auswich. Die Schreie, die er hörte und das Wissen, dass der Fluch jemanden anderen getroffen hatte, hatte er damals ignoriert. Es hatte wusste, dass es heute Nacht ein Ende finden musste, sonst würde es nie ein Ende finden.

Und sie hatten sich bekämpft. Obwohl Harry nicht mehr wusste, wie lange sie damals gekämpft hatten. Ihm selbst war es wie Stunden vorgekommen. Stunden, die wie er immer geglaubt hatte, seine letzten kämpferischer Art waren. Harry war egal gewesen, ob es seine letzten waren. Hauptsache es waren auch die letzten von Voldemort.

Wieder schien der Kampf schneller voranzugehen, als es der Wirklichkeit entsprach, doch dann geschah das was Harry sich nicht hatte verzeihen können. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, der alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Ein Fehler, der das Gleichgewicht zwischen den beiden Kämpfenden zerstört hatte.

Er hatte gezögert.

Einen Moment nur. Und das nur, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er Melinda verriet, wenn er es tat. Melinda hatte gewusst, dass er getötet hatte. Sie hatte auch gewusst, wie Harry jeden Mord bereut hatte, selbst den an Wurmschwanz. Schließlich hatte sie Harry das Versprechen abgerungen, niemanden mehr zu töten. Ein Versprechen, was er bis zu diesem Moment eingehalten hatte.

Er hatte keinen einzigen Todesser mehr getötet, immer nur außer Gefecht gesetzt. Jetzt Voldemort zu töten, darauf hatte er immer hingearbeitet und doch für einen kurzen Moment konnte er es nicht und hatte gezögert.

Die Folgen waren, daran erinnerte sich Harry noch sehr genau, äußerst schmerzhaft gewesen. Der nächste Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte, hatte ihn seine linke Schulter aufgerissen. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich gewesen, doch Harry hatte sich wacker auf den Beinen gehalten, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass dieses Zögern sein Ende bedeutet hatte.

Weitere Flüche prallten auf ihn ein. Weitere Flüche, von denen er einige noch blocken konnte, doch irgendwann waren sie auf ihn niedergeschlagen und hatten ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Voldemort hatte noch lange weitere schmerzhafte Flüche auf ihn gehetzt und irgendwann hatte Harry sich der Ohnmacht hingegeben, im Glauben nicht mehr zu erwachen.

Als mit Harry die Ohnmacht einsetzte wurde es dunkel um die drei herum. Harry versuchte ruhig zu atmen, was ihm jedoch nicht unbedingt gelang. Sirius neben ihm schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. So etwas hatte er sicher noch nie gesehen. Harry war schrecklich zugerichtet gewesen, es gab eigentlich keine Stelle, an der er keine Verletzungen hatte. So etwas ließ selbst Sirius nicht kalt, er war schneeweiß im Gesicht und konnte Harry nicht in die Augen sehen.

Adriana hingegen sah Harry voller Trauer an. Sie schien von dem was sie gesehen hatte, nicht so geschockt zu sein, wie Harry oder Sirius.

»Ich habe schon viel gesehen, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass dieses Erinnerungen zu den schlimmsten gehört«, antwortete sie auf Harrys stumme Frage. »Bist du bereit weiterzugehen?«

Harry atmete tief ein. Dann nickte er und wieder begann sich die Umgebung um sie herum zu verändern.

Diesmal befanden sie sich eindeutig in einem Kerker. Harry hing an magischen Ketten an der Wand. Noch war er bewusstlos, doch der nächste Schwall Wasser, der ihm ins Gesicht geschüttet wurde, holte ihn zurück. An die Gesichter seiner Folterknechte konnte und wollte sich Harry nicht erinnern. Einer von ihnen, so glaubte Harry war McNair gewesen, der andere Lestrange, doch er wusste es nicht mehr genau.

»Na sieh mal einer an, unser großer Held ist wieder wach.« McNair lachte höhnisch auf und Lestrange stimmte ein. »Na gut geschlafen?«

Harry zog sachte an den Ketten, hatte aber schnell festgestellt, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er sah McNair nur wütend an. Der nächste Fluch traf ihn unerwartet, doch Harry schrie nicht einmal auf. Auch wenn ihn jeder Knochen in seinem Leib wehgetan hatte, diese Blöße hätte er sich nie gegeben.

Als die beiden Todesser merkten, dass Harry nicht schreien würde, waren sie wütend geworden, sie hatten so ziemlich jeden Fluch an ihn ausprobiert den es gegeben hatte, doch selbst nach stundenlanger Folter hatte er nicht ein Ton hervorgebracht.

Und schließlich hatten sie ihn vor seinem Thron gezerrt. In einer Halle voller Todesser, die sofort verstummten, als Voldemort zum Sprechen ansetzte.

»Nun Harry Potter, ich sehe du durftest die Gastfreundschaft meiner Leute schon kennen lernen.« Die Todesser lachten auf. »Mir scheint jedoch, dass sie ein wenig übertrieben haben.« Sein Blick glitt zu den beiden Todessern, die sofort auf die Knie fielen. »Sei es drum, heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern, da werde ich mal nicht so sein.« Beider schienen erleichtert, landeten jedoch am nächsten Moment an der Wand und blieben dort bewusstlos liegen. »Ihnen ist es zur Strafe nicht vergönnt dein Ende zu sehen, aber keine Angst, wie du weißt bin ich ein sehr milder Mensch.« Harry schnaubte und spuckte dabei Blut.

»Weder bist du milde Voldemort, noch bist du in irgendeiner Weise ein Mensch«, spuckte er.

Voldemort lachte auf. »Oh Harry du wirst sehen, ich bin sogar sehr milde, denn ich werde es jetzt kurz und schmerzlos für dich beenden. Ist das nicht nett? Und ist es nicht nett, dass du hier nicht alleine sterben musst, sondern von so vielen Menschen umgeben bist, die dich so lange auf deinen Weg begleitet haben?«

Verfolgt hätte es eher getroffen, doch Harry war inzwischen einfach zu schwach um überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen. Voldemort schien jedoch darauf zu warten, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, als er begriff, dass er nichts sagen würde.

»Du verstehst sicher, dass wir diese Sache mit dem letzten Wunsch lassen. Das hält uns alle nur zu lange auf und wollen doch auch einmal zum Ende kommen nicht?« Voldemort lächelte, zu mindestens nahm Harry an, dass es ein Lächeln war. Bei diesen Gesicht waren Emotionen nicht unbedingt ablesbar. Wenn es sie denn gab.

Harry zitterte immer mehr, als er sich dort nun liegen sah. Es wusste, gleich würde Voldemort den Avada Kedavra aussprechen und dann würde er endlich erfahren, was wirklich passiert war.

Voldemort hob die Hand mit den Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry. »Beenden wir es, Potter!«, sagte er kalt. »Avada Kedavra!«

Harry sah wie der grüne Zauber auf ihn zu flog, sah wie er selbst die Augen schloss und auf den Tod wartete. Doch der Zauber prallte an einem unsichtbaren Schild ab.

»Das ist völlig unmöglich! Es gibt kein Schild, was den Avada aufhält!«, entfuhr es Sirius neben ihm und auch Voldemort schrie auf.

Aus Harrys Brust fuhr ein helles weises Licht heraus. Unfassbarerweise schien niemand auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, den Zauberstab gegen Harry zu richten. Stattdessen sahen sie alle auf das Licht, dass sich plötzlich einer Explosion gleich auf den gesamten Raum ausbreitete. Für wenige Sekunden waren Harry, Sirius und Adriana geblendet, doch als sie wieder sehen konnten, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht.

Sämtliche Todesser und Voldemort selbst lagen bewusstlos – oder tot, Harry wusste es nicht – am Boden. Das Licht schwebte immer noch vor Harrys Brust und nahm langsam Gestallt an.

Harry schien langsam aus der Ohnmacht zu erwachen und schlug die Augen auf. Er sah direkt in das Lichtwesen, was neben ihm kniete.

Als es sprach, griff Harry unbewusst zur Kette an seinem Hals. Die Stimme wirkte merkwürdig fern und echote.

»Harry!« Harry reagierte nicht. »Harry!« Diesmal dringender und dennoch immer noch keine Reaktion. »Harry, Liebster!« Diesmal klärten Harrys Augen auf. Die Gestallt hatte nun endgültig eine deutliche Form angenommen.

»Melinda?«, murmelte er verwirrt. Das Lichtwesen in der Gestalt von Melinda lächelte ihn sanft an.

Während Harry diese ganze Situation beobachte, konnte er es selbst nicht glauben. Da stand sie, einem Patronus gleich, vor ihm und hatte ihm anscheinend das Leben gerettet. Wie war das alles nur möglich?

»Harry wer ist das?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt.

»Meine Frau«, antwortete Harry leise.

Sirius wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch Harrys Erinnerung ging weiter.

»Ja Liebling, ich bin es, du musst aufstehen, bitte. Schnell, bevor sie wieder aufwachen!«, sagte sie eindringlich.

Harry, noch immer von den Schmerzen benommen, sah sie verwirrt an. »Ich verstehe nicht, ich dachte, du bist tot? Oder sonst wo?«

»Ich bin nicht wirklich hier, Harry. Dies ist nur ein magisches Abbild, dass seinen Träger schützt. Ich hab es durch mich geprägt.« Für Harry machte das zwar immer noch nicht viel Sinn, doch er schob weitere Fragen beiseite und stand schwerfällig auf.

»Du musst von hier fliehen. Hier drinnen kannst du aber nicht apparieren, Voldemort hat Banne auf jeden Raum. Du musst irgendwo nach draußen, sobald du draußen bist kannst du apparieren. Geh, bitte!«

Harry sah das Abbild seiner Freundin an. »Lebst du noch?«

Traurig sah Melinda ihn an. »Die Kette ist zu deinem Schutz konstruiert, doch diese Ausmaße an Kraft kann sie nur entwickeln, wenn die Magie des Körpers auf dem sie geprägt ist, vom menschlichen Körper getrennt ist. Die ganze Magie von Melinda ist nun in dieser Kette.« Sie schluchzte leise auf. »Nein, Harry, ich denke, dass die echte Melinda bereits tot ist.«

Harry – beide – fielen ein wenig in sich zusammen. »Und Kassandra?«

Die Gestallt sah ihn traurig an. »Es tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht.« Einen Moment ließ sie Harry so vor sich hinstarren, traurig und wieder einer weiteren Hoffnung beraubt, dann redete sie wieder dringlich auf ihn ein.

»Bitte Harry, du musst jetzt gehen. Sie werden nicht mehr lange bewusstlos sein, und schon gar nicht Voldemort. Flieh, solange du noch Zeit hast!«

Harry sah sie wieder an und in seinem Blick lag soviel Zweifel, dass Harry seine eigenen Gedanken fast hören konnte.

Wozu? Wofür? Alle, die ich geliebt habe, sind mir genommen worden? Warum sollte ich noch weiter leben? Warum darf es hier und jetzt nicht enden?

»Bitte Harry, tu es für Kassandra! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch irgendwo da draußen ist. Ich weiß es, ich – die echte Melinda – hätte sie sicher an einen sicheren Ort gebracht! Bitte!«, flehte sie.

Das verjagte die schlechten Gedanken in Harry abrupt. Sie hatte recht. Melinda hätte alles getan um Kassandra zu beschützen. Sie lebte, er hoffte es so sehr. Und diese Hoffnung gab ihm wieder Kraft.

Langsam und schwerfällig erhob sich Harry. Sein Körper war am Rande seiner Kräfte, es hatte bereits die letzten Energiereserven gesammelt um überhaupt wach zu bleiben. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual, die schlimmer zu sein schien, als tausend Tode. Doch er hielt durch. Wacker kämpfte er sich Gang um Gang.

Inzwischen war die Abbildung von Melinda wieder verschwunden, doch Harry wusste inzwischen woher sie kam. Er war den Energiestrahl für einen kurzen Moment gefolgt und hatte die Kette Melinda als Ursprung ausgemacht.

Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, was Melinda gesagt, als sie ihm die Kette gegeben hatte. »Sie wird dich beschützen und mir dich näher bringen, wenn einmal Gefahr droht.« Jetzt verstand er ihre Worte, zu mindestens teilweise.

Tapfer kämpfte sich Harry durch das scheinbare Labyrinth, bleib immer wieder stehen und sackte leicht gegen die Wand. Seine Kräfte gingen zur Neige, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten.

Die drei Reisenden beobachten teilweise fasziniert, teilweise geschockt, wie Harry sich Meter um Meter vorankämpfte. Und plötzlich durchfuhr es Harry wie ein Blitz. Er kannte diese Szene. Er hatte sie geträumt, hatte sie aber nicht zuordnen können.

Es war als ob die Hallen seinen Gedanken gehört hätten, denn plötzlich verlosch das Bild um sie herum und sie befanden sich wieder im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

»Was-?«, Sirius sah sich verwirrt um.

Harry sah Adriana wütend an. »Was soll das? Warum unterbricht es?«

Adriana setzte wieder in den Sessel du die beiden machten es ihr nach. Als sie endlich saßen, erklärte sie: »Du hast was du wolltest, Harry Potter.« Harry sah sie verständnislos an. »Du wolltest wissen, wie du dem Tod entkommen bist und in die Vergangenheit gereist bist. Beide Antworten sind dieselben.«

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. »Du meinst, die Kette hat mich in die Vergangenheit gebracht? Aber wie?«

»Das liegt nicht im Wissen der Hallen. Sie spiegeln nur das Wissen und die Erinnerungen einer Person in sich wieder. Sie helfen Dinge herauszufinden, die man eigentlich schon weiß, aber aus irgendeinen Grund verloren gegangen sind.«

»Also sind die Hallen gar nicht so weise, wie es heißt«, murmelte Sirius enttäuscht.

Adriana lächelte geheimnisvoll. »Was könnte geheimnisvoller sein, als die innere Wahrheit, Sirius?«

Sirius sah sie nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an und enthielt sich jeden Kommentars. Adriana wandte sich an Harry. »Es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem, bei dem die Hallen dir Antwort geben können?«

»Ach ja?«, fragte Harry.

»Du suchst nach einer Möglichkeit Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten, oder nicht?« Harry nickte. »Dann sieh!«

Wieder veränderte sich die Gegend um sie herum. Aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wurde eine helle, freundliche Wiese. Frühlingsgeräusche umgaben sie. Dann hörte Harry ein Kinderlachen. Es war ein Lachen, das er nie vergessen konnte.

Abrupt erhob er sich und suchte die Gegend ab. Dann sah er sie.

Sie standen dort beide, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Als hätte Voldemort sie nie getrennt. Nie ihre Beziehung zerstört.

Dann entdeckten auch sie ihn, wie er da stand, völlig fassungslos.

»Daddy!«, rief das keine Mädchen, welches vielleicht vier Jahre alt war und rannte stürmisch auf ihn zu. Wie von selbst ging Harry in die Knie und fing das Mädchen – seine Tochter – in seinen Armen auf. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging war so wunderbar. Er wünschte dieser Moment würde ewig andauern. Pures Glück und eine unbeschreibliche Liebe erfüllte ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte dieses Glück als Energie auf jeden hier verteilen, fühlte sich unbesiegbar.

»Kassi«, murmelte er glücklich immer wieder leise vor sich hin. Das kleine Mädchen zog sich aus ihrer Umarmung zurück und gab die Sicht auf Melinda frei.

Sie sah gut aus, wirklich gut. Sie strahlte ebenfalls pures Glück aus und für Harry war sie die schönste Frau der Welt.

Er überwund die letzte Entfernung zwischen ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. »Du lebst?!«

»Ich werde immer leben, Harry. In dir!«, sagte sie ruhig. Ihre Stimme war warm und voller Liebe. Und da durchfuhr es Harry. Es war hineingefallen, auf etwas was nicht existierte. Sie war tot, und seine Tochter – er sah wieder zu ihr, sah wie sie ihn glücklich anlächelte – vielleicht auch oder schlimmeres.

Er trat von beiden weg. Den Kopf gesenkt, seine ganze Haltung zeigte deutlich die Trauer. »Warum zeigst du das mir?« Er sah Adriana wütend an. »Warum tust du mir das an? Diese Schmerzen?«

Adriana schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Ich will dich nicht quälen Harry, die Antwort, die du suchst steht direkt vor dir.«

»Vor mir stehen meine tote Frau und mein totes Kind! Was ist das für eine Antwort?«, schrie er sie an. Er machte seiner Wut Luft. Nicht unbedingt die Wut auf Adriana, sondern auf die Welt, die ihm dieses Schicksal aufgebürgt hatte. Sie ihn auf diese Wiese gebrandmarkt hatte und somit jeden, den er liebte, verflucht hatte.

»Die Liebe, Harry, ist die stärkste Zauberkraft von allen«, sagte Melinda.

Harry sah zu ihr. »Das hat Dumbledore auch immer gesagt, während ich trainiert hatte. Er sagt, dass wäre die einzige Möglichkeit Voldemort zu besiegen und nicht irgendwelche Flüche.«

»Und das ist die einzige Möglichkeit«, wiederholte Adriana. Die Landschaft um sie herum begann zu verblassen und mit ihr auch Melinda und Kassandra. Harry streckte die Hand nach ihnen aus. Er wollte nicht das sie gingen. »Nein, bitte nicht!«, flehte er.

Melinda lächelte ihn sanft an. »Wir sind bei dir Harry, wir alle! Du musst nur genau hinhören, dann kannst du unsere Stimmen im Geflüster des Windes hören und uns überall entdecken. Wir lassen dich nie allein.«

Dann verschwand sie vollkommen und sie waren wieder allein.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Sirius wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht wusste, wie es jetzt helfen konnte.

Adriana, weil sie nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.

Und Harry, weil es sich nicht mehr fähig fühle, auch nur irgendwas zu sagen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie bis an Ende der Zeit so verharren können. Doch plötzlich würde die Stille von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch unterbrochen.

Harry sah alarmiert auf und suchte Adrianas Blick und zum ersten Mal seit sie hier waren, konnte er nicht die gewöhnliche Güte in ihren Augen sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er so etwas wie Panik in ihrem Gesicht.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Harry alarmiert.

»Jemand ist eingedrungen und das ohne Erlaubnis.« Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Ihre Lippen schienen sich zu bewegen, doch kein Ton entkam ihren Mund. Dann öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sah Sirius und Harry hektisch an. »Schnell, ihr müsst gehen. Voldemort ist in die Hallen der Weisheit eingedrungen.«

»Was? Woher wusste er, dass wir hier sind?«, fragte Harry.

Wie von selbst begann sich die Umgebung erneut zu verändern und plötzlich befanden sie sich in einem dunklen Raum. Auf einen Art Thron saß Voldemort und vor ihn Dutzende von Todessern, alle durch Masken verhüllt.

Einer kniete vor dem Thron. »My lord, Dumbledore hat sie in die Hallen der Weisheit geschickt.«

Bevor Voldemort noch irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte verblasste die Erinnerung auch schon wieder. »Wir können jetzt jede Erinnerung der hier Anwesenden hervorholen«, erklärte Adriana.

»Wir?«, fragte Sirius.

»Die Hallen und ich.« Sie lächelte kurz. »Doch nun schnell, ihr müsst gehen.«

Sie reichte ihnen einen Silbernen Teller. »Der Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts. Eure Hände!«

Harry ignorierte die Frage, wo sie den jetzt hervorgeholt hatte und legte seine Hand auf den Teller.

Adriana lächelte ihn sanft an. »Viel Glück auf eurer Reise.«

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. »Warte, willst du hier bleiben? Sie töten dich!«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Sie können mir nichts anhaben. Die Hallen werden mich beschützen. Und jetzt 1 – 2 – 3.«

Wieder wurden sie an ihrem Nabel hinfort gerissen und landeten erneut äußerst unsanft. Dumbledore sah von einem Buch auf und lächelte sie an. »Nun, ich hoffe doch, die Reise war erfolgreich?«

Sirius erhob sich hastig und trat auf Dumbledore zu. »Schnell, Dumbledore, wir haben keine Zeit. Voldemort ist in die Hallen eingedrungen. Wenn sie Adriana finden, dann...«

»Dann werden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben, Sirius. Macht euch um die Wächterin der Hallen keine Sorgen. Sie kann nicht getötet werden«, erklärte Dumbledore. Harry und Sirius sahen ich verwirrt an. »Die junge Dame ist schon lange kein Mensch mehr, wie ihr glaubt. Sie ist vor vielen Jahrhunderten mit den Hallen auf eine magische Art und Weise verschmolzen. Töten kann man sie daher nicht. Nur wenn man die Hallen zerstören würde, könnte man auch sie töten. Doch es gibt keine Möglichkeit dies zu tun. Außerdem werden die Todesser so ihre Probleme im Labyrinth der Hallen haben. Also kein Grund zur Sorge.«

»Doch einen gibt es noch!«, erklärte Sirius. »Jemand unserer Leute hat uns verraten. Wir haben die Erinnerung gesehen.«

»Ja, aber wir wissen nicht wer, oder?«, fragte Harry.

Sirius sah ihn düster an. »Doch, Harry. Er ist Auror und vermutlich sogar hier im Schloss. Es ist der Auror, der dich bei deiner Ankunft verflucht hat.«

* * *

TBC...

Kommis????


	14. Kapitel 13 Taten der Vergangenheit

**ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke lug**

ES TUT MIR JAAAAAAAAAA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEID **heul in tränen ausbrich** ich wollte schon viel früher das Kapitel on stellen und so, doch dann ist so viel passiert und **flenn **bitte nicht hauen...

Ähm, ja zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich erstens sagen, dass ich eine Ideenkrise hatte, ich wusste was ich schreiben wollte, wie das Kapitel in etwa aussehen sollte und so, habs aber einfach nicht hingekriegt. Jetzt sieht das Kapitel völlig anders aus, weil ich mich mit einer Notlösung gerettet habe...

Zweitens bin ich voll im Schulstress, ich schreibe in einem Monat mein Abi – Oh scheiße – und muss allein für meinen Bio LK vier Halbjahre wiederholen, was, wie ihr sicher ahnen könnt, bei bio nicht so einfach ist... das heißt ich bin voll im Lernstress, selbst jetzt in den Ferien...

Und drittens... äh... ich hab keins, aber auch egal

Themawechsel

Zu diesen Kapitel muss ich sagen, auch wenn es mir echte Probleme bereitet hat, bin ich mit dem Endprodukt doch sehr zufrieden. Ich denke, auch euch wird es gefallen, weil ihr endlich mehr über Harrys Vergangenheit im haus der Seelen erfahrt. Seid aber nicht verwirrt die unterschiedlichen Szenen sind zwar chronologisch, jedoch immer mit verschiedenen Zeitsprüngen dazwischen, also net verwirren lassen.

Was noch? Ach ja, „Taten der Vergangenheit" – so heißt das Kapitel ist erst der erste Teil von mehreren, ich werde - wann weiß ich noch nicht, das wird eher spontan werden – noch weitere Erinnerungen von Harry – dann zum Beispiel über Hermine, Ron und Remus zum Beispiel, um gleich mal eure Fragen vorwegzunehmen – mit einbauen. Also freut euch darauf.

Was auch endlich einige Leser freuen wird, ist der langersehnte Auftritt von Remus, wenn dieser für dieses Kapitel auch nur kurz ist. Mich haben Leute ja schon mal gefragt, wann er endlich auch mal auftaucht und ich habs endlich geschafft, mal schauen obs euch gefällt.

ich kann euch auch noch nicht sagen, wann ich das nächste Kapitel on stellen werde, wie gesagt Abistress, außerdem liegt meine Mum seit gestern im Krankenhaus und mein Paps hatte heute morgen eine - ich weiß nicht Bluthochdruckattacke oder so - war aber echt schon schlimm, ich hab das erste mal meinen vater erlebt, wie er kalte Hände hatte und er hat sonst NIE kalte Hände!! Ging ihm richtig schlecht und es saß am STeuer!! als er zuhause war hat mein bruder gemssen und nen Puls von 180 zu 100 gemessen, das ist definitiv zu hoch... Daher bitte nicht böse sein, wenns doch länger dauert

Aber nun genug mit dem vielen Labern

danke an Osiris Black und Aimee Lucia, zur zeit die einzigen, die mir noch treu sind und mir kommis schrieben **Schnief**

**so jetzt hab ich endgültig genug gelabert**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Und vergesst nicht mir ein Kommi zu schreiben!!**

* * *

**13. Kapitel -Taten der Vergangeheit  
**

Harry saß in einem der Sessel in der Bibliothek der Rumtreiber. Auf seinen Schoß lag ein Buch über Defensivmagie. Heute waren sie wieder in Sirius Haus zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten den Auror, der die Informationen an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte, schnell gefunden und nach einem kurzen Verhör mit Veritaserum hatte er alles gestanden. Er war sofort nach Askaban gebracht worden und hatte dort vermutlich sogar den Kuss des Dementors erhalten. Genaueres wusste Harry nicht. Es hatte ihn auch nicht weiter interessiert. Er war noch immer völlig durcheinander, wegen den Dingen, die er in den hallen der Weisheit erfahren hatte. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als sie am nächsten Tag endlich Hogwarts den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, fühlte Harry eine Last von seinen Schultern gleiten. Noch immer wirkte auf ihn Hogwarts so und er hasste es. In Sirius Haus angekommen, hatte Sirius erklärt, dass er noch einige Dinge im Ministerium zu klären hatte und vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wahrscheinlich nicht zurück sein würde. Eine Weile war Harry, allein wie er war, ziellos durchs Haus gezogen und hatte sich am Ende wiedereinmal in der Bibliothek der Rumtreiber wiedergefunden. Das Portrait der Rumtreiber und seiner Mum war leer und so hatte Harry sich durch die Massen an Bücher gestöbert und schließlich irgendeines genommen und versucht sich so abzulenken. Doch es half nichts. Immer wieder musste Harry an Melinda und damit auch an früher denken.

Wenn Harry heute an die Zeit im Haus der Seelen dachte, wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass es eine schwierige Zeit war. Für alle.

»-ry! Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

Harry sah von seinem Buch auf und blickte in das verärgerte Gesicht seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger. Sie trug ein langes Sommerkleid, darüber eine weiße Bluse. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie zu einen strengen Zopf zurückgebunden, nur einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Es war Sommer und sie saßen zusammen auf einer der vielen Terrassen des Haus der Seelen. Ron lag neben Harry in einem Liegestuhl. Er trug die Sonnenbrille, die Hermine ihm aus Frankreich mitgebracht hatte, Shorts und ein ärmelloses T-Shirt. Auf seinen Knien lag ein Buch, doch er hatte seit mehr als zehn Minuten die Seite nicht umgeblättert und Harry vermutete, dass er eingeschlafen war.

»Ja, Hermine, ich höre dir zu.« Harry machte einen Knick in die Seite des Buches und schlug es zu . Hermine sah dies bissbilligend mit an, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin las er etwas, hatte sie das letzte Mal nur dazu gesagt.

»Wirklich Harry, hör auf Remus. Rede mit ihm darüber, wenn du nicht mit uns reden willst. Aber du musst mit jemanden darüber reden. So kommst du nie über Sirius Verlust hinweg.« Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine und lächelte ihn sanft an, doch Harry zog sich rasch zurück und stand auf. Er trat ein paar Schritte von ihren Sitzgelegenheiten weg und wandte Hermine den Rücken zu.

»Hermine, wie oft soll ich euch das noch erklären? Ich will und brauche nicht darüber zu sprechen, okay?! Sirius ist tot! Daran kann ich nichts mehr ändern! Worüber soll ich also reden?« Er sah sie wieder an und deutete auf Ron. »Übrigens ist Ron eingenickt.«

Hermine wandte sich an Ron und riss ihm etwas unsanft die Sonnenbrille von der Nase. Allerdings ließ er sich davon nicht stören und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Während sich Hermine nun daran machte Ron auszuschimpfen, setzte sich Harry unauffällig ab.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu den Pferdeställen. Hier war es düster und kühl. Leise wieherten die Pferde in ihren Boxen. Harry beachtete sie kaum. Nur die letzten beiden Boxen waren für ihn von Interesse. In der einem lag Seidenschnabel auf dem Boden und knabberte an den Resten eines toten Tieres. Harry machte eine Verbeugung und trat zur letzten Box. Als die Stute Harry sah, wieherte sie erfreut auf und raschelte nervös mit dem Heu.

»Ruhig, Starlight.« Harry schob das Gitter zurück und trat in die Box. Die Stute kam Harry entgegen und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Die Augen des Pferdes waren jetzt genau auf einer Höhe mit denen von Harry. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an den von Starlight und verharrte so einige Sekunden. Die Stute schnaubte nur leise und schubste Harry fast schon ermutigend an.

»Ja, schon gut«, lachte Harry. »Jetzt reiten wir aus.«

Er war bereits dunkel, als Harry endlich von seinem Ausflug zurückkehrte. Das Haus lag ruhig da. Viele der wenigen Bewohner des Hauses schliefen bereits und so schlich Harry leise durch die Flure. Vor seinem Zimmer hielt er inne. Es brannte Licht. Wahrscheinlich war Hermine wieder einmal verrück vor Sorge gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden in seinem Zimmer auf ihn zu warten. Mit Ron an ihrer Seite versteht sich.

Etwas unschlüssig stand er vor seiner Tür. Er hatte jetzt nicht die geringste Lust sich wieder mit ihnen zu streiten. Er konnte ihre Worte schon hören.

Du hast dich verändert Harry. Du entfremdest dich immer mehr von uns.

Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Das schlimmste war wohl, dass sie Recht hatten. Er distanzierte sich wirklich immer mehr von seinen besten Freunden, etwas was er selbst hasste, aber es war einfach nicht leicht für ihn.

Die ganze Situation machte ihm zuschaffen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit niemandem darüber reden konnte. Mit Sirius hatte er über alles reden können, doch nun war er allein. Sirius war tot. Seinetwegen.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und ließ sein Zimmer hinter sich. Er fand seinen Weg zu einen der drei Aussichtsplatten, die das Haus besaß. Müde lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Sein Blick glitt in Richtung Himmel. Er war sternenklar.

Lange saß er so da. Die Welt um sich herum vergessend. Die Zeit. Die Probleme. Hier oben schien all dies keine Rolle zu spielen. Dann erhob er sich wieder und trat an den Rand der Plattform.

Von hier oben waren es gut zweihundert Meter in die Tiefe. Wer von hier fiel, war am Boden nur noch...

»Brei. Nichts anderes.« Er trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Seine Fußspitzen ragten bereits über den Abgrund.

Wenn er jetzt sprang, wären alle seine Probleme vergessen. Vergessen wäre Voldemort. Vergessen seine Schuld an Sirius Tod. Vergessen seine große Aufgabe.

»Einfach springen«, murmelte Harry leise.

»Tu es nicht!«

Überrascht drehte Harry sich um. Am Fuße der Treppe stand ein Mädchen, etwa sein Alter. Sie hatte eine zierliche Figur, trug nur Shorts und ein Top, darüber lag eine dünne Jacke. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern und umrahmten das schmale Gesicht. Blaue Augen musterten ihn besorgt.

Er trat einige Schritte vom Rand der Plattform weg und lächelte sie traurig an. »Keine Angst, ich wäre schon nicht gesprungen.«

Das Mädchen sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. »Das sah eben noch ganz anders aus«, behauptete sie zweifelnd.

Harry lachte leise und drehte sich wieder zum Rand der Plattform um. »Wollte ich wirklich springen, hätte ich es schon viel früher getan.«, sagte er leise, kraftlos, müde.

Ja, er hatte wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Nach Sirius Tod, noch während sein fünftes Schuljahr zu Ende ging, stand er jede Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm und wollte springen. Doch er hatte sich nicht getraut. Er war zu feige gewesen.

»Du bist nicht feige. Es zeugt von viel Mut und Kraft, wenn man sich für das schwere Leben entscheidet.«

Er sah das Mädchen einem Moment vollkommen verwirrt an, dann verstand er, dass er laut gedacht hatte. »Mutig, hm? Na ja, wenn du das sagst...«

Das Mädchen lächelte ihn sanft an. »Ich bin übrigens Melinda Potus.« Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und nach kurzen Zögern ergriff er sie. »Harry Potter, freut mich.«

„Möchtest du einen Kakao, Harry? Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir ist kalt und ich könnte jetzt wirklich einen gebrauchen.« Melinda sah ihn lächelnd an. Harry wusste, dass sie das nur tat, um ihn von hier oben weg zu bekommen. Sie glaubte wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass er springen würde, wenn sie ihn allein ließ.

So nickte er nur und folgte ihr durch die unzähligen Gänge des Hauses. Sie führte ihn nicht, wie Harry erwartet hatte, in die Küche, sondern in eines der Zimmer, dass für das Personal der Krankenstation da war. Etwas skeptisch blickte sich Harry in dem kahlen Zimmer um. Das erste was er getan hatte, als er damals angekommen war, war sein spartanisch eingerichtetes Zimmer etwas mehr Wärme zu geben, die fehlte hier jedoch.

Melinda bemerkte seinen zweifelnden Blick und sah ihn etwas verlegen an. »Ich weiß, es sieht alles noch sehr unfreundlich aus, aber ich bin erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen und war ehrlich gesagt einfach zu müde, noch etwas einzurichten, das hatte ich mir für morgen aufgehoben.« Sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und entfachte den kleinen Kamin mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs. Angenehme Wärme verbreitete sich langsam durchs ganze Zimmer.

»Du bist heute erst angekommen? Warum bist du überhaupt hier?«, fragte Harry und bereute seine Wortwahl im nächsten Moment schon wieder. Er war in letzter Zeit wirklich unausstehlich geworden, wurde ihm wieder mal klar. »Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber normalerweise haben hier nur Ordensmitglieder Zutritt und nur die wenigstens wohnen hier.«

»Ich bin die Verstärkung für Madam Quinn. Da sie nicht mehr die jüngste ist, soll ich ihr helfen, wo ich kann. Außerdem nimmt sie mich gleich in die Lehre.«, erklärte Melinda lächelnd und ließ sich vor dem Kamin auf der großen Couch nieder.

Harry setzte sich zu ihr. »Madam Quinn, du meist die Heilerin von der Krankenstation?«

Melinda nickte und starrte ins Feuer. Harry tat es ihr gleich und für eine Weile sagte keiner von den beiden etwas. Nur das Knistern des Feuers erfüllt den Raum. Dann lachte Melinda auf. »Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen, ich hab dir doch einen Kakao versprochen.« Sie stand auf. »Warte kurz, ich geh uns schnell einen holen – hoffentlich finde ich den Weg noch zur Küche.«

Sie wollte schon losgehen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. »Warte, ich kenne einen Weg, wie es schneller geht.« Melinda sah ihn fragend an.

Harry lächelte und sagte dann laut und deutlich. »Dobby?«

Ein leisen Ploppen war zu hören und der kleine Hauself stand vor Harry. »Was wünschen, Harry Potter, Sir?«

Harry lehnte sich vor und lächelte Dobby an.»Hallo Dobby, würdest du uns zwei Kakao bringen?«

Dobby nickte eifrig. »Ja natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby wird das sofort erledigen. Das macht Dobby gerne für Harry Potter, Sir.« Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Melinda sah ihn lächelnd an und setzte sich wieder. »Der Kleine scheint ja einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben.«

Harry nickte nur leicht, als er an ihre erste Begegnung im Haus der Dursleys dachte. »Ja, er hat sogar versucht mir das Leben zuretten und das obwohl er sich dafür danach bestrafen musste.«

Melinda sah ihn verständnislos an, doch ehe sie ihre Frage stellen könnte, erschien Dobby auch schon wieder und reichte beiden den Kakao. Als er wieder verschwunden war und beide an dem heißen Getränk nippten, sah Melinda Harry erwartend an.

Harry sah sie leicht gequält an. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte«, erklärte er.

Melinda lächelte breit. »Ich habe Zeit.«

Und so begann Harry zu erzählen. Erzählte von Dobbys ersten Auftauchen im Ligusterweg, von seinen wütenden Verwandten. Erzählte von Ginny und dem Basilisken. Und Melinda lauschte stillschweigend der ganzen Geschichte. Ihr Blick war die ganze Zeit ins Feuer gerichtet, nur ab und zu konnte Harry im Schein des Feuers Reaktionen auf seine Erlebnisse erkennen.

Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich in der Couch zurück und schloss fast schon erschöpft die Augen. Wieder trat Stille ein. Harry wollte nichts mehr sagen und Melinda fehlten wohl einfach die Worte.

Erst nach Stunden wie es Harry vorkam, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. »Ich habe ja schon viel über dich gehört, aber das es jetzt so von dir zu hören, ist doch etwas ganz anderes.« Sie sah ihn ernst an. »Dir ist ein wirklich schweres Schicksal auferlegt worden.«

Harry lachte leise auf und sah wieder ins Feuer. »Das ist, glaube ich, noch die Untertreibung des Jahres.« Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte etwas erschrocken fest, dass es vier Uhr durch war. Ob Hermine und Ron noch immer in seinem Zimmer warteten?

Er erhob sich. »Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät – oder früh, wie man es sehen will. Gute Nacht, Melinda.«

»Gute Nacht Harry.«

Er hatte bereits die Tür erreicht, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und fragte: »Kann ich wiederkommen?« Sie sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. »Ich meine, ich könnte dir ja beim einrichten deines Zimmers helfen, wenn ich darf?«

Melinda lächelte und nickte. »Gerne.«

So verließ Harry ihr Zimmer und schlich leise durchs schlafende Haus. Das Licht in seinem Zimmer brannte nicht mehr, als er es erreichte und als er es öffnetete und vorsichtig hineinspäte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass es leer war.

Schnell zog er sich um und ließ sich dann in sein weiches Bett gleiten. Das Gespräch mit Melinda zog noch einmal in Gedanken an ihm vorbei. Er war überrascht, dass er einer völlig fremden Person einfach so, sein halbes Leben ausschütten konnte. Aber eins musste er zugeben. Es hatte gut getan. Darüber zureden mit jemanden, der nicht in das Geschehen auf die ein oder andere Art involviert war.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry seit langem wieder einmal durch und auch die Albträume blieben diesmal aus.

»Wo warst du gestern Nacht Harry? Wir haben bis halb zwei auf dich gewartet?« Hermines Stimme durchbrach die morgendliche Ruhe. Es war gerade erst einmal acht Uhr, doch Harry saß bereits im Speisesaal und genoss sein Frühstück. Der Morgen war bis jetzt so gut verlaufen. Niemand war bis jetzt wach gewesen, Ruhe erfüllte den Raum und Harry fühlte sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Bis jetzt.

Harry sah von seinem Buch auf und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. Lange ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Sie setzte sich und seufzte. Oh ja, Harry wusste wie er Hermines Wut den Gar ausmachte. »Reg dich bitte nicht auf, Hermine, ich war ausreiten und hab dann einfach die Zeit vergessen«, erklärte er ihr.

Hermine sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. »Du warst bis halb zwei Uhr in der Nacht oder noch langer ausreiten?«¸ fragte sie entsetzt. »Harry, weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das ist? Was ist, wenn du dich verletzt hättest, wir hätten dich nie gefunden!«

»Hermine, jetzt reg dich mal ab!«, fuhr er sie an. »Ich war kurz nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, wieder hier. Danach war ich noch oben auf dem Turm und hab dort die Zeit aus den Augen verloren.«

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment schockiert an, dann wurde ihr Blick wehmutig und sie legte ihre Hand auf die von Harry. »Harry, bitte rede mit uns. Du hast dich-«

»Verändert, ja ich weiß, Hermine. Wie oft willst du mir das noch vorhalten. Mein Gott, der einzige Mensch, den ich je als wirkliche Familie gesehen habe, der mit meiner Vergangenheit in direkter Verbindung stand, ist tot und das wegen mir. Da ist es doch wohl normal, dass man sich verändert oder? Dazu kommt, dass wir hier seit Wochen sind und nicht einmal rausduften zu anderen Leuten! Ich glaube, da würde sich wohl jeder verändern!« Harry schloss das Buch mit einem Knall und schob seinen Teller weg. Dann stand er auf und wollte gehen.

»Harry! Wo willst du hin?«, fragte Hermine.

Er drehte sich nochmals zu ihr um und sah sie sauer an. »Mir ist der Hunger vergangen. Falls ihr mich suchen solltet, ich bin in der Bibliothek und erledige die Hausaufgaben für diese Woche.«

»Er ist so anders geworden, Ron!« Harry hörte ihre Stimme noch durch die verschlossene Tür. »Manchmal wünschte ich, dass Dumbledore uns nicht hierher geschickt hätte, sondern in Hogwarts gelassen hätte. Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen?«

»Ja, Hermine!« Ron Stimme klang resignierend. »Vielleicht.«

Er beobachtete sie – schon eine ganze Weile. Sie lief immer wieder von einem Kessel zum nächsten, rührte darin herum, überprüfte mittels eines Zaubers die Temperatur oder gab noch eine Zutat hinzu. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Ein paar Spangen hielten die restlichen Haare vom Gesicht fern. Sie trug den weißen Kittel, der ihr eindeutig zu groß war, offen, darunter ein dunkles Top und Jeans. Ihr Zauberstab steckte in einer speziellen Halterung am Gürtel.

Harry musste zugeben, sie war wirklich talentiert, was Zaubertränke anging. Nicht dass er genug davon verstand, um so etwas wirklich gut beurteilen zu können, aber wer an sechs Kesseln gleichzeitig arbeitete und bis jetzt noch nichts in Luft gesprengt hatte, der verdiente Harrys Respekt.

Harry streckte sich auf dem Besen. Er hatte eigentlich nur ein paar Runden drehen wollen. Ein wenig Luftschnappen, aber inzwischen war er gut eine halbe Stunde hier draußen und beobachtete sie. Langsam wurde ihm kalt auf dem Besen und seine Beine wurden steif. Er könnte stundenlang fliegen, aber stundenlang auf der Stelle stehen war doch anstrengender, als er gedacht hatte.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation und Madam Quinn, die Krankenschwester vom Haus der Seelen, betrat die Krankenstation. Sie warf Melinda ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Dann inspizierte sie alle Kessel und lächelte Melinda abermals zu. Harry war sicher, dass sie Melinda gerade lobte. Da fiel ihr Blick durch das Fenster direkt auf Harry. Erschrocken wollte Harry sich aus den Staub machen, doch ehe er den Besen drehte konnte, hatte Madam Quinn auch schon eines der großen Fenster geöffnet und sah Harry halb lächelnd halb tadelnd an.

»Mister Potter, sollten sie nicht in der Bibliothek sitzen und lernen, anstatt andere Leute bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Noch dazu in solchen dünnen Sachen. Frieren sie nicht?«

Harry grinste schief. »Ähm ja und ja um beide Fragen zu beantworten, aber ich brauchte mal eine Pause, deswegen wollte ich ein paar Runden drehen.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Blick glitt zu Melinda. »Hey Melinda.«

Melinda kicherte. »Hey Harry.«

Madam Quinn sah kurz zwischen beiden hin und her und lächelte dann. »Oh, sie kenne sich bereits. Wie schön.« Aufmunternd sah sie Harry an. »Wollen Sie nicht hereinkommen, Mister Potter? Ich konnte ihnen etwas Warmes anbieten. Eine heiße Schokolade vielleicht?« Sie sah Melinda aufmunternd an. »Wir wollten sowieso gerade Pause machen, nicht wahr Melinda?«

Einen Moment hing Harry noch unsicher in der Luft, dann lenkte er seinen Besen geschickt durchs offene Fenster und landete neben den dampfenden Kesseln.

Harry mochte Madam Quinn. Sie war zu ihm bis jetzt immer sehr freundlich gewesen und erinnerte ihn an die alte liebevolle Großmutter, die er nur aus Geschichten im Fernsehen oder von Freunden kannte. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass sich Harry ab und zu hier auf der Krankenstation ausruhte oder seine Hausaufgaben machte.

Madam Quinn verschwand im Büro und bereitete dort den Kakao vor. Melinda und Harry sahen ihr kurz ratlos nach, dann ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf eines der Betten nieder.

»Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Freunden?«, fragte Melinda.

»Ich... ich hatte Streit und brauchte etwas Zeit um mich wieder abzuregen«, sagte er und lächelte schwach.

Melinda nickte. »Und wie lange hättest du noch dort in der Luft gehangen und mich beobachtet?«

Harry sah sie gequält an. »Du hast mich bemerkt?«

Melinda ließ sich nach hintern fallen und lachte. »Schon vor einer halben Stunde.«

»Aber du hast dich nicht ablenken lassen!«, sagte Harry und ließ sich ebenfalls nach hinten fallen. Sein Blick glitt an die verzauberte Decke, die gerade eine römische Sage wiederspiegelte. Er mochte die Idee, dass die Patienten hier während sie sich hier auskurierten, wenigstens unterhalten wurden.

»Na hör mal, hätte ich das getan, waren mir wahrscheinlich alle Tränke misslungen und mindestens einer wäre explodiert.« Sie lachte. »Wenn man einen Zaubertrank herstellt, darf man sich von nichts und niemanden ablenken lassen. Man darf sich nur auf den Trank konzentrieren.«

»Ach deswegen gelingt mir nie ein Trank. Ich lasse mich viel zu leicht ablenken.« Harry lachte, tat dann aber so als würde er grübeln. »Nein, das kann es auch nicht sein. Ich bin eigentlich immer sehr konzentriert. Hm.« Er tat als müsse er überlegen. »Ah jetzt weiß ich es. Es liegt an der Fledermaus.«

Melinda drehte sich auf die Seite und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm. »Welche Fledermaus?«

Harry Miene verdunkelte sich. »Dem Schrecken aller Schüler auf Hogwarts, meinem alter Zaubertranklehrer, Severus Snape.«

»Du hattest Unterricht bei Severus Snape? Dem berühmten Zaubertrankmeister?« Melinda klang begeistert.

Harry sah sie entgeistert an. »Berühmt? Findest du den etwa gut?«

»Oh Harry, Severus Snape zählt zu den besten Zaubertrankmeistern in ganz Großbritannien, manche behaupten sogar ganz Europa! Du hattest so ein Glück durch ihn unterrichtet zu werden.«

»Stopp, Stopp, Stopp! Reden wir wirklich von selbem Mann. Dem Mann, der einst einmal Todesser war? Den Mann, der ständig schlechte Laune und fettige Haare hat? Dem Mann, der mich wohl am meisten in seinem Leben hasst?«

Melinda sah ihn lächelnd an. »Oh Harry, das ist nicht dein ernst? Ist er wirklich so schlimm? Ich war nie auf Hogwarts und kenne nur die Artikel über ihn. In den Fachzeitschriften wird er als begnadetster Zaubertrankmeister der heutigen Zeit bezeichnet.«

»Oh man, Melinda, wenn du ihn kennen würdest, so wie ich ihn kenne, würdest du danach dein ach so schönes Bild von ihm revidieren. Aber keine Sorge, er müsste sowieso bald mal wieder hier vorbeischauen, um ein paar Tränke vorbeizubringen. Bei der Gelegenheit kannst du ihn dann bestimmt gerne kennen lernen.«

Melinda drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte zu Decke. »Und warum nennst du ihn Fledermaus?«

Harry lehnte sich vor und amte eine Geste aus einem Horrorfilm nach. Er streckte Melinda die Hände entgegen, als ob er Klauen besitzen würde und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gruseligen Fratze. »Weil er genauso durch die Gänge von Hogwarts läuft und unschuldige Schüler hinterrückst überfällt und ihnen Strafarbeiten aufdrückt.«

Melinda sah ihn einen Moment vollkommen perplex an, dann lachte sie los. »Also wirklich Harry, so spricht man nicht über einen Lehrer.«

Harry lachte und Melinda stimmte mit ein. Harry wurde in genau diesem Moment eins bewusst: Hier mit Melinda war er so frei und unbeschwert. Er hatte nicht wie sonst diese düsteren Gedanken und war sofort unfreundlich, wenn man mit ihm sprach. Hier mit Melinda war er einfach nur er selbst und alles andere – all die schlechten Dinge, die um ihn herum passierten – war unwichtig geworden.

»Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich meine, bist du sicher, dass da nichts passieren kann? Was ist wenn es mich abschmeißt?« Melinda sah Harry fast schon verzweifelt an.

Harry lachte und strich Starlight über das Fell. »Hörst du das, meine Süße, sie hat Angst, dass du sie abschmeißt.« Die Stute wieherte leise auf.

Sie waren in den Ställen und wollten ausreiten. Der Winter stand bereits kurz vor der Tür und der heutige Herbsttag war noch so warm, dass Harry beschlossen hatte, mit Melinda auszureiten. Harry hatte lange gebraucht um Melinda überhaupt in die Ställe zu bekommen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte sie panische Angst vor Pferden.

Er trat zu ihr und legte die Arme um ihre Hüfte. »Mel, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Starlight wird dich sicherlich nicht abwerfen. Sie ist sehr gut dressiert. Außerdem ist sie ein magisches Pferd und damit klüger, als die Pferde, die du vielleicht kennst.«

Melinda sah immer noch unsicher zu Starlight. »Ach, Harry wirklich. Ich mache ja wirklich alles mit, aber müssen wir unbedingt reiten? Ich weiß ja, dass das Reiten deine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist, weil du ja hier kein Quidditch spielen kannst, aber wollen wir nicht lieber...« Sie schien zu überlegen, doch es fiel ihr nichts ein.

»Nein, meine Liebe und jetzt hoch mit dir!« Harry hob seine Freundin an den Hüften hoch und setzte sie auf Starlight. Diese blieb völlig ruhig stehen und wartete scheinbar darauf, dass sich Melinda beruhigte.

Harry schwang sich vor ihr in den Sattel und lächelte sie über die Schulter an. »Leg deine Hände um meine Hüften und halt dich fest. Dann kann nichts passieren.« Harry spürte, wie Melinda ihre Arme rasch um seine Hüften legte und sich festhielt. Sie drückte sich fest an Harrys Rücken und schloss die Augen, als Harry langsam in den Trapp überglitt.

Er lächelte. »Melinda mach deine Augen auf!«, forderte er sanft, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein, Harry, ich habe Angst.«

Harry lachte laut. »Melinda, das brauchst du aber nicht. Wir reiten noch nicht mal schnell. Mach die Augen auf oder ich gehe ins Galopp über.«

Das wirkte. Erbost riss Melinda die Augen auf und sah ihn sauer an. »Harry James Potter, das würdest du nicht wirklich tun!«

Er lachte wieder. »Nein, natürlich nicht, aber jetzt hasst du die Augen wenigstens offen.« Sie sah ihn böse an. »Sieh dich um, Melinda, dass ist wohl der letzte schöne Herbsttag. Wir sollten ihn genießen.«

Melinda lehnte sich wieder an Harry, ließ die Augen diesmal aber offen. »Wie geht es Hermine und Ron?«, fragte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Gut. Wir haben bald unsere Prüfungen. Wenn wir die hinter uns haben, haben wir das 6. Schuljahr beendet.«

»Harry, wie lange seit ihr jetzt schon hier im Haus der Seelen?«

Harry überlegte kurz. »Im Winter ist es etwa ein halbes Jahr. Warum fragst du?«

»Na ja, ist es für euch nicht schwierig? Ich meine, ihr habt ständig Unterricht und dann nebenbei noch den Kampfunterricht. Stört dich dieses hektische und anstrengende Leben nicht manchmal?«

Harry schwieg eine Weile, dann erklärte er: »Doch manchmal schon, aber ich sehe es auch so: Es ist das erste Jahr in dem ich nicht von Voldemort oder seinen Leuten heimgesucht werde. Es für mich das erste ruhige Schuljahr, dass ich habe. Und obwohl ich das wirklich genossen habe, als ich noch jünger war, diese ganzen Abenteuer und so, ist diese Ruhe, doch für mich persönlich viel besser, denke ich.«

»Aber sie bereiten dich doch letztendlich nur auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vor. Stört es dich nicht, dass sie dein ganzes Leben schon so dermaßen durchgeplant haben?«

Harry hielt Starlight an und sprang ab. Dann half er Melinda runter und ließ seine Stute grasen. »Natürlich ist es scheiße, dass ich keinen wirklichen freien Willen habe. Aber wenn ich mich über etwas aufregen müsste, dann wäre es doch eher über Voldemort und diese dämliche Prophezeiung. Sie hat mich letztendlich zu dem gemacht, was ich jetzt bin. Die Menschen, die meine Zeit jetzt so bestimmt durchplanen, wollen nur das beste für mich und dass ich eines Tages Voldemort besiegen kann.« Harry hatte sich während des Erzählens von Melinda abgewendet und über die Wiese, auf der sie standen, geschaut. Jetzt zwang Melinda ihn sie anzusehen.

»Eben Harry, sie wollen doch nur, dass DU Voldemort besiegst. Interessiert es sie überhaupt, dass du eigentlich noch viel zu jung dafür bist. Dass du in diesen Alter eigentlich etwas anderes machen solltest, als die verschiedensten Kampftechniken, Flüche und Defensivzauber zu lernen?«

Harry sah sie traurig an. »Nein wahrscheinlich nicht.«

»Tragt ihn hier rüber!« Melinda Stimme überschlug sich fast. » Tessa leg ihm bitte einem Verband an und schau dann nach den Anderen!«

In der Krankenstation herrschte Chaos. Überall lagen Verletzte, fast alle der insgesamt dreißig Betten waren belegt.

»Melinda, wir haben Harry!«, rief Melinda jemand zu. Harry selbst nahm die Stimmen nur weit entfernt wahr. Wo war er? Was war passiert. Es wusste noch, dass sie auf eine Mission gegangen waren. Doch irgendwas musste verdammt schief gegangen sein.

Harry öffnete schwerfällig die Augen. Rote Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Ron. »Halt durch, Alter. Melinda ist hier, sie wird dir helfen.« Ron Stimme zitterte. Warum? Sorgte er sich? Etwa um ihn?

»Harry?« Melinda trat in sein Blickfeld. Ihr Blick war besorgt, ja fast ängstlich. Sah er so schlimm aus? Melinda verschwand wieder aus seinem Blickfeld, dann hörte er ihre Stimme. »Leg ihn hier aufs Bett, Ron! Vorsichtig, schön langsam!«

Müde schloss Harry die Augen. Die Dunkelheit griff nach ihm und Harry war gewillt sich ihr hinzugeben. Schlafen. Ruhe und alles um sich herum vergessen.

»Harry! Schlaf mir jetzt bloß nicht ein, hörst du? Wach bleiben!« Die scharfe Stimme von Melinda riss Harry aus der Dunkelheit. Wieder öffnete Harry die Augen. Melinda sah dies scheinbar mit Erleichterung, dann setzte sie ihm eine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Harry schluckte es herunter. Es schmeckte scheußlich und er würgte kurz. Dann griff die Dunkelheit wieder nach ihn und diesmal war Harry nicht stark genug ihr zu widerstehen.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, herrschte Stille auf der Krankenstation. Um sich herum konnte er die leisen Atemgeräusche von vielleicht einem Dutzend Menschen ausmachen. Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Zu seiner rechten saß Melinda auf einem der Stühle, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie schlief.

Er lächelte und beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile still. Doch plötzlich regte sie sich und öffnete langsam die Augen. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf Harry und sie rutschte fast vor Überraschung vom Stuhl.

»Du bist schon wach?«, fragte sie mit einer Spur Fassungslosigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Harry lächelte ihr sanft zu. »Du weißt doch, ich bin so schnell nicht tot zu kriegen. Was ist passiert, Mel?«, fragte er mit kratzender Stimme.

Melinda beschwor ihm ein Glas Wasser und half ihm beim Trinken. Währenddessen begann sie zu erklären. »Ihr wart doch auf dieser Mission, erinnerst du dich?« Sie stellte das Glas beiseite, Harry nickte und setzte sich langsam auf. »Nun es ist so ziemlich alles schief gelaufen, was schief laufen konnte. Es war eine Falle, die von Seiten der Todesser äußerst gut durchdacht war. Apparierschranken im gesamten Haus und doppelt so viele Todesser wie ihr. Dann haben sie euch auch noch getrennt – das hat mir Ron erzählt – und dich von den anderen isoliert. Sie haben dich ganz schön zugerichtet, Harry. Als Ron dich Reingetragen hat, dachte ich im ersten Moment, du wärst tot.« Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zu ihm herunter. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. »Sie haben dich mindestens einmal mit dem Cruciatus verflucht, wenn nicht öfter. Du hattest unzählige Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper und wirst wohl auch einige Narben dadurch behalten.« Sie sah ihn traurig an. »Es tut mir so leid, Harry.«

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. »Nicht, Mel. Gib dir nicht die Schuld für so etwas.«

»Aber-«

»Nein!« Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. »Du hast am allerwenigstens Schuld.«

»Aber ihr wart dort nur, weil sie meinen Eltern wichtige Tränke und Bücher gestohlen hatten. Wäre ich nicht so egoistisch gewesen und hätte euch darum gebeten, wäre niemand verletzt worden.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und griff schwerfällig nach ihrer Hand. »Melinda, der Orden hat zugestimmt, diese Bücher zurückzuholen, weil sie erstens in den Händen der Todesser eine zu große Gefahr bedeuten und zweitens für uns sehr wertvoll sind. Allein, was in den Büchern steht bringt uns einen großen taktischen Vorteil gegenüber Voldemort und das weißt du.« Er grinste breit. »Also wenn du mich fragst meine erste Mission vom Orden aus hätte nicht besser laufen können!«

Melinda sah ihn einen Moment völlig entsetzt an, dann begann sie noch immer weinend zu lachen.

»Wie lange sitzt er da schon so?«, fragte eine fremde und doch bekannte Stimme.

»Ich weiß nicht, als wir kamen war er schon da, er scheint erschöpft zu sein. Er schläft jetzt schon seit mehr als vier Stunden.«, antwortete eine weibliche Stimme, seine Mutter.

Harry schreckte hoch. Das Buch über Defensivmagie rutschte ihn von den Knien und landete laut auf dem Boden. Leicht irritiert sah er sich um und versuchte die Situation einzuordnen. Wo war er und wer war bei ihm?

Das wer konnte er schnell beantworten. Vor seinem Sessel standen seine Eltern und Remus, von Sirius war jedoch keine Spur. Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, wo er war. In der Bibliothek der Rumtreiber. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild über dem Kamin, doch es war noch immer leer.

»Ganz ruhig. Alles in Ordnung.« Seine Mutter trat einen Schritt zu ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an. »Sirius hat uns gebeten nach dir zu sehen. Er kommt heute nicht aus dem Büro raus und wollte nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht.«

Harry hob das Buch vom Boden auf und stand auf. Sein Blick fiel zu Remus, der neben seinem Vater stand und ihn mit Argwohn beobachtete. Harry wurde bei diesem Blick unwohl und er wandte sich wieder an seine Mutter. »Das hättet ihr aber nicht machen müssen. Mir geht's gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.« Er trat zu einem der Bücherregale und schob das Buch über Defensivmagie wieder an seinen alten Platz. Dabei spürte er die ganze Zeit Remus bohrenden Blick auf sich.

Er trat von dem Regalen weg und stand etwas unschlüssig im Raum. James und Remus schienen ebenfalls nicht zu wissen, was sie jetzt tun sollten, so nahm Lily die Zügel in die Hand. »Na jetzt sind wir ja schon mal hier, dann kann ich uns auch etwas schönes kochen. Was haltet ihr davon?«

James nickte und Remus bejahte ebenfalls. Lilys Blick fiel auf Harry. Dieser stand immer noch unruhig an der selben Stelle. Sein Blick hutschte wieder zu Remus. Da war es schon wieder. Dieses Gefühl, dass der Werwolf etwas wusste. Etwas, was er nicht wissen durfte. »Ich hab eigentlich keinen Hunger«, sagte Harry deswegen nur.

Dass das eine blanke Lüge war, wiederlegte sein Magen jedoch im nächsten Moment schon wieder. Er knurrte laut und Harry spürte, wie er rot im Gesicht wurde.

Lily trat zu ihm. »Komm schon, Chris. Du musst ja nicht viel essen, aber wenigstens etwas.« Sie musterte ihn kurz. »Du bist sowieso viel zu dünn.« Damit legte sie einen Arm um seine Schulter und schob ihn so sanft mit sich. Harry gab seufzend nach und beugte sich Lily. »In Ordnung.«

Diese strahlte. »Sehr schön.«

So verließen sie die Bibliothek der Rumtreiber und machten sich auf dem Weg zur Küche. Als sie an Harry Zimmer vorbeikamen, erklärte er, dass er noch kurz etwas zu erledigen hätte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Die Tür hinter sich verschlossen, rutschte Harry zu Boden und blieb dort erst einmal sitzen. Wieder bereute er die ganze Situation. Dass Sirius wusste, wer er war und dass er jetzt nicht hier war. Dass Dumbledore bereits Verdacht schöpfte und ihn vermutlich jetzt überwachen ließ.

»Scheiß Leben!«, ließ Harry in den leeren Raum verlauten und stand auf. Unschlüssig stand er in seinem Zimmer. Langsam trat er zu seinem Bett und ließ sich rückwärts darauf fallen. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen aus seinem Traum zurück. Seine erste Begegnungen mit Melinda und seine erste Mission mit dem Orden. Oh ja, er war damals unter einigen Flüchen gequält worden. Mit der Zeit waren die Erinnerungen zurückgekommen und es waren leider keine schönen gewesen. Ein Großteil seiner Narben auf dem Rücken hatte er aus dieser Nacht und manche von ihnen schmerzten noch immer. Nur Einbildung, wie Harry wusste, doch sehr starke Einbildungen.

Warum lief Harrys Leben eigentlich immer so beschissen?

* * *

TBC...


	15. Kapitel 14

Hiermit melde ich mich recht spät(ich weiß) zurück,

Ich hatte ja erwähnt, dass es eine Weile dauern kann und ich muss ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass ich das Kapitel erst vor drei Tagen oder so begonnen hab zu schrieben. Meine Prüfungen, die schriftlichen, sind um und vorher bin ich wegen lernstress einfach nicht zum schreiben gekommen und auch die wenigen Wochen danach, war ich ehrlich so tot, dass jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas machen wollte, mein Gehirn runtergefahren ist. Dazu kommt, dass ich wieder mal im letzten moment meine Meinung geändert habe und deswegen einen 4 Seiten entwurf über den Berg geworfen habe, 5 Stunden Arbeit waren hin...

Ich weiß, dass das echt schwierig ist, für euch so lange zu warten und ich hab auch echt ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber was nun mal nicht geht nicht... sorry

an das wenige kommentieren hab ich mich ja schon gewöhnt, und ich freue mich immer wieder wenn ich bekannte Namen wie Osiris Black und Aimee Lucia lese, aber natürlich bin ich auch für andere neue namen offen

gut genug gelabert, viel spaß beim lesen und vergesst ein kommentar euerseits nicht!!

Danke

* * *

**14. Kapitel**

Harrys Körper war seltsam schwer. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und dann war er wieder da, dieser Schmerz. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, warum er solche Schmerzen hatte. Was war passiert?

Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und sah wie durch einen Spiegel in seine eigenen. Verwirrt blinzelte, dann sichtete sich sein Blickfeld so weit, dass er die roten Locken und das zierliche Gesicht wahrnahm. Lily.

Langsam dämmerte ihm, was geschehen war und warum ihm auch alles so wehtat. Sein Kopf lag in Lily Schoss, weswegen er ihr auch nun direkt in die Augen blickte.

»Oh Gott Chris, endlich, ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht aufwachen!«, sagte Lily erleichtert und er sah Tränen in ihren Augen.

»Keine Angst, so leicht bin ich nicht tot zu kriegen, Lily. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er müde und schloss seine Augen wieder. Er war so müde, so schrecklich müde. Als Lily antwortete schien ihre Stimme weit entfernt, er spürte wie die Dunkelheit wieder nach ihm griff.

»Mir geht es gut, aber du solltest dich lieber um dich selbst sorgen.«

Es war ein Kraftakt die Augen erneut aufzuschlagen und gegen die ansteigende Müdigkeit anzukämpfen, doch Harry schaffte es. Erst jetzt betrachtete er Lily genauer.

Ihre weiße Bluse war an einigen Stellen gerissen und voller Dreck. Ihre langen roten Locken waren zerzaust und ebenfalls verschmutz, doch Harry konnte glücklicherweise keinerlei Verletzungen sehen, außer ein paar kleinen Kratzern. Merlin sei Dank, ging es ihr und dem Baby gut.

»Warum warst du nur so dumm, einen solchen Fluch für mich abzufangen?! Du warst sowieso schon geschwächt, er hatte dich töten können!« Sie schien ziemlich wütend auf ihn zu sein und doch konnte sie die Sorge nicht aus ihrer Stimme verschwinden lassen.

»Der Fluch hätte dein Kind getötet, oder nicht?«, fragte Harry ruhig.

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. »Woher...?«

_Weil ich da drin wachste, darum!_ Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, das konnte er ja schlecht sagen. »Sirius hat es mir erzählt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens!«

Lily sah ihn einen Augenblick völlig fassungslos an, dann begann sie im gleichen Moment zu weinen und zu lachen. »Du bist schrecklich und ähnelst dabei James und Sirius so sehr, dass es irgendwie schon gruselig ist.«

Harry lachte schwach. »Wirklich?« Das ausgerechnet von seiner Mutter zu hören bedeutete ihm viel. Wie gern hätte er ihr in diesem Moment die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, doch eins war ihm klar geworden, als er seinen Plan, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, durchdacht hatte, niemand – vor allem nicht seine Eltern – durften erfahren, wer er war.

Sie nickte. »Ja. Mir scheint sowieso, dass du dich gut mit Sirius verstehst, nicht wahr? Ich meine, Sirius ist sonst Fremden gegenüber nicht so aufgeschlossen und nimmt sie einfach bei sich auf.« Im nächsten Moment schien sie ihre Worte zu bereuen, denn ihr Blick wurde besorgt und entschuldigend. »Oh bitte, verzeih, das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass «

Harry lachte auf. »Schon gut, Lily. Es sind keine einfachen Zeiten und wenn du ehrlich bist, hab ich euch bis jetzt nur Ärger gebracht. Zweimal in kürzester Zeit wurde ich von Voldemort angegriffen und hab euch da mit hinein gezogen. Und diesmal dich ganz besonders.«

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und konnte Lilys Worte, die so voller Liebe und Vertrauen für einen völlig Fremden waren, kaum noch verstehen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zogen erneut an ihm vorüber.

Lange hatte Harry es nicht auf dem Zimmer ausgehalten. Ein lauter Knall hatte ihn auffahren lassen. Er war aus dem Zimmer, die Gänge entlang, die vielen Treppen heruntergestürzt. Als er die Tür zur großen Eingangshalle öffnete, spielte sich vor seinen Augen ein Déjà-vu ab.

Seine Eltern hatten hinter der großen Couch Schutz gesucht und James feuerte immer wieder Flüche auf die angreifenden Todesser ab, die sie langsam einzukreisen begangen. Lily murmelte ununterbrochen einen Zauber vor sich hin. Wahrscheinlich für einen Schutzschild, doch Harry konnte erkennen, dass auch sie das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Remus lag nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt an der Wand, bewusstlos. In der Hoffnung keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, eilte er zu ihm.

Bei ihm angekommen kniete er sich neben ihn, musste aber im nächsten Moment schon einen Schutzschild heraufbeschwören, um die ankommenden Flüche abzuwehren. Es schien, als würden sich sämtliche Todesser nun auf ihn konzentrieren und ließen von seinen Eltern ab. Obwohl Harry einerseits froh war, dass seine Eltern aus der Schussbahn waren, musste er sich nun vollkommen darauf konzentrieren, den Schutzschild aufrecht zu halten, während er versuchte, Remus wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen. Dies schien jedoch nur mit geringem Erfolg gekrönt zu werden. Der Werwolf schlug zwar die Augen auf, doch sie waren glasig und schienen durch ihn durch zu sehen.

»Remus, komm schon!« Unsicher schüttelte er die Schulter seines zukünftigen Freundes, doch er schien ihn immer noch nicht zu bemerken.

Harrys Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er versuchte die Situation abzuschätzen. Lange würde er das Schutzschild nicht mehr aufrecht halten können und dann waren sie geliefert. Auch wenn Harry sicher war, dass Voldemort, allein schon aus Neugier, seinen Todessern befohlen hatte, ihn lebend zu ihm zu bringen, die Anzahl der Flüche, die Harry in dem Moment, in dem das Schild brach, treffen würden, wären sicher tödlich. Auf jeden Fall für Remus.

Er musste handeln und zwar schnell.

Er sah zu Lily und James, die noch immer von einigen Todessern belagert wurden, doch sonst außer Gefahr war. Eine Chance hatte er. Wenn er bei seinen Eltern war, konnten sie einen Portschlüssel aktivieren und von hier verschwinden. Doch er musste erst einmal zu ihnen.

Einen Moment zögerte Harry, dann raffte er Remus auf seine Schultern und konzentrierte sich.

Für die Todesser löste sich Harry im nächsten Moment in Luft auf und tauchte eine Sekunde später in Lily Schutzschild auf. Diese erschrak so, dass Harry schon befürchtete, dass der Schild brechen würde, doch Lily hielt ihn tapfer aufrecht.

»Wie hast du das gemacht?«, fragte James erstaunt. Harry lud Remus von seinen Schultern und versuchte durchzuatmen. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und das atmen fiel ihm schwer.

»Teleportation.«, brachte er mühsam heraus.

»Du kannst teleportieren? Ich meine, dass können nur die wenigstens und « Was immer James auch sagen wollte, es ging in der nächsten Explosion unter. Lily schrie erschrocken auf und ließ diesmal wirklich den Schild sinken, doch James beschwor in der gleichen Sekunde einen Neuen.

Harry sah mit verschwommen Blick auf und seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich. Da war er. Stolz wie er sich immer gab. Die eiskalten Augen suchten die Halle ab und blieben schließlich an ihm hängen. Wütend zischte er etwas auf Parsel, doch Harry war zu weit entfernt, um es zu verstehen.

»Was soll das? Ihr sollt nicht mit ihnen spielen, sondern _ihn_ mir bringen, die Anderen tötet ihr, los!« Seine kalte Stimme hinterließ bei Harry eine Gänsehaut und machte ihm wieder klar, wie ernst die Situation war.

Hastig kramte er in seiner Jackentasche herum und suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, was er als Portschlüssel nehmen konnte. Plötzlich fiel ihm James alte Brille in die Hände. Harry wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er sie eingesteckt hatte.

Rasch zog er nun zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab – vorher hatte er alles stablos geschafft – und richtete ihn auf die Brille. »Portus.«

Die Brille glühte kurz in seiner Hand auf, war aber im nächsten Moment scheinbar wieder völlig normal.

James sah Harry alarmiert an. »Wohin führt dieser Portschlüssel?«

»St. Mungos«, antworte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus. Lily hatte ihn zu sich gezogen und betrachtete ihn voller Sorge. »Aber nach St. Mungos kann man keinen Portschlüssel ohne Erlaubnis einrichten!«

Harry lächelte schief. »Doch, wenn man alle Zauber, die über dem Krankenhaus liegen, kennt.« Bevor irgendwer etwas dazu sagen konnte, befahl Harry harsch: »Und jetzt los, Hände darauf. Lily, auch die von Remus!« Sie legten ihre Hände darauf und Lily nahm Remus Hand in ihre freie und legte sie auf die Brille. James griff ebenfalls nach Remus und nahm Lily so etwas Last ab. »In Ordnung. 1. 2. 3.« Harry hatte die letzte Zahl noch nicht richtig ausgesprochen, als er spürte, dass ein Fluch auf das Schild prallte. Er verlor den Kontakt zur Brille und sah wie Lily ebenfalls durch die Wucht des Fluches den Kontakt verlor.

Er reagierte ganz automatisch, als er sah, dass James und Remus verschwunden waren, er warf sich über Lily und fing damit den nächsten Fluch ab, der für sie bestimmt war. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte befand er sich in einer äußerst unangenehmen Haltung. Seine Hände und Beine waren an einer kalten Mauer mit kalten Ketten befestigt und man schüttete ihm gerade den zweiten Eimer Wasser – der erste hatte ihm geweckt – über dem Kopf.

Harry sah nur unscharf, weil seine Brille nicht mehr auf seiner Nase saß und ihm just in diesem Moment Wasser direkt in die Augen lief. Er schüttelte sich, nur um im nächsten Moment einen harten Schlag mit der Faust direkt ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Das holte ihn definitiv wieder in die Realität.

Sein Kopf schnellte ruckartig nach oben und der Todesser, der den Schlag ausgeteilt hatte, landete hart an der Wand und machte Bekanntschaft mit der Ohnmacht. Ein Zweiter zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte wohl den nächsten Fluch auf Harry sprechen, als die kalte Stimme seines Herrn ihn innehalten ließ.

»Warte!«

Der Todesser senkte seinen Zauberstab, verbeugte sich und trat zurück. Voldemort trat nun nah genug heran, dass Harry ihn auch endlich erkennen konnte und musterte ihn anerkennend. »Wahrlich große Kraft, vor allem dafür, dass du dich in diesem Zustand befindest. Aber bedenke, alles was du tust, wird auch deiner kleinen Schlammblüterin Schaden zufügen.«

Ein dritter Todesser führte die zerzauste Lily näher heran. Ihr Blick vermittelte Todesangst, doch war Harry nicht sicher, um wen sie Angst hatte. Um sich, Harry oder das Kind in ihrem Bauch.

»Nun, ich sehe, du nimmst Vernunft an. Wenn du kooperierst, wird deiner kleinen Freundin nichts passieren.« Voldemorts Stimme war voller Spott und Harry wusste, dass er ihm nicht glauben konnte, doch vorerst würde er tun, was Voldemort wollte, allein schon um Lily wenigstens vorübergehend in Sicherheit zu haben.

»Was willst du?«, fragte Harry und riss demonstrativ an den Ketten, die ihn an der Wand hielten.

»Wissen und Macht.« Voldemort lächelte kühn. »Doch vorerst reicht es mir, wenn du mir deinen Namen nennst.«

Harry zögerte einem Moment, doch dann antwortete er: »Fuller. Chris Fuller.« Im nächsten Moment gingen Harrys innere Alarmglocken los, als er spürte, wie Voldemort versuchte in seinem Geist einzudringen. Seine Okkulmetikbarrieren standen innerhalb von einer Sekunde und hielten.

Noch.

Dann war es so plötzlich vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Voldemort sah ihn fast anerkennend an. »Wahrlich, es gibt nur wenige, die sich mir im Geiste entziehen können.« Er drehte sich weg von ihm und musterte Lily. »Du weißt«, sagte er ,als er sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, »dass du an meiner Seite groß werden könntest?« Er sah Harry abwartend an, doch dieser schüttelte nur angewidert den Kopf. »Niemals!«

Voldemort zog eine Augenbraue hoch – oder zu mindestens die Haut, wo mal eine Augenbraue gewesen wäre. »Sicher? Ich denke ich sollte dir noch ein wenig Bedenkzeit geben. Zusammen mit deiner kleinen Freundin. Vergiss nicht, entweder sterbt ihr beide oder du schließt dich mir an und ich werde sie _vielleicht_ verschonen.«

Wäre diese Aussage wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen, Harry wäre versucht gewesen, auf das Angebot einzugehen, allein schon um Lily zu retten, auch wenn er dafür alles verriet woran er je geglaubt hatte. Doch Harry wusste, dass Voldemort niemals sein Wort hielt und er ,selbst wenn Harry sich ihm anschloss, Lily töten würde. Und damit auch wiederum ihn. Es schien also aussichtslos. Die Frage war eigentlich nur noch wie und wann sie sterben wollten.

Die nächsten Stunden bestanden aus ständiger Folter, die Harry letztendlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit trieb und die Todesser veranlasste, die Grausamkeiten abzubrechen. So waren sie in eine Zelle gebracht worden, kalt und dreckig, doch Harry bekam davon nur wenig mit. Er fieberte und träumte wirres Zeug.

Melinda. Das Haus der Seelen.

Howgwarts. Ron und Hermine.

Sirius. Das Ministerium.

Tom Riddle. Die Kammer des Schreckens.

Snape. Seine schlimmste Erinnerung und die Begegnung mit seinen Eltern in dem Denkarium.

Als er seine Augen im Fieberwahn aufschlug und direkt in das verschmutze und besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, kam es ohne Vorwarnung. Harry wollte dies nie sagen, doch der Fieber zerriss seinem Verstand.

Glücklich sah er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und sprach das eine Wort, was er so lange ihr schon sagen wollte: »_Mum!_«

Lilys Blick weitete sich, doch bevor Harry noch irgendetwas zu seiner Rettung sagen konnte, hatte das Fieber und die Verletzungen ihn wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben.

Erneut tauchte Harry aus der Dunkelheit auf und sah wieder glücklich in die Augen seiner Mutter.

Ihr Blick hingegen schien zweigespalten und Harry traf es wie ein Blitz, als er sich wage erinnerte, _was_ er zu seiner Mutter gesagt hatte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen setzte er sich auf, hatte aber die verschiedenen Verletzungen vergessen, die man ihm zugefügt hatte. Stöhnend versuchte er nicht wieder zu Lily zurückzusinken, doch diese nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab.

Sie zog ihn wieder zurück und bettete seinen Kopf erneut auf ihren Schoss. Diesmal stand ihr eindeutig die Sorge aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

»Du bist schwer verletzt, du solltest dich nicht bewegen.«, erklärte sie besorgt und strich mit etwas feuchten über seine Stirn. »Dein Fieber ist, Merlin sei Dank, fort, dennoch haben sie dich ganz schön zugerichtet.«

Harry überging ihren Kommentar und versuchte klar zu denken. »Wir müssen hier weg. Nicht mehr lange und er wird uns beide umbringen.«

In Lily Blick lag eindeutig Bedauern. »Chris, wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, zumindest vorerst darauf einzugehen. Ich meine, er sagte, er würde mich verschonen. Ich könnte fliehen und du bei der nächsten dir möglichen Gelegenheit auch.«

Harry schüttelte sachte den Kopf. »Glaub mir, er würde dich töten, allein schon um mir zu zeigen, wo ich stehe und wem ich diene. Nein.« Er setzte sich nun langsam auf und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. »Wir müssen hier weg. Die Zauberstäbe?«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch er wusste die Antwort bereits.

»Die haben sie uns abgenommen.« Lilys Hoffnung schwand.

»Dann eben erst mal ohne.« Harry lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand und versuchte seine innere Magie auf seine Handfläche zu konzentrieren. Langsam begann sie zu leuchten. »Unsere Zauberstäbe, los!«, murmelte er wie eine Beschwörung vor sich hin. Es dauerte. Es dauerte lange, bis er sie überhaupt ausgemacht hatte. Er kannte die Energie seines Stabes und obwohl er die von Lilys nicht kannte, hatte er Glück, den ein weiterer Zauberstab befand sich direkt neben seinem. Mit einem letzten Kraftakt konzentrierte er sich auf sie. Als er Lily aufkeuchen hörte, wusste er dass es funktioniert hatte.

Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und reichte Lily ihren Stab. »Das ist hoffentlich deiner. Es war der Einzige, den ich gefunden hab.«

Lily nickte nur und nahm ihn sprachlos entgegen. »Wie hast du...?«

»Später. Mach aus irgendwas einen Portschlüssel.«

Lily sah sich fragend um, griff dann nach einem Stein, der neben ihnen lag und wendete den Zauber darauf an. Harry griff sich währenddessen an die Brust und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Kette von Melinda noch an ihren Platz war. im nächsten Moment leuchtete sie und die in weiß gehüllte Gestallt von Melinda erschien vor ihnen. Lily sah erschrocken zu Harry und richtete schon den Zauberstab auf sie, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

Starrköpfig sah er sie an. »Hättest du nicht ein wenig früher eingreifen können? Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Bei Sirius hast du Voldemort auch von mir ferngehalten.«

Sie kniete vor Harry. »Es tut mir leid. Aber diesmal hätte meine Kraft nicht ausgereicht um dich zu retten. Ich habe schon den Großteil meiner Magie damals in der Halle benutzt um dich zu retten. Diesmal hätte mein Eingreifen nichts gebracht.«

Harry nickte. »Na ja, ich kann mich ja nicht immer auf dich verlassen, oder?« Mit einem letzten Nicken, schenkte sie ihnen ein Lächeln und verschwand wieder in der Kette.

»Was war das?«, fragte Lily entsetzt.

Harry sah sie einen Moment an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. »Später. Hast du es geschafft?«

Sie nickte und hielt ihn den Portschlüssel entgegen. »1. 2. 3.« Beide sahen sich an und

nichts passierte. Lilys Mut sank. »Warum funktioniert es nicht?«

»Zauber über den Kerkern, wahrscheinlich.» Er überlegte. »Dann eben doch so.« Er sah Lily ernst an. »Lily, ich brauche etwas von deiner Energie, damit wir hier rauskommen.«

»Wie meinst du das? Apparieren geht hier nicht. Ich hab' es schon versucht.«

Harry nickte. »Ja, das war mir schon klar, ich will auch nicht apparieren«, erklärte er.

Einen Moment sah Lily ihn völlig verständnislos an, doch dann schien sie zu begreifen. »Teleportieren? Du willst teleportieren, nicht wahr?«

Harry nickte. »Ja, aber das ist unglaublich anstrengend, vor allem mit jemanden an meiner Seite, deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe. Leih mir etwas von deiner Magie.«

Lily sah ihn etwas entsetzt an. »Keine Angst, du wirst dich danach nur etwas schwach fühlen. Ein wenig Ruhe und ein Stärkungstrank und du bist wieder die alte.«

Lily schien noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch die hektischen Schritte vor der Tür, ließen sie einsichtig werden und sie reichte Harry ihre Hand.

Dieser warf noch einmal einen unsicheren Blick zur Tür und begann dann mit der Adsorption. »Entspann dich, das macht es einfacher.«

Lily nickte und schloss die Augen. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, doch dann endlich hatte Harry das Level erreicht, das es ihn ermöglichte zu teleportieren. Er wählte St. Mungos, schon wegen Lily und dem Baby. Er war zwar noch hier, was darauf schließen ließ, dass es ihm gut ging, dennoch wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Sie begannen wieder zu glühen, weißes Licht hüllte sie ein und wurde immer heller. Trug sie fort aus dem Kerkern Voldemorts, wo gerade ihre Zellentür aufgestoßen wurde und aufgeregte Todesser hineinstürmten. Doch sie kamen zu spät. Harry und Lily waren bereits fort.

Unsanft landeten sie auf dem weißen Boden des Zaubererkrankenhauses. Harry ging vollkommen zu Boden und verspürte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Lily sank ebenfalls neben ihm zu Boden, doch außer ihrer Kraftlosigkeit schien es ihr gut zu gehen. Harry war beruhigt und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Er konnte Lärm ausmachen, hörte eilige Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten. Stimmen, die hektisch Anweisungen gaben. Er glaubte sogar in all diesen Stimmen seinen Vater und Sirius auszumachen, doch das alles wurde mit einem Mal völlig unwichtig, denn er glitt endlich in sichere Umarmung der Dunkelheit und konnte so auch nicht mehr spüren, wie man ihn vorsichtig auf eine magische Trage hob. Wie mehrere Heiler seinen verwundeten Körper versuchten zu verarzten.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie James überglücklich und mit Tränen in den Augen seine Frau in die Arme schloss und sie für die nächsten Minuten entgegen aller Bitten und Anweisungen der Heiler nicht mehr losließ. Er hörte auch nicht die flehenden Rufe seines Paten.

Harry war fort, weit weg von der Realität und versank in Dunkelheit.

* * *

TBC...


	16. Kapitel 15

So leuts, hier bin ich – diesmal nach nicht all zu langer zeit- wieder und präsentiere euch das nächste Kapitel

So leuts, hier bin ich – diesmal nach nicht all zu langer zeit- wieder und präsentiere euch das nächste Kapitel. Da ich ja frei habe und hoffentlich nur für eine Prüfung – ich hoffe ich habe keine Nachprüfung sondern eben nur in Geschichte – lernen musste, hab ich nebenbei noch zeit und lust gefunden, das nächste kapitel zu schrieben.

Ich muss sagen, letztendlich gefällt mir dieses Kapitel wirklich sehr, meine letzten waren so eher lala für mich, doch dieses hat mir auch beim schreiben – nach anfänglichen problemen, ich hab erst beim dritten anlauf endlich die richtige version für mich gefunden – sehr viel spaß gemacht.

Ich gehe jetzt an dieser stelle nicht weiter darauf ein, da ich sonst den plot schon verraten würde, und das würde sicher niemanden gefallen, oder .

Wie immer auch danke an die(wenn auch wenigen) Reviewern:

Valli112, bonnie lily-flower, weißmagier, Aimee Lucia, Zauberlehrling

Nun noch zur Frage von weissmagier: Gibt es Horuxe in deiner Story?

Hier ein klares NEIN. Als ich dieses Geschichte begonnen hab(und das ist weiß Gott schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her), war ich auf den Stand vom 5. Band und habe die Story und auch die Lösung des Problems Voldemort auf meine Art und Weise entwickelt und gefunden. Ich habe zwar den 7. Band gelesen und kenn auch das Ende, dennoch werde ich mich daran halten und da es im 5. band nun mal noch keine Horuxe gab, gibt es die bei mir auch nicht. Meine Lösung ist etwas anders .

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle auch für eure Geduld bedanken, die ihr immer wieder beweißt, wenn ich so lange fürs posten des nächsten Kapitels brauche. Ich finde es wirklich klasse, dass ihr da hinüber wegschaut und mir sogar noch zuredet. Eure Geduld Wird aber vielleicht ab Juli generell auf die Probe gestellt werden, weil ich da mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit meine FSJ beginne und dann nicht mehr Zuhause, sondern bei meinen Onkel in thüringen wohnen werde und ich da erst mal nicht weiß, ob ich zum schrieben komme. Aber keine Sorge da gibst für euch dann noch mal infos

So nun aber genug gelabert. Viel spaß beim Lesen und nicht ein Kommi vergessen!!

* * *

Kapitel 15

»Er hat mich Mum genannt.«

Sirius Kopf ruckte nach oben und auch James sah seine Frau verwirrt an. »Wie bitte?«

Sie waren in St. Mungos. Lily lag in einem der Krankenhausbetten, noch etwas erschöpft, doch ansonsten ging es ihr und dem Baby – dem kleinen Harry – gut. Remus lag in einem Zimmer nebenan mit einer mittelschweren Gehirnerschütterung, die dank der Tränke aber fast vollkommen abgeklungen war. Morgen würde er entlassen werden. Harry jedoch war noch bei den Heilern, genaueres sollten sie bald erfahren.

»Als wir in den Kerkern waren. Im Fieberwahn, ich glaube er hat mich nicht mal richtig gesehen.« Lily drückte die Hand ihres Mannes. »Es war nur, er klang so sehnsüchtig und glücklich zu gleich. Und irgendwie traurig.«

Während James vor sich hin grübelte, seufzte Sirius innerlich erleichtert, dass anscheinend niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Das hätte böse ausgehen können.

»Einst musst du mir erklären, was ist eigentlich genau der Unterschied zwischen Apparieren und Teleportieren?«, fragte Lily ihren Mann.

Dieser nickte. »Na ja, der größte Unterschied ist wohl, dass man viel mehr Energie dafür verbraucht. Es ist eine sehr alte Art der Fortbewegung und eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht. Im Gegensatz zum Apparieren gibt es keine Hemmzauber dafür, soweit ich weiß. Du kannst überall hinein oder hinaus, ohne gehindert zu werden.« James sah zu Sirius. »Hab ich was vergessen?«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein.«

»Aber wenn es doch so effektiv ist, warum lehrt man es denn nicht?«, fragte Lily verwirrt.

»Nun, zum einem, weil es eben so kraftraubend ist und weil nicht jeder Zauberer dazu in der Lage ist. Es gibt eine Menge Menschen, die nicht teleportieren können, einfach weil sie dazu nicht veranlagt sind.«

»Außerdem gibt es nur wenige, welche die Theorie des Teleportieren verstehen und es lehren können«, fügte Sirius hinzu.

Lily nickte. »Da ist noch etwas.« Sirius sah auf und blickte in das verunsicherte Gesicht Lilys. »Er hat doch diese Kette, das Medaillon.« Sirius nickte stumm und ahnte böses. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als Voldemort sie angegriffen hatte. Das Abbild Melindas war aus der Kette gekommen und hatte Voldemort von Harry ferngehalten. Ebenso wie damals, als sie Harry das Leben gerettet hatte. Hatte Lily etwas gesehen, was sie nicht hätte sehen sollen?

»Aus der Kette ist eine Person gekommen. Keine richtige, sie war in helles Licht gehüllt.«

»Sie?«, fragte James.

Lily nickte. »Ja, ein Mädchen, vielleicht unser Alter, sie hat sich wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten und sie hat etwas gesagt.« Lily machte eine Pause und Sirius schwante böses. »Sie sagte, sie hätte uns nicht helfen können, weil ihre Kraft nicht ausgereicht hätte. Sie sagte, sie hätte einen Großteil ihrer Kraft in irgendeiner Halle eingesetzt um ihn zu retten.«

James sah sichtlich verwirrt aus und schien sich aus dem Gehörten keinen Reim bilden zu können. »Und was bedeutet das nun?«

Sirius zuckte scheinbar ratlos mit den Schultern, wusste er doch was passiert war. Er hatte es ja sogar gesehen. In den Hallen der Weisheit. Und er wusste auch wer diese Gestallt war, doch das konnte er ihnen nicht sagen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Er hatte er versprochen.

Bevor sie weiter darüber grübeln konnten, betrat ein Heiler den Raum. Er sah sichtlich erschöpft aus und schien keine guten Nachrichten zu haben. »Sein Zustand ist nicht gut.« Er trat näher zu ihnen. »Die verschiedenen Wunden, die er hatte, könnten wir mittels der Tränke heilen, sein inneres Magielevel jedoch...« Er schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

»Es ist mir ein völliges Rätsel, wie jemand es überhaupt schaffen kann sein Magielevel so stark auszustrapazieren. Jeder andere Körper hätte schon viel früher das Bewusstsein verloren und damit gleichzeitig mit der Heilung begonnen. Doch bei ihm war sein Magielevel fast auf Null. Ich habe das noch nie erlebt.« Wieder schwieg er für einen Moment. »Das Problem ist, dass es keine Tränke gibt, die solche Magieverluste wieder herstellen können.» Er sah zu Lily. »Bei Ihnen, Mrs. Potter, war das kein Problem, ihr Magielevel war zwar ebenfalls gesunken, doch noch in einem Bereich, der heilbar war. Doch für ihn können wir zur Zeit nichts tun. Heiltränke – in welchen Menge auch immer – würden nichts bringen und seinen instabilen Körper vielleicht noch schädigen. Es tut mir leid.«

Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer und unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein.

Dann stand Sirius ruckartig auf. »Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen.« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte er aus dem Zimmer und bahnte sich den Weg zu Harrys Zimmer.

Einen Moment blieb Sirius noch wie versteinert stehen, dann trat er wütend gegen die Wand.

Der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch er ignorierte es. Sirius war sauer. Auf die Welt, die einfach ungerecht war. Auf Voldemort, der glaubte alles tun zu können. Auf das Ministerium, das nichts tat. Ja selbst auf sich. Er war nicht da gewesen um ihnen zu helfen.

Sein Blick fiel auf Harry. Blasse Haut machte der schneeweißen Bettdecke starke Konkurrenz, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und das leicht eingefallene Gesicht waren wohl die deutlichsten Zeichen dafür, wie schlecht es Harry ging.

»Verdammt!«, murmelte Sirius wütend. »Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Warum tust du nur so etwas?« Er trat an Harrys Bett. »Wie willst du sie retten, wenn du vorher stirbst? Soll ich es etwa alleine machen?«

Er ließ sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen. »Werd ja schnell gesund, hörst du?! Sonst...« Sirius ließ den Satz offen. Er selbst wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte. Was sonst? Sonst würde er Voldemort alleine besiegen? Sirius musste bei dem Gedanken selber Lachen. Nein, er wusste, wenn überhaupt eine Chance bestehen würde, dann nur, wenn Harry dabei war. Sie wussten zwar noch nicht wie sie es anstellen sollten und doch war Sirius davon überzeugt, es nur mit Harry schaffen zu können. »Wach ja schnell auf!«, murmelte leise und ließ seinen Kopf aufs Bett fallen. Sein Gesicht Harrys zugewandt. So blieb er für die nächsten Stunden, immer wachsam auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet in der Hoffnung, er würde erwachen. Bis ihm selbst die Müdigkeit einholte und er einschlief. Etwas, was er sich für fast ein Jahr nicht verzeihen würde.

Energisches Rütteln an seiner Schulter holte Sirius wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Sein Traum zog für einen Moment an ihm vorüber.

Ein normales Leben. Eine Welt ohne Voldemort. Ein zehnjähriger Harry, der mit ihm und seinen Eltern lachend durch die Winkelgasse zog, sich auf die Zeit in Hogwarts freuend. Frieden, eine angstfreie Zeit. Ein wunderbarer Traum, doch eben nur das.

Ein Traum.

Wieder dieses energische Rütteln. »-ius! Sirius! Verdammt noch einmal, komm zu dir!« James Stimme, merkwürdig alarmiert.

Sirius öffnete die Augen und erlebte im nächsten Moment einen Herzstillstand. Er lag noch immer so da, wie er eingeschlafen war. Sein Kopf Harrys Gesicht zugewandt. Nur das Harrys Gesicht nicht mehr da war. Generell fehlte von ihm jede Spur.

Ruckartig kam Sirius hoch. »Wo ist er?«, fragte er mit einer Spur Panik und Sorge.

James sah ihn resignierend an. »Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Du bist vor drei Stunden zu ihm und weil du noch immer nicht zurückwarst, hat Lily mich geschickt. Sie wollte wissen, wie es ihm geht.« James sah sich um. »Als ich reinkam, war das Bett leer und du lagst dort. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, du wärst verletzt oder schlimmeres.«

Unruhig sah Sirius sich im Zimmer um. »Vielleicht hat ein Heiler...« Doch Sirius beendete seinen Satz nicht. Unlogisch, dass ein Heiler etwas gemacht hätte ohne Sirius zu wecken. Er versuchte die Lage abzuschätzen und besah sich das Zimmer genauer.

Das Bett war kalt, er musste also schon eine Weile weg sein. Es war zerwühlt, doch eher so, als ob er gerade kurz aufgestanden wäre und nicht, als ob jemand ihn gewaltsam fortgebracht hätte. Harrys Sachen, die auf dem Stuhl neben der Kommode gelegen hatten waren ebenfalls weg, ebenso sein Zauberstab. Sonst sah es im Zimmer aber ganz normal aus. Keine Kampfspuren oder etwas ähnliches? Wie auch? Harry lag ja im Koma, da hätte er sich schlecht wehren können. Hatten Todesser ihn etwa entführt? Das wäre doch sicher aufgefallen, wenn jemand mit einer Bewusstlosen Person die Station verließ, oder?

»Verdammt!«, murrte Sirius laut. Er sah zu James. »Krone, würdest du bitte die Schwestern fragen? Vielleicht hat ja jemand etwas gesehen?«

James nickte, blieb jedoch noch. »Sirius, du weißt, wir müssen das Ministerium benachrichtigen. Sie wollten sowieso eine Stellungnahme wegen des Angriffs, aber jetzt geht es um Entführung.«

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir wissen nicht unbedingt, ob es eine Entführung ist, James. Ich meine-«

»Verdammt Sirius, was glaubst du denn bitte sonst? Dass er einfach aufgestanden und weggegangen ist, ohne dich zu wecken? DU hast doch den Heiler gehört, er war viel zu schwach. Das heißt, er kann nur jemand ihn gewaltsam von hier weggebracht haben.«

Sirius blieb diesmal stumm. James hatte einerseits Recht, doch andererseits hatte Harry schon oft Dinge getan, die Sirius beeindruckt hatten. Er dachte allein an die Dinge während Harry in Hogwarts war. Das andere Problem, was Sirius mit dem Ministerium hatte, war das durch ihr Einschalten die falsche Identität Harrys herauskommen würde. Sirius hatte damals nicht lange nachforschen müssen um das in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Anderseits. »In Ordnung, ruf das Ministerium, doch sie werden wohl auch nicht viel machen können, oder? Nur noch ein weiterer Vermisster für sie, mehr nicht.«

James nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Sirius hoffte inständig, dass es dabei blieb. Nur ein weiterer Vermisster, wenn er Glück hatte würde man nur die Daten aufnehmen und den Fall dann zu den Akten legen, weil es keine Spuren gab. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde niemand weiter forschen.

Sirius betete für sein Glück.

Er drehte sich wieder zum Bett um und besah es genauer. Wer auch immer Harry entführt hatte, musste doch irgendeine Spur hinterlassen haben. Sirius hob die Decke hoch, in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis darunter zu finden, doch nichts. Dann wandte er sich dem Kopfkissen zu, doch auch unter diesen war nicht zu finden. Er wollte es gerade wieder hinlegen, als er etwas schweres, hartes darin spürte. Verwirrt öffnete er den Bezug und schüttelte das Kissen und noch etwas mit heraus. Sirius starrte für einen Moment völlig entsetzt auf das, was aus dem Kissen gefallen war.

Harrys Anhänger. Der Anhänger, in dem ein Hologramm von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter war. Der Anhänger, der Melindas Schutzabbild enthielt. Der Anhänger, der Harry alles bedeutete.

Wie war er dort hinein gekommen? Warum sollten die Entführer ihn dort verstecken? Oder konnte es etwa sein?

»Oh Harry, du Idiot, hättest du mich nicht wecken könne, wenn du schon gehst?«, flüsterte er schwach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

Sirius war sich ganz sicher. Harry war nicht entführt worden. Er war von selbst – wie auch immer – aufgestanden und war fortgegangen. Vielleicht aus Furcht vor dem Ministerium und dem Auffliegen seiner Identität. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er was tun musste und ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte.

Was es auch immer war, Sirius war in diesem Moment einfach nur froh, dass es Harry gut ging. Er wusste, die Kette war eine Botschaft für Sirius.

_Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen!_

Und Sirius hoffte wirklich, dass alles gut ging.

...

_» Ein Junge, Sirius, es wird ein Junge! Ist das nicht klasse?!«_

...

_»Wie wäre es mit John? Mein Großonkel hieß so, er war toll und hat mir das Streiche spielen beigebracht.«_

_»Oh James, bitte nicht. Nachher wird er noch mit Little John aufgezogen oder schlimmeres. Wie wäre es mit Clark oder Tim?«_

_»Wer oder was ist bitte»Little John«? Bitte Lily, Clark und Tom sind ja wohl genauso schlimm! Sag doch auch mal etwas, Sirius!«_

...

_»Beweg deinen Hintern hierher! Lily sagt, es ist so weit und diesmal wirklich!«_

...

_»Darf ich vorstellen, Sirius, das ist dein Patensohn Harry James Potter. Die nächste Generation von Rumtreibern ist geboren!«_

_»Auf keinen Fall, James, unser Sohn wird ein anständiges Kind, dass nicht ständig Hauspunkte verliert, weil es anderen Streiche spielt.»_

_»Hey Lily, das ist jetzt unfair. Wir haben nur ein paar Mal Punkte verloren, die meisten Streiche blieben ungesühnt.«_

_»Trotzdem wird Harry anders. Sirius, willst du ihn mal halten? Ja, so. Ganz vorsichtig.«_

...

»Ich bringe die Akten noch schnell runter und dann ist Schluss für heute. Begleitest du mich oder kommst du zum Essen nach?« James Potter, frisch gebackener Vater eines gesunden Jungen sah ihn fragend an. In seiner Hand lag ein Stapel von Akten, das war auch das einzige, was an die Arbeit erinnerte. Es war bereits sechs Uhr durch und sie hatten eigentlich schon seit einer Stunde Feierabend.

»Warte unten auf mich. Ich beende das hier noch schnell und komme dann«, erklärte er mit einem Deuten auf die Akte vor ihn.

James nickte. »Aber beeil dich, du weißt, Lily wartet nicht gern.«

Sirius grinste und nickte. »Ja, ich erinnere mich noch lebhaft an letztes Mal. Ich beeile mich.«

»Gut, bis gleich!« Mit einem Wink verabschiedete James sich und verließ Sirius Büro.

Dessen Blick fiel wieder auf die Akte vor sich. James wusste nicht um wessen Akte es sich handelte. Er dachte, er war irgendein Fall, einer unter vielen, den man schnell wieder vergessen würde. Doch diese Akte war anders.

Es war die Akte von Chris Fuller. Dem Amerikaner, der vor fast einem Jahr, spurlos aus St. Mungos verschwunden war. Das war die offizielle Version. Niemand hatte Sirius Angaben hinterfragt. Er war ein angesehener Auror mit einer vielversprechender Karriere.

Für die meisten, war Chris Fuller nur einer untern vielen. Doch für Sirius so viel mehr. Und je öfter er den kleinen Harry sah, er beobachten könnte, wie er so schnell wuchs und sich entwickelte, um so mehr drehten sich seine Gedanken um den großen Harry.

Doch ehe Sirius sich weitere Gedanken darum machen konnte, hörte er schon eine Stimme aus seiner Tasche. »Beeil dich Tatze! Wir sind eh schon zu spät.«

Sirius schlug die Akte zu und legte sie in das geheime Fach seines Schreibtischs. Dann holte er den Zweiwegespiegel heraus und sah in das grinsende Gesicht seines besten Freundes. »Ja, ja, Krone, bin schon da.«

Damit machte er sich auf dem Weg nach unten und trat mit James durch einen Kamin den Weg zum Potteranwesen an. Als sie aus dem Kamin polterten erwartete sie schon eine wütendende Lily.

»Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?«, tobte sie.

Auf ihrem Arm saß der kleine Harry, der sofort die Arme nach ihnen ausstreckte. Mit einem Lachen nahm James den Kleinen zu sich und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss zur Begrüßung. »Ihr sollt Bescheid geben, wenn ihr schon länger arbeiten müsst!«

Doch James hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu, sondern hatte sich vollkommen seinen Sohn gewidmet. Lily schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und nahm James den Mantel ab.

Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius. »Du bist genauso schlimm wie er!«, sagte sie zur Begrüßung, lächelte jedoch und umarmte ihn. Sie nahm seinen Mantel ebenfalls an sich und nahm ihre Arbeit in der Küche wieder auf, nachdem sie diese aufgehängt hatte.

Sirius währenddessen bewunderte wiedereinmal Lilys Talent für Dekoration, als er den gedeckten Tisch betrachtete. Allerdings verwirrte ihn etwas.

»Sag Lily, erwarten wir noch jemanden? Du hast für sechs statt für vier deckt?«

Lily steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küche und lächelte. »Ja, zwei Gäste haben sich überraschend angemeldet. Würdest du mir bitte mit dem Essen helfen? Auf meinem Mann ist ja kein Verlass«, fragte sie, mit einem Seitenblick auf James. Dieser war gerade dabei Harry in die Luft zu werfen und ihn wieder aufzufangen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Kleine flog, brabbelte er fröhlich vor sich hin.

»Ich komme.«

Er trat zu Lily in die Küche und half ihr die verschiedenen Schalen mit Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen.

»Darf ich auch erfahren, wer uns beim Essen Gesellschaft leistet?«

Lily lächelte. »Es wird dich freuen. Elisa ist wieder in London und wollte unbedingt Harry kennen lernen. Sie bringt einen Freund mit.«

»Einen Freund?«, hackte Sirius nach.

Lily nickte. »Ja, sie reist mit ihm seit fast einem Jahr herum und da sie zur Zeit in London sind, wollte sie uns unbedingt treffen. Sie sagte, sie freue sich auf dich.«

»So?«, fragte Sirius, doch er erwartete keine Antwort. Irgendwie störte es ihn, dass Elisa einen Freund hatte. Obwohl, vielleicht war es nur ein Bekannter? Nicht das Sirius an Elisa interessiert war – oder doch? Sirius wusste es nicht genau, doch er konnte sich nicht länger mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigen, denn im nächsten Moment schwebte Harry vor ihm, brabbelte und gestikulierte freudig vor sich hin.

Er nahm seinen Patensohn in seine Arme und James ließ grinsend seinen Zauberstab sinken, erhielt im nächsten Moment aber eine Kopfnuss von seiner Frau. »James, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du Harry nicht durch den Raum schweben lassen sollst?!«

Er sah sie entschuldigend an und Sirius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu, der inzwischen energisch an dem Medaillon um seinen Hals zog. Eigentlich lag es immer versteckt unter seinem Hemd, allerdings schaffte es Harry immer wieder ihn unter den Sachen hervorzuholen. Als ob er wusste, dass er gewissermaßen ihn gehörte.

»Das ist aber nicht nett, Harry. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, nicht die Kette.« Er löste die kleine Hand vom goldenen Anhänger und schob ihn zurück unter die Sachen.

Die Kette. Ein weiteres Mysterium für Sirius. Sie hatte ihren Zauber scheinbar verloren, denn nichts geschah, wenn Sirius den Anhänger öffnete. Keine Melodie erklang und auch kein magisches Abbild erschien. Oft hatte Sirius nach Melinda gerufen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihm vielleicht erscheinen und wissen, wo Harry war. Doch vergebens. Inzwischen war sie nur noch eine einfache Kette und wenn man sie öffnete war da nichts. Sie war leer. An der Stelle, wo eigentlich Bilder in diesen Arten von Medaillon sein sollten, war nichts.

Sirius trat mit Harry auf dem Arm ans Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel draußen, doch der frühe Schnee im November hellte selbst die Nacht auf. Es schneite schon den ganzen Tag und das reine Weiß ließ die Welt merkwürdig friedlich erscheinen, stand es in Wahrheit doch viel schlechter um sie.

Voldemort und seine Todesser gewannen zunehmend an Stärke. Askaban war überfüllt mit vermeintlichen Schwarzmagiern und die wahren Todesser mordeten weiterhin. Das Ministerium schien machtlos gegenüber dem Bösen, immer mehr Auroren wurden getötet oder verschwanden. Etwas was auch Lily immer mehr Sorgen bereitete. Der Grund, warum sie so schnell wütend war, wenn sie sich verspäteten. Sie fürchtete immer wieder, dass etwas geschehen war. Die Angst begleitete sie immer.

Es klopfte.

Sirius versuchte von dem Fenster aus den Besuch erkennen zu können, doch beide hatten die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um sich vor den kalten Schnee zu schützen.

»Lily? Ich bin es, Elisa«, erklang es von draußen und gab Entwarnung bei den Anwesenden. Die Zeiten waren gefährlich, einfach die Tür zu öffnen, in der Annahme jemand Bekanntes stehe davor, könnte tödlich enden.

Lily und James eilten zur Tür und öffneten sie. Auch Sirius trat mit Harry zur Tür. Die erste Gestallt, die durch die Tür kam, war klein und zierlicher, als die zweite. Eindeutig Elisa. Sie streifte die Kapuze vom Kopf und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Sie sah gut aus. Ihr Gesicht hatte noch eine schöne braune Farbe für diese Jahreszeit. Die blauen Augen strahlten wie eh und je. Die braunen Haare waren von roten Strähnen durchzogen, eine Strähne jedoch war weiß.

»Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert, Elisa?«, fragte Lily sichtlich schockiert.

Elisa grinste breit. »Später. Ich denke, mein Begleiter möchte auch aus der Kälte raus.«

Lily nickte. »Richtig, wie unhöflich von mir. Bitte kommen Sie herein.«

Der Mann nickte unter der Kapuze und trat hinter Elisa in das Haus. Sein Blick streifte durchs Zimmer und blieb an Sirius hängen. Obwohl Sirius noch immer nicht sein Gesicht erkennen könnte, spürte er deutlich den Blick und spürte etwas bekanntes, ja sogar freundliches darin.

Im nächsten Moment streifte der Fremde seine Kapuze vom Kopf und alle Anwesenden, ausgenommen Elisa und der kleine Harry, starrten für einen Moment völlig versteinert auf Elisas Begleiter.

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht grinste dieser Sirius spitzbübisch an.

Er war wieder da.

* * *

TBC...

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch etwas anmerken, was bei einigen lesern vielleicht nicht ganz klar ist. Aus Erfahrung habe ich gemerkt, dass einige zu verwechseln scheinen, dass Harry zwar an Halloween stirbt, jedoch an seinem zweiten Halloween, das heißt, er ist dort schon ein Jahr alt. Beweise dafür sind im 7. Band ja wohl in lilys Brief an Sirius am deutlichsten zu finden. Ich schreibe das hier nur, weil es einer meiner Leser auf ff.de durcheinander gebracht hat und nun dachte die Zeitlinie sei schon verändert. Sie ist es zwar schon, aber noch hat Harry nichts weltbewegendes(wie eben zum Beispiel Voldemorts Angriff) bewegt.

Wollte ich nur noch mal sagen


	17. Kapitel 16

Hier präsentere ich euch also nach nächste Kapitel, was auch diesmal nicht so lang ist, aber ich musste leider an dieser stelle ein Cut machen, um im nächsten Kapitel wieder voll durchstarten zu können. begonnen hab ich es bereits

Wie ich schon mal erklärt habe, gehe ich wahrscheinlich Anfang August(neuer Termin) nach Thüringen und mache dort mein freiwilliges soziales Jahr. Ich versuche vorher noch mindestens ein Kapitel hochzustellen, kann jedoch für nichts garantieren und danke euch schon mal für die Geduld, die ihr aufbringen müsst.

Vielen Dank an folgende Kommischreiber:

Valli112, Aimee Luciaund bonnie lily-flower

So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Der Winter setzte dieses Jahr merklich früh ein. Der nasse Regen der vergangenen Wochen hatte sich nun zu Schnee verwandelt und begann die Welt leise darunter zu begraben. Harry fror. Die Kälte zog inzwischen bereits durch den eigentlich nässeabweisenden Umhang. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum Harry fror.

Fast ein Jahr lang war er fort gewesen, hatte Sirius und seine Eltern im Ungewissen zurückgelassen. Auch wenn er Sirius die Kette als Zeichen da gelassen hatte – Harry hoffte, er hatte sie gefunden – so wusste er doch, dass es offiziell wahrscheinlich heißen würde, er wäre entführt worden. Etwas, was seine Mutter ganz sicher beunruhigt hätte.

»Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Wird schon alles gut werden.« Elisa drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn unter ihrer Kapuze hinweg an.

»Das sagst du so einfach. Immerhin sind es nicht deine Eltern!«, meckerte er und zog den Umhang fester um seine Schultern. Elisa, mit der er fast die gesamte Zeit reiste, seitdem er aus dem St. Mungos verschwunden war, wusste alles. Harry hatte es ihr mehr oder weniger freiwillig alles erzählen müssen. Sie hatte nämlich seine wahre Aura erkennen können, nachdem Harry das Medaillon hatte zurückgelassen hatte. Die erste Reaktion ihrerseits auf seine Aura war, dass Harry direkt in die Spitze ihres Stabes gesehen hatte. Elisa, sichtlich schockiert, wollte wissen warum Harry normale blassblaue Aura von einer pechschwarzen umgeben war. Da Harry außer der Wahrheit keine Erklärung dafür hatte und Elisa in einem Duell wohl aufgrund seines Zustandes auch nicht schlagen könnte, hatte er sich letztendlich für die Wahrheit entschieden. Zugebeben ein großes Risiko, was er da eingegangen war, aber irgendwie vertraute er Elisa. Sie hatte etwas Bekanntes an sich, was ihn seltsamerweise an Hermine erinnerte.

Was danach passiert war, lag nur noch verschwommen in seinem Gedächtnis vor. Harry, der immer noch völlig erschöpf gewesen war, wurde von Elisa in den nächsten Wochen gepflegt, schaffte er es doch kaum, sich viel zu bewegen. Seine Magie war fast vollständig verschwunden und er befürchtete schon, er wäre zum Squib geworden, doch mit der Zeit kam sie zurück. Fast zwei Monate brauchte er um überhaupt wieder einen einfachen Schwebezauber auszuführen.

Dann waren sie aufgebrochen. Auf eine Reise, die so vieles verändert hatte und Harry vielleicht den entscheidenden Hinweis auf die Vernichtung Voldemorts gegeben hatte.

»Hast du auch alles genau durchplant? Ich meine, was du ihnen sagen willst, vor allem James und Lily«, unterbrach Elisa seine Gedanken.

Harry nickte nur stumm. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Eltern die Lüge, die er ihnen erzählen würde, nicht durchschauen würden. Für die Wahrheit waren sie gewiss noch nicht bereit.

Gut einen Kilometer vor ihnen lag Godrics Hollow, ihr Zielort. Das sie fast den ganzen Weg auf muggelsche Weise zurücklegten und nicht einfach apparierten waren oder den Kamin benutzten hatten, hatte seinen Grund.

Jeder einzelne magische Schritt, den Harry tat, wurde von Voldemort überwacht. Etwas, was nicht unbedingt erfreulich war, aber eins der vielen Dinge, die während des letzten Jahres passiert waren. Unruhig fuhr seine Hand über sein Auge. Die Narbe war noch immer deutlich zu spüren. So schlimm war es doch gar nicht, hatte Elisa gemeint, immerhin lenke sie immerhin von der Blitznarbe ab. Leise schnaubte Harry und zog die Hand wieder zurück in seine warmen Taschen.

Endlich konnte er das Haus seiner Eltern erkennen. Er kannte es nur von Fotos und die spätere Ruine nach Voldemorts Angriff. Ein merkwürdiges warmes Gefühl ergriff ihn, während sie zielsicher darauf zuschritten.

Wie würden sie ihn empfangen? Wäre James wütend auf ihn, weil er sie damals in Gefahr gebracht hatte? Wie würde es wohl sein, sein eigenes kleines Ich zu sehen? Unruhe erfasste ihn, als Elisa an der Tür klopfte und sich vorstellte.

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Er wollte nicht gleich erkannt werden, hatte er doch Angst vor der Reaktion.

Elisa streifte die Kapuze vom Kopf und ließ Lily sogleich aufkeuchen, als sie Elisas Haarfarbe sah. Zugegeben eine etwas interessante Farbkombination, vor allem mit der weißen Fluchsträhne, die sich einfach nicht färben ließ, doch Elisa war nicht davon abzubringen und so hatte Harry irgendwann die Proteste und gut gemeinten Ratschläge aufgegeben und sie machen lassen. So schlecht, das musste er zugeben, war das Ergebnis eigentlich nicht.

Elisa trat weiter in das Haus hinein und Harry sah seit einem Jahr seine Mutter zum ersten Mal wieder. »Richtig, wie unhöflich von mir. Bitte kommen Sie herein.« Sie sah wunderschön aus. Die Haare hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt, auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein sanftes Lächeln. Sein Blick streifte über James zu Sirius und blieb für einen Moment an ihm hängen. Sirius konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da war er sich sicher und doch schien er irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Jetzt war er da, der Moment der Wahrheit.

Langsam schob er die Kapuze zurück, gab den Blick auf sein Gesicht frei. Lily, James und Sirius schienen für einen Moment die Luft angehalten zu haben, starrten sie doch völlig fassungslos auf Harry.

»Du lebst?« Lilys Stimme überschlug sich kurz, dann trat sie auf ihn zu, vorsichtig, als ob sie Angst hätte er würde wieder verschwinden, hob sie ihre Hand und strich die lange Narbe über seinen Auge nach. »Woher?«

Harry lächelte sie sanft an. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte.«

»Oh, wir haben Zeit«, erklärte James und Harry fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl. Denn auch wenn in seinem Blick Freude über sein Wiederkommen lag, war da noch etwas anderes, was ihn zutiefst traf: Misstrauen. »Wie bist du den Todessern entkommen, die dich entführt haben?«

Harry sah seinen Vater einen Moment noch unsicher an, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Sirius, der sein kleines Ich auf dem Arm hielt. Dieser schien völlig begeistert von den Neuankömmlingen, streckte er doch begeistert ihnen die Arme entgegen. »Vielleicht setzten wir uns. Es ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte.«

Lily nickte. »Richtig, aber vorher wollen wir essen, sonst wird es kalt. Gebt mir doch bitte eure Umhänge.«

Das Essen verlief ruhig, um genau zu sein, fast schon gespenstisch still. Harry spürte die ganze Zeit den misstrauischen Blick von James auf sich und auch Sirius schien seinen Blick nur schwer von ihn nehmen zu können. Nur der kleine Harry brabbelte immer wieder leise und fröhlich vor sich hin und unterbrach die Stille.

Nach dem Essen saßen alle zusammen vor dem Kamin. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie Harry an, doch Elisa lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

»Ich denke, den Beginn der Geschichte sollte ich machen. Chris war die ersten Wochen, die wir zusammen waren mehr schlafend als wach.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief ein. Dann sah sie zu Sirius. »Wie du ja weißt bin ich zusammen mit meiner Mutter abgereist und wir sind zu meiner Tante in den Norden gefahren. Dort blieben wir eine Weile, dann fand meine Mutter eine Anstellung in einem kleinen Zauberdorf in einer magischen Apotheke. Jedenfalls sind wir dann in dieses kleine Dorf gezogen, es heißt Hellsville und im Gegensatz zu seinem Namen ist es ein wunderschönes Dorf, das direkt an der Küste liegt und...« Harry lächelte leicht und gab ihr einen leichten Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen. »Oh, Entschuldigung ich verliere mich in Details.«

Harry lächelte innerlich. Sie hatte ja Recht. Hellsville war wirklich eine schöne Stadt, wo der Terror und Angst durch Voldemort noch nicht angekommen war, vollkommen friedlich, scheinbar.

»Also, wo war ich? Jedenfalls fand ich eines Tages auf einem Spaziergang Chris. Er lag Bewusstlos im Schnee und im ersten Moment dachte ich schon, er wäre tot. Er lebte, aber der Arzt meinte später, dass er nicht mehr lange im Schnee überlebt hätte.« Sie machte eine Pause und sah zu Harry. Ja, das war die Wahrheit. Elisa hatte ihm im Schnee gefunden, völlig entkräftet und dem Tod nahe. Nur wie er dorthin gekommen war, hatten sie ein wenig für ihre Geschichte verändern müssen. Für die Änderung war ihnen ein unerwartendes Ereignis zugute gekommen.

»Wir haben später in der Zeitung gelesen, dass am gleichen Abend eine Gruppe von Todessern festgenommen wurde und haben nur vermutet, dass sie die Auroren kommen sehen haben und Chris deswegen einfach liegen gelassen haben. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, dass er da sterben würde und die Auroren ihnen nichts nachweisen konnten.«

James nickte. »Ich erinnere mich daran. Eine Gruppe von fünf Todessern. Relativ unbedeutend, sitzen aber alle in Askaban.«

Elisa nickte und fuhr fort. »Die nächsten Wochen war Chris meistens bewusstlos. Er war, auch was das Magielevel betraf, völlig entkräftet und einer der Heiler befürchtete schon, dass er zu einen Squib werden würde, weil sich die ersten Wochen in dieser Hinsicht nichts tat. Doch dann ging es bergauf und er schaffte es sogar wieder langsam zu zaubern.«

Harry nickte. »Es war schwer, fast wieder wie in meiner Schulzeit, als ich die ersten Zauber ganz neu lernten musste. Nur dass ich eigentlich wusste wie es geht und auch alles richtig machte. Die Energie reichte nur nicht aus. Doch wie Elisa schon sagte, es ging langsam bergauf. Inzwischen habe ich keinerlei Probleme mehr.«

Harry sah kurz zu Sirius und sah dann in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mum. »Ich bin froh, dass zu hören. Ich konnte mich nie bedanken, dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast. Nur wegen dir haben die Todesser mich damals in Ruhe gelassen, wegen dem Schild, dass du um mich erzeugt hast und das obwohl du gefoltert wurdest. Danke Chris, vielen Dank.«

Harrys kleines Ich begann auf Lilys Schoss zu strampeln, streckte die kleinen Arme nach ihm und Elisa aus und begann lauthals los zu brabbeln. Elisa nahm den kleinen freudig auf die Arme und überließ nun Harry das Reden. Ein kurzer Blick noch auf sein kleines Ich, dann fuhr er fort.

»Tja, wie schon gesagt, die ersten Monate verliefen etwas schleppend, aber es ging voran. Schließlich ging es mir wieder so gut, dass ich abreisen konnte. Und Elisa ging mit mir.«

»Und warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen? Wir haben uns alle um dich gesorgt? Du galtest offiziell als vermisst.« Lilys Blick war voller Sorge und auch ein wenig mit Ärger versetzt.

»Es tut mir leid, aber wegen mir – und das könnt ihr nicht bestreiten – seid ihr zweimal in Gefahr geraten. Ich hielt es vorerst für das Beste, dass ich nicht in eurer Nähe war, vor allem um dich zu schützen, Lily. Immerhin warst du schwanger.« Harry seufzte. »Außerdem musste ich einige Dinge klären, außerhalb von England.«

»Du hast England verlassen?«, fragte Sirius sichtlich überrascht und Harry wusste auch warum. Normalerweise war es, ebenso wie für Muggel auch für Zauberer, nicht so einfach das Land zu verlassen. Die magische Identität und damit der Pass, wenn man so wollte, musste auch in der Welt der Magie vorgezeigt werden, wenn man das Land verlassen wollte. Als ein Zeitreisender hatte er so etwas nicht. Er existierte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht einmal.

Doch ehe Harry weiterdenken oder wieder zum sprechen ansetzten konnte, begann Elisa wieder begeistert zu reden und gab geistesabwesend den kleinen Harry an ihn weiter. Etwas entsetzt sah Harry auf seine kleines Ich, das ihm total begeistert die Hände entgegen streckt. Von links konnte er den besorgten Blick seiner Eltern wahrnehmen und spürte, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht vollkommen vertrauten. Etwas was er nur zu gut verstand und doch hinterließ es ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Langsam setzte er ihn auf seinen Schoss und ließ seine rechte Hand bereitwillig von seinem kleinen Ich einnehmen. Die Kraft in den kleinen Händen überraschte Harry, dennoch fühlte Harry sich immer noch unwohl. Es war einfach merkwürdig sich selbst auf dem Schoss sitzen zu haben. Langsam bahnte sich der Kleine einen Weg zu Harrys Schulter und stand wenige Sekunden später noch unsicher und nur durch Harrys halt auf den Beinen. Während die eine Hand sich in Harrys Pullover vergriffen hatte landete die andere Hand ehe Harry sich versah auf seiner Stirn und lag direkt auf Stirnnarbe. Harry grinste schief und zog den Kleinen wieder weg. Lily sah ihn entschuldigend an und nahm ihn wieder an sich. Sein kleines Ich meckerte einen Moment war im nächsten Moment aber vollkommen vom Feuer eingenommen und hatte Harry scheinbar vollkommen vergessen.

Erst jetzt drang Elisas Stimme wieder zu ihm durch. Er hatte alles völlig ausgeblendet, während er sich mit sich selbst beschäftigt hatte. »Und dann sind wir weiter nach Ägypten, man war das warm. Das kann ich euch sagen und das obwohl es eigentlich noch Winter war, aber wir sind schön braun geworden, nicht wahr Chris?« Harry nickte nur lächelnd und ließ sie fortfahren. Etwas erschöpft lehnte er sich in dem Sessel zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war schrecklich müde und sehnte sich nach einem bequemen Bett.

»Unsere letzte Station war übrigens Tokio in Japan. Eine riesige Stadt und so viele Menschen dagegen wirkt London fast leer zur Rushhour. Aber ich rede und rede. Lily, ich hab doch etwas für dich.« Sie zog ein kleines Viereck aus ihrer Tasche. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs war es vergrößert und sie reichte das Päckchen Lily. »Chinesisches und japanisches Porzellan.«

Lilys Augen wurde ein wenig größer als sie auf das wertvolle Geschirr sah. »Oh Elisa, vielen Dank. Das ist wunderschön.« Sie warf einen Seitenblick zu James. »Dann können wir endlich dieses kitschige Geschirr von Petunia wegwerfen.« Harry lächelte, was jedoch im nächsten Moment von einem Gähnen unterbrochen wurde. Und auch der kleine Harry war in den Armen seines Vaters inzwischen eingeschlafen.

»Es ist spät. Vielleicht machen wir morgen weiter. Elisa und Chris. Ihr seid natürlich herzlich eingeladen bei uns zu übernachten.« Lily lächelte.

»Danke Lily, aber ehrlich gesagt, würde ich gern wenn es ihm nichts ausmachen – bei Sirius schlafen. Ich habe meinen Koffer auch immer noch dort, daher.« Harry sah zu Sirius. »Geht das In Ordnung?«

Sirius schien im ersten Moment etwas überrascht, nickte dann aber. »Was? Ja, ja natürlich. Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen.«

Elisa und Harry nickten dankbar und erhoben sich. Es wurde sich kurz und leise verabschiedet um dem kleinen Harry nicht zu wecken. Dann reisten sie mittels Flohpulver zu Sirius.

Kaum war Harry durch den Kamin gestolpert, fand er sich auch schon einen ziemlich wütenden Sirius gegenüber. »Weißt du eigentlich, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Ich verstehe ja, dass du Lily und James nicht in Gefahr bringen wolltest, aber eine einzige Eule? Wäre das wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen?«

Harry schob Sirius zur Seite und trat nun endgültig aus dem Kamin. Elisa, die hinter Sirius stand, sah ihn ein wenig ratlos an. Doch Harry machte ihr schnell klar, dass sie sich heraushalten sollte. Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Dieser Sirius ähnelte schon viel mehr dem aus seiner Zeit und mit diesem konnte er auch besser umgehen.

»Nein Sirius, das war leider zu viel. Ich habe dir die Kette dagelassen, das musste für dich als Überlebenszeichen reichen. Du weißt gar nicht wie schwer wir es hatten. Nachdem ich mich erholt hatte und wir für eine Weile durch England gereist waren, sind wir vier mal von Todessern angegriffen worden. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie haben uns immer wieder gefunden. Das war auch erst der Grund, warum wir England für eine Weile verlassen haben. Wir mussten unsere Spuren verwischen. Was glaubst du bitte, wo die Narbe über meinem Auge herkommt? Oder Elisas weiße Strähne? Das ist kein asiatischer Modetrend! Das sind Fluchnarben!« Harry hatte sich etwas hineingesteigert und war wütender geworden, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Doch es schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Sirius war sichtlich geschockt.

»Wie konnten sie euch so oft finden?«, fragte er entsetzt.

»Wir wissen es nicht. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob Voldemort eine Spur über mich gelegt hat«, erklärte er.

»Eine Spur? Unmöglich, sie erlischt mit der Volljährigkeit«, erklärte Sirius selbstsicher.

Harry nickte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. »Das weiß ich auch, aber wir reden hier immerhin von Voldemort, da kann man nie sicher sein. Ich vermeide es zu mindestens zu viel Magie anzuwenden, bis wir dieses Problem geklärt haben.«

Elisa ließ sich neben Harry auf die Couch fallen und lehnte sich müde an ihm. »Ein warmes Bett wäre jetzt schön«, nuschelte sie leise, »und eine heiße Dusche.«

Harry lächelte und nickte. Ja er vermisste das Bett aus Sirius Haus. Es war wirklich bequem gewesen.

Sirius ließ sich ebenfalls in einen der Sessel fallen. »Ich sehe schon, ihr habt eine Menge zu erzählen. Und ich möchte bitte die Wahrheit und nicht das was ihr Lily und James erzählt habt.«

Harry nickte. »Ja natürlich, aber dir war doch klar, dass wir ihnen nicht die Wahrheit erzählen konnten. Übrigens meine Kette, hast du sie noch?«

Sirius nickte, griff nach dem Medaillon um seinem Hals und reichte sie Harry. »Allerdings schient sie nicht mehr zu funktionieren.«

Harry nickte nur stumm und besah sich einen Augenblick still die Kette an. »Ich weiß, das war Melindas letzte Tat für mich. Sie hat die ihr verbliebene Kraft eingesetzt um mich wieder aufzuwecken. Danach ist sie verschwunden.«

Keiner sagte etwas. Elisa nicht, weil sie schon an Harrys Schulter eingeschlafen war. Sirius, weil er nicht wusste, was er zum Trost sagen sollte. Und Harry, weil er in diesem Moment einfach der Liebe seines Lebens gedenken wollte, die er nun endgültig verloren hatte.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Harry sanft von Elisa und stand auf. »Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Reden wir morgen weiter. Dann klären wir dich über alles auf.«

Sirius nickte und nahm Elisa vorsichtig auf dem Arm. Diese räkelte sich kurz in seinen Armen, kuschelte sich jedoch an ihm und schlief weiter. Mit einem Lächeln und einem letzten Nachtgruß ging Harry auf sein Zimmer und ließ Sirius mit Elisa zurück. Er wusste, dass beide sich gegenseitig vermisst hatten, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden. Dass Sirius an einer Frau interessiert war, fiel Harry zwar noch schwer zu glauben, immerhin war sein Sirius immer allein gewesen, doch er wusste von Erzählungen, dass er ein Frauenheld in der Schule war und ganz ehrlich, Harry gönnte es ihn.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Harry erst spät. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass das Mittagessen bereits vorbei war. Warum hatte man ihn nicht geweckt?

Langsam stand er auf und begann sich anzuziehen, dann verließ er sein Zimmer in Richtung Küche. Schon von weiten konnte er die aufgeregte Stimme Elisas hören. Wahrscheinlich erzählte sie Sirius begeistert von ihren Reisen. Eine Weltreise war eigentlich etwas schönes, etwas von dem viele Menschen ihr Leben lang träumten. Allerdings war die Begeisterung unter diesen Umständen etwas getrübt gewesen und Harry hatte sie nicht genießen können. Im Gegensatz zu Elisa. Diese hatte in jeder Stadt die Sehenswürdigkeiten sehen wollen und natürlich das tun wollen, was alle Frauen in anderen Städten taten: Shoppen. Trotzdem hatten sie ihr Ziel nie aus den Augen verloren. Sie waren auf diese Reise gegangen um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu besiegen.

Und vielleicht hatten sie diese auch gefunden.

* * *

TBC...


	18. Kapitel 17

Ein zerstörtes Haus

So hier bin ich wieder und melde mich diesmal aus dem schönen Thüringen. Der Umzug hat ganz gut geklappt, auch wenn es echt stressig war und ein paar Sachen noch zu hause liegen… außerdem war die Auto fahrt viel zu lang, sechs statt vier stunden dank stau…

Na ja aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel!!

Das ist eigentlich schon länger fertig, aber ich habe durch die relativ wenigen Kommis doch bemerkt, dass eben Ferien sind und deswegen viele nicht zuhause sind. In einigen Bundesländern sind zwar immer noch Ferien, aber ich denke, es wird zeit für ein neues update, nicht wahr?

Auch denke ich, kann ich an dieser stelle sagen kann, dass ich definitiv ein Jahr in Thüringen bleibe, da meine Wunschuni Potsdam mich abgelehnt hat und ich nicht denke, dass ich im Losverfahren so viel Glück habe. Das heiß eher unregelmäßige Updates, da ich nach getaner Arbeit immer echt müde bin und eigentlich nur schlafen will und mich zum schrieben überreden muss. Außerdem hab ich noch nicht selbst internet und muss immer woanders rein…

Ich glaube, dieses Kapitel wird vielen Lesern gefallen, weil – nein, dass sag ich jetzt nicht, sonst verrate ich ja alles. Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare dazu und wie ihr die Situation nun findet.

Danke wie immer an die folgenden kommischreiber:

LuJo, lieselotte und Alter Muggel

So ich denke, jetzt reicht es aber mit labern, viel spaß beim lesen und das Kommischreiben net vergessen! Ich freu mich schon drauf!!

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

_Ein zerstörtes Haus. Trümmer, die den ehemals schönen Vorgarten zierten und diesen nun endgültig verwüstet hatten. Ein einzelner Kürbis oder das was noch davon übrig geblieben ist, lag direkt vor der Haustür, die nur noch schief in den Angeln hing._

_Zu spät._

_Er war zu spät gekommen. Hatte es nicht geschafft. Das Versprechen, was er sich selbst gegeben hatte, hatte er nicht halten können. _

_Vor seinem inneren Auge lief das Geschehene noch einmal ab. Auch wenn er nicht selbst da gewesen war, er wusste genau, was passiert war. Er hatte es in Dutzenden von Albträumen gesehen. _

_Sie hatten nichts geahnt, wie auch, glaubten sie doch den perfekten Geheimniswahrer gefunden zu haben. Jemand, den niemand vermuten würde._

_Doch dann war er so plötzlich aufgetaucht, hatte sie völlig überrumpelt. Und sein Vater hatte noch versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Ohne Zauberstab. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie lächerlich Voldemort das gefunden hatte. Er hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht. Noch bevor sein Vater überhaupt an seinen nächsten Schritt denken konnte, traf ihn der grüne Lichtstrahl und sein Vater fiel schwer zu Boden. Tot._

_Harry erinnerte sich noch daran, dass man von unten seine Mutter hören k__o__nnte und daran, wie selbstsicher Voldemort gewesen war, weil er sich nun als Sieger sah. Oh ja, wahrlich ein großer Sieger, der wehrlose Menschen und ein Baby niedermetzelt._

_Seine Mutter hatte versucht sich in seinem Kinderzimmer zu verbarrikadieren. Vergebens. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs hatte Voldemort alle Hindernisse beseitigt. Sie hatte sich schützend vor das kleine Bettchen gestellt, in dem er lag. Ohne Schutz, ohne Rettung, doch ihr war ihr eigenes Leben egal, wenn sie nur ihren Sohn retten konnte. _

_Sie hatte ihn angefleht gefleht, wollte an seiner __s__tatt sterben, doch Voldemort hatte sie achtlos beseitigt. _

_Harry selbst, sein kleines Ich, stand in dem kleinen Kinderbett und hielt sich an den Gittern fest. Sah Voldemort aus klugen Augen wachsam an. Er weinte nicht einmal. Voldemort dachte damals, dass er wohl glaubte, dass es nur ein Scherz war und jeden Moment seine Mutter wieder aufstehen würde und sein Vater unter de__m__ Mantel hervorkommen würde. Er hatte erst angefangen zu weinen, als der Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet wurde._

_Dann hatte Voldemort den Zauber gesprochen, der ihn selbst in die Verbannung getrieben hatte._

_Langsam setzte Harry einen Schritt vor den anderen, näherte sich langsam den Trümmern ihres Hauses. _

_Er war zu spät. Warum nur?_

_Er schaffte es nicht ins Haus hinein, er konnte es nicht. Seine Knie gaben kurz vor der Tür nach und er sackte kraftlos zusammen, spürte wie die Tränen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. _

_Versagt._

_Noch einmal hob er den Blick und hasste das, was er sah. Er wusste, sein Vater war direkt vor der Wohnungstür ermordet worden. Und dort lag er auch, durch die Explosion waren einige Balken zusammengebrochen und niedergestürzt. Einer hatte die Leiche seines Vaters begraben. Harry sah noch die rechte Hand seines Vaters, alles andere war unter den Balken und anderen Geröll verborgen. _

_Und Blut, überall Blut._

_Überall, selbst auf ihm._

»-ry! Harry! Wach endlich auf!«

Harry schreckte hoch und griff reflexartig nach der Hand, die an seiner Schulter gerüttelt hatte. Etwas unsanft hielt er sie fest.

»Aua, lass los!« Elisa sah ihn entsetzt an und Harry begann endlich seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Hastig ließ er ihre Hand los und setzte noch eine Entschuldigung hinten ran. Zu Harrys Verwunderung zeigte ihr Blick nicht Wut oder Schmerz wegen ihrer Hand, sondern nur Sorge. Wortlos ließ sie sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen.

Harry sah auf. Sirius hatte gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten. In seiner Hand ein Tablett mit drei Bechern, deren Inhalt noch immer dampfte. Er sah Harry und Sorge lag in seinem Blick. Es war derselbe Blick, den Elisa ihm gerade zugeworfen hatte.

»Hört endlich auf damit, mich so anzustarren. Ich halte das echt nicht mehr aus!« Harrys Stimme war tief und deutlich mit Ärger gemischt. So ging das nun schon seit zwei Tagen. Seitdem sie Sirius alles erzählt hatten, was im letztem Jahr passiert war.

Und mit alles meinte Harry auch wirklich alles. Elisa hatte nichts ausgelassen. Auch nicht die Albträume, die Harry seit geraumer Zeit plagten. Ängste, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würde und dass obwohl sie vielleicht endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Darüber hatten sie auch lange diskutiert. Harry musste es Sirius sogar vorführen, auch wenn er es nun mit einen geringen Level an Magie machte. Gegenüber Voldemort würde er alles einsetzten was er hatte, soviel war klar.

Nachdem sie so also auch Sirius überzeugt hatten – er war die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr wirklich ansprechbar aufgrund der Folgen des Zaubers – saßen sie seitdem zusammen und begannen zu planen.

Sie mussten alles genau überlegen und genau abschätzen. Wann und wo? Warteten sie ab, bis es wieder Halloween war? Das würde aber voraussetzten, dass Peter wieder Geheimniswahrer würde und da fingen ihre Probleme schon an. Denn Harry wollte nicht, dass Peter auch nur noch eine Minute länger mit seinen Eltern zusammen war. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, dass er der Verräter war und Harry war der Meinung, dass Sirius es ihnen sagen musste. Allerdings konnten sie nichts beweisen, was die Sache wieder kompliziert machte. Und so ging es nun schon seit zwei Tagen und doch kamen sie zu keinem Entschluss.

»Das bringt doch alles nichts. Wir drehen uns im Kreis und kommen doch nicht weiter.«, brummte Harry ärgerlich und stand auf. »Wir müssen endlich etwas unternehmen. Je schneller desto besser.«

»Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen? Wir wissen doch nicht einmal wo Voldemort steckt, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es uns wohl unmöglich wäre, in deren Basis einzudringen. Du darfst es nicht überstürzen, Harry!« Sirius war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber, doch Harry drehte sich weg.

»Warten! Warten! Immerzu warten! Wenn wir noch länger warten, könnte es zu spät sein. Mein Auftauchen hat die Vergangenheit – eure Gegenwart – bereits verändert. Was ist, wenn Voldemort bereits von der Prophezeiung weiß, früher als wir es geahnt haben. Was ist, wenn er bereits plant meine Eltern und mich umzubringen.«

Elisa stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. Harry konnte deutlich die Sorge in ihren Augen ablesen. »Harry, ich kann nur ahnen wie du dich fühlst, aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es Snape ist, der Voldemort von der Prophezeiung verrät und der dann, als ihm klar wird, dass es auch Lily betrifft, zu Dumbledore geht und ihn um Hilfe bittet. Ich denke nicht, dass deine Anwesenheit etwas daran geändert hat.« Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und sah ihn nun ernst an. Einen Moment erwiderte er den Blick, dann riss er sich los.

»Auch dass können wir nicht mal sicher sagen. Dumbledore weiß inzwischen eine ganze Menge, was mich angeht. Was wenn er auch weiß, dass Snape die Prophezeiung belauschen wird?«

»Dann wird er ihn davon abhalten oder ihn zu mindestens daran hindern es Voldemort zu erzählen«, konterte Sirius.

Harry wandte sich wieder den einzigen beiden Menschen zu, denen er in dieser Zeit wirklich bedingungslos vertraute. In seinem eigenen Blick lag die Angst. Die Angst zu spät zu kommen. »Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein, Sirius?«

Sirius trat auf ihn zu und sagte nichts. Doch sein Blick versprach Hoffung und Vertrauen. Etwas, was er auch von seinem Sirius kannte. »Ganz einfach, weil ich Dumbledore vertraue. Er hat bis jetzt nie etwas getan, was uns geschadet hat und er würde eine ganze Menge tun um die Mitglieder des Ordens zu beschützen.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu Elisa, welche die Szene wortlos betrachtete. »Apropo, ich denke, wir sollten Dumbledore einen Besuch abstatten. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass er bereits weiß, dass du schon wieder aufgetaucht bist, dennoch sollten wir mit ihm reden. Auch über unser Problem.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Dann aber ohne mich. So sehr ich den Dumbledore aus meiner Zeit auch respektiere und verehre, aber dieser Dumbledore ist mir noch immer suspekt und ich begebe mich sicher nicht nach Hogwarts, wo er auch noch im Vorteil ist.« Er ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und richtete seinem Blick in die Flammen. Das leise Gespräch von Sirius und Elisa blendete er einfach aus.

Sie verstanden seine Ängste einfach nicht. Diese Albträume, in denen er immer wieder zu spät kam um seine Eltern zu retten, quälten ihn nun schon seit mehr als einem halben Jahr. Und sie wurden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Am liebsten würde er seine Eltern selbst unter den Fidelius-Zauber stellen. Er würde eher sterben, als Voldemort etwas zu verraten. Allerdings wäre das Problem damit nicht gelöst und das wusste er.

Bevor er weiter in Gedanken versinken könnte klopfte es an der Tür. Harry sah alarmiert auf und zu Sirius. »Erwartest du jemanden?«

Sirius schüttelte stumm den Kopf und trat langsam zur Tür. Harry war zu Elisa getreten und hatte sich schützend vor ihr gestellt. »Das werden ja wohl kaum Todesser sein, oder? Die klingeln doch nie.« Ihre Stimme war etwas panisch und der Witz, den sie machen wollte, klang zu ängstlich um anzukommen. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres hatten sie mehr geprägt, als sie zugeben wollte.

»Das werden wir gleich sehen.« Harrys Zauberstab glitt aus der Halterung an seinem Unterarm in seine Hand.

»Wer ist da?«, fragte Sirius, er immer noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt war. Sein Zauberstab lag ebenfalls in seiner Hand und war auf die Tür gerichtet.

»Sirius, ich bin es, Remus! Mach bitte auf!« Remus Stimme klang rau.

Sirius sah zu Harry. »Es wissen nur eine Hand voll Ordensmitgliedern von meinem Momentanen Aufenthaltsort. Remus gehört dazu.«

Harry nickte, steckte den Zauberstab aber nicht weg. Langsam öffnete Sirius die Tür und ließ Remus eintreten. Der schwarze Mantel, den er trug, war fast vollkommen von Schnee bedeckt. Der Schneesturm hatte vor mehr als drei Stunden eingesetzt und würde wohl auch die ganze Nacht gehen. Remus schüttelte die letzten Reste des kalten Nasses aus seinen Haaren und sah Sirius sichtlich verwirrt an, als dieser noch immer mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte.

»Mit wem habe ich zuerst geschlafen?«

Während Harry sich aufgrund der Frage verschluckte und Elisa leise zu kichern begann, sah Remus Sirius einen Moment noch verwirrt an, antwortete dann aber lächelnd. »Mit Carolina Edwart aus Hufflepuff.«

Sirius grinste und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. »Tut mir leid mein Freund, aber ich musste nur sicher gehen.«

Remus nickte. »Schon klar, aber warum gerade diese Frage?«

»Weil nur du und James die Wahrheit wissen.« Sirius grinste frech und sah zu Harry und Elisa, welche noch immer mit dem Lachen zu kämpfen hatten.

»Und ich dachte immer es wäre Cathrin Gold aus Ravenclaw im sechsten Jahr gewesen.« Elisa sah ihn grinsend an.

»Ja, das dachten alle.« Sirius grinste vor sich hin und Harry wollte sich nicht vor stellen, an was er gerade dachte.

Remus hatte den Mantel ausgezogen und sah sie nun recht verwirrt an. Die Verwirrung bei seinem Anblick war deutlich zu sehen, doch er wandte den Blick recht schnell wieder ab und sah zu Sirius. »Wir müssen reden - allein. Es ist dringend.«

Sirius nickte und sah Harry abwartend an. Dieser nickte wissend. »Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich dir auch etwas zu sagen. Genau genommen wir«, sagte er und deutete auf Harry.

Remus sah Sirius etwas verwirrt an. »Was es auch immer ist, es kann warten. Es ist wirklich dringend.«

»Unsere Angelegenheit auch, Remus«, mischte sich Harry nun ein.

Remus wandte sich nun ihm zu. »Du bist Chris Fuller, nicht war? Wir sind uns erst zweimal begegnet und beide Male sind wir nicht wirklich zu einem Gespräch gekommen.«

Harry nickte. Da hatte er recht. Das erste Mal war Harry bewusstlos, das zweite Mal Remus. Kein guter Anfang. »Ja, es tut mir leid, dass du das letzte Mal verletzt wurdest.«

Remus sah ihn einen Moment durchdringend an, winkte dann aber ab. »Es war ja nicht deine Schuld.«

Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an. »Das ist leider nicht so richtig.» Remus Augen weiteten sich. »Das gehört zu den Dingen, die wir mit dir besprechen müssen.«

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns setzten würden? Dann spricht es sich leichter.« Elisa sah sie lächelnd an und deutete dann auf die Couch.

» Elisa Hannon, nicht wahr?«, fragte er.

Elisa nickte. »Ja, du erinnerst dich an mich.?«

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. »Sirius hat nachdem wir abgegangen sind, immer wieder-« Ein Hieb in die Seite durch Sirius ließ Remus verstummen und er winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. »Nicht so wichtig.«

Sirius war leicht errötet. »Setzten wir uns und dann fangen wir an. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis wir fertig sind.« Alle setzten sich und Remus sah abwartend zwischen Harry und Sirius hin und her.

»Also wie sagen wir das jetzt am besten?«, fragte Sirius mehr sich selbst, als irgendjemanden anderen. »Also, weißt du die Sache ist so, Chris ist- nun ja, wie sag ich das? Also er ist- Verdammt das ist gar nicht so einfach, also-«

»Ich bin James Sohn.« Harry hatte einfach dazwischen gefunkt und die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie waren bereits gestern zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Remus mit einzuweihen. Harry wollte es unbedingt, weil er _seinem_ Remus bis zuletzt am meisten vertraut hatte und Sirius war dafür, weil er seinen Freund nicht länger anlügen wollte. Allerdings hatte Sirius es ihn wohl schonender beibringen wollen und hätte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollen. Doch nun war es raus.

Remus seinerseits schien die Situation noch nicht ganz zu begreifen. Sein Blick zeigte deutlich eine totale Verwirrung, doch im gleichen Moment auch den ersten Funken von Verständnis. Immerhin war die Ähnlichkeit wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Doch noch ganz wollte er ihnen nicht glauben. »Das ist ein Witz, oder?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und auch Sirius verneinte. »Nein, das ist die Wahrheit. Tut mir leid, dass wir es dir so sagen mussten, aber...« Er ließ den Satz offen und sah abwartend seinem Freund an.

Dieser schien es immer noch nicht glauben zu können. »Tut mir leid, Tatze, aber es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben. Ich meine, ich gebe ja zu, die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und James ist wirklich verblüffend, aber das beweist noch gar nichts. Ich meine, wie soll er überhaupt hierher gekommen sein? Habt ihr denn dafür Beweise?«

Sirius sah zu Harry. »Ich kann es dir zeigen, wenn du willst?«, erklärte Harry.

»Was zeigen?«

»Die Zukunft. Meine Zeit und sogar dein zukünftiges Ich.«

Remus sah ihn sichtlich schockiert an. »Ist das dein ernst? Wie willst du das machen? Mich mit in die Zukunft nehmen? Das ist verboten! Schon allein deine Anwesenheit hier ist eine Straftat. Wenn Dumbeldore das wüsste-«

»Er weiß es! Schon Seit mehr als ein Jahr!«, unterbrach ihn Sirius. »Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Er zeigt es dir nur durch einen Zauber, völlig ungefährlich. Ich hab das auch schon erlebt.«

Remus schien immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, sah Harry jedoch auffordernd an. »Was muss ich machen?«

»Entspann dich und schließ die Augen, das macht es leichter.«

_»Lily! Er ist es! Nimm Harry!«_

_»Harry, du bist ein Zauberer!«_

_»Du bist der Junge-der-lebt!?«_

_»Ich bin dein Pate!«_

_»Nicht Harry! Es ist zu spät! Du kannst ihn nicht mehr retten!«_

_»Aber er ist doch nur hinter dem Vorhang!«_

_»Das ist das Haus der Seelen!«_

_»Dumbledore ist tot, Harry! __Es tut mir leid!«_

_»Das ist deine Tochter!«_

_»Harry, ich würde dich nie verlassen, egal was du tust. Du hast es schließlich auch nicht getan, als du erfahren hast, dass ich ein Werwolf bin.«_

Harry sackte nach hinten und spürte, wie Elisa ihn vorsichtig stützte. »Ich denke, dass ist erst einmal genug.«, erklärte er erschöpft. Er vergaß immer wieder wie kräfteraubend dieser Zauber wirklich war.

Besorgt sah er zu Remus, der leichenblass geworden war und Harry nun sichtlich schockiert ansah. »Das ist die Zukunft?«

Harry nickte. »Ein Teil davon.«

»James und Lily sind tot?«

Harry nickte.

»Und diese Verbindung zu Voldemort besteht auch hier? Hat er dich deswegen angegriffen?«

Nicken.

»Sirius saß wirklich in Askaban?.«

Nicken.

»Dumbledore ist tot?«

Nicken.

»Und ich?«

Schweigen.

Harry hatte ihm diese Erinnerung nicht gezeigt, er glaubte, dass das einfach zu viel für ihn seien würde. »Es tut mir leid, aber -«

»Ich bin auch tot?«

Wieder Schweigen.

»Und Peter ist an allen Schuld? Also hatte ich doch recht?«, murmelte Remus.

Aufgrund dieser Aussage hellhörig geworden, setzte Harry sich überrascht auf. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Das ist das, was ich mit Sirius besprechen wollte. Es gehen in letzter Zeit immer mehr Gerüchte um. Und Peter wird in einigen von ihnen genannt.» Er seufzte. »Anfangs hielt ich es nur für dumme Gerüchte. Immerhin ist er unser Freund.« Harry schnaubte bei dieser Aussage auf, doch Remus ignorierte es vorerst. »Aber in letzter Zeit häufen sich diese Gerüchte. Ich selbst habe ihn schon zweimal in der Nocturngasse mit zwei Zauberern gesehen, die auf jeden Fall zu Voldemort Anhängern gehören.«

»Das ist merkwürdig«, äußerte Harry.

Sirius schien verwirrt. »Warum? Wir wissen doch, dass er zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehört. Das hast du selbst gesagt.«

Harry nickte. »Ja, das weiß ich, aber das meinte ich nicht. In meiner Zeit, bis wir durch deinen Ausbruch aus Askaban, die Wahrheit erfuhren, galt Peter als das Unschuldlamm schlechthin. So etwas wie solche Gerüchte gab es nicht und du Remus, hast mir auch nie von so etwas erzählt. Hat mein Auftauchen hier denn so viel schon verändert? Und das obwohl ich mich aus dem normalen Leben möglichst raushalte.«

Keiner sagte etwas dazu, wie auch, sie wussten keine Antwort darauf.

»Eins wüsste ich gerne noch.» Harry sah Remus an. »Du sagtest diese Verbindung, die du seitdem hast, funktioniert auch hier. Aber in deiner Zeit funktionierte sie doch auch in beide Richtungen oder? Hier auch?« Remus Blick wirkte alarmiert.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich glaube sie müsste es eigentlich, aber da Voldemort nicht weiß, warum sie besteht, weiß er es auch nicht. Er denkt vielleicht nicht mal daran.« Harry knetete seine Hände unruhig durch. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er hatte in seiner Zeit lernen müssen, wie man seinen Geist verschließt, doch hier hatte er es völlig vergessen.

»Aber theoretisch wäre es möglich? Er könnte dir auch Visionen schicken oder gar deinen Köper benutzen, wie er es schon in deiner Zeit getan hat, oder?«

Sirius und Elisa sahen Harry entsetzt an. Dieser nickte nur stumm. »Ist das wahr?« Sirius Stimme zitterte.

»Ja, deswegen bist du auch gestorben. Er hat mich in eine Falle gelockt und du bist gekommen um mich zu retten. Kurz danach hat er sogar Besitz von meinem Körper ergriffen.« Harry wurde schlecht als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Voldemort damals in seinem Körper gefahren war. die Schmerzen, als seine Narbe aufbrach.

»Er war also besessen?«, fragte Elisa.

»Gewissermaßen.« Remus Blick suchte den von Harry, doch er wich ihm aus.

»Wie konntest du dich befreien?«, fragte Elisa.

»Die Liebe.« Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. »Voldemort ist schon lange kein menschliches Wesen mehr. Und menschliche Gefühle, wie Liebe oder Geborgenheit kennt er gar nicht und er erträgt sie auch nicht. Als er in mir war, dachte ich, das wäre mein Ende, dass ich jetzt sterben würde. Und ich dachte daran, dass ich dann wenigstens meine Eltern und Sirius wieder sehen würde. Meine Familie. Diese Gefühle konnte er nicht ertragen. Er verließ meine Körper gewissermaßen freiwillig.«

Schweigen trat ein und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, dann ergriff Remus wieder das Wort. »Und was tun wir jetzt? Wegen Peter, meine ich? Ich denke, wir sollten es Lily und James sagen.«

»Auf keinen Fall. Sie dürfen nicht erfahren, wer ich bin.«, erklärte Harry erschrocken.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. »Keine Sorge, das meinte ich damit auch nicht. Ich würde ihnen das gleiche sagen, was ich euch auch gesagt habe. Das ich Gerüchte über Peter gehört habe und dass ich ihn mit zwei bekannten Todessern gesehen habe. Ich verrate dich schon nicht, auch wenn das alles noch etwas schwer zu begreifen ist.«

Sirius nickte. »Ich denke, so können wir es machen. Am besten, ich begleite dich.«

Alle nickten einstimmig. »Gut, aber dann erst morgen. Es ist spät. Remus du bleibst doch sicherlich über Nacht?«, fragte Sirius.

Remus nickte, sah ihn aber verwirrt an. »Was meinst du mit spät, als ich gekommen bin war es erst drei Uhr nachmittags.«

Harry grinste schief. »Ja, aber der Memoria-Zauber benötigt eine Menge Zeit um dir die Erinnerungen zu zeigen.« Er wandte sich an Elisa. »Wie lange musstet ihr warten?«

Elisa zog eine Grimasse. »Fast vier Stunden. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben uns gut unterhalten, nicht wahr Sirius?« Elisa grinste und Harry glaubte doch tatsächlich eine leichte Röte um Sirius Nase zu sehen. Er sagte jedoch nichts dazu, sondern stand auf und streckte sich. »Ich geh dann schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.«

Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen. »Hey Harry, warte auf mich. Ich geh auch.« Elisa folgte ihm und zusammen gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Sie ließen die beiden Rumtreiber alleine zurück. Harry war sich sicher, sie hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen. Erst recht jetzt, wo sie ihre Zukunft kannten.

* * *

TBC…


	19. Kapitel 18

So hier melde ich mich wieder zurück. Ich weiß, es hat (wie immer) viel zu lange gedauert, aber das hatte auch seine Gründe. Zum einem habe ich noch einen Studienbescheid bekommen, was hieß, dass ich von Thüringen nach Meck-Pomm gezogen bin, also innerhalb zwei Monaten wieder ein Umzug und diesmal auch mit Möbeln(in Thüringen konnte ich ein möbliertes Zimmer übernehmen). Das hieß totaler Umzugsstress für mich. Das Kapitel war zu dieser Zeit schon angefangen, die Hälfte hatte ich schon. Dann hieß es für mich die nächsten Tagen Zimmer einrichten und holen was mir noch fehlte, da war natürlich an schreiben nicht zu denken. Außerdem habe ich hier noch keinen offiziellen Internetanschluss(ich nutze es von jemanden anderes, doch das ist ziemlich unregelmäßig…). Dann hab ich mich die letzten Tage hingesetzt und einen bisschen was geschrieben und so bin ich endlich fertig geworden und konnte es an meine Betaleser schicken. Nachdem ich mich über die Organisation in meiner Studienrichtung geärgert habe, weil mir keiner gesagt hat, dass ich mich eigentlich schon hätte einschreiben müssen und nun alle Seminare und Vorlesungen eigentlich voll sind, kann ich euch ich es euch endlich anbieten!!

Ich danke wie immer meine lieben Leser und Kommischreibern:

Aimee Lucia, Zauberlehrling, magicmerl und lieselotte

Ich hoffe, dieses mal gibt es wieder mehr feedback! Ich freue mich drauf!!

PS.: wer auch an der Uni Greifswald ist und mir helfen kann(Studienrichtung Lehramt Geschichte und ev. Religion(letzteres nicht freiwillig, will eigentlich in Philosophie)), kriegt das nächste Kapitel früher :D

ich bedanke mich schon mal!

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen!! Und Kommi nicht vergessen!

* * *

**18. Kapitel**

Als Werwolf hatte man es im Leben nicht einfach. Das wusste auch Remus Lupin. Sein Leben lang war er der Ausgrenzung auf Grund dieses Fluches ausgesetzt gewesen und teilweise auch verfolgt worden. Und als er glaubte, nun auch keine normale Schulzeit mehr haben zu können, als seine Zimmerkameraden sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatten, erlebte er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben ein Wunder.

Denn anders als erwartet, reagierten sie nicht mit Abscheu und Beschimpfungen, sondern mit Freundschaft und Trost. Plötzlich war er auf seinen nächtlichen Wanderungen von wahren Freunden begleitet worden, die extra für ihn den schweren Weg der Animagi-Verwandlung auf sich genommen hatten.

James, Sirius und Peter waren gerade in den schwersten Zeiten bei ihm geblieben und hatten, egal was kam, zu seiner Seite gestanden und ihn unterstützt.

Umso schwerer fiel es Remus der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, dass eben einer dieser Freunde sie an Voldemort verraten hatte und schließlich auch verraten würde, was zur Folge hätte, dass einer seiner besten Freunde und dessen Frau – ebenfalls ein Mensch, den Remus sehr als Freundin schätzte – dabei ums Leben kamen und sein anderer bester Freund deswegen auch noch unschuldig nach Askaban kommen würde.

Der Höhepunkt dieser Wahrheit war jedoch, dass sie ausgerechnet von James Sohn Harry, den Remus bis jetzt nur als Kleinkind kannte, davor gewarnt worden waren. Er war in die Vergangenheit gereist  wie auch immer, denn keiner von ihnen schien zu verstehen, wie Harry es geschafft hatte.

Es fiel Remus noch immer schwer die Wahrheit wirklich zu glauben, doch sie wurde gerade just in diesem Moment wieder bestätigt als der inzwischen neunzehnjährige Harry Potter durch die Küchentür hereinkam und sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Er sah etwas bleich im Gesicht aus und Elisa, die neben ihm saß, reichte ihm wortlos einen Kaffee.

Dieser schien bei ihm Wunder zu bewirken, denn mit jedem Schluck, den er trank, verschwand die Blässe aus seinem Gesicht und wich einer normalen Hautfarbe. »Viel besser«, murmelte er leise und Elisa kicherte, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Harry einbrachte.

Den ignorierte diese jedoch gekonnt und beugte sich über den Tisch zu Remus herüber. »Du musst wissen«, begann sie mit einem Grinsen zu erklären, »dass Harry, wenn er morgens seinem Kaffee noch nicht bekommen hat, nicht zu ertragen ist. Glaub mir ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich habe das ein Jahr lang Tag für Tag erlebt.«

Remus sah zu Harry und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. »Da kommst du ganz nach deinen Eltern. Die brauchen morgens auch immer ihren Kaffee, vor allem Lily. Sie war in der Schulzeit den ganzen Tag nicht zu gebrauchen, wenn sie morgens nicht wenigstens ihren Kaffee hatte. Dann hat sie James immer die schlimmsten Absagen erteilt.«

Elisa lachte und auch auf Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein Grinsen. »Sie sind erst im sechsten Jahr miteinander ausgegangen, nicht wahr?«

Remus nickte. »Oh ja und ich weiß nicht wie viele Absagen James bis zum ersten Date eingesammelt hat.«

»Sechshundertdreiundvierzig.«

Remus sah auf und entdeckte Sirius, der im Türrahmen stand und sie lächelnd beobachtete. Harry drehte sich verwirrt um. »Du hast sie mitgezählt?«

Sirius grinste und ließ sich neben Remus auf einem Stuhl nieder. »Jep, allesamt. Und ich hab ihn jedes Mal damit aufgezogen.«

»Was ihn, allerdings noch mehr angespornt hat«, erklärte Remus lächelnd. »Oh man, wenn ich an die alten Zeiten denke, da gab's echt schon Dinge, die wir wohl nie vergessen werden.«

»Und wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen, wird auch niemand vergessen, dass ich der Junge-der-lebt bin und die Hoffnung der gesamten Zauberwelt auf mir liegt.« Harrys Blick war düster. »Ihr solltet Lily und James die Wahrheit sagen.«

Remus nickte und erhob sich. »Harry, ich verstehe dich ja, aber wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Das könnte genau in die falsche Richtung losgehen.«

Harry sagte nichts dazu, doch sein Blick zeigte deutlich seine Abneigung dem gegenüber. »Wie kann das denn bitte in die falsch Richtung los gehen, Remus? Du sagst ihnen einfach das, was du auch Sirius sagen wolltest. Selbst wenn sie dir nicht glauben wollen, sie wären zu mindestens gewarnt und wären vorsichtiger.«

»Und sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich nicht zum Geheimniswahrer machen«, fügte Elisa hinzu.

Harry nickte. »Ja, allerdings wären damit unsere Probleme nicht gelöst. Egal wie negativ man Peters Verrat auch ansehen mag, er hatte letztendlich zur Folge dass Voldemort mehr als 10 Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwand.«

»Und wenn wir jetzt deine Eltern retten, verhindern wir genau das«, führte Remus weiter.

Harry sagte dazu nichts. Er schob den Kaffeebecher von sich weg und stand auf. Wortlos verließ er die Küche, sehr zum Verwirren von Remus und Sirius.

Doch Elisa klärte sie schnell auf. »Es belastet ihn sehr, wisst ihr. Einerseits will er unbedingt seine Eltern retten und ein normales Leben haben, andererseits will er nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort am Leben bleibt. Und obwohl er so sehr darauf besteht, dass ihr Lily und James warnt, will ein kleiner Teil von ihm es auch wieder nicht. Und dafür hasst er sich.«

»Aber das muss er nicht!« Remus sah Elisa geschockt an. »Ich meine, es ist nur menschlich, dass er seine Familie zurückhaben will. Dass er in diesem Moment noch an die ganze Welt denkt, zeigt nur, was für ein guter Mensch er ist!«

Ja, das war Remus in dieser kurzen Zeit klar geworden. Harry war kein selbstsüchtiger Mensch, der nur für seine eigenen Ziele lebte. Ihm schien klar zu sein, dass er, wenn er seine Eltern retten wollte, auf jeden Fall Voldemort vernichten musste.

Nur war das eben nicht so einfach. In England sagte man es nur einem Mann nach, dass er es mit Voldemort aufnehmen könne.

»Wir sollten Albus einweihen«, sagte Remus.

Sirius winkte ab. »Er weiß bereits alles  oder zu mindestens eine ganze Menge.« Sein bester Freund sah ihn ernst an. »Und Harry ist nicht besonders gut auf Albus zu sprechen.« Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf, als er Remus verwirrten Blick sah. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte.«

»Mir scheint ihr habt nur lange Geschichten«, murmelte er.

»Also was machen wir nun? Irgendetwas müssen wir tun. Da hat Harry schon recht!« Elisa war aufgestanden und sah beide ernst an.

Sirius ergriff das Wort. »Nun, wir sollten auf jeden Fall Lily und James über Peter aufklären.« Remus nickte zustimmend.

»Werden sie euch denn glauben? Ich meine, das sind trotz allem schwere Anschuldungen gegen einen guten Freund – zu mindestens aus ihrer Sicht«, warf Elisa besorgt ein.

Remus nickte. »Ja, ich weiß, mir ging es ja eben so, als ich hierher kam um es Sirius zu sagen. Wir haben keine Stichhaltigen Beweise, aber gerade weil wir eigentlich Freunde sind und uns vertrauen, hat es mehr Gewicht, als wenn es irgendein Fremder sagen würde.«

Sirius nickte. »Dann machen wir es so. Remus, du erklärst ihnen einfach dass, was du mir gestern Abend auch sagen wolltest. Und ich füge noch einige Details hinzu.«

Remus zog die Stirn kraus. »Du hast doch nicht das geringste gegen ihn in der Hand.«

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nichts bei dem ich selbst dabei war, aber ich habe eine sehr gute Quelle«, erwiderte er und deutete durch die Tür nach draußen. Allen war klar wen er meinte. Harry.

»Entschuldigt mich kurz, ich hole mir ein paar Beweise.« Sirius schob sich durch die Küchentür. Elisa und Remus blieben allein zurück. Etwas ratlos sahen sie sich an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Küchentür öffnete sich wieder. Sirius trat ein und nickte Remus auffordernd zu. An Elisa gewand, sagte er: »Wir gehen dann.«

»Gut, passt auf euch auf!«

Remus trat bereits durch die Küchentür, doch Sirius drehte sich noch einmal um. Durch die halbgeöffnete Küchentür konnte er genau hören was Sirius noch sagte. »Pass auf Harry auf. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ihr alles erlebt habt, aber er ist definitiv anders als sonst.«

Elisa sagte darauf nichts, nickte wahrscheinlich nur.

Der früh einsetzende Winter hatte nach den vergangenen Wochen Schnee nun doch noch einmal Einhalt geboten bekommen. Der Schnee war geschmolzen und hatte tiefe Pfützen und Schlamm hinterlassen. Dazu kam noch der ständig anhaltende Regen. Wahrlich, englisches Wetter.

Lilys Vorgarten jedoch schien sich wie von Zauberhand von den Strapazen der letzten Wochen erholt zu haben. Obwohl die meisten Pflanzen etwas kränklich wirkten, blühte sogar noch etwas. Nicht viel, aber immerhin mehr als in den Nachbarsgärten. Es gab nur wenige Zauberer, die ihre Gärten auch außerhalb des aufblühenden Frühlings und des warmen Sommers pflegten. Doch Lily gehörte zu ihnen. Etwas, was sie von ihrer Mutter hatte, wie Remus wusste.

Schon von weitem konnten sie James und Harrys Stimme ausmachen, als sie sich dem Heim der Potters näherten. Dort angekommen sahen sie, dass Harry begeistert im Schlamm spielte und sein Vater mit dem Zauberstab immer wieder verschiedene Figuren aus Schlamm entstehen ließ, die der kleine Harry jedoch sofort wieder zu dem verarbeitete was es war, Schlamm.

Als James seine beiden Freunde kommen sah, ließ er Harry, entgegen Lilys wütenden Rufen, zu seinem Patenonkel hinüber schweben. »Sieh mal Harry, Onkel Sirius ist da! Und Remus hat er auch mitgebracht!«

Sirius nahm den kleinen Harry auf den Arm und ignorierte, dass sein Mantel dabei völlig mit Schlamm bedeckt wurde. Freudig verteilte der Kleine mit seinen dreckigen Händen den Schlamm auch noch in Sirius Gesicht, sodass er nun vollkommen eingeschmiert war.

Lily kam ihnen entgegen und nahm ihm Harry ab. »Sirius, es tut mir leid. Drinnen werde ich deine Sachen reinigen.« Sie wandte sich an Remus und lächelte. »Remus! Es ist schön dich zu sehen!«

Remus nickte. »Ich freue mich auch, Lily.«

Sie traten in die warme Stube und während James Harry notdürftig vom Dreck befreite, reichte Lily Sirius ein Handtuch und wandte einen Reinigungszauber an dessen Mantel an. Dann setzten sie sich vor den Kamin.

»Nun, womit haben wir die Ehre verdient, euch bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen?«, fragte James.

»Dürfen Freunde sich nicht mal unangekündigt besuchen kommen? Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach meinem Patensohn.« Sirius grinste breit.

»Aber du hättest ihn doch morgen gesehen, Sirius. Wir waren alle zum Abendessen verabredet.« Lily lächelte sanft.

»Ja, ich weiß, aber wir sind nicht nur wegen Harry hier. Wir haben auch ein paar unangenehme Nachrichten. Und wir waren der Meinung, dass es keinen Aufschub mehr dafür gab.«

Lily nahm Harry zu sich und auch James schien sichtlich verwirrt. Sirius sah zu Remus und dieser nickte.

»Ich habe diesen Verdacht schon länger, wollte es jedoch bis jetzt nicht wahrhaben.« Remus machte eine Pause. Wie sollte er nur anfangen? »Anfangs habe ich die Dinge, die mir angetragen würden, vehement abgestritten, allerdings häufen sie sich in letzter Zeit und als ich mit Sirius darüber sprach, hörte ich ähnliche Dinge von ihm.«

»Würdest du bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen, Remus!«, bat James ungehalten.

Sirius atmete tief ein. »Peter ist vielleicht ein Todesser.«

Stille folgte. Und absolutes Entsetzten.

»Sirius, Remus, das ist eine sehr schwere Anschuldigung. Ist euch das klar?«, fragte Lily geschockt.

Beide nickten. »Glaubt mir, wir haben es die erste Zeit auch nicht glauben wollen. Immerhin geht es hier um Peter. Aber ich habe mehrere Zeugenaussagen, die mir alle das selbe Bestätigen. Peter hält sich immer öfter mit Zauberern auf, die eindeutig zu Voldemort gehören.« Remus schluckte.

»Außerdem treibt Peter sich immer öfter in der Nocturnegasse rum«, fügte Sirius hinzu.

»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte James.

»Nun erstens, weil mir das schon mehrere Auroren, die dort Wache schieben berichtet haben und ich ihn selbst dort gesehen habe, als ich einen Auftrag für das Ministerium aufgeführt hatte.« Beides war nicht gelogen. Sirius hatte von mehreren Auroren gehört, dass Peter sich vermehrt dort aufhielt und mit irgendwelchen dunklen Gestalten verkehrte und er hatte ihn dort gesehen. Oder besser, er wusste, dass er gesehen wurde. Von Harry.

»Das sind wirklich schwere Anklagen. Ich meine, Peter war noch nie der mutigste und klügste, aber das er sich auf die Seite Voldemorts stellen würde, das ist so unwahrscheinlich.« Lily sah sie verwirrt an und Remus war klar, auch wenn sie ihnen noch nicht glaubten, der erste Keim des Misstrauens gegenüber Peter war gesät worden.

»Lily, wir wissen inzwischen, dass seine Anhänger nicht mehr länger nur reine Slytherins sind, auch ehemalige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws gehören inzwischen dazu. Dass es unser damaliges Haus auch irgendwann erreicht, war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wir-«

»Sirius!«

Alle wandten den Kopf dem Kamin zu, von dem die Stimme gekommen war, die Remus an Elisa erinnerte. Im nächsten Moment erschien ihr Kopf im Feuer, auf dem Gesicht Sorge und ein wenig Panik. Was war los?

»Sirius! Bitte du musst heim kommen! Es geht um HaChris! Beeil dich!« Und schon war ihr Kopf wieder aus den Flammen verschwunden.

Sirius war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte in der linken Hand bereits Flohpulver.

»Warte Sirius! Was ist los?«, verlanget James von ihn zu wissen.

»Tut mir leid, James! Ich erkläre es dir später!«, sagte er nur und warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen. Weg war er.

Remus nahm sich ebenfalls Flohpulver. »Es tut mir leid. Wir führen dieses Gespräch auf jeden Fall noch zu Ende, aber wie ihr seht ist es dringend.«

Bevor Remus jedoch auch gehen konnte, griff James ihn etwas grob am Arm. »Nicht so schnell. Ich komme mit dir!« Jede Beschwerde und Ablehnung Remus wurde einfach ignoriert. James gab seiner Frau und seinem Sohn einem Kuss und sagte: »Macht euch keine Sorgen, zum Abendessen bin ich wieder da. Versprochen!«

Dann schubste er Remus fast durch den Kamin und folgte ihnen, zurück zu Sirius Anwesen.

Die Szene, die sich ihnen dort bot, war alles, aber völlig unerwartet und Remus fragte sich, ob er wirklich das sah, was er sah.

Er wusste noch nicht sehr viel über Harry. Er wusste, dass er eben wie ein Gryffindor einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte. Er wusste, dass er in der Zukunft, in der James und Lily nicht mehr da sein würden, einen engen Kontakt zu ihm selbst pflegte und das bis zu seinem Tod. Und er wusste, dass er Sirius wohl egal wo, egal wann, ja immer, retten würde – selbst wenn er dabei selbst sein Leben verlor. Denn Sirius war die erste Person in Harrys Leben gewesen, die ihm wirklich das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zu einer Familie gegeben hatte. Sirius war ihm vielleicht sogar jetzt im Moment noch wichtiger als seine Eltern, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Doch Harry richtete gerade in diesem Moment den Zauberstab auf Sirius. Elisa stand direkt hinter Sirius und versuchte scheinbar etwas zu sagen. Irgendetwas war hier definitiv falsch. Etwas Böses lag in der Luft.

»Was zum Teufel-?« Erst jetzt registrierte Remus James auch wieder hinter sich. Richtig, er war ihnen gefolgt. Wie früher, wenn James versucht hatte, etwas vor ihm geheim zu halten – die Sache mit dem Vollmondsproblem zum Beispiel – war er ihm immer nach und hatte in seiner naiven Art versucht zu helfen. Damals wollte Remus diese Hilfe nie, weil er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand erfährt, _was_ er wirklich war.

Jetzt – in diesem Moment – war es ebenso, nur das Remus nicht wollte, dass James herausfand, _wer_ Harry war. Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie, dachte Remus.

Als Harry, der von James Ausruf auf sie aufmerksam geworden war, den Zauberstab nun auf sie richtete, wurde Remus Vermutung, dass hier etwas definitiv nicht stimmte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die mehr als unnatürliche Blässe in Harrys Gesicht und schließlich auch am ganzen Körper. Doch was wirklich mit Harry los war, erfuhr Remus eine Sekunde später.

Rote Augen durchbohrten sie beide und als sich die blassen Lippen öffneten, um zu sprechen, war es nicht Harrys, der sprach.

»Sieh einer an, es ist Potter!« Eine Kalte Stimme, mehr ein Zischeln, als ein Sprechen und obwohl Harrys Stimme noch leicht herauszuhören war, war ihnen doch klar, wer dort durch ihn sprach.

Voldemort war hier.

In Harrys Körper.

Remus versuchte sich zu erinnern. War das nicht schon mal passiert? In Harrys Vergangenheit? Doch Remus hatte nicht viel Zeit, um der Vergangenheit – oder der Zukunft – nachzusinnen. Voldemort ließ durch Harrys Zauberstab einen Fluch auf sie feuern, der nur durch James schnelles Eingreifen nicht in Remus Brust sein Ziel fand. Das Schild, was James erschaffen hatte, glühte hell auf – ein Zeichen dafür, dass er soeben erloschen war – doch es hielt den Fluch fern.

Bevor Voldemort erneut handeln konnte, traf ihn unerwartet ein gelber Fluch von der Seite. Sirius hatte es mit einen Schockzauber versucht. Harry ging auch zu Boden, doch es schien nicht lange zu halten. Benommen versuchte er sich aufzurichten.

Diesen Moment nutzen Sirius und Elisa. Während Sirius Harry den Zauberstab entwand und ihn weiter zu Boden drückte, kniete sich Elisa daneben und sprach fast beschwörend auf ihn ein.

»Gibt nicht auf Harry! Denkt an all das was du durchgemacht hast, nur um hier zu landen. Du bist stark, du hast ihn schon einmal verbannt. Denk an deine Eltern, die wegen ihn starben. Denk an alle, die du so sehr liebst! Die Liebe, Harry! Es ist die Liebe!«

Hart wand sich Harry unter Sirius und Remus fühlte sich stark an einen Exorzismus erinnert, doch es schien zu wirken. Das Wälzen wurde weniger und schließlich erstarb es vollkommen. Harry blinzelte und es kamen wieder die grünen Augen zum Vorschein.

Voldemort war verschwunden.

Während Sirius sich sichtlich entspannte, schluchzte Elisa leise auf. Es war vorbei, vorerst.

Doch ein weiteres Problem stellte sich nun ihnen.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" James Stimme war deutlich wütend. Und Remus war klar, dass sie ein Problem hatten.

* * *

TBC…


	20. Kapitel 19 Taten der Vergangenheit II

So Leute, da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, es ging diesmal recht schnell, aber einen Teil hatte ich auch schon fertig, als ich das letzte Kapitel veröffentlicht hatte und der Rest ging recht schnell von alleine. Zwei Abende und fertig war es!!

Zu diesem Kapitel muss ich sagen:

**Achtung!!**

**Dieses Kapitel ist nichts für schwache Nerven!!**

**Achtung!!**

Sonst gehört das Kapitel eigentlich zu einer meiner Favoriten, weil es erstens eine echt gut gewordene Rückblende ist und zweitens weil es eine neue Wendung in der Story kommt! Aber ihr werdet schon sehen. Ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet und was für Mutmaßungen ihr habt.

Aber jetzt genug gelabert!

Letztes Mal gab es leider keine Kommis... ich hoffe, dass sich diesmal enige von euch lesern(ich weiß dass es euch gibt, ich krieg ne nachricht wenn ihr die story favorisiert!) zu einen Kommi durchringen können. Feedback ist mir nun mal wichtig!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und das Kommi hinterlassen nicht vergessen!!

* * *

**19. Kapitel**

»Wie konntet ihr nur? Was gibt euch die Berechtigung so etwas einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden?!«

Harry war sauer, nein sauer traf es nicht. Auch nicht wütend. Gab es für seinen jetzigen Gemütszustand überhaupt einen Begriff?

Gerade erst war er erwacht. Aus einer Ohnmacht, von der er nicht wusste, warum er in sie gefallen war. Sein ganzer Körper, aber vor allem sein Kopf schmerzte. Durch den weißen Verband um seine Stirn sickerte inzwischen wieder Blut. Die Narbe blutete noch immer.

Noch etwas, was er nicht verstand.

Und dann auch noch _sein_ Blick und die Erklärung Elisas dazu.

James Blick war seltsam, nein, er war unheimlich. Denn das Misstrauen, dem er seit seinem Auftauchen ausgesetzt war, war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und zeigte nun nur Verwirrung, Zuneigung und etwas womit Harry nicht umgehen könnte, Mitleid.

»Wir haben es ihm gesagt«, hatte Elisa kleinlaut erklärt. Im ersten Moment wusste Harry nicht was sie meinte. Ihm was gesagt?

Erst als er ein zweites Mal in James Augen sah, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen!

Sie hatten ihm alles gesagt. Harry konnte sich bei Weitem nicht vorstellen, wie James auf diese Dinge reagiert hatte. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick stand er einfach nur stumm daneben. So als wolle er ihm Zeit geben mit der Situation umzugehen. Dabei war er es doch, der damit umgehen musste. Harry war inzwischen daran gewöhnt mit seinen Eltern zusammen zu sein, jedoch immer in dem Wissen, dass sie nicht wussten, wer er war.

Wie verhielt man sich gegenüber seinem Vater, wenn er nur ein paar Jahre älter war als man selbst? Was sagte man?

Harry schwirrte der Kopf und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Taumelnd griff er nach dem Bettpfosten. Elisa eilte an seine Seite, doch er wollte ihre Hilfe nicht.

Verraten, er fühlte sich nur noch von ihnen hintergangen. Hätten sie nicht lügen können? Immerhin hatte er schon genug Probleme.

»Wir konnten nicht lügen, Harry. Was hätten wir denn sagen sollen?« Elisa legte sanft ihr Hand auf seinen Arm, doch er schob sie fort.

Noch immer war ihm schwarz vor Augen und sein Kopf schmerzte. Es fiel ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. »Ganz egal! Alles wäre besser gewesen, als die Wahrheit! Jetzt ist er auch in Gefahr!«

»Harry«, Remus Stimme drang sanft zu ihm durch, »vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Jetzt musst du dich nicht weiter verstellen und wir haben bessere Chancen.«

»Bessere Chancen? Für was? Schneller von Voldemort gefunden und umgebracht zu werden? An dieser Situation ist rein gar nichts gut. Wie konntet ihr das nur tun? Mich so zu verraten?«

Sirius trat zu ihm. Seine Hand landete schwer auf seiner Schulter. »Harry, beruhige dich zuerst einmal und dann sehen wir weiter. Du bist noch immer nicht fit genug um überhaupt klar genug denken zu können.«

Wütend stieß er Sirius von sich. »Ich bin fit genug um zu wissen, dass dies die letzte Situation ist, die ich auch nur irgendwie haben wollte. Und das ist alles nur eure Schuld. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir nie die Wahrheit gesagt! Euch allen nicht! Es war ein Fehler zu glauben, dass ich noch irgendjemanden vertrauen könnte! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!«

»Rede nicht so mit ihnen!« Es war das erste Mal, dass James sich einmischte. Hätte er nichts gesagt, Harry hatte seine Anwesenheit glatt vergessen. Doch er war da und hatte, wie es ein Vater eben tut, seinen Sohn in die Schranken gewiesen.

Leider erzielte er nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

»Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!«, fuhr Harry James an.

»Ich bin dein Vater!«

»Ich hatte niemals einen Vater!« Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete sich in James Gesicht ab, als Harry das sagte. Harry selbst war schlecht. Er hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Er musste dringend raus. Weg von allen! Weg von den Problemen.

Noch in der Tür stehend, sagte er: »Ich hatte nie eine Familie.« Die Wut von eben war verschwunden und nur noch kraftlos kam dies über seine Lippen. Das schmerzhafteste Eingeständnis, das Harry sich hatte machen müssen. Schon vor langer Zeit. Er würde nie so etwas wie eine Familie besitzen. Er war ganz allein und eine noch so enge Freundschaft hatte daran nichts ändern können.

Seine Familie war von Voldemort umgebracht worden und als er versuchte eine neue zu gründen, passierte dasselbe noch einmal. Deswegen fiel es ihm noch immer schwer sich jemanden wieder zu öffnen, vertrauen zu können.

Er wollte nicht wieder etwas aufbauen, was er wieder verlieren würde.

Worin war er nur geraten? Manchmal wünschte er wirklich, er wäre damals einfach gestorben. Dann wäre alles vorbei.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er völlig in Gedanken vertief durch Sirius Anwesen lief, doch schließlich landete er im Garten.

Es war bereits Abend. Einzelne magische Lampen erleuchteten die riesige Gartenanlage.

Wie es wohl wäre hier aufzuwachsen?

Als Harry nach draußen trat, begann es gerade wieder zu schneien. Ohne Schuhe, doch wieder einmal nichts spürend, trat er hinaus und ließ die Kälte durch seinen Körper ziehen. Ihm fröstelte, doch er ignorierte es. Für einen kurzen Moment waren alle Probleme vergessen. Die Trauer um seine Freunde, die Frage nach der richtigen Entscheidung. Alles war egal.

Harry legte den Kopf zurück und ließ den Schnee sein fieberndes Gesicht kühlen. Würde dieser Moment doch ewig dauern. Ein Moment ohne Sorgen, für immer.

Schritte hinter ihm rissen ihm aus seiner Gedanken und damit auch aus seiner Nostalgie.

Er wollte nicht wissen, wer dort hinter ihm stand. Er wollte am liebsten weglaufen. Doch er wusste, es war der falsche Weg. Im Leben musste man sich seinen Problemen stellen, sonst würde man nie glücklich werden. Aber konnte er wirklich noch glücklich werden? Nach alldem, was ihm passiert war?

»Du solltest reinkommen.«

Harry schluckte. Ausgerechnet er. Sein Vater hatte es sich wohl nicht nehmen lassen, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. Leider war James der Letzte, der ihm jetzt helfen konnte. Und der Letzte, den er sehen wollte.

»Bitte lass mich allein«, bat er leise ohne sich umzudrehen.

James antwortete nicht und Harry glaubte schon, er wäre seiner Bitte nachgekommen, doch die Schritte verrieten ihm, dass James nicht fort, sondern auf ihn zuging. Er trat an seine Seite, wagte aber nicht ihn anzusehen.

»Ich kann mir nicht im geringsten vorstellen, wie es für dich war, _so_ aufzuwachsen.« Er schluckte. »Ohne uns. Ausgerechnet bei Petunia.«

Harry sagte nichts. Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit kehrten zurück. Der Schrank unter der Treppe. Die lieblose Behandlung seiner Verwandten. Dudley, der ihn immer wieder schikaniert hatte. Die erste Eule, die ihm dem Brief aus Hogwarts brachte und damit sein Leben für immer verändert hatte.

Diese – eigentlich sorglose Zeit – kam ihm so weit entfernt vor. Dabei waren es nicht mal zehn Jahre. Doch in diesen zehn Jahren hatte er weit mehr erlebt als die meisten Zauberer, wenn sie alt und grau waren.

»Aber Harry«, fuhr James fort und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken, »du sollst wissen, dass wir alles dafür tun werden, damit dir das nicht geschieht. Ich werde Lily-«

»Nein!«

James sah ihn erschrocken an.

»Verstehst du es nicht, James?« Harrys Stimme zitterte. »Jeder, der von meiner wahren Identität weiß, ist in Gefahr. Ich bin Voldemort bereits ein Dorn im Auge. Er weiß noch nicht – das hoffe ich zu mindestens – das ich aus der Zukunft bin. Zur Zeit sieht er mich einfach nur als einen Störenfried, der keine weitere Gefahr ist. Wenn er aber herausfindet, was ich alles weiß – oh Merlin, ich will gar nicht daran denken. Das würde die Zukunft auch verändern, definitiv. Nur nicht auf die Weise, wie ich es erhofft hatte.« Harry trat ein Schritt weiter in den Garten hinaus. Die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort Harrys Erinnerung hatte, war beängstigend.

James trat wieder zu Harry. Seine Hand landete sanft auf seiner Schulter, doch Harry trat fort. James griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zurück.

»Harry, du bist jetzt hier. Die Zukunft hast du auf jeden Fall schon auf die eine oder andere Weise verändert. Ich verstehe ja, dass du deine Mutter nicht in Gefahr bringen willst, aber ich werde sie auf gar keinen Fall anlügen.« James suchte seinem Blick, doch Harry wich ihn aus.

»Bitte James, tu das nicht. Willst du sie wirklich dieser Gefahr aussetzen?«

James schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein Harry, natürlich nicht. Aber ich werde sie auch nicht im Unklaren lassen. Sie sollte wissen, was geschehen wird. Damit auch sie sich schützen kann.«

Harry riss sich endlich los und trat von James weg. »Wenn ich eh nichts an deiner Entscheidung ändern kann, dann geh doch und erzähle es ihr. Aber wenn ihr etwas geschieht, aufgrund dieses Wissens, sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt«, sagte er trotzig.

James schwieg. Harry hörte etwas rascheln und im nächsten Moment fühlte er wieder Wärme durch seinen Körper fließen. James hatte einen warmen Mantel über seine Schultern gelegt. »Du solltest nicht so bei dieser Kälte draußen stehen. Du erkältest dich noch.«

Dann ging er wieder und ließ Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Und wieder einmal stellte Harry fest, wie beschissen sein Leben gerade verlief. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

Harry ließ sich auf einen der eingeschneiten Gartenstühle fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Die Sterne leuchteten heute Nacht hell.

So wie damals auch.

Sie waren aufgeflogen. Irgendjemand hatte sie verraten. In diesen Zeiten leider für die meisten das Todesurteil. Trotzdem war Harry froh, dass es nicht das Hauptlager war, das enttarnt worden war, sondern nur eines der kleinen Außenlager.

Es gab nur ein Problem. Harry wusste, dass Hermine sich genau in diesem Außenlager aufhielt.

Nach Rons Verschwinden im letzten Monat hatte sie sich zurückgezogen. Sie wollte die unschöne Wahrheit noch nicht wahr haben.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ron noch lebte, ging gegen Null. Sie hatte Dutzende von diesen Fällen im Monat. Ihre Reihen wurden stetig kleiner. Meistens las Harry die Namen nur auf dem Papieren. Nur selten konnte er der Person, die verschwunden war, ein Gesicht zuordnen.

Doch diesmal war es Ron gewesen, der nach einem Angriff nicht wieder aufgetaucht war und alle wussten, was das hieß.

Auch Hermine, doch sie hoffte noch immer auf seine Rückkehr. So waren die Menschen nun mal. Die Hoffnung starb nie, erst mit dem eigenen Tod.

Auch ein kleiner Teil in ihm selbst hoffte noch immer auf seine Rückkehr, doch Harry war während all der Zeit des Krieges und der vielen Toten, die seinen Weg gepflastert hatten, realistisch geworden. Lieber rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten, als schließlich doch noch schmerzhaft enttäuscht zu werden.

Es war schwer sich mit Rons Tod auseinander zusetzten und Remus Anwesenheit half ihm über diese Dinge zusprechen, aber Harry spürte bereits wie er sich veränderte. Er zog sich von den meisten zurück. Nur noch seinen engsten Vertrauten gegenüber war er offen. Der Tod seines besten Freundes hatte ihn hart getroffen.

Sie alle.

Und so war Hermine zu einem der entlegensten und am wenigstens genutzten Außenstützpunkt gegangen. Wohl in der Hoffnung dort besser von Ron Abschied nehmen zu können.

Und jetzt war gerade dieser Stützpunkt auch verraten worden.

Würde Harry jetzt auch noch Hermine verlieren?

Als er Doreon erreichte, einen kleinen Ort, der nicht einmal auf der Karte vermerkt war, zog ihn der Rauch bereits entgegen und ließ Harry nichts Gutes ahnen. Das dunkle Mal prangte am Himmel und erleuchtete die Nacht. Die Sterne leuchteten hell am Himmel, so als wollten sie Harry verhöhnen.

Der Geruch von Tod lag in der Luft.

Sie hatten nicht nur das Haus des Ordens in Brand gesteckt, sondern auch die anderen Häuser in der Nähe. Wohl einfach im Ausschlussprinzip, denn das Quartier des Ordens gehörte rein äußerlich zu den kleinsten Häusern, war aber innerlich magisch vergrößert worden.

Das gesamte Dorf stand in Flammen und als Harry näher kam, sah er überall Menschen in Panik herumlaufen. Einige brannten beim lebendigen Leibe und Harry stieg der Geruch von verbrannter Haut in die Nase. Ihm wurde schlecht.

So sehr er sich auch um diese Menschen sorgte, sein erster Gedanke galt in diesem Moment ganz allein Hermine. Wo war sie nur?

»Verdammt Hermine, bitte sei noch am Leben!«, murmelte er leise und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Flammen.

Die Hitze steigerte sich je näher er dem Haus des Ordens kam und Harry war für den feuerfesten Mantel, den er von Remus bekommen hatte, in jenem Moment äußerst dankbar.

Neben ihm brach gerade das Gerüst eines Hauses ein. Schreie verkündeten Harry, dass darunter auch Menschen begraben wurden, doch Harry zog unbeirrt weiter.

Hermine.

Sie war jetzt wichtiger.

Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht. Den Zauberstab nahm er jetzt erst abwehrend in die Höhe, doch eigentlich brauchte er ihn nicht. Nirgends waren Todesser zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie bereits, nachdem sie vor einigen Stunden das Feuer gelegt hatten, abgezogen. In dem Glauben, dass niemand überlebt hatte.

Das steigerte Harrys Hoffnung jedoch nicht gerade.

Als er endlich vor dem kleinen Haus stand, welches dem Orden gehörte, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal das Ausmaß dieser Tat wirklich klar. Die Todesser hatten nicht nur das Haus in Brand gesteckt. Sie hatten während sich das Feuer ausgebreitet hatte auch noch auf die Flüchtenden gewartet und sie ermordet. Überall vor ihm lagen Leichen, die Augen vor Schrecken und Schmerzen in grauenvollen Grimassen im Tode erstarrt.

Das war allerdings noch nicht das Schlimmste.

Als Harry näher trat um das gesamte Ausmaß dieses Schreckens ausmachen zu können, sah er _es_.

Nicht alle schienen das Glück gehabt haben sofort zu streben. Einige wenige hatten ein noch viel schlimmeres Schicksal erleiden müssen.

Harry wusste, dass Voldemort stets neue Foltermethoden anwandte. Dafür griff er auch gerne mal auf Dinge der Vergangenheit zurück. Das Mittelalter hatte ihm viele »nette« Folterwerkzeuge überliefert. Und auch wenn Tom eigentlich alles von Muggeln hasste, bediente er sich gerne ihrer Foltermittel.

Diesmal schien er aber die Antike und die Kreuzigungen für sich entdeckt zu haben. Vor ihm prangten ein halbes Dutzend Kreuze, an denen Menschen hingen. Eindeutig Zauberer.

Inständig hoffte er, dass Hermine nicht unter ihnen war. Nicht unter denen, die hier am Boden lagen und schon gar nicht unter denen, die an den Kreuzen hingen.

Und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Harry, als er sie nicht ausmachen konnte. Doch die verging schnell wieder.

Wo war sie dann?

Er hoffte, die Todesser hatten sie nicht mitgenommen, doch daran glaubte Harry nicht. Der Auftrag von Voldemort schien diesmal eindeutig gewesen zu sein.

Lasst niemanden am Leben.

Doch wo war Hermine dann?

Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder zu dem brennenden Haus. Gerade stürzten Teile des Daches ein und rissen tragende Balken mit sich. Die Flammen schlugen aus, wichen jedoch im nächsten Moment zurück. Das Haus lag nur noch in Trümmern und die Flammen begangen, als ob sie ahnten, dass es Zeit war, zurückzugehen.

Harry betete, dass Hermine nicht mehr im Haus war, doch eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass es der Fall war. Wo sollte sie sonst sein?

Alle Mitglieder des Ordens hatten durch die Türen flüchten wollen, was hieß, dass ein Anti-Apparier-Zauber gesprochen worden war.

Und einfach so nach draußen spazieren können, hätte sie auch nicht. Das Haus – das gesamte Dorf wahrscheinlich – war bestimmt von Todessern umzingelt gewesen.

Wo hätte sie also hin fliehen sollen?

Wer weiß, sagte da eine andere Stimme in Harrys Kopf, Hermine ist schlau, sie hat sicher einen Weg gefunden.

Da sprach sie wieder. Die Hoffnung.

Als der Morgen in Doreon anbrach war alles vorbei. Die wenigen Überlebenden schleppten sich schwer in Richtung des nächsten Dorfes. Nur fort von hier.

Die Flammen waren erloschen, nur noch ab und zu begehrte glühende Asche auf, doch das Feuer war fort. Und erst jetzt im Morgengrauen wurde das wirkliche Ausmaß dieser Tat deutlich.

Doreon war über Nacht ausradiert worden.

Nichts mehr war noch übrig außer des Skeletten der niedergebrannten Häuser und Leichen. Überall lagen sie. Manche durch Flüche niedergestreckt, das Grauen für immer in ihre Gesichter geschrieben. Andere waren von den Flammen verspeist worden.

Niemand lebte noch. Niemand außer Harry.

Niemand würde kommen, so wie es früher war. Niemand würde die Toten begraben und das Gedächtnis der Geflohenen verändern. Niemand würde Doreon wieder aufbauen.

So war das nun mal in solchen Zeiten. Dieses Dorf galt jetzt offiziell als ein Verräterdorf, denn Voldemort war an der Macht und nur noch seine Gesetze zählten.

In den Trümmern des Hauses suchte Harry immer noch nach Hermine.

Er wollte nicht fort ohne ihre Leiche geborgen zu haben. Dass das gefährlich war, weil jederzeit noch Todesser auftauchen konnten, um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich alle Tod waren, war ihm egal.

Drei Stunden vergingen. Harry hatte unter dem eingestürzten Balken eine weitere verkohlte Leiche gefunden. Die fünfte inzwischen. Drei Männer und eine Frau hatte er bereits geborgen, doch Hermine war nicht darunter gewesen. Diesmal war es wieder eine weibliche Leiche.

Harry wollte einfach nur noch Gewissheit und Hermine die letzte Ehre erweisen, indem er sie richtig begrub. Ihr ein Grab gab.

Harry schob den Balken von der Leiche und legte sie frei. Sie war, wie die Anderen völlig verbannt. Nur noch wenige Fetzten der Kleidung waren erkennbar. Harry wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und ließ eine Analyse über die Leiche wandern. Ein neuer Zauber, von der DNS-Identifizierung der Muggel abgeschaut. Nur dass hier die Magie das ausschlaggebende war. Denn jede Magiespur war anders. Ein magischer Fingerabdruck sozusagen.

Und diesmal schlug der Zauber an. Harry hatte sie gefunden. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und schloss die Augen. Hermines lachendes Gesicht erschien vor seinem inneren Auge und Harry schluckte schwer.

Jetzt hatte er die definitive Bestätigung, dass sie tot war. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Rauch sie schon vorher getötet, das Feuer und der eingestürzte Balken hatte ihre Leiche nur begraben.

Sie war entstellt und schnell beschwor Harry eine Decke und wickelte sie darin ein. Dann ließ er sie in die Luft schweben und machte sich bereit mit ihr zu Apparieren. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Aus all dem Schwarz und Grau, was ihn umgab, leuchtete etwas Goldenes heraus.

Harry kniete nieder, schob Asche und verbranntes Holz zur Seite und legte ein kleines goldenes Kästchen frei, was vom Feuer scheinbar unberührt gewesen geblieben war.

Vorsichtig nahm er es an sich. Auf seinem Deckel prangten drei Buchstaben.

H J G. Hermine Jean Granger.

Es war dasselbe Kästchen, welches Ron Hermine letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er war magisch versiegelt, sodass nichts und niemand diesem Kästchen etwas anhaben konnte. Deswegen hatte es das Feuer auch überstanden.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry es. Es war fast leer. Nur zwei Dinge lagen dort drinnen.

Zum einem ein Foto von Hermine, Ron, Melinda und Harry. Melinda war auf diesem Foto sogar noch schwanger. Sie bewegten sich nicht und Harry wurde klar, dass es mit Hermines Kamera – einer normalen Muggelkamera – aufgenommen worden war.

Das andere war ein Brief auf dem in Hermines Schrift sein Name stand.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry den Brief.

_Harry!_

_Die Todesser haben das Haus angezündet. Es gibt keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Mein Tod ist nahe, doch ich fürchte mich nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich allein lasse in diesen schweren Zeiten. Dich, Melinda und Kassie. Aber du darfst niemals aufgeben, hörst du! Ich glaube fest an eine bessere Zukunft, in der du und Melinda euer wunderbares Kind in Frieden aufziehen könnt. Eine Zukunft, in der Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut und voller Leben ist._

_Vergiss diesen Traum nicht! Immer wenn du glaubst es nicht mehr zu schaffen, denke daran. Und denke an uns alle, die dafür bereits ihr Leben gaben, nur um diesen Traum eines Tages wahr werden zu lassen._

_Gibt dir keine Schuld, an dem was geschehen ist. Du hättest es nicht ändern können. Ich sterbe für das Gute und einen Kampf für den Frieden._

_Wir sind bei dir, Harry! Ron und Ich, werden dich nie verlassen. In deinem Herzen sind wir immer bei dir!_

_Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, mein Harry._

_Hermine_

Harry versuchte der Lage Herr zu werden. In seinen Händen hielt er die letzten Worte seiner besten Freundin. Ihre Schriftführung war wie immer ruhig und ihre Worte waren mit Bedacht gewählt. Sie hatte keine Angst gehabt, so kurz vor dem Tod. Sie war in dem Wissen gestorben, etwas erreicht zu haben. Für das Gute gestorben zu sein.

Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. Vorsichtig legte er den Brief zurück in das Kästchen und ließ ihn es seiner Manteltasche verschwinden.

Ein letzter Blick auf das zerstörte Doreon und Harry apparierte.

Noch am selben Tag hatte er Hermine begraben. Am Meer, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Der frische Wind hatte die Tränen von Melinda schnell getrocknet, doch die Trauer blieb zurück und die Lücke, die Hermine hinterlassen hatte.

Harry hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit seine besten Freunde verloren und etwas war in seinem Herzen zerbrochen. Etwas, was niemals mehr geheilt werden konnte.

Schwerfällig öffnete Harry die Augen. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Seine Glieder waren schwer und eine leichte Schneeschicht bedeckte seinen Körper. Seine Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht, sodass er alles nur verschwommen wahrnahm.

Ein Schatten beugte sich über ihm, doch Harry wusste nicht wer es war. Der Körperbau war eher zierlich, doch es war definitiv nicht Elisa.

»Schlaf Harry. Wir holen dich bald nach Hause.«, sagte die Fremde und streichelte sanft über seinen Kopf. Müdigkeit erfasste ihn sofort und die Augen fielen ihm zu.

Doch seine Gedanken kämpften noch gegen den Schlaf an. Er kannte diese Stimme. Ja, sie war ihm so vertraut, aber eigentlich war das doch unmöglich. Sie konnte nicht hier sein. Er wollte wissen, wer dort war, doch die Müdigkeit nahm zu und ließ ihn schließlich einschlafen. Nur eins konnte Harry noch sagen, bevor er einschlief.

»Hermine?«

Und ein sanftes Lachen erklang.

* * *

TBC…


	21. Kapitel 20

So hier melde ich mich – ich weiß – recht spät zurück!!! Ich versuche noch vor Weihnachten ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.

Ich muss euch sagen, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel echt wieder mal meine Probleme hatte. Ein großer Teil war recht schnell fertig, doch der Schluss machte mir echt zu schaffen…

Na ja jetzt ist es ja endlich fertig und für euch online!!!

Ich freue mich auch ein kleines für mich persönliches Jubiläum zu feiern. Denn hiermit stelle ich auch das 20. Kapitel Online, was allein für sich schon toll ist, aber auch bedeutet, dass es meine längste Story bis jetzt ist!!!!

Ich danke hier einfach mal allen Lesern und Kommi-Schreibern, die mir über all die Zeit bestehen geblieben sind. Fast zwei Jahre ist es jetzt her, dass ich diese Story hier angelegt habe und ich weiß, es war nicht immer einfach mit mir, danke aber für eurer Verständnis, was ihr immer wieder beweisen habt!!!

Ich danke folgenden Kommentar-Schreibern:

Zauberlehrling, sancte-diabolus, lieselotte, bane1602, Tempestad, kloinerteufel, Lujo und Aimee Lucia

Danke auch an meine Betaleser Robino und Koharu-sama für eure Mühe und fürs schnelle Betan!!!!

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

* * *

**20. Kapitel**

Das Geschrei seines Kindes weckte James aus seinem Schlaf. Lily neben ihm räkelte sich. »Gehst du, James?«

James streichelte seiner Frau übers Haar. »Ja, schlaf weiter.«

Noch etwas schlaftrunken fand James den Weg in das Kinderzimmer seines Sohnes. Harry lag in seiner Wiege und weinte. Schnell fand er auch den Grund dafür.

Harrys Teddy Bo war aus dem Kinderbettchen gefallen. Wie, konnte sich James schon vorstellen.

Er nahm den Teddy und trat zu Harry. Sein Sohn streckte die Hände nach ihm entgegen.

»Na du Satansbraten. Hast du wieder versucht Bo schweben zu lassen?« Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Ja, schon klar, du weißt von nichts, was?« Er lächelte seinen Sohn an und erhielt ein leises Kichern zurück. »Aber ich verstehe jetzt langsam, wie du zu solchen Fähigkeiten kommst.« Er seufzte. »Was wäre wohl aus dir geworden, wenn du bei uns in Frieden aufgewachsen wärst, hm?«

Harrys Augen waren bereits zugefallen. Er war wieder eingeschlafen, mit Bo in seinen kleinen Händchen. Leise trat James von dem Kinderbettchen weg und begab sich zu dem großen Fenster.

An Schlafen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Überhaupt hatte er in dieser Nacht noch nicht viel Schlaf gefunden.

Entgegen dem was er Harry gesagt hatte, war James noch nicht im Stande gewesen, Lily die Wahrheit über Chris zu sagen. Denn auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen wollte, Harry hatte recht gehabt. Vieles von dem, was er gesagt hatte, machte jetzt, da er es einigermaßen verarbeitet hatte, Sinn.

Es stimmte. Harry hatte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht – mehrmals sogar. Und damals wussten sie noch nicht, wer er war. Und Harry war Voldemort mehr als nur ein Dorn im Auge. Die Fähigkeit in seine Gedanken einzudringen, schien selbst Voldemort zu ängstigen. Verstand er doch nicht, was dort vor sich ging. Das Problem jedoch war, dass es inzwischen in beide Richtungen zu funktionieren schien. Das hatte der letzte Tag deutlich gezeigt.

Was, wenn Voldemort herausfinden würde, dass Harry aus der Zukunft käme? Wenn er alle zukünftigen Ereignisse kennen würde. James schüttelte sich. Nicht auszudenken, was er mit diesem Wissen alles anstellen könnte.

Harry räkelte sich leise in seinem Bettchen und brabbelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Schwer vorzustellen, dass aus diesem süßen Baby einst so ein junger Mann werden würde, der sogar schwarze Magie anwenden würde.

»Nicht schwarze Magie tötet Menschen, James. Menschen töten Menschen. Die schwarze Magie verleitet sie nur ihren inneren Bedürfnisse freien Lauf zu lassen. Das macht sie so gefährlich.«

Dumbledores Stimme klang in seinem Kopf. Vor Jahren, als James gerade dreizehn war, hatte er Dumbledore gefragt warum nicht alles, was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat, zerstört würde, wenn sie doch allen schaden würde. Das war Dumbledores Antwort gewesen.

Menschen töten Menschen. Ja, das war wahr und das war der Grund, warum Harry so geworden war. Schwarze Magier hatte ihm alles genommen, was er je geliebt hatte. Und das Gute, die weiße Magie, hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Kein Wunder, dass er sich der schwarzen Magie zugewendet hatte. Er hatte keine andere Hilfe mehr gesehen. Feuer bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer, hatte Lily ihm einmal erzählt. Er hatte es nie so richtig verstanden, doch langsam begann er zu begreifen.

James warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr. Vielleicht würde er noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden. Morgen wollte Lily unbedingt Sirius und die anderen besuchen und James war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er es ihr sagen sollte.

Als er wieder neben Lily lag und sie sich an ihn lehnte, fragte sich James immer noch, was er tun würde. Schlaf fand er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr.

»James, jetzt komm endlich. Wir wollten schon vor einer halben Stunde bei Sirius sein.« Lily sah ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an. Harry war unterdessen vollkommen mit einer von Lilys roten Strähnen beschäftigt. Gerade eben zog er kräftig an ihr. Ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick wanderte zu Harry. »Harry mein Liebling, Mama hat dir doch erklärt, dass das nicht nett ist und Mama wehtut. Du sollst das nicht machen.« Harry sah sie aus großen Augen an und lachte dann. »Ja das dachte ich mir schon«, murmelte Lily und sah wieder abwartend zu James. Der ließ sich jedoch Zeit. Er hatte es nicht so eilig. Warum?

Er hatte es ihr natürlich nicht gesagt. Ein Feigling war er, doch zurzeit beruhigte er sich mit der Ausrede, dass Lily so sicherer war. Doch innerlich wusste er, dass es eine Lüge war.

»James!« Immer dieser Tonfall, wenn Lily ungeduldig wurde.

»Reg dich nicht so auf, Lily. Wir sagen einfach wir sind im Verkehr stecken geblieben.«

»James!« Wieder dieser Ton.

»Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon!« Murrend gab er nach. »Ich geh vor. Nur zur Sicherheit.«

Lily verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber. »Daddy will wieder den Helden spielen, Harry. Schau genau hin.«

James ignorierte es und warf Flohpulver in den Kamin. »Anwesen von Sirius Black«, sagte er laut und trat in den Kamin.

Elegant trat er auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. James hatte noch nie Probleme mit Kaminen gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu Lily war er damit aufgewachsen.

»Ihr seid spät.«

»Ich freu mich auch hier zu sein, Sirius!«, giftete James zurück.

»Oh da ist jemand aber mit den falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Was ist los?«

James murrte. »Ich habe es ihr noch nicht gesagt«, rückte er mit der Sprache heraus.

»Ihr nicht – oh!« Sirius schient zu begreifen. »Warum nicht?«

Die Antwort blieb James Sirius schuldig, denn Lily stolperte aus dem Kamin direkt in James Arme. Sie hatte sich wirklich noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Erst recht, wenn sie noch Harry auf den Armen hatte.

»Ich hasse es wirklich mit Harry über Kamine zu reisen, fast genauso schlimm wie Portschlüssel«, meckerte sie.

Sirius lachte auf.

»Was ist daran so lustig, Sirius?«, fragte sie sichtlich gereizt.

Abwehrend hob er die Arme. »Nichts. Ich habe nur gerade ein Déjà-Vu. Ich kenne noch jemanden, der das genauso hasst.«

James sah ihn schief an und verstand ihn. Er erinnerte sich. Sirius meinte Harry. Er hasste Portschlüssel, weil sie ihn immer an die Erlebnisse aus seiner Schulzeit und den Tod eines Klassenkameraden erinnerten und bei seiner ersten Kaminreise, war er statt in der Winkelgasse in der Nocturngasse gelangt. Kein guter Start, das konnte James sich gut vorstellen.

Ja, er wusste schon einiges über Harry. Es war erstaunlich, was Sirius alles von seinem Patensohn wusste. James war schnell klar geworden, wie nahe sich beide stehen mussten. Hier und in der Zukunft.

»Na ja, jetzt sind wir hier. Wo sind die anderen?«, fragte Lily und riss James damit aus den Gedanken.

»Elisa ist in der Küche und kocht. Und Remus ist bei Chris im Zimmer nach dem Rechten schauen.« , antwortete ihr Sirius.

»Wieso nach dem Rechten sehen?«, fragte Lily und drückte Harry in James Arme.

»Oh nichts Ernstes. Er ist erkältet, hat etwas Fieber. Die meiste Zeit schläft er.« Sirius deutete nach oben. »Willst du zu ihm?«

Lily nickte. »Aber zuerst möchte ich Elisa ‚Hallo' sagen. Ich bin gleich wieder da.« Sie verschwand durch die Küchentür.

»Dir ist schon klar, dass sie da jetzt die nächste halbe Stunde nicht herauskommt?«, fragte James.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. »Dann können wir reden.« Er setzte sich mit James in die Sessel vor dem Kamin. Harry nahm Sirius auf seinen Arm.

»Also, warum hast du Lily noch nichts gesagt? Als du gestern von uns los bist, warst du noch Feuer und Flamme.«

James sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen. »Das ist nicht so einfach, Sirius. Du verstehst nicht «

Sirius lachte. »Oh doch, James, ich verstehe sehr wohl. Ich nehme an, dass Harrys Argumente doch nicht so unschlüssig waren, wie du anfangs geglaubt hast, was?«

»Das ist alles so kompliziert!« James fluchte leise vor sich hin und Harry begann zu kichern. »Sag's nicht deiner Mutter«, bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln.

Sirius lachte und sah zu Harry auf seinem Schoss. »Nein, das werden wir schön unter uns Männern behalten, nicht wahr Harry?«

Harry lachte und lehnte sich dann an Sirius an. Müde gähnte er. »Ist er etwa müde?«, fragte er verwirrt.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. »Er hat in der Nacht wieder mal seine magischen Kräfte ausprobiert und Bo durch den Raum fliegen lassen. Bis er aus der Wiege geflogen ist und nicht mehr zurückkam.« Er strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. »Er war wohl doch länger wach, als ich dachte.«

James sah wieder zu Sirius. »Warum ist Harry überhaupt krank?«

Sirius sah einen Moment verständnislos zu dem Baby auf seinem Schoss, dann verstand er. »Oh du meinst den Großen!« James sah ihn schief an. »Er ist gestern Nacht draußen eingeschlafen. Als wir ihn fanden, bedeckte ihn eine leichte Schneeschicht.« Er sah zu dem kleinen Harry. »Merk dir bei Schnee draußen schlafen, ist ganz, ganz dumm!« Harry kicherte leise und brabbelte leise vor sich hin.

»Er hatte die ganze Nacht hohes Fieber«, fuhr Sirius fort. »Erst heute Morgen ist es endlich herunter gegangen.«

James nickte.

Die Küchentür ging auf und Lily und Elisa kamen ins Zimmer. »Wir sehen kurz nach Ha Chris.« James Herz machte einen Sprung. Gerade noch gerettet.

Er stand auf. »Wir kommen mit.«

»Harry bleibt aber hier. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich ansteckt«, bestimmte Lily.

»Schon gut, ich bleibe mit Harry unten. Geht ruhig.« Sirius nickte und James folgte seiner Frau.

Als sie bei Harrys Zimmer angekommen war, klopfte Elisa vorsichtig an und trat dann ein. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt. Nur eine kleine Lampe am Bett spendete Licht.

Remus saß an Harrys Bett und legte ihm gerade ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn.

Harry war blass, leicht verschwitz, schlief aber. Allerdings schien er nicht unbedingt gut zu träumen. Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell unter seinen Lidern hin und her.

»Hallo Remus. Schön dich zu sehen«, begrüßte sie ihren Freund. Ihr Blick wanderte zum blassen Harry. »Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte Lily leise.

Remus lächelte. »Schon viel besser. Das gröbste hat er überstanden. Ich denke, morgen wird er wieder fit sein.«

Während Lily Remus weiter nach Harrys Befinden fragte, trat Elisa zu ihm. »Du hast es ihr also nicht gesagt?«

»Wieso fragen mich das alle?«, fragte James sichtlich gereizt.

Elisa zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es ist nur gestern…«

»Ich weiß, gestern war ich mir noch so sicher. Dinge ändern sich eben.«

Elisa nickte. »Da ist noch etwas, was du wissen solltest, James.« Sie machte eine Pause und trat noch einen Schritt zu ihm. »Als wir Harry gestern Nacht fanden, hatte es frisch geschneit. Und es waren deutlich Fußspuren im Schnee. Und die führten nicht ins Haus, sondern kamen aus dem Garten. Von außerhalb, verstehst du?«

»Was willst du damit sagen? Jemand war bei Harry? Denkst du etwa Peter könnte ?« Besorgt sah er zu Harry.

»Nein, wir sind uns einig, dass es nicht Peter gewesen sein kann. Die neuen Zauber lassen ihn nicht mehr aufs Grundstück. Genau genommen lassen sie nur noch ein Dutzend Menschen aufs Grundstück und der Großteil davon ist hier und die anderen hätten sich wohl kaum angeschlichen und waren ohne einen Ton zu sagen wieder verschwunden.«

»Und wer war es dann?«, fragte James.

Elisa sah ihn ratlos an. »Das ist es ja, was uns Sorgen macht. Vielleicht hat Harry diese Person ja gesehen und kann es uns sagen, aber zurzeit schläft er nur.«

»War er noch nicht einmal wach?«

Elisa schüttelte den Kopf. »Er hat die ganze Nacht gefiebert. Wenn er mal wach war, dann war er nicht wirklich klar. Er murmelt ständig die Namen von Hermine und Ron.«

»Seinen Freunden? Sind sie nicht tot?« Ron war verschollen, Hermine bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen. So war es doch, oder?

»Ja, es hat wahrscheinlich nichts damit zu tun. Wahrscheinlich ist es das Fieber, aber «

Elisa brach ab. Harrys Augenlider flatterten und flogen schließlich ganz auf. Desorientiert und aus leicht glasigen Augen sah er sich um.

Bevor irgendjemand der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, war Harry aufgestanden. James bezweifelte, dass er sich wirklich bewusst war, was er da tat. Sein ganzer Blick war verklärt. Wahrscheinlich lenkten das Fieber und sein Unterbewusstsein seine Handlungen.

Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und verließ das Zimmer.

»Chris!« Elisa wollte ihn aufhalten, doch Remus hielt sie zurück.

»Das würde ich lassen. Ich glaube, er schlafwandelt. Und dann sollte man ihn auf keinem Fall wecken. Das könnte schwerwiegende Folgen auf seine Psyche haben«, erklärte er und Elisa nickte.

»Folgen sollten wir ihm trotzdem. Nicht dass er irgendetwas anstellt.« James stand schon auf dem Flur und behielt seinen zukünftigen Sohn im Auge. Gerade bog er um die Ecke. »Und zwar schnell, sonst ist er weg.«

Harrys Weg schien zunächst ohne Sinn zu sein. James stellte fest, dass sie dreimal an seinem Zimmer vorbeikamen und auch andere Orte im Haus mehrmals begangen, doch schließlich schien er den richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben – den Garten.

»Leute, nicht gegen Harrys Psyche, aber wenn er so da raus geht, holt er sich den Tod. Er hat nicht mal Schuhe an«, bemerkte Elisa besorgt.

James nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment lag ein warmer Mantel um Harrys Schultern und ein paar Schuhe zierten die Füße. »Das sollte vorerst reichen. Allerdings gebe ich dir recht, Elisa, er gehört ins Bett.«

Elisa nickte. »Ich könnte doch versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, oder? Nur reden!«, fügte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu als sie Remus warnenden Blick sah.

Vorsichtig trat sie zu Harry, der stehen geblieben war. »Chris? Chris, hörst du mich?«

Keine Reaktion. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Elisa versuchte es erneut.

»Chris, wollen wir nicht wieder reingehen? Es ist kalt hier draußen.«

Diesmal gab es eine Reaktion, zu mindestens glaubte James das. Harry machte wie zum Protest noch einem Schritt in den Garten hinein.

Von hinten trat Sirius aus dem Haus. Den kleinen Harry hatte er noch immer auf dem Arm, aber inzwischen in eine warme Decke gewickelt. Lily nahm ihn Sirius ab und James erklärte kurz, was oben passiert war.

Wieder versuchte Elisa etwas. »Chris, du suchst etwas hier draußen, stimmt's?«

Wieder ein Schritt in den Garten. »Sie ruft mich«, murmelte er.

»Wer, Chris? Wer ruft dich?«

Im nächsten Moment durchbrach das Geschrei einer Eule die Szenerie und ließ alle erschrocken zusammenzucken. Die Eule kreiste über ihren Köpfen und landete schließlich auf Harrys Schulter, ganz so als ob das ihr Platz wäre.

»Das ist unmöglich!«, murmelte Sirius neben James völlig fassungslos. Und auch Elisa schien von der schneeweißen Eule auf Harrys Schultern völlig entsetzt zu sein. »Hedwig?«, fragte sie verwirrt.

Die Eule auf Harrys Schulter gurrte leise und knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Ohr. Harry schloss die Augen und sackte im nächsten Moment einfach in sich zusammen. Hedwig erhob sich kreischend und flog panisch über ihren Köpfen.

»Bringen wir ihn wieder rein!«, erklärte James und riss Sirius damit aus seiner Starre. Zusammen trugen sie Harry ins Haus. Lily wollte die Tür vor der Eule verschließen, doch Elisa stoppte sie. »Nein, lass sie rein.«

»Wirklich?« Lily beäugte die Eule skeptisch. »Sie ist ja wirklich hübsch, aber wenn sie wild ist, könnte sie gefährlich werden.«

»Keine Angst, sie ist nicht wild«, entgegnete Elisa. »Das ist Hedwig. Sie gehört Chris.«

»Oh! Na dann!« Lily öffnete die Tür und Hedwig flog hinein. Sie flatterte sofort zu James und Sirius, die Harry gerade auf der Couch niederließen. Auf der Lehne nahm die Eule Platz und beäugte die Situation kritisch.

Während Lily mit dem kleinen Harry und Elisa etwas Abstand hielten, versorgte Remus Harry. »Das Fieber ist wieder hoch. Er sollte ins Bett.«

Sie nickten und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, ließ Remus ihn in sein Zimmer schweben. »Ich bin gleich wieder unten.«

Während die Frauen in der Küche verschwanden ließen James und Sirius sich wieder auf de Couch nieder. Etwas verwirrte James noch.

»Warum wart Elisa und du so geschockt, als ihr die Eule gesehen habt?«, fragte er mit einem Blick auf das Tier, dass sich gerade an Sirius Arm hocharbeite und schließlich auf seiner Schulter Platz nahm. Von da begann sie mit dem langen Haar von Sirius zu spielen.

»Ganz einfach, weil sie nicht hier sein dürfte«, erklärte Sirius energisch und ließ Hedwig auf seinem Arm klettern, wo er sie streichelte und wie James vermutete noch einmal untersuchte, ob sie wirklich Harrys Eule war.

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Nun, ich weiß von Harry, dass Hedwig schon vor Jahren gestorben ist. Sie kann also gar nicht hier sein.«

»Und ihr seid sicher, dass das Hedwig ist und nicht nur irgendeine fremde Eule?«, fragte James.

Sirius nickte und zog das kleine Halsband mit der goldenen Marke hervor auf dem Hedwigs Name stand und der Name seines Besitzers, _Harry Potter_. James nickte. »Das sollte Lily nicht unbedingt zu sehen bekommen«, erklärte er.

Sirius nickte und ließ die Marke wieder in Hedwigs Feder verschwinden. »Vielleicht bringen wir sie hoch zu Harry?«

Beide nickten und standen auf. Bei Harry im Zimmer angekommen ließ Remus gerade den Analyse-Zauber verschwinden.

»Wie geht's ihm, Remus?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt. Hedwig flog von seiner Schulter und ließ sich am Kopfende des Bettes nieder. Besorgt sah sie zu ihren Herren.

»Das Fieber ist wieder da, aber nicht so hoch wie gestern. Ansonsten geht es ihm eigentlich ganz gut. Ich hab ihn was gegen das Fieber gegeben. Ich denke, morgen früh ist er wieder fit.« Remus sah skeptisch zur Eule. »Sie dürfte nicht hier sein, oder?«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein und das macht mir Sorgen.«

»Inwiefern?«, fragte James.

»Was Harry schon seit langem wirklich besorgt, ist die Frage, wie viel er schon verändert hat – allein durch sein Auftauchen. Dass Hedwig hier ist, bedeutet doch, dass er schon etwas verändert hat, oder nicht?« Sirius sah besorgt zu seinem Patensohn.

»Ja, aber was hat er verändert, dass seine Eule aus der Zukunft hier ist?«, fragte James.

»Tja, das ist die Frage«, erklärte Sirius. »Wir sollten wieder runter gehen. Nicht, dass Lily Elisa noch die falschen Fragen stellt.«

Alle nickten und verließen das Zimmer.

So sah niemand, wie sich eine Person aus den Schatten löste und zum Bett trat. »Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Hedwig.« Die fremde Person gab Hedwig einen Keks. »Du musst jetzt an seiner Seite bleiben, er braucht dich. Wir können noch nicht zu ihm.« Ehe die fremde Person das Zimmer ebenfalls verließ, lehnte sie sich zu Harry herunter.

»Bald, Harry! Bald!«

* * *

TBC…


	22. Kapitel 21

Hallo ihr Lieben!!!!

Hier kommt also das nächste Kapitel von „Der Weg zurück"!!!

Ich wünsch euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und habe noch eine kleine **Ankündigung** zu machen!

Wir nähern uns dem Finale und das heißt nun leider auch, dass die Geschichte sich ihrem Ende nähert. Geplant sind noch zwei Kapitel und eventuell ein Epilog!

Ist schon irgendwie seltsam zu wissen, dass es bald zu Ende ist. Andererseits ist es auch schön zu wissen! Immerhin ist die Story im Januar 2007 losgegangen und nach zwei Jahren, die es inzwischen sind, sollte es irgendwann auch mal ein Ende geben. :)

Na gut, Schluss mit dem Gelaber…

Danke wie immer an meine beiden hervorragenden Betaleser Koharu-sama und Robino!!!! Ihr macht tolle Arbeit, erstaunlich, dass ihr es geschafft habt obwohl ihr beide krank wart :D

Danke auch an folgende Kommischreiber:

Aimee Lucia, Zauberlehrling, kloinerteufel, lieselotte und Udonna

Ach so da war ja noch etwas!!! Ach so:

**Mensch 100 Kommentare!!! **

Ich freu mich wirklich total!!!! Macht weiter mit dem Kommischreiben!!!!! Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne, ihr schreibt immer so motivierend, das ist toll :D

So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

Eure Misamy!!!!

* * *

**21. Kapitel**

»Wie lange sitzt er schon so da?«, fragte Sirius Elisa.

Diese sah ihn belustigt an. »Seit ich heute morgen das erste Mal rein gekommen bin. Sie starren sich nur an.«

Damit meine Elisa Harry und Hedwig. Harry war früh wach geworden, das Fieber war runter und sein Zustand war im Allgemeinen wieder gut. Aufgestanden war er jedoch noch nicht, denn das Auftauchen von Hedwig – seiner geliebten, jedoch eigentlich schon toten Eule – schien ihn zu sehr zu verwirren. Er saß also mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Bett und starrte zu der weißen Eule, die am Bettende saß.

»Aber es geht ihm gut, ja?«, fragte Sirius teilweise belustigt, teilweise besorgt. Seinen Patensohn so zu sehen war doch irgendwie seltsam.

In jenem Moment sah Harry auf. »Sie dürfte nicht hier sein«, erklärte er tonlos und wandte seinem Blick wieder zu Hedwig. »Das bestätigt nur, was ich euch gesagt habe. Ich habe bereits Dinge verändert. Es wird Zeit, dass wir endlich was unternehmen.«

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich endgültig und schlurfte ins Bad. Hedwig hob von ihrem Platz am Bettende ab und wollte Harry hinterher fliegen, doch er schlug die Tür vor ihr zu.

Im Bad ließ Harry sich erst einmal auf den kalten Fliesenboden nieder und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Hier lief etwas definitiv falsch. Hedwig konnte und vor allem _d__u__rfte_ gar nicht hier sein. Wie war sie nur hergekommen?

Und dann fiel es Harry wieder ein. War da nicht jemand gewesen? Am Abend, als sein Vater alles erfahren hatte und er draußen eingeschlafen war? Fast hatte er es vergessen, doch jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Fieberhaft versuchte Harry sich zu erinnern. Wer war dort gewesen? Er versuchte die fremde Stimme wieder in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen. An jenem Abend, daran erinnerte er sich, war sie ihm bekannt vorgekommen. Doch jetzt konnte er sie nirgendwo einordnen. Ach es war zum verrückt werden!

Er wusste es! Da war er sich sicher! Verdammtes Fieber!

Schließlich stand er auf. Sein Spiegelbild blickte ihn etwas erschrocken entgegen. »Man, bin ich blass«, murmelte er. Eine warme Dusche würde sicher Abhilfe schaffen. So stieg er in die geflieste Duschkabine und ließ das warme Wasser die nächste viertel Stunde einfach nur auf sich nieder rieseln, während er versuchte sich an die fremde Person zu erinnern. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Wieder einmal stellte er fest, wie scheiße das Leben doch war.

Als er schließlich die Badezimmertür öffnete, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden, staunte er nicht schlecht, als Sirius und Elisa immer noch im Zimmer standen. »Ihr seid ja immer noch da«, rutschte es ihm heraus und er grinste schief.

Hedwig hob von Elisas Schulter ab und flog zu ihm. Etwas unsicher flatterte sie vor ihm hin und her, wieder in der Angst abgewiesen zu werden. Doch Harry streckte zärtlich seine Hand nach ihr aus und seine tierische Freundin landete freudig auf seinem Arm. »Na Hedwig, mein Mädchen«, murmelte er leise, während er ihr durch das weiße Federkleid fuhr. Sie gurrte leise und schmiegte sich an Harrys Hand. »Wie bist du bloß hierher gekommen, hm?«, fragte er sie leise.

Doch Hedwig sah ihn nur aus klugen Augen an und fiepte leise.

Harry nickte nur und sah zu Sirius. »An dem Abend als ich draußen eingeschlafen bin, war jemand bei mir, nicht? Jemand fremdes, meine ich.«

Sirius nickte ernst. »Ich weiß nicht, wie jemand die Zauber überschreiten konnte, doch wer immer es war, er hatte anscheinend nichts böses mit dir vor.«

Harry nickte und sah wieder zu Hedwig. »Du weißt, wer es war, nicht?«

Sie fiepte leise und kuschelte sich leise an ihn. Harry lächelte. »Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.« Er setzte Hedwig auf die Eulenstange, die neben seinem Bett stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius sie ihn beschworen.

Dann sah er abwartend zu seinen Paten und Elisa. Diese schienen erst nicht zu begreifen. »Wollt ihr zusehen?«, fragte er kess.

Elisa wurde plötzlich rot im Gesicht und machte eine Kehrtwende. Auch Sirius wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen. »Lily und James sind übrigens noch hier. Dein Vater hat aber, entgegen dem, was er uns an dem Abend geschworen hatte, deiner Mutter noch nichts gesagt. Allerdings ist sie schon skeptisch nach dem Vorfall gestern. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass sie doch noch alles erfährt, solltest du vorsichtig sein und dir vielleicht eine plausible Erklärung für gestern einfallen lassen.« Er nickte Harry noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Harry seufzte und sah Hedwig tadelnd an. »Na da hast du ja was angerichtet«, murmelte er und seufzte. Hedwig fiepte nur auf und steckte den Kopf unter ihren Flügel.

Harry grinste schief. »Schon klar, damit hast du rein gar nichts zu tun. Wie immer.«

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry zögernd vor der Küchentür. Von innen hörte er Stimmengewirr, doch er konnte nichts Genaues verstehen. Ihm graute es in die Küche zu gehen. Er wollte sich im Moment nicht mit den neugierigen Fragen seiner Mutter auseinandersetzten. Hedwigs Erscheinen hatte ihn eins sehr deutlich bestätigt.

Er hatte definitiv schon die Zukunft verändert, nur wusste er nicht in welchem Maß. Merkwürdigerweise wurde ihm klar, dass er sein Ziel fast völlig aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Er hatte nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht um Voldemort zu vernichten und sie gefunden. Nun musste er jedoch noch den letzten Schritt gehen. Er musste sich ihm stellen und es ein für alle mal beenden.

Für seine Zukunft.

So machte er vor der Tür wieder kehrt und eilte in sein Zimmer. Er hatte die Menschen, die er liebte, schon genug in Gefahr gebracht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er endlich sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte.

Hedwig war sichtlich erfreut, als Harry die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wieder aufschlug und herein trat.

»Wir gehen, Hedwig!«, erklärte er kurz angebunden und begann seine Sachen in den Koffer zu packen. Merkwürdig wie heimisch er sich hier bereits gefühlt hatte. Ein Großteil seiner Sachen aus dem Koffer war bereits in den Schrank einsortiert worden. So brauchte er länger als er gedacht hatte, um alles einzupacken.

Sein Fehlen beim Frühstück war natürlich aufgefallen und so stand Sirius plötzlich in der Tür, als Harry gerade seinen Koffer magisch verkleinerte und in seinen Umhang steckte. Etwas schockiert sah er sich um.

»Was tust du da?«

Harry sah auf und blickte ihn ernst an. Auch wenn es schmerzte, Harry hatte beschlossen alleine zu gehen. Jeder, der mit ihn gehen würde, wäre nur in Gefahr. »Ich packe, Sirius.«

»Wieso?«, fragte er verwirrt.

Harry sah ihn ernst an. »Sirius, falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir hatten bei allem was wir getan haben ein Ziel. Nämlich Voldemort endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Das scheint in letzter Zeit etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein.« Er zog seinen Mantel über und Hedwig flog auf seine Schulter. »Ich gehe Sirius. Es wird Zeit, dass ich es endgültig beende.«

»Du wärst einfach so gegangen? Ohne uns etwas zu sagen? Das ist reiner Selbstmord, wenn du da alleine hingehst!«, erklärte er aufgebracht. »Du wirst nicht ohne mich gehen! Alleine schaffst du es doch nicht mal bis zu ihm vor!«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Das brauche ich auch nicht. _Er_ wird _mich_ finden. Danach muss ich nur noch den Zauber sprechen.«

»Ach und du denkst, er taucht da ganz alleine auf und lässt den Zauber einfach über sich sprechen?« Sirius war näher gekommen. Harry ahnte schon, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, zu gehen.

»Nein Sirius, leicht wird es nicht«, erklärte er ruhig und trat zu seinen Paten. Er war ganz entspannt und sah Sirius an. »Aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihm gegenüber stehe. Ich habe gewissermaßen Heimvorteil. Wenn aber jemand von euch dabei wäre, würde ich mich nur um euch sorgen und könnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren, verstehst du? Ihr seid meine Schwachstelle und das würde Voldemort ohne ein Wimpernzucken ausnutzen. Ich kann das einfach nicht zulassen.«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, Harry, es muss einen anderen Weg geben! Wir könnten bis Halloween warten, da war er allein. Es wäre einfacher.«

Doch Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. »Ich will meine Eltern nicht in Gefahr bringen, außerdem können wir nicht mehr sicher sein, dass es an Halloween passiert. Alles ist anders. Akzeptier das und lass mich gehen.« Harry sah Sirius fest in die Augen, dann trat er an ihm vorbei.

»Harry!« Sirius griff nach seinem Arm. »Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Du läufst in den sicheren Tod!«

Harry drehte sich um und legte die Hand auf Sirius Arm. Im nächsten Moment brach er einfach zusammen. Vorsichtig ließ Harry ihn zu Boden gleiten. »Tut mir leid, Sirius. Aber meine Entscheidung steht fest.«

Und mit einem letzten Blick auf Sirius verschwand er.

Nebel hing über dem riesigen Schloss und den Ländereien Hogwarts. Der Regen prasselte gnadenlos auf ihn nieder und Harry zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Er fror. Der Schlafmangel und das ständige Wechseln seines Aufenthaltsortes zerrten langsam an seinen Kräften.

Er hatte die letzten drei Tage ständig in Bewegung verbracht, ahnte er doch, dass Voldemort ihn noch immer ganz leicht ausfindig machen könnte. So war er nie lange an einem Ort geblieben. Hatte immer nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Er mied Menschenansammlungen, auch wenn er dort vielleicht sicherer gewesen wäre. Doch Harry wollte nicht, dass falls es doch zum Angriff käme, Unschuldige mit in diesen Kampf hineingezogen werden würden. Außerdem hatte er ständig einige Schilde oben, die ihm mit der Zeit wirklich Kraft kosteten.

Seit drei Tagen war er dabei alles für den letzten Kampf vorzubereiten. Alles musste bis ins kleinste Detail geplant werden. Immerhin hatte Harry bereits einen Ort gefunden, wo er Voldemort zu sich locken würde. Eine Waldlichtung im Norden Englands. Fern ab von jeglicher Zivilisation, wo niemand ins Kreuzfeuer geraten könnte.

Er hatte Fallen vorbereitet um die überflüssigen Todesser, die Voldemort sicher vorausschicken würde, auszuschalten. Er hatte sich sogar für den Notfall mit Tränken und einigen Amuletten eingedeckt. Wer weiß, ob er sie nicht doch noch gebrauchen könnte. Eins der Amulette – das bei weitem auch das teuerste war – hielt sogar die meisten schwarzmagischen Flüche ab. Nicht lange, wie der Verkäufer ihm erklärt hatte, aber in der Not könnte es vielleicht genau die Sekunden sein, die er benötigte um nah genug an Voldemort heranzukommen.

Nur noch zwei Dinge mussten geklärt werden.

Jemand musste in den Plan eingeweiht werden. Egal wie es ausging – ob nun gut oder schlecht – jemand musste wissen, wo die Lichtung war, falls Harry nicht mehr in der Lage war, es selbst zu zeigen.

Harry wollte nicht sterben, bei weitem nicht. Aber er macht sich auch nichts vor. Dieser Kampf, da hatte Sirius nicht Unrecht gehabt, könnte sein sicherer Tod sein, egal ob er siegreich war oder nicht. Und nur für diesen Fall hatte er beschlossen, Dumbledore einzuweihen. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, weil er diesem Dumbledore immer noch nicht ganz vertraute, so wusste Harry doch, dass Dumbledore der einzige Zauberer war, den er dieses Geheimnis wirklich sicher anvertrauen konnte.

Außerdem musste Harry noch etwas loswerden. Etwas, was in falschen Händen, vor allem in Voldemorts, zur tödlichen Waffe werden würde. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zukunft. Das würde Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, das wusste er, aber es musste sein.

»Sie finden allein zum Büro des Direktors?«, fragte in diesem Moment Hagrid. Er hatte ihn am Tor abgeholt und zum Schloss gebracht. Harry hätte zwar auch auf anderen Weg ins Schloss kommen können, allerdings war er sich sicher gewesen, dass es wohl besser sein würde, wenn er sich mit Dumbledore direkt in Verbindung setzte und ihm sein Kommen ankündigte. Er hoffte nur, dass er, wie versprochen, nicht Sirius informiert hatte, denn sonst würde Harrys Plan sicherlich nicht umgesetzt werden können.

Harry sah auf und nickte. »Ja, haben Sie vielen Dank, Hagrid. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie bei diesem Wetter aus dem Warmen geholt habe.«

Hagrid grinste breit und wedelte ab. »Ach was, kein Problem. Sie können mich übrigens duzen. Das machen hier alle, Mr. Fuller.«

Harry nickte und gab den Halbreisen zum Abschluss die Hand. »Bitte nenn mich Chris. Vielen Dank noch mal Hagrid.«

Mit einem letzten Nicken verschwand Hagrid im Nebel. Harry sah ihn noch eine Weile nach, bis nicht einmal der Schemen zu erkennen war, dann betrat er das Schloss. Erstaunlicherweise erwartete ihn bereits McGonagall. Ruhig musterte sie ihn.

»Professor McGonagall«, begrüßte Harry seine Hauslehrerin mit einem Nicken.

»Mr. Fuller, bitte kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie zum Direktor«, erklärte sie und machte auch schon kehrt. Harry schloss zu ihr auf, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen seine alte Heimat genau zu betrachten. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich wieder in seine Schulzeit – in den Frieden – hineinversetzt und ließ alle Mauern um sich fallen.

McGonagall sah ihn skeptisch von der Seite an. »Ihnen scheint Hogwarts ja wirklich zu gefallen. Man könnte meinen, Sie würden sich heimisch fühlen, so wie Sie lächeln.«

Harry sah sie lächelnd an. »Gibt es jemanden, dem Hogwarts nicht gefällt? Es ist architektonisch eine magische Meisterleistung.«

Seine Hauslehrerin nickte. »Warum waren Sie dann nicht in Ihrer Schulzeit hier?«, fragte sie.

Fast wäre Harry rausgerutscht, dass er es doch war, doch er besann sich eines Besseren. »Das ist eine lange Geschichte«, erklärte er nur kurz angebunden. Er hätte sie auch anlügen können, aber irgendwie wollte er das nicht tun. Erstens, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn durchschauen würde und weil er dieser Frau eine Menge zu verdanken hatte. Es wäre irgendwie taktlos gewesen, sie zu belügen.

McGonagall nickte daraufhin. »Vielleicht erzählen Sie sie mir eines Tages«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

»Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore es Ihnen eines Tages erklären kann. Er kennt die Geschichte.« Sie hatten den Wasserspeier erreicht und Harry wandte sich McGonagall zu.

Diese sah ihn ernst an. »Das Passwort lautet Marshmallow. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Mr. Fuller. Die Zeiten sind gefährlich.«

Harry nickte ihr zum Abschied zu, dann wandte er sich dem Speier zu. »Marshmallow.« Der Speier bewegte sich und gab den Weg zur Treppe frei. Harry stieg auf die erste Stufe und spürte auch schon wie die Treppe sich in Bewegung setzte und der Eingang sich wieder verschloss. Als alles wieder stillstand, trat Harry die wenigen Stufen zur Tür des Büros noch hinauf und klopfte sachte an die Tür.

»Kommen Sie herein, Harry«, erklang Dumbledores Stimme von innen und Harry öffnete die Tür.

Dumbledore stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und schien ihn bereits zu erwarten. »Hallo Harry.«

Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich. »Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie Sirius und den anderen nichts von unseren Treffen erzählt haben?«, fragte er als erstes.

Dumbledore nickte ruhig. »Wie ich es Ihnen geschrieben habe.«

Harry nickte. »Gut, danke dafür.« Er atmete tief durch. »Ich habe zwei Anliegen an Sie, weswegen ich hier bin. Es ist sehr dringend.«

Dumbledore trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch. »Ja, das konnte ich schon Ihrem Brief entnehmen. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich etwas überrascht ausgerechnet Post von Ihnen zu bekommen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich noch einmal an mich wenden. Das letzte Mal sind wir, nun ja, nicht gerade im Guten auseinander gegangen. Und als Sie dann verschwunden waren für fast ein Jahr. Ich dachte, wie so viele, Sie wären tot.«

Harry nickte. »Ja, ich muss auch sagen, dass es mir nicht unbedingt leicht gefallen ist, hierher zu kommen. Allerdings sind Sie der Einzige, den ich folgendes anvertrauen kann. Ich bitte Sie, was ich jetzt mit Ihnen bespreche, an niemanden – wirklich niemanden – weiterzugeben.«

Dumbledore nickte ernst.

»Sie wissen, dass ich einen Weg gesucht habe, Voldemort ein für alle Male zu vernichten?«, begann er.

Dumbledore nickte. »Aber mein Junge, es ist nicht einfach Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich glaube sogar, dass er inzwischen gegen den Todesfluch immun ist.«

Harry nickte. »Das weiß ich, deswegen werde ich ihn auch von innen besiegen.« Kurz schilderte er Dumbledore seinen Plan. Dessen Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Satz mehr.

»Harry, Sie können nicht sicher gehen, dass das funktioniert. Er könnte vielleicht auch nur geschwächt werden«, warf er ein.

»Das weiß ich, deswegen habe ich Sie auch eingeweiht. Falls ich es nicht schaffen sollte.« Er atmete tief durch. »Allerdings ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es funktionieren wird. Unsere Quellen waren sehr aussagekräftig.«

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. »Harry, das könnte Ihr sicherer Tod sein.«

Harry lachte. »Ich weiß, aber wenn ich es nicht versuche, dann werden andere sterben. Glauben Sie mir, es würde mich umbringen, wenn ich meine Eltern ein zweites Mal verlieren würde.« Er trat an eines der Fenster. »Und selbst wenn es nicht funktioniert und ihn nur schwächt. Vielleicht braucht die Zauberwelt genau diese Chance um sich endlich Voldemorts zu entledigen. So oder so, wenn ich sterbe, dann für ein Ziel.« Er sah wieder zu Dumbledore. »Ich sterbe für eine bessere Zukunft.«

Dumbledore sagte nichts dazu. Es schien für ihn wohl doch zu viel zu sein. Doch das war egal. Harry wusste, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte.

»Ich habe noch eine zweite Bitte, Professor«, erklärte schließlich ruhig.

»Und die wäre?«

»Ich möchte, dass Sie sämtliche Erinnerungen an die Zukunft in meinem Gedächtnis bannen.«

Dumbledore sah ihn schockiert an. »Harry mein Junge, das ist«

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn. »Ich weiß, dass Sie das können. Sie gehören zu den wenigen Zauberer, die solche Magie beherrschen. Sie müssen es tun, das wissen Sie. Würde ich versagen und in die Hände Voldemorts fallen, wären meine Erinnerungen ebenfalls in seiner Hand. Und das wäre fatal.«

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum daraufhin. Dumbledore versuchte die Informationen der letzten Minuten zu verdauen. Harry wusste, dass er ihm viel abverlangte, doch es war für diesen Kampf und den Frieden, der vielleicht darauf folgen würde, einfach notwendig.

Plötzlich hörten beide Flügelschläge und Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore flog in den Raum. Er kreiste einmal im Raum, ehe er sich auf Harrys Schulter niederließ. Ihm überkam wieder das Gefühl der Ruhe, welches er vorhin schon empfunden hatte. Sanft fuhr er dem Phönix durch die Federn. »Hallo Fawkes«, murmelte er leise.

Es war fast, als würde der Phönix wissen, was Harry vorhatte. Fast so, als wolle er ihm noch ein letztes Mal Mut schenken.

_Verliere nicht die Hoffnung._

Harry glaubte fast die Stimme des Tieres zu hören, doch er wusste, dass es nur Einbildung war. Doch in diesem Moment war das egal. Fawkes spendete so viel Kraft und Mut, dass er den Kampf und den vielleicht darauf folgenden Tod für einen kurzen Moment nicht mehr fürchtete.

»Professor?«, fragte Harry nun. »Tun Sie es?«

Noch schwieg sein alter Mentor, dann stand er jedoch auf. Fawkes flog auf seine Schulter, als wolle er nun _ihm_ Kraft spenden. »Ich tue es, Harry. Aber nur äußerst ungern.«

Harry nickte dankbar. »Vielen Dank.«

Dumbledore beschwor einen einfachen Stuhl. »Setzten Sie sich, Harry. Ich möchte Sie nicht belügen. Es ist äußerst schmerzhaft Erinnerungen zu bannen. Vor allem wenn man, wie bei Ihnen, nur bestimmte bannt. Außerdem wird es etwas Zeit brauchen. Ich muss die Ereignisse von dem gelernten Dingen trennen, sonst könnten Sie sich nicht mehr an einen einzigen Zauber erinnern, den Sie früher gelernt haben.«

Harry setzte sich und nickte nur stumm. Dumbledore stand in seinem Rücken. »Sind Sie bereit?«

Harry nickte wieder und schloss die Augen. Dann spürte er wie die Hände seines Mentors auf seinen Kopf aufgelegt wurden.

Er erwartete den Schmerz von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte, doch er blieb aus. Anstatt dessen, hatte Harry das Gefühl zu schweben. Plötzlich zog sein ganzes Leben vor seinen Augen vorbei. Erinnerungen kamen zum Vorschein, an die er sich gar nicht erinnern konnte. Erinnerungen mit seinen Eltern.

Seine mutige Mutter, die sich schützend vor ihn stellte.

Ein wütender Voldemort, der über die Leiche seiner Mutter stieg.

Sirius, der Harry weinend aus den Trümmern barg und ihn dann Hagrid gab.

Weitere Bilder zogen an ihm vorbei, wurden immer schneller und schneller, sodass sie am Ende nur noch wie Farbenschlieren aussahen und Harry nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Ab und zu konnte er noch einzelne Stimmfetzen hören.

Doch sie waren so schnell verflogen, dass Harry sie nicht behalten konnte. Immer schneller wurde der Strudel aus Erinnerungen und dann flog er hinaus und er spürte nur noch Schmerz.

Sein Kopf schien zu bersten. Chris war gelähmt, konnte nicht einen Finger rühren, so stark waren die Schmerzen. Er spürte den kalten Boden auf dem er lag, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch seine Brille war bereits abhanden gekommen und seine Augen waren durch die Tränen, die der Schmerz hervorgerufen hatte, völlig verschleiert.

Ein unglaublicher Lärm umgab ihn, doch irgendwo in diesem Lärm konnte er Dumbledores Stimme ausmachen. Sie rief nach ihm. Und dann plötzlich erklang diese wunderschöne Melodie und der Schmerz verflog ganz langsam. Etwas nasses lief seine Stirn hinab.

Als er endlich wieder klar sah, konnte er Fawkes neben sich ausmachen. Hatte er etwas gemacht? Ihn geheilt? Chris glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass ein Phönix so etwas konnte, doch er erinnerte sich nicht, dass er es schon jemals bei ihm getan hätte.

Dann spürte er die starken Hände Dumbledores, die ihm aufhalfen. Noch etwas unsicher stand Chris auf seinen Beinen, doch mit jeder Sekunde kam die Kraft wieder.

»Harry?«, fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig. »Geht es Ihnen gut? An was erinnern Sie sich?«

Chris sah ihn emotionslos an. Er füllt sich merkwürdig leer. »Mein Name ist Chris, Professor. Ich kann mich an alles erinnern, nachdem ich vor dem Haus der Potters aufgetaucht bin.«, erklärte er ohne Gefühl in der Stimme.

»Chris, richtig. Die Erinnerung an die wahre Identität ist auch fort«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. »Erinnern Sie sich auch an alle Zauber? Können Sie mir einen Wingardium Leviosa vorführen?«, fragte Dumbledore.

Chris hob die Hand und ließ den Briefbeschwerer in Form eines Löwen schweben. Dann ließ er ihn wieder zielsicher sinken.

Dumbledore nickte beruhigt. »Sehr gut. Ich habe, wie ich Ihnen sagte, nur die Erinnerungen an die Zukunft gebannt, deswegen erinnern Sie sich auch an alles, was sie in unserer Zeit erlebt haben. Alle Dinge, die jedoch an die Zukunft anknüpfen, sind jedoch gebannt. Sie erinnern sich wirklich an alle Zauber?«, hakte er noch einmal nach.

Chris nickte. »Ja, an alle.«

»Hören Sie Harry – Chris, wenn – ich bete dafür – wenn Sie das überstehen, kehren Sie sofort nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich werde dann die Banne wieder lösen und ihre Erinnerungen kehren zurück. Ich bin der Einzige, der das kann. Haben Sie mich verstanden?«

Chris nickte. Doch irgendetwas war nicht richtig. »Professor? Ich fühle mich merkwürdig, irgendetwas stimmt nicht.« Dann spürte Chris auch schon, wie sein Knie erneut nachgaben. Sämtliche Energie schien aus seinen Körper zu weichen. Dumbledore fing ihn ab und ließ ihn auf den Stuhl gleiten.

Dunkelheit griff nach ihm, wollte ihn fortziehen, doch Chris kämpfte dagegen an.

»Bleiben Sie wach, Junge!«, hörte er Dumbledore sagen, dann war die Stimme weiter weg. »Poppy, kommen Sie sofort in mein Büro. Schnell!«

Chris dämmerte weg, hörte noch wie Dumbledores versuchte ihn wach zuhalten, wie Fawkes besorgt aufschrie. Er bekam sogar noch mit, wie Poppy Pomfrey ins Büro gestürzt kam und wie man ihn auf die Krankenstation brachte. Doch dann wurde es dunkel.

Eine kalte Hand kühlte seine warme Stirn. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und bleiern an. Und noch immer war da dieser Leere. Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass man seine Erinnerungen einfach verbannt hatte. Es hinterließ ein kaltes und hartes Gefühl.

»Sie hätten das nie tun dürfen, Dumbledore! Sie hatten ihn schon vorher von seinem Vorhaben abbringen müssen! Er läuft dem Tod ja direkt in die Arme!«

Chris kannte diese Stimme, doch er brauchte so unglaublich lange, ehe er wusste, dass es Sirius war, der da sprach. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich im nächsten Moment auch schon auf.

Die kühle Hand wurde zurückgezogen und Chris blickte leer zu Elisa, die ihn etwas erschrocken, aber glücklich ansah. »Harry, oh Merlin sein Dank.«

»Mein Name ist Chris Fuller, nicht Harry«, sagte er an sie gewandt.

Dann wandte den Blick zu Sirius, der ebenfalls neben seinem Bett stand. »Du solltest nicht hier sein«, erklärte er emotionslos.

Sirius sah ihn vollkommen schockiert an, schien sein Sprache für einen Moment verloren zu haben. »Sag mal spinnst du? Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Mich einfach so auszuknipsen. Wie konntest du nur?«

Chris stand auf und sah zu Dumbledore. »Warum haben Sie ihn hergeholt?«

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. »Das habe ich nicht. Er kam von alleine und fand dich.«

Chris wandte sich wieder an Sirius und Elisa. »Ihr müsst gehen. Es ist zu gefährlich für euch.«

Elisa sah ihn schockiert an, wandte sich dann aber an Dumbledore. »Was ist mit ihm? Er ist so kalt und ohne jegliche Gefühle? Und was soll das mit mit Chris Fuller nun wieder?«, fragte sie verwirrt.

Dumbledore seufzte auf. »Alles, was eine Persönlichkeit ausmacht entsteht durch Erfahrung. Erfahrungen werden als Erinnerungen gespeichert. Ohne seine Erinnerungen ist Harrys alte Persönlichkeit ebenfalls gebannt. Es hat nur noch das, was ihn hier geprägt hat«, erklärte Dumbledore sanft.

»Und das war Hauptsächlich das Ziel Voldemort zu vernichten und die Identität Chris Fullers«, fügte Sirius düster hinzu.

»Heißt das, er weiß auch nicht, dass er in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter ist?«, fragte Elisa schockiert.

»Ich fürchte schon«, erklärte Dumbledore, »genau das wollte er. Keine Erinnerung an die Zukunft. Er weiß zwar, dass seine Erinnerungen gebannt sind, aber er kennt keine einzige mehr.«

Chris wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Er trat zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und auf den Wiesen lag noch leichter Nebel. Er konnte die Tore Hogwarts erkennen. Und das, was davor stand. »Er ist hier.«

Alle Anwesenden sahen ihn verwirrt an.»Was?«, fragte Elisa.

»Voldemort ist vor den Toren Hogwarts. Er wird nicht lange brauchen, um die Schilde zu überwinden.« Er drehte sich zu den Anwesenden um. »So war das zwar nicht geplant. Aber ich werde ihn auch hier besiegen können.« Er sah zu Dumbledore. »Sie sollten das Schloss versiegeln, sodass niemand hineinkommt, während ich draußen kämpfe.«

»Bist du verrückt?«, fragte Sirius, der neben ihn ans Fenster getreten war. »Das sind mindestens hundert Todesser. Du kommst nicht mal nah genug an Voldemort heran, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu versuchen.«

Chris sah Sirius kalt an. »Du unterschätzt mich, Black.« Sirius sah ihn entsetzt an, als er ihn so ansprach.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich im nächsten Moment und Remus sowie die Potters traten ein, der kleine Harry schlief in Lilys Armen.

»Professor Dumbledore, irgendetwas geht da draußen vor!«, berichtete Remus.

Dumbledore nickte. »Das wissen wir schon.«

Chris unterdessen trat an das Bett und zog seinen Mantel über. Aus einer der vielen magischen Taschen holte er seinen Zauberstab. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Dumbledore. »Versiegeln Sie das Schloss hinter mir.« Damit trat er an allen vorbei und verließ die Krankenstation.

Allerdings folgten alle Anwesenden außer Dumbledore ihm. Dieser schien sich jetzt um seine Schule kümmern zu müssen. Harry sah noch wie er seinen Zauberstab schwang und im nächsten Moment ertönte eine laute Glocke, die definitiv jeden im Schloss wecken würde.

»Alle Schüler finden sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen ein. Die Schülersprecher zählen durch, ob alle anwesend sind und warten dann auf ihre Hauslehrer. Niemand verlässt sein Haus!« Das war Dumbledores Stimme, die magisch in allen Räumen erklang.

Sirius hatte Chris mittlerweile erreicht und hielt ihn nun fest. »Verdammt Harry!«, sagte er diesmal leise, damit Lily nicht hörte, wie er ihn nannte.

Chris Kopf ruckte hoch. »Mein Name ist Chris!«, erklärte er und schüttelte Sirius Arm ab.

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. »Was ist mit ihm? Er ist so – merkwürdig!«

»Das ist nicht mehr den Chris, den wir alle kennen«, war alles was Elisa dazu sagte. Chris sah sie noch einem Moment nachdenklich an, dann machte er kehrt und lief wieder in Richtung Ausgang.

Er konnte hören, wie James mit Lily redete. »Lily Schatz, geh zu McGonagall. Am Besten du gehst mit ihr zu Gryffindor. Bleib da, bis ich komme!«

»Was? Nein! James, was hast du vor?«, fragte sie hysterisch.

»Die Auroren werden auf keinen Fall schnell genug hier sein, um einen Kampf verhindern zu können. Wir müssen versuchen sie solange wie nötig vom Schloss fernzuhalten«, erklärte er ihr.

Chris blieb stehen und drehte sich um. »Ihr solltet alle im Schloss bleiben. Draußen seid ihr in zu großer Gefahr!«

James sah ihn skeptisch an. »Ach und du willst ganz alleine da raus, oder was? Vergiss es!« Er wandte sich wieder an Lily. »Geh bitte, Lily! Für Harry!«

Lily sah zu ihren Sohn herunter, der leise auf ihren Arm quengelte. Die laute Glocke hatte ihn vermutlich geweckt. Dann sah sie wieder zu James und küsste ihn sanft. »Pass auf dich auf.« Sie sah zu den anderen. »Ihr alle!«

Elisa stellte sich zu ihr. »Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich war noch nie eine große Kämpferin. Ich«

Sirius unterbrach sie.»Schon gut, Elisa. Pass auf Lily auf!«

Sie nickte und beide Frauen verschwanden.

James sah Sirius sauer an. »Kannst du mich bitte mal aufklären? Was zum Teufel ist mit Harry los?«, fragte er und deutete auf seinen erwachsenen Sohn.

»Mein Name ist Chris«, war alles, was er daraufhin sagte.

»Genau das meine ich!«, erwiderte er wütend.

Sirius sah ihn ernst an. »Er wollte nicht, wenn er Voldemort in die Hände fiele, dass er über die Zukunft Bescheid weiß, also hat er sie von Dumbledore bannen lassen. Das ist alles, was noch übrig ist. Die Persönlichkeit von Chris Fuller.«

Chris sah noch einen Moment zu den drei Männern, dann lief er wieder los. Sirius, James und Remus folgten ihm.

»Er hat geplant ihn anzugreifen?«, fragte James nun. »Ist er völlig verrückt geworden?«

»Nein, ich glaube eher verzweifelt«, erwiderte Remus.

»Wie meinst du das nun wieder?«, fragte Sirius.

»Ich bitte dich. Du weißt, wie sehr es ihm zu schaffen gemacht hat. Die ganze Situation. Ich glaube, er wollte es endlich zu Ende bringen. Er hat es einfach nicht mehr ertragen können.« Remus machte eine Pause. »Außerdem ist der Zauber, den Elisa und Harry gefunden haben, scheinbar wirklich effektiv. Ich habe ein paar Bücher durchforstet. Es stand nie viel dazu drin, aber er scheint wirklich sehr stark zu sein.«

Chris blieb stehen. Sie hatten die große Eingangstür erreicht. Gerade eben trat Hagrid ein und sah sie verwirrt an. »Da könnt ihr jetzt nicht raus! Todesser stehen vor den Toren Hogwarts!«

Chris trat wortlos an Hagrid vorbei ins Freie. Drinnen hörte er Sirius sagen. »Das wissen wir Hagrid. Bleib hier und verriegelt die Tür von Innen. Dumbledore müsste jeden Moment die Schule von innen versiegeln.«

»Und ihr?«, fragte Hagrid ernst und besorgt zugleich.

»Wir stehen Chris bei!« Damit trat auch Sirius ins Freie, gefolgt von James und Remus.

»Ihr solltet lieber reingehen!«, sagte Chris erneut.

»Vergiss es. Wir bleiben bei dir!«, erklärte James.

Chris sah ihn noch einem Moment an, dann sah er wieder nach vorne. »Kommt mir nicht in die Quere!«, erklärte er hart und warf den drei Männern drei Amulette zu. »Die solltet ihr vielleicht umlegen« Er hatte gleich mehrere Amulette, die schwarzmagische Flüche blockten, gekauft. Wie sich jetzt herausstellte, war das auch ganz gut gewesen.

»Na dann, auf in den Kampf!«, sagte Sirius ernst. Er stand rechts neben Chris, James links und neben diesen Remus.

Im nächsten Moment hörten sie einen lauten Knall und wussten, dass Voldemort die Banne gebrochen hatte. Sie waren auf dem Grundstück.

Der Kampf begann.

* * *

TBC…


	23. Kapitel 22

So hier melde ich mich mit einen – hoffentlich gelungenen – Finale zurück!

Ich weiß, es hat schon wieder viel zu lange gedauert, aber ich hatte Klausuren(böse und schwere Klausuren) und musste dafür sau viel lernen und war wenn ich mal nen bisschen Zeit einfach nicht in der Stimmung auch nur irgendetwas zu schreiben. Dann war es zwar vorbei (hurra!!!), ich bin nach Hause gefahren und bin wieder nen bisschen zu schreiben gekommen. So entstanden die ersten drei Seiten dieses Kapitel. Und das war dann für die nächsten drei Wochen auch erst einmal alles, weil ich dann nämlich ein Praktikum im Kindergarten machen musste (/wollte) und mich die Kiddies so geschafft haben, dass ich nach getaner Arbeit nur noch ins Bettchen gefallen bin…

Doch jedes Praktikum geht zu Ende und ich hatte das Glück danach in den Urlaub zu fahren, wo ich mich eines Nachmittags hingesetzt habe und die restlichen 8 Seiten auf einmal geschrieben habe (freu).

Dann ging ab zu meinen lieben Betalesern (danke an Koharu-sama und Robino; ihr seid super!!!!) und deswegen gibt es heute endlich das Finale!!!!

Ich muss sagen, dass ich ein wenig melancholisch werde, weil diese Story nun ihren Ende entgegen steuert. Allerdings ist es auch ein echt tolles Gefühl, weil man weiß, dass man echt was geschafft hat und das ist einfach toll.

Ich kann mich dann endlich auch mal wieder mehr meinen anderen Storys widmen und vor allem eine neue Idee endlich anfangen, dazu aber am wirklichen Ende dieser Geschichte mehr!

Jetzt darf natürlich das Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber nicht fehlen!!!!

Danke an:

Udonna, Lieselotte, Zauberlehrling und Koike27

(ich hoffe auch nach diesem Kapitel auf wieder etwas mehr feedback!!!!)

So und jetzt wünsch ich euch nur viel Spaß beim Lesen!

(Und Kommi Schreiben nicht vergessen!!!!)

* * *

**22. Kapitel**

Wenn Sirius später an den Kampf auf den Ländereien Hogwarts zurück dachte, erinnerte er sich nur noch vage an das Kämpfen. Er konnte den Männern, die er zur Strecke gebracht hatte, keine Gesichter zuordnen. Er könnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie lange die Schlacht gegangen war. Während des Kampfes hatte er das Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren.

Alles woran er sich erinnerte, war Harry. Wie er mit einer schon erschreckenden Ruhe andere Todesser verflucht hatte und dann über ihre Leichen gestiegen war. Wie er trotz der Schmerzen, die er wegen unzähliger Verletzungen erleiden musste, immer noch so ruhig und kalt gewesen war.

Sirius war damals nicht um den Gedanken herum gekommen, dass er in diesem Zustand schreckliche Ähnlichkeit mit Voldemort besessen hatte. So kalt wie er war. Doch er hatte sich stets besonnen. Sein Kopf hatte ihm gleich mehrere Gegenargumente gegeben.

Zum einem konnte Harry nichts dafür, dass er jetzt so war. Der Zauber hatte nicht nur ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen, sondern auch ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit gebannt. Zurück geblieben war eine Person, die Harry mit der Zeit aufgebaut hatte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Eine Persönlichkeit, die nur ein Ziel hatte, Voldemort egal wie zu vernichten, um die Zukunft zu retten.

Außerdem war dieser Zustand ja nur vorübergehend, sobald Dumbledore die Erinnerungen wieder freiließ, kehrte auch der alte Harry zurück.

Und etwas anderes machte Sirius auch noch den Unterschied zwischen dem kalten Harry und Voldemort klar. Voldemort hatte Spaß am Morden, er genoss es. Harry jedoch tötete seine Feinde schnell und so schmerzlos wie nur möglich. Sie waren im Weg, doch Harry kostete ihren Tod nicht aus, wie es Voldemort tat.

Und an noch etwas erinnerte sich Sirius ganz genau. Wie seine Freunde mit ihm gekämpft hatten. Wie sie sich gegenseitig und auch Harry immer wieder beschützt hatten.

Gerade eben trat Sirius über einen weiteren Todesser, den Harry zuvor getötet hatte. Sirius fragte sich, als er in das verzerrte Gesicht des Mannes sah, ob der alte Harry auch so rücksichtslos Menschen töten konnte. Er wusste, dass Harry jeden Mord – egal wie berechtigt er war – zu tiefst bereut hatte. Er war zum Mörder geworden. Dafür, das hatte er Sirius einmal erklärt, gab es keine Entschuldigung und auch keine Absolution. Schuld war Schuld.

»Kommt es mir nur so vor oder werden es einfach nicht weniger?«, fragte James, der wenige Meter neben ihm stand und eben einen Todesser in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte. Sie alle drei versuchte so wenige Todesser wie möglich zu töten, doch Sirius wusste bereits, dass sie mehr als zwei Männern durch einen Fluch das Genick gebrochen hatten. Es hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Er musste sich jetzt dem Wesentlichen widmen. Dem Überleben.

»Ich weiß, was du meinst«, antworte er seinem besten Freund und schickte einen Todesser mithilfe einer Druckwelle an den nächsten Baum. »Als wir vorhin aus dem Fenster geschaut haben, waren es vielleicht Hundert Todesser gewesen. Jetzt scheinen es-« Ein weiterer Fluch traf gegen Sirius' Schutzschild. Er schickte den Todesser mit einem Fluch zu Boden.» immer mehr zu werden.«

Sirius sah zurück. Sie hatten sich ein gutes Stück vorgearbeitet. Begonnen hatte der Kampf schließlich nur wenige hundert Meter von dem Schloss entfernt. Inzwischen jedoch konnten sie schon das Schlosstor sehen, wo wie sie ahnten sich auch Voldemort aufhielt und wartete.

Er wartete, dass Harry zu ihm kam. Würde er es nicht schaffen, wäre er es wahrscheinlich nicht wert gewesen. Allerdings ahnte Voldemort wohl schon, dass er zu ihm kommen würde. Warum sonst hatte er für einen einfachen Zweikampf Hunderte von Todessern mitgebracht.

_Im Schach werden die Bauern als erstes geopfert, während man in aller Ruhe eine Falle aufbaut._

Sirius wusste nicht mehr, wer das zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber es beschrieb ihre Situation gerade sehr deutlich.

Voldemort plante etwas. Vielleicht wollte er Harry damit einfach nur müde machen. Wenn das jedoch sein Plan war, würde er scheitern. Dieser Harry würde sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren und die Müdigkeit einfach ausblenden. Doch Sirius ahnte, dass das lange nicht alles war, was Voldemort geplant hatte.

Sirius, sowie James und Remus kamen jedoch langsam an ihre Grenzen kamen. Das Adrenalin puschte sie zwar immer wieder auf, aber irgendwann würde der ganze Kampf auch für sie zu viel werden.

Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich seit Stunden nicht vom Fleck rührten. Sie waren was das Gewinnen von Gebiet anging, auf einen Nullpunkt gekommen, so glaubte er.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Harry, der gerade zwei Todesser mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zu Boden gefegt hatte, zu ihnen um. Überhaupt, das hatte Sirius festgestellt, gebrauchte Harry seinen Zauberstab nur selten. Seine stablose Magie war wirklich stark ausgeprägt, er beherrschte sie perfekt.

»Bedeckt eure Augen!«, wies er sie an und streckte den nächsten Todesser nieder.

»Was?«, fragten Sirius und James verwirrt.

Wieder sah er zu ihnen. »Ich sagte, bedeckt eure Augen oder ihre werdet wie die Todesser zu Boden gehen!« Damit drehte er sich um und holte eine Tennisballgroße silberne Kugel hervor.

Sirius sah verwirrt zu James und Remus, die jedoch genauso ratlos zu sein schienen, wie er. Im nächsten Moment warf Harry die Kugel in die Luft und sprach einen Zauber: »Oculis privare!«

Sirius handelte noch gerade rechtzeitig, als er seine Augen zusammen kniff und die Hand davor hielt. Dass sein Schild damit so gut wie nutzlos war, hatte er für einen Augenblick völlig vergessen.

Obwohl er die Augen fest geschlossen und die Hand davor hatte, konnte Sirius noch den hellen Lichtblitz sehen, der sie alle nur wenige Sekunden später umgab.

Das nächste, was er hörte, war, wie lauter schwere Körper zu Boden gingen. Als er die Augen öffnete, brauchte er einen Moment um wieder klar sehen zu können. Was er jedoch sah, verschlug ihm für einen Augenblick die Sprache. Sämtliche Todesser lagen am Boden. Die meisten waren bewusstlos. Die wenigen, die es nicht waren, wälzten sich vor Schmerzen am Boden und hielten sich die Hände über die Augen.

»Was zum Teufel war das?«, fragte James entsetzt.

»Eine Blendgranate, hab ich mir bei den Muggeln abgeschaut«, erklärte Harry ruhig.

»Ach und das hättest du nicht schon früher machen können? So zum Beispiel gleich am Anfang?«, fragte Sirius sauer.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie hat keine große Reichweite. Nicht alle Todesser wären betroffen gewesen und wir wären für einen Augenblick angreifbar gewesen. Außerdem wusste ich nicht ob sie wirklich funktioniert«, fügte er noch hinzu.

»Du wusstest nicht? Ich fasse es nicht!«, murmelte Sirius fassungslos.

»Es hat funktioniert«, erklärte Harry nur daraufhin und setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Weg war nun frei. Nur noch Voldemort stand auf den Beinen und schien auf Harry zu warten.

Sirius holte schnell zu Harry auf und griff ihn am Arm. Wütend drehte er sich zu ihm um. »Lass mich los!«

»Hör zu Harry, ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht mehr davon abhalten, dich ihm zu stellen. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig. Er plant irgendetwas und was immer es ist, es ist nichts Gutes!« Sirius sah ihn ernst an und für einen Moment glaubte er etwas in Harrys Augen zu sehen. Etwas Vertrautes. Doch es war so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war.

»Ich weiß, was ich tue!«, erklärte er und riss sich nun endlich von Sirius los.

James trat an seine Seite und musterte seinen Sohn besorgt. »Ich will wirklich hoffen, dass dieser Zauber funktioniert. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir drei auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn hätten«, erklärte er besorgt.

Remus trat auf zittrigen Beinen zu ihnen. Er hatte eine große Wunde an der Schulter und war schrecklich blass im Gesicht. »Ich schwöre euch, wenn das vorbei ist, werde ich erst einmal Urlaub machen. Langen Urlaub irgendwo ganz weit weg.« Er grinste schief und ging erschöpft auf die Knie. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft zu stehen. Duelle waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, das wusste Sirius. Die klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter bezeugte das nur noch. Doch um ihn musste er sich im Moment keine Sorgen machen. Auch wenn Remus Arm nur schlaff herunterhing, die Wunde blutete kaum noch.

Nein, Sirius sorgte sich viel mehr um Harry.

Dieser schritt gerade auf Voldemort zu. Sirius sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab aus der Halterung nahm. Wenige Meter vor ihm blieb er stehen. Minutenlang geschah nichts, sie starrten sich einfach nur an, dann begann Voldemort zu sprechen. Es war nicht viel. Nur ein kurzer Satz, doch er reichte aus, um Sirius einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

»Lass uns beginnen!«

Und dann begann der wirkliche Kampf. Flüche prallten aufeinander oder an Schutzschilden ab. Keiner der beiden Kontrahenten ließ dem Anderem eine Chance zu ruhen. Flüche und andere Zauber wurden immer wieder von neuem auf den Gegner geworfen. Minutenlang ging das so. Fast schien es als könnten beide sich nichts anhaben, doch Sirius entdeckte bei Harry wie auch bei Voldemort kleinere Wunden. Nicht nennenswert, sie bluteten nicht einmal stark, doch bei Harry wurden es zusehends mehr. Im Duell war Harry Voldemort definitiv unterlegen. Ihm fehlte einfach die jahrelange Erfahrung, die Voldemort vorweisen konnte. Nicht umsonst hieß es, dass nur Dumbledore in der Lage wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Auch Harry schien das langsam zu begreifen und Sirius sah ihn immer öfter mit dem Zauberstab agieren, anstatt die stablose Magie anzuwenden. Er wurde schwächer.

»Vielleicht sollten wir ihm helfen?«, warf Remus ein. Ihm war Harry Zustand auch nicht entgangen.

»Ich glaube kaum, dass wir ihm im Augenblick irgendwie helfen können. Wir stehen ihm eher im Weg und würden ihn behindern«, erklärte Sirius, auch wenn er liebend gerne zu Harry geeilt wäre und ihn im Kampf gegen Voldemort beigestanden wäre. Doch sein Verstand wusste, dass es viel zu gefährlich wäre und dass Harry es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn ihm selbst etwas passieren würde. »Außerdem würde er sich auch nicht helfen lassen, er hat uns doch klar gesagt, dass wir ihm nicht im Weg sein sollen.«

Wieder schwiegen sie und betrachteten angespannt den Kampf, doch Harrys Zustand verschlechterte sich zunehmend. Er stolperte, einmal, zweimal, doch konnte er sich jedes Mal wieder fangen.

Der Kampf ging weiter. Erstaunlicherweise hielt Harrys Schild immer noch gut, dafür wurden seine Angriffszauber mit jedem Mal schwächer und wichen den Abwehrzaubern. Wieder ein Stolpern und ein Fluch Voldemorts streifte Harry an der Schulter. Sofort verfärbte sich das Hemd rot, doch er schien es kaum zu merken.

Sirius verspannte sich mehr und mehr. Seine Hand umklammerte inzwischen schon so stark den Zauberstab in seiner rechten, dass es schmerzhaft wurde.

»Er verliert«, wurde ihm klar und James sah ihn entsetzt an.

»Sag das nicht!«, widersprach er. »Du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr einen Plan habt. Dass es einen besonderen Zauber gibt, mit dem ihr glaubt ihn besiegen zu können!« Seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Panik.

Er war schon seltsam wie schnell James Vatergefühle gegenüber Harry gebildet hatte, obwohl er ihn einige Wochen zuvor noch so sehr misstraut hatte. Doch jetzt sorgte sich James sehr um Harry, so sehr wie es Sirius inzwischen tat. Harry war für beide so unendlich wichtig geworden, dass es so schwer war, tatenlos zuzusehen.

Wieder stolperte Harry, doch diesmal schaffte er es nicht mehr sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er prallte hart auf dem nassen Boden auf, sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und rollte einige Meter weiter. Nur ein paar Meter, doch es waren eben ein paar Meter zu viel.

Den nächsten Fluch seitens Voldemort konnte Harry gerade so ausweichen, indem er sich wegrollte, doch dann stand Voldemort über ihm, den Zauberstab direkt auf sein Herz gerichtet. Dem nächsten Zauber würde er nicht ausweichen können. Er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht tödlich. Voldemort brauchte noch Antworten und die würde er, egal wie, aus Harry herauspressen.

Doch Voldemort begann einen Fehler, der Harry die Chance gab selber zu handeln. Er glaubte sich bereits siegreich und so stand er einige Sekunden diabolisch grinsend über Harry und genau diese Sekunden hatte Harry gebraucht.

Er schnellte vor und bekam die linke freie Hand Voldemort zu fassen. Dieser schien einen Moment vollkommen überrascht, doch seine Fassungslosigkeit wich schnell wieder dem Selbstbewusstsein diesen Kampf bereits für sich entschieden zu haben und so handelte er nicht sofort, sondern grinste nur überheblich.

Sirius wusste was nun folgen würde und war in diesem Moment Merlin und sonst wen einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass Voldemort mit solch einem Ego ausgestattet war, denn nur so hatte Harry endlich eine Chance bekommen den Zauber zu sprechen.

Es war ein kurzer Zauber, nur ein einziges Wort, das Sirius auch diesmal wieder nicht verstand. Harry hatte über diesen Zauber nur das nötigste erzählt. Dass er aus dem asiatischen Raum stammte und dort schon vor über zweitausend Jahren das erste Mal angewendet worden war. Er wurde gegenüber straftätigen Zauberern eingesetzt, jedoch sehr selten und wirklich nur bei denen, welche die schlimmsten Straftaten begannen hatten. Er führte nicht immer zum Tod, hauptsächlich war er dazu gedacht, dem Täter die Gefühle und Schmerzen seiner Opfer zu verdeutlichen. Harry wollte Voldemort jedoch nicht mit Schmerzen strafen. Sie alle wussten, dass es nicht brachte. Nein, das einzige, das ihn vielleicht wirklich schaden würde, waren Gefühle.

Liebe, Hoffnung, Trost, Freundschaft.

All jene Gefühle, die einem normalen Menschen halfen die schlimmsten Ereignisse im Leben zu überstehen. Bei Voldemort jedoch, das hoffte Harry, würden sie genau das Gegenteil bewirken. Harry hatte Sirius von dem Erlebnis aus seinem fünften Schuljahr im Ministerium erzählt, als Voldemort Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte und warum er ihn schließlich wieder freigelassen hatte. Voldemort ertrug keine positiven Gefühle, sie waren für ihn, wie für andere Schmerzen. Und Harry erhoffte sich, wenn er nur die größten und stärksten aller positiven Gefühle an Voldemort schickte würde ihn das töten oder zu mindestens so sehr schwächen, dass sie ihn danach endgültig töten könnten.

Sirius hoffte, dass Harrys Plan aufgehen würde. Jetzt sah er nur wie Voldemort erstarrte, nachdem Harry den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Jetzt könnte es dauern, denn der Zauber brauchte Zeit um sich zu entfalten.

»Das ist er also?«, fragte James verwirrt. »Es passiert doch gar nichts!«

»Nichts, was wir sehen können«, erklärte Sirius. »Aber glaub mir, egal was er gerade erlebt, für Voldemort ist es alles andere als angenehm.«

Als hätte Voldemort es gehört, verzog er eben in diesem Moment das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt.

Und Sirius fasste Hoffnung. Vielleicht gelang es wirklich und Voldemort würde auf Grund von positiven Gefühlen letztendlich besiegt werden.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment sackte Sirius Herz in die Hose. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Noch tat sich nichts bei Harry und Voldemort, doch Sirius ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas falsch lief. Im nächsten Moment bildete sich etwas leuchtendes zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Es schwoll an und plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall.

Harry flog wie von einer Druckwelle einige Meter nach hinten und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Die große Wunde an seiner Schulter und die vielen kleinen, die zwischenzeitlich aufgehört hatten zu bluten, hatten sich scheinbar wieder geöffnet und allein an Harry Schulter floss das Blut stark.

Voldemort hingegen ging an der Stelle, an der er mit Harry gekämpft hatte in die Knie und regte sich nicht. Sirius sah, dass seine Hände zitterten und dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte.

Da Voldemort anscheinend vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt war, eilten Sirius, James und Remus auf Harry zu, der sich immer noch nicht rührte.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war schrecklich bleich im Gesicht. Eilig suchte Sirius nach einem Puls und atmete erleichtert aus, als er einen schwachen Herzschlag ausmachen konnte. »Er lebt«, erklärte er dem besorgten James, der erleichtert in die Knie ging. Remus kniete sich ebenfalls neben Harry und begann mit einer laienhaften Untersuchung.

»Er scheint wieder aus allen Wunden zu bluten. Die kleinen sind kein Problem, aber wenn er weiterhin durch die Wunde an seiner Schulter so viel Blut verliert, könnte es gefährlich für ihn werden«, erklärte er besorgt.

»Ihr solltet es zu Ende bringen, James! Sirius!«, erklang da eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen.

Überrascht drehten sie sich um und Sirius Zauberstab schoss wieder in die Höhe, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment verwirrt wieder zu sinken. Was er sah war unmöglich!

»Hermine?!«, fragte er völlig fassungslos.

Da stand sie tatsächlich, Hermine Granger. Harrys beste Freundin und einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. Dort stand eine tote Hexe. »Wie ist das möglich?«

Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Später. Ihr solltet es vorher zu Ende bringen!« Sie deutete auf den immer noch zusammengesunken Voldemort. »Du und James müsst den Avada gleichzeitig sprechen! Nur so könnt ihr Voldemort endgültig töten!«

Sirius schob die Frage, woher sie das so genau wusste, beiseite und wandte sich mit James zu Voldemort um. Beide traten sie auf den immer noch knienden Voldemort zu.

Sie richteten ihre Zauberstabe auf ihn und sprachen gleichzeitig die zwei Worte, die alles beenden sollten: »Avada Kedavra!«

Zwei grüne Fluchstrahlen drangen direkt in Voldemorts Brust ein. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Vorsichtig traten James und Sirius näher. Etwas ratlos sahen sie sich an. »Und wer sucht jetzt nach dem Puls?«, fragte James.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich fass ihn nicht an.«

Hermine stöhnte auf und Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie kniete inzwischen bei Harry, sein Kopf lag in ihrem Schoß. Er war noch immer bewusstlos. »Wie wäre es mit einem einfachen Analyse-Zauber? Als Auror solltet ihr den doch beherrschen!«

Sirius nickte zustimmend und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Kurz wurde Voldemort Körper von einem rötlichen Schimmer bedeckt, dann entstanden über ihn verschiedene Werte. Sirius und James atmeten erleichtert auf. Voldemort war definitiv tot.

Auf James Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln der Erleichterung. »Das hatte ich mir letztendlich irgendwie schwieriger vorgestellt«, meinte er grinsend.

Sirius nickte und sie gingen auf Hermine, Harry und Remus zu. »Ja, irgendwie war das zu leicht.«

Einen Moment später bereute Sirius, was er gesagt hatte. Da war es wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl was er eben schon gehabt hatte, als der Zauber von Harry so brutal unterbrochen wurde.

Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab bereits erhoben und ein Schild beschworen. »Es ist noch nicht vorbei!«, erklärte sie ernst.

Sirius und James drehten sich erschrocken wieder um und trauten ihren Augen kaum. Aus Voldemort sterblichen Überresten drang ein Art schwarzer Rauch hinaus. Immer mehr und mehr von diesem Rauch drang aus seinem Körper, bis sich schließlich eine große Wolke gebildet hatte, die plötzlich Gestallt annahm.

Hatte Sirius schon gedacht, dass Voldemort schon durch seinen schlangenhaften Körper und die kalten Aura hässlich war, so übertraf, was er gerade sah, einfach alles. Die Gestallt, die sich dort aus dem Rauch bildete, hatte immer noch etwas schlangenhaftes, doch es war viel unmenschlicher und schrecklicher als es sich je ein Mensch vorstellen konnte.

Der menschliche Körper war nicht einmal mehr in Ansätzen zu erkennen. Der Körper, wenn man es so sagen konnte, war wahrlich der einer Schlange, doch sie war um einiges größer und überragte sie alle um gut zehn Meter. Der Kopf war unproportional groß für den Körper, aus dem Maul ragten zwei große Zähne, die gefährlich spitzt waren. Die Augen des Schlangenwesens waren auch unnatürlich groß und strahlten eine Kälte aus, als würde der Körper versteinern.

Und da fiel es Sirius wie Schuppen von den Augen. »Ein Basilisk«, murmelte er fassungslos.

James sah ihn verwirrt an. »Was?«

»Er – es sieht aus wie ein Basilisk«, erklärte er und James sah sofort wieder zu dem Rauchwesen um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

»Was zum Teufel ist das?«, fragte Remus entsetzt. »Ich dachte, Voldemort wäre tot.«

»Das ist er«, erklärte Hermine ruhig und legte Harrys Kopf wieder sachte auf dem Gras ab. »Voldemorts Köper ist tot, allerdings ist seine Seele nicht unbedingt gewillt diese Welt zu verlassen.«

Sirius schnaubte. »Na toll. Ich sagte doch, es war zu einfach.« Er betrachtete Hermines Schutzschild. »Und das wird ihn fernhalten?«, fragte er skeptisch.

Sie nickte. »Vorerst.« Ihr Blick glitt zu Voldemort Seelengestallt. »Da fällt mir ein.« Sie hob den Zauberstab erneut und beschwor einen Zauber, den Sirius selbst nur ein paar Mal benutzt hatte. Er diente dazu, jeden in einem bestimmten Bereich gefangen zu halten. »Nicht, dass er noch abhaut.«

»Na toll und jetzt?«, fragte James etwas gereizt. Ihm schien die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Verständlicherweise.

Hermine lächelte schwach. »Alles nacheinander«, erklärte sie ruhig und richtete ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe, dann sprühten rote Funken aus ihm heraus und schossen durch beide Schilde etwa zweihundert Meter in die Höhe.

»Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder?«, fragte James.

Hermine kniete sich wieder zu Harry und James zorniger Gesichtsausdruck wich einem besorgten. »Harry«, murmelte er unsicher. Sie hatten in Eifer des Gefechts fast vergessen, dass er immer noch dort lag und bewusstlos war.

»Das, James, war das Zeichen für Dumbledore, den Versiegelungszauber von Harrys Erinnerungen wieder fortzunehmen. Sonst wacht er nämlich nicht mehr so schnell auf«, erklärte sie.

Sirius kniete sich ebenfalls nehmen Harry. »Ich versteh nicht. Ich dachte, der Zauber kann nur mit Körperkontakt wieder aufgehoben werden? Und was hat das mit Harrys Bewusstlosigkeit zu tun?«

Hermine strich sanft einige Haare aus Harrys Gesicht. Auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit die besonnene und selbstsichere gemimt hatte, so zeigte sich doch jetzt die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht. Die Sorge um einen guten Freund. Sirius wurde wieder klar, dass er dort der neunzehnjährigen Hermine Granger gegenüberstand. Keiner erwachsenen Person, gerade mal auf der Schwelle dorthin. Auch wenn sie gut vorbereitet worden war, wie es Sirius schien. Eins wurde gerade deutlich, ein großer Teil von ihr war immer noch ein Teenager.

»Nein, für den Zauber benötigt man keinen Körperkontakt«, riss sie Sirius wieder aus den Gedanken, »es ist einfacher, aber es geht auch ohne. Dumbledore benötigt dafür viel Energie, aber er schafft das. Die nächsten Tage wird er etwas schläfrig und schlapp sein, aber keine Sorge, sonst wird es ihm gut gehen.« Ihr Blick glitt zu einem Punkt auf dem Schloss, wo sie Dumbledore wahrscheinlich vermutete. »Und nur wenn Dumbledore die Blockade auch wieder entfernt und Harry damit seine Erinnerungen wiedergibt, wird er auch wieder aufwachen, denn durch den Zauber und die Kraft die Harry dafür verbraucht hat, ist die Persönlichkeit von Chris Fuller fast vollständig erloschen. Und man wacht nicht auf, wenn man nichts hat, woran man sich festklammern kann.« Wieder war da dieser besorgte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der Sirius erneut erinnerte wie jung sie noch war.

»Und wie lange wird das dauern?«, fragte James mit einem Seitenblick auf Voldemorts Seelengeschöpf. Sirius drehte sich ebenfalls wieder zu dem Wesen um. Noch schien es nicht fertig zu sein, sich vollständig zu formen. Noch immer gab es einige kleine Details, die sich ständig änderten. So lange schien es noch nicht fähig zu sein, sich zu bewegen oder gar anzugreifen. Doch Sirius ahnte, dass es nicht mehr lange stillhalten würde.

Hermine zuckte etwas ratlos mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht so genau. Eigentlich musste es ziemlich schnell gehen. Eine Mauer hoch zu ziehen dauert lange, aber sie einzureisen geht meistens schneller.«

Wie zum Zeichen drang etwas leuchtendes aus Harry Kopf und verpuffte direkt darüber. Schon im nächsten Moment schlug Harry die Augen auf. Etwas desorientiert sah er sich um und fragte schließlich als er Hermine sah: »Bin ich tot?«

Hermine lachte leise und half ihm sich aufzusetzen. »Nein, bist du nicht, Harry!« Dann umarmte sie ihn stürmisch und Sirius konnte sie schluchzen hören.

Einen Moment schloss auch Harry die Augen und schien die Umarmung seiner Freundin zu genießen, dann schob er sie sacht von sich. »Dann solltest du mir erklären, wie du hierher kommst«, bat er sie sanft.

In diesen Moment erzitterte Hermines Schutzschild zum ersten Mal und sie keuchte leise auf. Alle Blicke glitten sofort wieder zu Voldemort Seelengestallt. »Und was zum Teufel ist das da?«, fragte Harry überrascht.

Sie standen alle auf. »Na ja weißt du, die gute Nachricht ist, dass Voldemort tot ist, die schlechte allerdings, dass seine Seele noch sehr an der Welt der Lebenden hängt«, erklärte Sirius kurz.

Harry nickte nur und musterte die Gestallt vor ihm. »Sieht aus wie ein Basilisk, findet ihr nicht auch?«, fragte er. »Passt ja irgendwie.« Er sah Sirius an. »Und jetzt?«

Doch Sirius zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. »Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung.« Er sah hoffungsvoll zu Hermine, die angestrengt damit beschäftigt war ihr Schild aufrecht zu halten. Gerade versuchte der Basilisk wieder durch das Schild zu kommen.

Noch hielt es.

Noch.

»Schaut mich nicht so an. _Du_ wolltest es mir ja nicht sagen!«, erklärte sie etwas verärgert.

Sirius sah sie verwirrt an. »Ich? Ich versteh nicht – oh, du meinst zukünftiges Ich« Er sah sie fragend an. »Wieso sollte ich es nicht sagen?«, fragte er.

»Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast gesagt, dass ihr selbst die Eingebung gehabt hättet und es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, dass ich es weiß. Das hat wohl irgendetwas mit dem Einmischen in die Vergangenheit zu tun oder so.«

Sirius schnaubte. »Ach und was hab ich geglaubt, was du und Harry hier tut?«

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry fuhr dazwischen. »Das bringt nichts.« Er musterte Hermine besorgt. »Hermine, wie lange kannst du das Schild noch aufrecht halten?«

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Nicht mehr lange. Der Bannzauber benötigt auch viel Kraft.«

»Bannzauber?«, fragte Harry.

»Damit Voldemort sich nicht einfach davonmacht«, meinte Sirius.

Harry nickte nur und sah James an. »James, kannst du das Schild übernehmen? Ich brauche Hermines Kopf und zwar ohne Ablenkung!«

Er nickte und beschwor ebenfalls ein Schild, direkt unter Hermines. »Du kannst es fallen lassen, Hermine.«

Hermine kam jedoch gar nicht mehr dazu, ihr Schild von selbst fallen zu lassen. Der Basilisk griff erneut an und ihr Schild gab nach, doch Voldemort kam nicht weit. Er landete unsanft an James Schild. Dieser wankte im Gegensatz zu Hermine nicht. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein Ausdruck größter Anspannung und Konzentration zu sehen.

Hermine zitterte leicht, doch es schien ihr ansonsten gut zu gehen.

»In Ordnung. Denken wir nach. Wie zerstört man eine Seele? Ideen?«, fragte Harry und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. »Sorry Harry, ich wusste schon vorher, dass wir gegen Voldemort Seele kämpfen müssen und als mir keiner sagen wollte, wie ihr es damals geschafft habt, begann ich zu recherchieren, leider ohne Erfolg. Ich glaube, es gab noch nie in der Geschichte der Zauberei solch einen Fall.«

Harry sah etwas zerknirscht, doch plötzlich spiegelte sich Neugier auf seinem Gesicht wieder. »Moment, willst du damit sagen, dass in der Zukunft Voldemort ein für alle Male besiegt ist? Du kommst nicht aus meiner Zukunft, sondern aus einer besseren?«

Hermine lächelte ihn sanft an. »Aus einer sehr guten sogar, Harry! Einer Zukunft, in der es kein Voldemort oder Todesser gibt. Es herrscht Frieden in Großbritannien. Und selbst die Hausfeindschaften zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nehmen langsam ab. Ich meine, es wird noch dauern, aber es ist ein erster Schritt.«

»Aber wenn wir Voldemort besiegt haben, warum bist du dann hier?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt.

Hermine lächelte Sirius an. »Na ja hauptsächlich um ihn wieder in unsere Zeit zu holen, aber ich hab auch ein paar Mal ein klein wenig eingegriffen.«

»Hedwig«, meinte Harry nur und Hermine lächelte Schulter zuckend. »Ich habe nichts verändert bis hier zum Kampf, alles andere was ich getan habe, war lediglich-« Sie suchte nach einen Wort. »- ähm sagen wir Motivation.«

»Ich will ja nicht drängeln. Ich weiß Genies brauchen ihre Zeit, allerdings kann ich das Schild auch nicht ewig aufrecht halten«, warf James da ein. »Vielleicht verlegt ihr die Fragerunde auf nachher, wenn uns kein Basilisk angreift.«

Hermine nickte. »Er hat recht.« Sie sah zu Remus und Sirius. »Ihr habt mir nicht viel gesagt, wie gesagt, was das anging, ward ihr recht wortkarg. Aber der ältere Remus sagte, wir sollten nicht so kompliziert denken. Das wäre die Lösung.«

Harry zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Und wie soll uns das jetzt bitte helfen?« Fragen sah er Remus an. Der zuckte zuerst ratlos mit den Schultern, doch dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Sirius kannte diesen Ausdruck. Remus hatte ihn immer wenn er eine Idee oder eine Lösung für ein Problem gefunden hatte. »Er – Ich hab recht. Vielleicht denken wir wirklich zu kompliziert.«

Sirius sah ihn fragend an. »Nun spuckst schon aus, Remus!«

Er nickte. »Hermine hat gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich noch nie so einen Vorfall wie diesen jemals gegeben hat, nicht?«

Hermine nickte. »Es war zu mindestens nichts in den Büchern zu finden. Nicht mal in der verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts.«

Sirius schob die Frage, wie sie in die Abteilung gekommen war beiseite und sah wieder fragen zu Remus. »Weiter Remus!«

Remus nickte. »Ja ja, schon gut. Also, wir müssen umdenken. Das dort ist kein Geist, ein Exorzismus fällt also weg, worauf konzentriert man sich also am nächsten, wenn uns das mit der Seele nicht weiterhilft?«, fragte Remus.

Sirius stöhnte auf. Wie sehr er Remus Lehrerart doch manchmal hasste, doch Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich. »Auf die Form!«, sagte sie.

»Was?«, fragten Harry und Sirius gleichzeitig.

»Harry, es ist ein Basilisk!«, erklärte Hermine. »Was ist, wenn wir ihn genauso töten können, wie man einen Basilisken tötet?«

»Haben wir in eurer Zukunft den Basilisken trotzdem im zweiten Jahr getötet«, fragte Harry abwesend. Seine Gedanken schienen schon weiter zu gehen.

Hermine grinste. »Nein, im dritten!«

»Ich nehme mal an, damals auch mit Gryffindors Schwert?«, fragte er und Hermine nickte mehrfach.

Sirius schnaubte und zuckte zusammen, als James Schild bedenklich wankte, doch noch hielt es. »Na toll und wie sollen wir jetzt bitte an das Schwert von Gryffindor rankommen? Wir wissen nicht einmal wo es ist!«, fragte Sirius.

»Es ist in Dumbledores Büro, heute wie damals. Ich habe es gesehen, als ich bei ihm war. Es hängt nach wie vor an der Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Allerdings wird kein Zauber da funktionieren. Dumbledores Büro ist geschützt, sodass ein einfacher Accio nicht wirken wird«, erklärte Harry. »Und Fawkes wird nicht wieder so freundlich sein und es mir durch den sprechenden Hut einfach so bringen.«

»Ein einfacher Accio wird vielleicht wirklich nichts bringen, aber wie wäre es mit einem mehrfachen?«, fragte Remus.

»Ich versteh nicht?«, meinte Harry, Sirius und Hermine stimmten zu. »Wir könnten doch versuchen, das Schwert alle zusammen zu rufen. Einen Zauber, dem man gleichzeitig spricht und bündelt ist um vieles stärker als ein einziger.«

»So wie James und ich es mit dem Avada gemacht haben?«, fragte Sirius und Remus nickte.

»Einen Versuch ist es wert oder nicht?«, schlug Harry vor.

Alle nickte und Harry sah wieder zu James. »Geht es?«, fragte er besorgt.

James war inzwischen sichtlich blasser im Gesicht, Schweißperlen zierten seine Stirn. »Was immer ihr machen wollt, macht es schnell! Lange schaff ich das nicht mehr!«

Harry nickte. »Halt durch, Dad!«

Das bewirkte Wunder bei James. Sirius sah wie er leise, das Wort »Dad« wiederholte und lächelte. Der Vaterstolz kam in diesem Moment wieder durch und gab ihm noch einmal Kraft.

»Dann los!«, meinte Harry. Sie stellten sich alle nebeneinander auf. Remus, Hermine, Harry und Sirius. Dann richteten sie ihre Zauberstäbe alle auf das Schloss, dort wo sie in etwa Dumbledores Büro vermuteten. »Bereit?«, fragte Harry. Alle nickten. »Dann zusammen!«

»Accio Gryffindors Schwert!«

Vier rote Strahlen verließen die Zauberstäbe und trafen sich nur wenige Meter vor ihnen um sich dort zu einem großen machtvollen Strahl zu formen. Dann verschwand er in Richtung des Schlosses.

Ein weiteres Mal griff Voldemort an, diesmal stärker als zuvor. »Alles klar bei dir, James?«, fragte Sirius besorgt. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, die Augen vom Schloss zu nehmen. Immer wieder suchte er nach einem kleinen Punkt, der das Schwert sein könnte. Doch noch tat sich nichts.

»Noch!«, war das einzige, was James sagte.

Immer noch nichts. Vielleicht funktionierte es nicht? Oh Merlin, bitte, lass es funktionieren. Sonst sind wir wirklich am Ende, dachte Sirius verzweifelt. Bitte lass ein kleines Wunder geschehen!

Und das Wunder geschah.

Zuerst hörten sie es nur. Ein leises Surren, welches immer näher kam. Dann konnten sie es sehen. Es kam tatsächlich, durchbrach den Bannkreis von Hermine und auch das Schutzschild von James ohne Probleme, allerdings brach James Schild dadurch.

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Harry griff sich das Schwert als es nah genug herangeeilt war und stellte sich vor seinen Vater. Dieser ging sichtlich erschöpft in die Knie, konnte den Blick aber, genau wie die anderen, nicht von Harry und dem Basilisken nehmen.

Harry strahlte mit dem Schwert plötzlich eine unermessliche Stärke aus. Vergessen schienen die vielen Wunden, die er hatte. Vergessen die Schulterwunde, die zwar nicht mehr so stark, aber immer noch blutete. Vergessen die Angst um die Zukunft.

»Jetzt beenden wir es ein für alle Male Voldemort!«, sagte Harry laut.

Der Basilisk zischte laut auf und griff an. Harry wich ihm aus und schlug mit dem Schwert zu. Es traf tatsächlich und ging nicht, wie ein kleiner Teil von Sirius dachte, hindurch. Doch der erste Hieb war nur ein kleiner Schnitt, dieser Kampf war noch lange nicht vorbei!

Wieder versuchte der Basilisk nach Harry zu schnappen, und diesmal war es Harry, der einstecken musste. Einer der großen Zähne erwischte ihn an der noch unverletzten Schulter. Harry zischte leise auf und Sirius vermutete, dass es Parsel war, was er da sprach, denn die Schlange hielt einen Moment inne. Harry nutze die Chance und griff an. Der erste Hieb, den er setzte, verletzte erneut nur wieder die oberen Hautschichten des Basilisken, Harry wich aus und schlug erneut zu. Diesmal mit Erfolg. Der Schnitt ging tief ins Fleisch – oder aus was immer dieses Wesen dort bestand.

Der Basilisk schrie auf, krümmte sich und versuchte nun Harry mit dem Schwanz zu schlagen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, sah Harry ihn kommen und duckte sich. Das Schwert sauste in die Höhe und schnitt ein weiteres Mal tief ins Fleisch.

Wieder zischte das Wesen laut und bäumte sich auf. Harry nutzte die Chance. Er sprach einen Zauber, den Sirius nicht verstand, doch schon im nächsten Moment sprang er hoch in die Luft und rammte das Schwert tief in den Schädel des Tieres.

Unter Schmerzen bäumte es sich auf, bewegte hektisch Kopf und schleuderte Harry dabei durch die Luft. Unsanft landete er auf dem harten Boden und blieb dort benommen liegen.

Der Basilisk hingegen versuchte das Schwert, das noch immer noch in seinem Kopf steckte, dort heraus zu holen, doch Sirius sah schon, wie seine Bewegungen schwächer wurden. Schließlich verdrehte es die grauen Augen und fiel nach hinten, wo es regungslos liegen blieb.

»Ist es tot?«, fragte James unsicher.

Wie zur Antwort löste sich der Basilisk wieder auf, der Rauch verblasste immer mehr und verschwand schließlich vollkommen. Das Schwert fiel laut zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Nichts mehr war noch vom Kampf mit der Bestie zu entdecken außer dem Schwert und dem umgewälzten Gras, wo es seinen Todeskampf ausgefochten hatte.

Sirius entspannte sich merklich. »Ich glaube, diesmal ist es endgültig tot.«

Von weiten hörten sie Harry stöhnen. Hermine wirbelte herum und rannte auf ihn zu. James, Remus und Sirius folgten ihm.

Harry lag im Gras, die glasigen Augen geöffnet, das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzerrt, beide Schultern bluteten wieder und Harrys Bein war seltsam verdreht.

Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder. »Harry, geht's dir gut?«

Sein Blick sprach Bände, doch er zwang sich ein Lächeln auf. Er hob den Kopf und fragte: »Ist er tot?«

»Ja, Harry, er ist tot! Endgültig! Es ist vorbei!« Hermine lächelte glücklich.

Harry lächelte, ließ den Kopf wieder nach hintern fallen und lachte leise auf. »Endlich!«

* * *

TBC…


	24. Kapitel 23

Hallihallohallöle  
meine lieben, zunächst einmal ein großes Entschuldigung an euch alle, dass ihr so lange auf diese Kapitel warten musstest. Ich hab insgesamt vier Versuche gebraucht um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber hier ist es jetzt.

Zur Information: Es gibt noch einen Epilog! Was man auch daran erkennen kann, dass es wieder mal einen Cliff am Ende gibt und danach ist es endgültig zu Ende und ich widme mich meinen anderen Stories. Da würde ich mich natürlich freuen, einige von euch wieder zusehen! :D

So genug gelabert :D

danke an meine lieben Kommischreibe

danke für eure lieben Kommis!

So und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**23. Kapitel**

Um ihn herum war Dunkelheit. Einfach nur Dunkelheit. Wo war er? Was war nur passiert?

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Wie lange er schon in diesem Zustand war. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Nein, noch schlimmer, er schaffte es nicht einmal sich daran zu erinnern, _wer_ er war!

Seine Gedanken rasten, versuchten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Warum fiel es ihm nur so schwer?

_Erinnere dich, verdammt!_

»Dein Name ist Harry James Potter«, erklang da plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme, von der er felsenfest überzeugt war, sie zu kennen. Plötzlich lichtete sich die Dunkelheit und er stand jemandem gegenüber. Einem Mädchen, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Sie hatte eine zierliche Figur und lange schwarze Haare, die ihr in sanften Locken über die Schultern fielen und bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichten. Ihre Augen waren von einem strahlenden blau und ihr Gesicht zart spitz zugeschnitten. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.

»Was hast du gesagt?«, fragte er verwirrt und trat einen Schritt auf das fremde – und doch bekannte – Mädchen zu.

Sie ergriff sanft seine ausgestreckte Hand und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. »Dein Name ist Harry James Potter und du bist mein Ehemann.«

Er – Harry – riss seine Augen weit auf, plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von Augen. Natürlich! Wie hatte er sie je vergessen können. Das wundervollste Geschöpft auf der Erde! Die Liebe seines Lebens, die ihm seine geliebte Tochter geschenkt hatte. Der Mensch, der ihn stets so akzeptiert hatte, wie er war.

»Melinda«, hauchte er und warf sich in ihre ausgestreckten Arme. Er spürte Wärme auf seiner Haut, konnte an ihrer Brust ihr Herz schlagen hören und fühlte das kühle Metall des Anhängers, der um ihren Hals hing. »Melinda.« Immer wieder wiederholte er ihren Namen, während sie ihm nur sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Dann – nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es schien – löste sie sich sanft aus der Umarmung und sah ihn an.

»Mein Harry!« Sie lächelte und gab ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an, doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Ihr Ausdruck war plötzlich ernst und traurig geworden. Bevor Harry auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, sprach sie weiter: »Harry, es wird Zeit. Wir müssen uns wieder trennen!«, erklärte sie aufgelöst.

»Was? Nein! Auf keinen Fall!« Harry hatte ihre Hände ergriffen und drückte sie fest. Er würde sie nicht mehr loslassen, sie nicht noch einmal verlieren! Nein, diesmal nicht!

Doch sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Mein Liebster. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen und ich höre selbst bald auf hier zu existieren. Bis dahin musst du zurückkehren, sonst wirst du mit ins Nichts gezogen!«

Er verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagte, aber das war ihm egal. Er würde sie nicht mehr allein lassen!

Als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hatte – vielleicht hatte er sie auch ausgesprochen – sprach sie weiter: »Harry, ihr habt es geschafft! Voldemort ist tot, die Zukunft – unsere Gegenwart – ist gerettet! Der Krieg hat ein Ende und du kannst endlich ein normales Leben führen!« Er wollte sie unterbrechen, doch sie legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen. »Sorge dich nicht, du verlierst mich nicht. Auch mein Leben hast du damit gerettet! Ich werde leben! Und ich weiß, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden! Egal, wann und wo. Egal, wie die Welt auch aussehen mag, ich weiß einfach, dass wir für einander bestimmt sind und zueinander finden werden! Habe Mut und finde mich, du weißt doch, wo du suchen musst!«

Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. »Dies ist kein Abschied für immer, mein Harry. Er wird nur kurz sein und dann sehen wir uns wieder, ganz bestimmt! Ich verspreche es!«

Harry schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. »Aber was ist, wenn nicht? Wie soll ich nur ohne dich leben?«, fragte er schwach. Er hatte schon so viele Menschen verloren, die er liebte und keinen zurückbekommen. Wer sagte, dass es wirklich funktionierte?

»Vertraue auf dein Herz und du wirst mich finden. Ich verspreche es!« Dann küsste sie ihn sanft und verschwand.

Und wieder hüllte ihn Dunkelheit ein.

Vogelgezwitscher und warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Harrys Sinne. Leise Stimmenfetzen mischten sich zu den Gesängen der Vögel dazu.

»Harry?«, fragte eine warme, bekannte Stimme vorsichtig.

Er kannte sie, würde sie wahrscheinlich sogar unter Tausenden heraushören können. Immerhin war es die Stimme seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger.

Ruckartig flogen seine Augen auf und blickten in zwei besorgte braune, deren Ausdruck sich jedoch sofort in Freude verwandelte, als sie erkannte, dass Harry wach war.

Langsam, noch mit nur kaum Gefühl in seinem Körper, setzte Harry sich auf. Er war auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts und konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass er wirklich zu oft hier aufwachte.

Hermine saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, etwas weiter entfernt, standen Dumbledore, Sirius, James und Remus.

Letzterer hatte den Arm in einer Schlinge, James und Sirius schienen unverletzt. Von seiner Mutter und Elisa fehlte jede Spur. Noch schien außer Hermine niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry wach war.

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu ihr und mit rauer Stimme fragte er leise: »Er ist tot, oder?«

Hermine lächelte ihn sanft an. »Ja, das ist er.«

»Endgültig?«, fragte er unsicher. »Das letzte Mal ist er auch wieder gekommen.«

»Das letzte Mal wurde aber nur der Körper getötet, nicht die Seele. Diesmal haben wir – oder besser du – beides geschafft«, beruhigte sie ihn.

Die Anspannung, die sich bei seiner Frage unmerklich gebildet hatte, wich von ihm und er sank erschöpft in die Kissen. Sein Blick glitt wieder durch den Raum und blieb an Sirius hängen, der gerade eindringlich auf Dumbledore einsprach. Wie es der Zufall wollte, glitt sein Blick kurz zu ihm herüber und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er feststellte, dass Harry wach war.

»Harry!«, rief er überrascht aus und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn. Schnell traten sie an sein Krankenbett.

»Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?«, fragte Dumbledore.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern – besser gesagt er versuchte es. Denn durch seine Rechte Schulterpartie zog sich schoss ein spitzer Schmerz, sodass er anstatt zu antworten, leise aufzischte. Als der Schmerz langsam abebbte, sah er Dumbledore leicht grinsend an. »Ich denke, es wäre eine Lüge, wenn ich sage, dass es mir gut geht, aber ich werde es wohl überleben, nicht wahr?«

Dumbledore nickte ernst. »Es ist gut, dass du wach bist. Du lagst fast zwei Wochen im Koma. Dieser Kampf hat dich nah an den Tod herangebracht, mein Junge.« Er sah lächelnd zu Hermine. »Allerdings wussten wir von Miss Granger hier, dass du wieder aufwachen würdest.«

Alle Blicke richteten sich wieder auf Hermine, die sanft lächelte und Harrys Hand ergriffen hatte. »Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder wach bist. Ich meine, ich wusste es zwar von Anfang an, aber die Sorge kann man einfach nicht nur wegen einer Aussage abschalten«, erklärte sie lächelnd.

Harry drückte sanft ihre Hand. »Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum du hier sein kannst.«

»Ich denke, das zu erklären könnte länger dauern«, erklärte sie an alle Anwesenden.

Dumbledore klatsche einmal in die Hände und vier zusätzliche Stühle erschienen. »Dann sollten wir uns setzten, nicht wahr?«

Als alle es sich um Harrys Krankenbett bequem gemacht hatten, holte Hermine tief Luft und begann zu erzählen:

»Ich komme aus einer besseren, veränderten Zukunft. Bei uns ist Voldemort vor achtzehn Jahren getötet worden und seitdem herrscht Frieden. Viele Todesser wurde verhaftet und eingesperrt. Die Zauberwelt ist zum normalen Alltag zurückgekehrt und niemand hat mehr Angst davor, Voldemorts Namen zu sagen.«

Ihr Blick glitt in Richtung der Fenster, ehe sie fortfuhr. »Als ich sieben war, kamen James und Sirius zum Haus meiner Eltern und klärten sie auf, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Von da an war ich oft bei den Potters und bin praktisch bis zu unserer Schulzeit in Hogwarts mit dir groß geworden. Auch Ron war oft mit uns zusammen. Wir waren also schon gute Freunde, bevor wir überhaupt Hogwarts betraten. Unsere Schulzeit verlief größtenteils normal, wenn man das so sagen kann. Na ja, der Basilisk im dritten Jahr war schon was besonderes, aber ansonsten war es, glaube ich, eher normal. Wir haben die Schule beendet und Ron und du habt eure Aurorenausbildung begonnen. Ich habe im Ministerium in der Abteilung magischer Forschung eine Ausbildung begonnen.«

Sie sah wieder zu Harry und in ihren Augen lag nun deutlich die Sorge. »Und dann ein paar Monate nach deinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag ist es dann passiert. Wir waren alle bei den Potters eingeladen. Die Weasleys, meine Eltern, die Blacks und Lupins.« Bei letzteren beiden zogen die Angesprochenen kurz die Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch sie unterbrachen Hermine nicht. »Es war eine nette Runde, alle hatten Spaß und dann warst du plötzlich weg.«

»Wie weg?«, fragte James.

Hermine zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. »Na ja, einfach weg. Zunächst dachten alle an einen Streich von Harry oder den Zwillingen, aber als du nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht zurück warst…« Sie ließ den Satz offen. Die Sorge von damals stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was muss das für ein Gefühl gewesen sein, wenn man bemerkte, dass eine geliebte Person einfach vom Erdboden verschwunden war?

Hermine schwieg einen Moment. Sie hatte ihre Augen gesenkt und schien in den Erinnerungen an diesen Tag zu hängen. Harry drückte sanft ihre Hand und Hermine sah überrascht auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

»Die Potters schickten alle nach Hause, außer Sirius, Remus und mir. Es erschien mir, als wüssten sie genau, was mit Harry war. Na ja, und dem war ja auch so. Kurz darauf traf Dumbledore ein und ich wurde ins Vertrauen über den Fall von Voldemort gezogen. Sie erzählten mir, wie sie damals von Chris Fuller und seiner Zukunft erfahren hatten, und auch dass er in Wirklichkeit Harry war. Es war alles sehr kompliziert und ganz ehrlich etwas zu viel für mich.« Sie sah James an. »Ganz ehrlich, du musst echt an deiner Feinfühligkeit arbeiten, James.«

Dieser sah sie etwas geschockt an. »Bitte?«, fragte er und alle lachten kurz.

Hermine schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. »Nun nachdem ich also das alles verkraftet hatte, erklärte man mir, dass es an mir lag, Harry wieder zurückzuholen.«

»Immer schön Schlag auf Schlag, was?«, fragte Harry etwas belustigt. Hermine sah ihn für einen Moment vollkommen entsetzt an, dann lachte sie.

»Ja, das war alles ganz schön schwierig für mich. Aber was sollte ich schon tun. Ich wollte dich wieder haben und wäre dafür jeden erdenklichen Weg gegangen. Also hab ich mein Schicksal gewissermaßen angenommen, wenn man so will. Ich bekam eine kurze Einweisung mit allen wichtigen Informationen und was dazugehörte. Und dann ging es auch schon los«, endete sie und sah wieder in die Runde.

»Ja, was das betrifft, hätte ich auch mal eine Frage«, warf Remus ein. »Wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen. Ich kenne nämlich keinen Zauber, der einen an einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt gefahrlos durch die Zeit schickt und wieder zurück.«

Hermine nickte und zog eine Kette hervor, an der ein goldener Schlüssel hing. »Professor Dumbledore gab mir das hier. Er selbst hat ihn einen Zeitschlüssel genannt.«

Sie reichte dem Direktor Hogwarts die Kette. »Und wo, Miss Granger, habe ich diesen Zeitschlüssel her?«, fragte er interessiert, während er ihn eingehen untersuchte.

»Oh, den haben Sie selbst gemacht. Das haben Sie zu mindestens gesagt. Eine Eigenkonstruktion«, erklärte sie.

Dumbledore nickte und reichte ihn Hermine zurück, die ihn wieder um ihren Hals legte und unter ihrem Hemd verschwinden ließ. Sirius und James schienen etwas enttäuscht, ihn nicht auch einmal in die Finger zu kriegen.

»Wann sind Sie in der Vergangenheit angekommen, Miss Granger?«, fragte Dumbledore.

»Am 1. Juli 1981«, antwortete Hermine. »Also kurz vor Harrys Geburt.«

Dumbledore nickt. »Ab da mussten Sie also nur noch warten.«

Hermine nickte. »Ich wusste, dass Harry im November zurückkommt und dass der Kampf kurz darauf stattfindet. Ein paar Monate warten und recherchieren. Na ja und nicht eingreifen.«

Sirius grinste schief und auch Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. »Und was ist mit Hedwig?«, fragte er sichtlich belustigt.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie leicht er alles nahm, jetzt wo er wusste, dass Voldemort tot war. Eine unglaubliche Last war von ihm gefallen und etwas Neues schien sich ihn ihm zu regen.

Hermine zuckte lächelnd mit dem Schultern. »Als ich in der Zukunft den Zeitschlüssel aktiviert habe, ist sie einfach auf meine Schulter geflogen. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr reagieren, da waren wir beide schon da. Ich hab sie Monate lang von dir ferngehalten, dann ist sie mir weggeflogen.«

»Wann?«, fragte Sirius.

»Vor ein paar Wochen. Ich wusste, dass sie zu Harry fliegen würde, ich hab gehofft, dass er bei dir ist. Hedwig hab ich am ersten Abend nicht gefunden, dafür aber Harry, wie er im Schnee lag und schlief. Fast hättest du mich gesehen«, erklärte sie und sah Harry ernst an. »Ehrlich, Harry, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, im Schnee einzuschlafen. Du hättest dir den Tod holen können!«, meckerte sie.

Harry grinste schief. »Sorry.«

»Also warst du das in der Nacht!«, entfuhr es Sirius. »Wir hatten Fußspuren entdeckt.«

Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. »Ups«, war alles, was sie dazu sagte.

»Also hast du Hedwig einfach bei Harry gelassen?«, fragte Remus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, ich hab sie am Abend nicht gefunden und gehofft, sie wäre vielleicht schon wieder ins Appartement geflogen. Als sie nicht da war, bin ich am nächsten Tag noch mal hin, da hatte sie sich Harry allerdings schon gezeigt. Also habe ich nur kurz nach Harry gesehen und bin wieder gegangen. Vier Tage später bin ich nach Hogwarts gegangen, um mich endlich Professor Dumbledore zu zeigen. Ich bin gerade noch so vor Voldemort aufs Grundstück gekommen.«

Sie sah wieder zu Harry und drückte seine Hand. »Während ihr draußen gekämpft habt, habe ich Dumbledore alles erklärt und bin dann zu euch raus. Den Rest kennt ihr.«

»Ich nicht«, erklärte Harry und alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. »Ich meine, ich erinnere mich an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, doch es sind große Lücken und der Rest ist unscharf. Wieso weiß ich das nicht mehr? Es wird erst wieder mit Hermines Auftauchen klar.«

»Das kann ich erklären.« Hermine hob ihre Hand, als wäre sie im Unterricht und Harry konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihre Hand leicht errötend wieder senkte. »Der Zauber, den du benutzt hast, um Voldemorts Körper zu töten, ist sehr kräfteraubend und kompliziert. Du hast alle positiven Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit auf ihn übertragen. Doch da du vorher deine eigene Persönlichkeit hast blockieren lassen, waren nicht unbedingt viele übrig. Und diese musstest du umso intensiver einsetzten. Die Persönlichkeit des Chris Fullers ist fast gänzlich erloschen.« Die anderen sahen sie fragend an und Hermine zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. »Hat Professor Dumbledore mir vor meiner Abreise alles erklärt.«

Harry nickte, da fiel ihm etwas ein. »Was habt ihr eigentlich der Außenwelt erzählt? Die Wahrheit?«, fragte er dann.

Sirius lächelte. »Merlin, bewahre! Natürlich nicht! Nein, wir haben ihnen erzählt, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen wollte und James, Remus und ich zufällig gerade hier waren. Und natürlich Chris Fuller«, fügte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. »Den Kampf an sich haben wir wahrheitsgemäß berichtet, nur was das Ende und das danach angeht, haben wir ein klein wenig geflunkert.«

Harry zog die linke Augenbraue verwirrt in die Höhe und James fuhr fort. »Wir haben erzählt, dass es zum Zweikampf im Verbotenen Wald zwischen Voldemort und Chris Fuller kam. Als der Kampf vorbei war, fanden wir nur Voldemorts Leiche, Chris Fuller war von Erdboden verschluckt. Da wir erklärt haben, dass er bereits sehr schwer verletzt war, suchte das Ministerium mehrere Tage nach ihm, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er wurde schließlich für tot erklärt. Die ganze Zaubergemeinschaft feiert Chris Fuller nun als Helden.« James grinste schief. »Das Ministerium weiß natürlich, dass es keinen Chris Fuller gegeben hat. Dass das wahrscheinlich ein Deckname war, aber sie sehen darüber hinweg. Er ist ein Held für die Zaubergemeinschaft.«

»Das heißt, ich bin in der Zukunft nichts besonderes?«, fragte Harry froh nach.

»Nun ja, dein Vater war bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts dabei und kannte den Heroen, der ihn getötet hat, aber ich denke, etwas besonderes wirst du deshalb nicht unbedingt, oder Hermine?«, fragte James zuletzt.

Diese sah alle Anwesenden ernst an. »Harry kann ich diese Frage gerne beantworten, doch euch nicht. Ich darf die Zukunft nicht weiter verändern, indem ich zu viel verrate. Ich wurde genau darüber aufgeklärt, was ich sagen darf und was nicht«, erklärte sie lächelnd.

»Und du bist hier um mich zurückzuholen?«, fragte er weiter.

Hermine nickte ernst. »Ja, das bin ich. Aus irgendeinem Grund bist du mit unserem Harry verbunden und deswegen verschwunden. Zeitparadoxon und doppelte Identitäten, frag mich nicht, ich hab das nicht so ganz verstanden, als mir das erklärt wurde«, gestand sie entschuldigend.

»In der Tat ist es erstaunlich, dass Harry nicht einfach verschwunden ist, als er die Zukunft so gravierend verändert hat«, mischte sich da Dumbledore ein. »Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich das erwartet. Immerhin hat er die Zukunft verändert und damit auch sich selbst. Eigentlich dürftest du nicht mehr hier sein, Harry«, schloss er nachdenklich.

»Ich bin es aber«, entgegnete er etwas trotzig. Er verstand, was Dumbledore damit sagen wollte, allerdings gefiel es ihm nicht, _wie_ er es gesagt hatte.

»Niemand macht dir deswegen Vorwürfe«, fuhr James dazwischen. »Die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst und ihr beide in eure Zeit zurückkehrt.«

Harry nickte stumm. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Voldemort war tot und diesmal für immer. Er war kein berühmtes Kind, weil seine Eltern niemals gestorben waren. Sirius würde niemals nach Askaban kommen und er würde nicht so viele Menschen verlieren, wie Melinda oder seine kleine süße Tochter.

Doch all das, was er als Vergangenheit kannte, war fort. Nichts war mehr so wie er es kannte. Wie sollte er sich in der neuen Zukunft nur zu Recht finden. Wie sollte er leben, ohne eine einzige Erinnerung an die schöne Kindheit und nur mit den grausamen Erinnerungen an seine nicht mehr existierende Vergangenheit. Er wollte sie nicht vergessen, denn sie machte ihn aus, egal wie die Zukunft nun aussah, und doch, wie sollte er so jemals ein normales Leben führen?

»Dazu hat sich Professor Dumbledore auch einige Gedanken während der Jahre gemacht«, erklärte Hermine und riss ihn aus Gedanken. Hatte er seine letzten Gedanken etwa laut ausgesprochen?

»Er glaubt«, fuhr Hermine fort, »dass du, wenn du wieder in unserer Zeit bist, beide Erinnerungen haben wirst.«

»Beide?«, fragte Harry verwirrt nach.

»Ja, da unser Harry ja verschwunden ist und du noch hier bist, war es die logischste Erklärung. Natürlich ist das alles nur Theorie. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass du keinerlei Erinnerungen an deine Vergangenheit in der veränderten Zukunft haben wirst, aber Dumbledore meinte, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich wäre.« Sie lächelte Harry aufmunternd an, griff dann nach ihrer Tasche und holte ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch heraus. »Professor Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass es gut möglich sein würde, dass die Erinnerungen von unserem Harry deine eigenen mit der Zeit überlagern könnten, deswegen gab er mir das hier mit.« Sie reichte ihm das Buch. »Das ist ein magisches Buch. Es schreibt sich quasi von selbst. Du musst dich nur darauf konzentrieren, was du schreiben möchtest und den Rest macht das Buch.«

Vorsichtig nahm Harry das Buch entgegen. »Ich soll also mein ganzes Leben in dieses Buch niederschreiben, falls ich es vergesse?«, fragte er nach.

Hermine nickte. »Ich soll dich erst zurückbringen, wenn du fertig bist«, erklärte sie.

Harry nickte nur stumm und starrte auf das Buch. Sein ganzes Leben. Sein _bisheriges_ Leben, welches so einfach nicht mehr existierte. In einem kleinen unscheinbaren Buch. Es schien so absurd. Als ob es nur annähernd das aussagen könnte, was er alles erlebt hatte. Und doch war es eine gute Idee, sollte er wirklich mit der Zeit alles vergessen.

»Wird das denn ausreichen?«, fragte Harry zweifelnd. Immerhin wollte er es möglichst detailliert niederschreiben.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Solltest du auf der letzten Seite angekommen und noch nicht fertig sein, erscheint automatisch eine neue Seite. Erst wenn du wirklich fertig bist und daran denkst, wenn du das Buch in den Händen hältst, erscheint keine neue Seite und überflüssige werden verschwinden«, erklärte Hermine.

Dumbledore schmunzelte. »Sehr raffiniert. Auch etwas, woran ich die letzten Jahrzehnte gearbeitet habe, Miss Granger?«, fragte er interessiert.

Hermine lächelte verschmilzt. »Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Professor, aber das ist von den Zwillingen.«

»Fred und George?«, hakte Harry nach.

Hermine nickte. »Ja, sie haben einen Scherzartikel-Laden eröffnet, nachdem sie von der Schule abgegangen sind. Du bist übrigens stiller Teilhaber«, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Harry schmunzelte. »Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht.«

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Dumbledore klatschte freudig in die Hände und stand auf. »Ich denke, dann sollten wir Harry jetzt Zeit geben, damit er in sich gehen kann und damit beginnen kann.«

Alle Anwesenden nickten und standen auf. James hielt jedoch kurz inne. »Ähm, Harry?«

Angesprochener sah fragend auf. »Ja, Dad?«, fragte er und wurde sich im nächsten Moment bewusst, was er da gesagt hatte. Während James kurz das Konzept verlor, dann aber breit grinste, wurde Harry rot im Gesicht.

»Ähm, also, ich würde deiner Mutter gerne die ganze Situation erklären und sie in alles einweihen. Sie ist immerhin die einzige von uns, die noch immer nicht die Wahrheit kennt. Ist das in Ordnung?«, fragte er.

Harry senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. Einerseits wollte er sie nicht in Sorge versetzten, andererseits hatte sie das Recht es zu erfahren. Außerdem wäre es besser jetzt, als in 20 Jahren, wenn er plötzlich verschwand. Er sah seinen Vater wieder an und nickte er aufmunternd. »Ja tu das, aber geh nicht so sehr ins Detail bei den schlimmen Dingen. Ich will sie nicht unnötig sorgen.«

James nickte dankbar. »Das werde ich.«

»Gut, Harry. Wir lassen dich jetzt in Ruhe. Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt«, erklärte Hermine zum Abschied, dann war er alleine.

Lange starrte er das Buch in seinen Händen an, ohne es zu öffnen. Es schien unmöglich, jetzt einfach so seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte niederzuschreiben. Und wie schrieb man seine Biographie eigentlich. Er wusste überhaupt wie man so etwas machte.

»Am besten man beginnt wohl beim Anfang«, murmelte er zu sich selbst und schlug das Buch auf. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Seite. Und in seinen Gedanken formten sich die ersten Sätze.

_Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich wurde am 31. Juli 1981 in Godrics Hollow geboren. Mein__e__ Geburt stand nicht unbedingt unter eine__m__ guten Stern…_

Die Tage vergingen und Harry kam langsam aber sicher voran. Es war erstaunlich wie leicht es für ihn war seine Vergangenheit erneut Revue passieren zu lassen. Sobald er einmal begonnen hatte, schrieben sich seine Erinnerungen fast von selbst in das Buch. Er brauchte zehn volle Tage, in denen niemand es wagte ihn zu stören, doch dann war er endlich am Ende angelangt.

_Und nun sitze ich hier in der Krankenstation und schreibe alles nieder. Mein gesamtes Leben, das nicht mehr mein Leben ist, gebannt auf einigen hundert Seiten._

Harry sah auf und überlegte. Eigentlich war er fertig. Allerdings klang das Ende irgendwie komisch. Dann sah er wieder auf das Buch.

_Ich schreibe das hier, um mich stets daran zu erinnern, wie es einmal war. Und um mich an Melinda zu erinnern. Meine geliebte Melinda, die ich hoffentlich eines Tages wieder sehen werde. _

_Ende_

Kurz sah Harry noch auf die letzten Sätze, dann schloss er zufrieden das Buch. Es war geschafft. Sein gesamtes Leben gebannt in einem kleinen Buch. Er hielt es noch kurz in den Händen, dann legte er es auf dem Nachttisch ab und stand auf. Seine Sachen lagen bereits gereinigt und repariert auf dem Nebenbett.

Als er sich angezogen hatte, trat er an das Fenster und sah auf das belebte Gelände von Hogwarts. Hunderte von Schülern tummelten sich noch draußen rum und genossen die letzten warmen Tage in diesem Jahr. Der Krieg war vorbei. Es gab nichts mehr wovor man sich fürchten musste. Es herrschte Frieden, endgültig.

Ein Lächelnd stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Er freute sich für diese Schüler dort. Er freute sich für die gesamte Zauberwelt. Aber am meisten freute er sich für seine –

Es klopfte. Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum. Die Tür wurde wenige Sekunden später geöffnet und Lily stand in der Tür. Etwas unsicher sah sie sich um. Als sie Harry entdeckte, lief sie leicht rot an.

»Störe ich?«, fragte sie leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, ich bin fertig mit schreiben, komm ruhig rein.«

Sie nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Unschlüssig stand sie im Raum. »James hat – nun ja, er hat mir alles erzählt. Schon vor mehr als einer Woche und ich - « Unsicher trat sie auf der Stelle.

Harry lächelte sanft. Er hatte ja viele Reaktionen erwartet, wenn seine Mutter alles erfahren würde, aber diese unsichere ganz sicher nicht.

»Mum? Willst du dich nicht setzten?«, fragte Harry, der es sich auf der breiten Fensterbank bequem gemacht hatte. Lily sah ihn einen Moment mit großen Augen an, doch dann nickte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry zog die Knie an und sein Blick wanderte wieder aus dem Fenster, weit in die Ferne. Lily schien noch immer nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Harry spürte ihren Blick auf sich und plötzlich fühlte er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange.

»Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?«, fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Harry sah sie überrascht an. »Ich-?«

»Und wir haben dich auch noch rausgeschmissen«, fuhr Lily fort. »Was musst du nur von uns gedacht haben?«, fragte sie traurig.

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. »Ich dachte, dass ihr sehr gute Menschen seid, die einen schwerverletzten Fremden aufnehmen und sich um ihn kümmern. Und dass ihr nicht jeden beliebigen dahergelaufenen Menschen vertraut. Was wohl auch gut so ist«, erklärte er lächelnd.

Lily nickte nur. Sie drückte seine Hände. »Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir irgendwie helfen können. Wenn ich früher davon erfahren hätte-«

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein, wenn ihr früher davon Wind bekommen hättet, wärt ihr noch mehr in Gefahr gewesen, als ihr es sowieso schon gewesen seid. Glaub mir, ich hätte das am liebsten so schnell wie möglich durchgezogen, ohne jemanden davon zu erzählen. Sirius hab ich es als erstes auch nicht unbedingt freiwillig anvertraut. Er kann schon sehr bedrohlich wirken, wenn er den Zauberstab auf einen richtet«, erklärte Harry schmunzelnd.

Lily sah ihn geschockt an. »Er hat was?«, fragte sie entsetzt und wollte aufstehen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

»Nein, bleib!«, bat er sie und sie setzte sich wieder. »Er hat das damals nur getan, weil er euch schützen wollte und ich bin ihn deswegen nicht böse. Ehrlich gesagt, war es ganz befreiend, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man darüber sprechen kann.«

Lily nickte nur. »Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, was du alles schon durchgemacht hast. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese schreckliche Vergangenheit nehmen.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich nicht. Alles, was ich bis jetzt durchgemacht habe, alles was ich erlebt, gewonnen und verloren habe, macht mich zu dem Menschen, der ich jetzt bin. Es stimmt, ich habe Menschen sterben sehen, die ich sehr geliebt habe, aber ich habe auch die Liebe erleben dürfen. Ich war sogar schon Vater.« Harrys Blick glitt wieder nach draußen. Seine Gedanken schweiften kurz zu seiner kleinen süßen Tochter und Melinda. Der seltsame Traum, den er gehabt hatte, bevor er aufgewacht war, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Würde er sie wirklich wieder sehen können?

»Vater?«, fragte Lily da etwas entsetzt und riss Harry aus den Gedanken. »Aber du bist doch noch so jung?«

Harry lachte. »So viel älter bist du auch nicht, Mum. Außerdem hat es sich einfach ergeben. Ich habe es nie bereut. Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, denn nichts davon wird so passieren«, schloss er zuletzt.

Lily legte ihn sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Vielleicht begegnest du ihr wieder«, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern und lächelte sanft.

Harry nickte. »Ja, vielleicht.« Er stand auf und trat zu seinem Bett. »Mum, ich habe eine Bitte an dich«, erklärte er und nahm das kleine Buch in die Hand. »Ich möchte, dass du das für mich aufbewahrst, bis ich wieder bei euch bin.« Damit hielt er ihr das Buch entgegen.

Nur zögerlich nahm Lily es an. »Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest es sicher auch mitnehmen«, wand sie ein.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, ich möchte, dass du es nimmst und es liest.«

Geschockt riss Lily die Augen auf. »Wirklich? Ich soll es lesen?«

Harry nickte wieder. »Ja. Ich möchte, dass du alles weißt. Du und Dad.«

Lily trat einen Schritt näher zu Harry, ihre Hand wanderte wieder zu seiner Wange. »Ich werde gut darauf Acht geben«, versprach sie.

»Danke.«

Ja, Harry freute sich, dass endlich Frieden war und dass niemand mehr Leid durch Voldemort ertragen musste. Er freute sich wirklich für viele, doch am meisten für seine Eltern.

»Habt ihr auch alles?«, fragte Sirius noch einmal.

Sie standen auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Von hier aus, sollten Hermine und Harry zusammen mit Hedwig wieder in ihre Zeit reisen. Es war der schwere Abschied, den keiner haben wollte.

Harry nickte lächelnd und fuhr Hedwig, die auf seiner Schulter saß durch Gefieder. »Ja, Sirius. Wenn du noch einmal fragst, verhexe ich dich.«

Peinlich berührt kratze Sirius sich verlegen am Kopf. »Na ja, ich will ja nur, dass alles gut geht«, versuchte er sich zu erklären.

Harry trat auf ihn zu. »Das weiß ich. Und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar für alles, was du für mich getan hast«, gab er offen zu und umarmte seinen Paten. Hedwig flog zu Hermine auf die Schulter, die sich ebenfalls verabschiedete.

Nachdem Harry sich wieder von Sirius gelöst hatte, verstrubbelte sein Pate ihm die Haare. »Pass gut auf dich auf, passt wohl nicht ganz, was?«, fragte er keck. »Dann lieber: Bis gleich, oder?«

Harry nickte stumm und wandte sich an Remus. »Vielen Dank für alles, Remus.« Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Ein kräftiger Druck und ein warmer Blick. Man brauchte nicht immer eine Umarmung, um Gefühle auszudrücken.

Neben Remus stand Elisa. Mit Tränen in den Augen warf sie sich in Harrys Arme. »Ich werde dich so vermissen!«, weinte sie laut. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung sanft. »Ich verdanke dir eine ganze Menge, Elli«, murmelte er ihr leise ins Ohr, »versprich mir den anderen meine schmutzigen Geheimnisse nicht zu verraten.«

Sie lachte leise und löste sich von ihm und griff nach seinen Händen. Noch einem Moment sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ seine Hände los. Sie stellte sich neben Sirius, der einen Arm um sie legte und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine und ahnte da so etwas. Die Blacks, hatte Hermine gesagt und Harry lachte in Gedanken.

Dann kamen seine Eltern. Seine Mutter hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen und warf sich wie Elisa vor ihr in seine Arme. Sie bebte leicht. James trat ebenfalls hinzu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter ab.

»Ich weiß, dass ich keinen Grund habe, zu weinen«, erklärte Lily schluchzend, »aber ich will trotzdem nicht dass du gehst.« Harry verstärkte die Umarmung und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also beließ er es bei einem einfachen Satz. »Danke für alles, Mum.«

Sie schluchzte wieder. »Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast«, erwiderte sie und strich ihn sanft durchs Haar.

»Ich liebe euch!«, brachte Harry mit bebender Stimme hervor.

»Wie wir dich, mein Sohn«, sagte James. »Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich.« Dann trat er einem Schritt zurück und auch Lily löste sich, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, von ihm.

Harry trat zu Hermine und sah alle Anwesenden liebevoll an. »Danke für alles!«, erklärte er noch einmal an alle gerichtet.

Dumbledore trat zu ihnen. Harry reichte seinen Schulleiter die Hand. »Ihnen auch vielen Dank, Professor. Für alles!«, bedanke er sich.

Dumbledore schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte ihn spitzbübisch über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. »Passen Sie beide gut auf sich auf.«

Hermine und Harry nickten. »Deine Hand, Harry«, bat Hermine sanft. Er umschloss ihre schmalen Finger und Hermine zog den Zeitschlüssel hervor. Harry sah wie sie die kleine rote Perle, die in ihm eingelassen war, mit ihren Daumen kurz nach rechts andrehte. Hermine hatte ihm erklärt wie er funktionierte. Dumbledore hatte zwei Daten eingespeichert. Zum Einen den 1. Juli 1981 und dann die Zeit aus der sie gekommen war. Drehte man die Kugel nach links, reiste man in Harrys Geburtsjahr, drehte sie man rechts ins Jahr 2001. Relativ simpel.

Die Perle in der Mitte des Schlüssels begann zu strahlen und hüllte erst Hermine und dann auch Harry in ein helles rotes Licht ein. Noch einmal sah er zu den anderen, zu Sirius und Elisa, Remus, Dumbledore und natürlich zu seinen Eltern. »Bis gleich«, sagte er noch, dann verschwamm alles.

Es war so ähnlich wie mit dem Zeitumkehrer, wie Harry erstaunt feststellte, nur, dass die Zeit viel schneller voranschritt und sie nicht an einem Ort gebunden waren. Nein, die Umgebung änderte sich ebenfalls. Harry wusste, dass sie in ihrem Garten in Godrics Hollow landen würden.

»Lass meine Hand nicht los, Harry«, sagte Hermine neben ihm und er drückte ihre fester. Hedwig, die noch immer auf Hermines Schulter saß, hatte sich gut in ihrem Oberteil festgekrallt. Sie hatte ihr Federkleid aufgeplustert und sah sich ebenso neugierig wie Harry um.

»Wir werden langsamer. Gleich sind wir da«, erklärte Hermine da auch schon und lenkte Harrys Blick wieder von Hedwig auf seine Umgebung. Sie standen bereits im Garten der Potters, da war Harry sich sicher. Ab und an erhaschte er kurz einen Blick auf ein Kind mit schwarzen strubbligen Haaren oder einen großen Mann mit derselben Frisur. Harry ahnte bereits, dass er und sein Vater das sein könnten.

Doch dann zog es plötzlich schmerzhaft in Harrys Brust und gleichzeitig schien sein Kopf zu explodieren.

TBC…

(ein letztes Mal :D)


	25. Epilog

Hallo ihr lieben!

Wie geht es euch? Alles fein? Ich bin zwar – wie immer – im Stress, aber irgendwie gewöhne ich mich langsam dran. :D

Hier präsentiere ich euch also das letzte Kapitel, den Epilog! Das ist meine erste Story, die ich beendet habe und es hat mehr als drei Jahre gedauert. Meine lieben, ich entschuldige mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat… und bedanke mich gleichfalls dass ihr so treu geblieben seit (auch wenn es zum Ende hin etwas abgenommen hat :D)

Ich bin etwas zwiespältig, was das Ende dieser Story angeht. Nicht inhaltlich, ich denke es ist mir gut gelungen, auch wenn es etwas offen ist, aber so kann sich jeder von euch selbst etwas zusammenträumen, wie es weitergeht. Es wird übrigens definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben. Mit dieser Story ist Schluss. Aber es geht ja mit anderen weiter. Was ich eigentlich meinte, ist, dass ich es einerseits mich total freue, dass diese Story vorbei ist und ich es endlich geschafft habe, meine erste Story vollständig zu beenden. Aber irgendwie ist es auch schade, dass es vorbei ist. Trotzdem es ist ein tolles Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich es geschafft habe!

Herrje ich rede und rede. Und euch interessiert wahrscheinlich nur der Epilog.

Also nur noch ein kurzes Schlusswort:

Ich bedanke bei all meinen Lesern und Kommentarschreibern. Ihr habt mich auf diesen langen (wirklich langen) Weg immer begleitet, unterstützt und auch angespornt. Für eure zahlreichen Kommentare bin ich mehr als nur dankbar. Sie bedeuten mir wirklich viel.

Auch bedanken muss ich mich natürlich bei meinen beiden Beta-Lesern Koharu-Sama, die fast von Anfang an dabei war und Robino, die mittendrin auf meinen kleinen Hilferuf geantwortet hat. Ihr beide habt fabelhafte Arbeit geleistet und mir immer sehr geholfen. Auch wenn ich ab und zu etwas genervt habe und hinter euch mit den Füßen gescharrt habe :D

An Alle euch da draußen: Danke!

Und nun genug des vorgeredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und hoffentlich sehen wir uns bei einer anderen Story wieder :D

Eure misamy

**Epilog**

Er fühlte sich seltsam körperlos. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Um ihn herum war alles schwarz und er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Dann wurde es plötzlich hell und sein Körper wurde wieder schwer. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, doch dann konnte er endlich erkennen wo er war. Oder eben auch nicht. Um ihn herum war nichts, außer weiter Unendlichkeit. Und direkt ihm gegenüber war ein Spiegel ohne Rahmen. Er schwebte einfach vor ihm in der Luft und zeigte sein Spiegelbild.

Doch Moment! Der Spiegel zeigte nicht sein exaktes Spiegelbild. Das Abbild, welches er sah, hatte geschlossene Augen und den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Es war als ob sein Spiegelbild schliefe. Vorsichtig steckte er die Hand aus und stellte erstaunt fest, dass dort, wo er die harte Oberfläche des Spiegels erwartete hatte nichts war. Er griff direkt hindurch und konnte sein Gegenüber fast berühren.

»Was bei Merlin-?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Das bist du, Harry«, antwortete ihm da eine Stimme. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken.

»Wer ist da?«, fragte er in die Leere.

»Ich trage viele Namen, doch das ist nicht von Belang«, erklang die Stimme wieder, diesmal aber viel näher als vorher. Im nächsten Moment erschien eine Kugel aus Licht direkt zwischen Harry und seinem Abbild. »Wichtig ist jetzt nur, wie du dich entscheidest. Du musst wählen!«

Harry sah die Kugel aus Licht verwirrt an. »Wählen? Zwischen was?«

»Harry James Potter! Entscheide dich, welche Erinnerungen du behalten willst: Die aus deinem alten oder die aus deinem neuen Leben«, erklärte die Kugel und riss Harry fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Was wollte diese seltsame Lichtkugel? Er sollte sich wirklich zwischen zwei Erinnerungen entscheiden? Er verstand es nicht. »Warum? Warum kann ich nicht beide behalten?«

Er wollte beide nicht missen. Er wollte nicht all die Dinge vergessen, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, der er heute war. Diese Dinge, egal wie schlecht einige davon waren, hatten ihn letztendlich so weit gebracht, dass er in die Vergangenheit gereist war und es schließlich geschafft hatte, diese in eine bessere zu verwandeln. Er hatte trotz all des Leides, welches ihm widerfahren war, doch so viel schönes erfahren: Liebe, Freundschaft und daraus resultierendes Glück. Er wäre nicht der, welcher er heute war, wenn er nicht all das Glück und Leid in seinem Leben durchgemacht hätte.

Dagegen wollte er aber auch all die neuen Erinnerungen aus der veränderten Zukunft nicht vermissen. Er wollte wissen, wie es war, wenn man ein normales Leben führte, ohne den Druck einer ganzen Gesellschaft oder die ständige Gefahr und Bedrohung durch Voldemort. Er wolle wissen, wie es wohl sein würde, sein ganzes Leben in einer Familie aufzuwachsen, die einen liebte und ihn nicht wie einen Aussätzigen behandelte.

Und er wollte vergleichen. Er glaubte zwar, dass sein neues Leben ein besseres wäre, doch er würde vielleicht niemals Dinge und Erfahrungen machen, die er in seiner alten Vergangenheit gemacht hatte und die seiner Meinung nach wichtig waren. Er wäre zum Beispiel Melinda vielleicht niemals begegnet, wenn er nicht in das Haus der Seelen von Dumbledore geschickt worden wäre und hätte so niemals die Liebe seines Lebens kennen gelernt. Vielleicht wohlgemerkt. Möglich war es schon, dass er Melinda in dieser veränderten Zukunft wiedertreffen würde. Doch wer garantierte ihm das? Nein, da wollte er doch lieber beide behalten und so sein Leben gestalten.

»Dennoch musst du wählen«, erklärte die Kugel und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Hatte es etwa seine Gedanken lesen können oder hatte Harry lediglich laut gedacht?

»Wähle!«, forderte ihn die Kugel erneut auf.

»Warum kann ich nicht beide behalten?«, fragte Harry verwirrt und langsam verärgert.

»Der menschliche Körper ist nicht dafür ausgelegt, zwei Erinnerungsstränge in einem Körper zu verwalten. Schon gar nicht, wenn der zweite Strang plötzlich zum Ersten hinzukommt. Das menschliche Gehirn wäre damit überlastet«, erklärte die Lichtkugel etwas altklug.

»Ich muss mich also entscheiden? Gibt es nicht irgendein Zwischending, sodass ich wenigstens ein paar Erinnerungen aus meinen alten Leben behalten kann. Wenigstens die Erinnerungen an Melinda und meiner Tochter?«

»Nein, auch das würde dein menschliches Gehirn überlasten. Es wäre zu verwirrt über Erinnerungen, die es eigentlich nicht haben dürfte.« Wieder diese altkluge Stimme. »Wähle!«

Harry seufzte tief. Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Er wollte beide nicht hergeben. Allerdings hatten sie genau das erwartet. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte Dumbledore ihm ja aufgetragen, sein gesamtes Leben niederzuschreiben. Sodass er sich erinnern würde, falls der Fall des Vergessens eintreten würde. Hatte er damit also eine Wahl? Auch wenn er seine zweite Identität vergessen würde, könnte seine Mutter ihm doch das Buch geben und er könnte zu mindestens darin lesen und vielleicht waren die Beschreibungen von Melinda emotional stark genug, dass auch die andere Identität von Harry sich auf die Suche nach ihr machen und sie finden würde?

Wie gesagt, vielleicht.

Licht kitzelte seine Nase. Die Helligkeit brannte durch seine Augenlider hindurch und ließ ihn sie automatisch zusammenzucken. Harry hörte leise Stimmen um ihn herum. Als er sich langsam zu bewegen anfing, wurden sie lauter und Schritte verrieten ihm, dass sich mehrere Leute ihm näherten. Er versuchte mit der Hand seine Augen gegen das Licht abzuschirmen, doch es gelang ihm kaum sie zu heben. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an. Oh man, was war nur passiert? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es fiel ihm schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wo war er? Was hatte er gemacht, dass er sich so schrecklich fühlte? Nur langsam dämmerte es ihm. Gedanken kamen zurück. Seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, Hermine. Langsam kam sein Gedächtnis zurück.

»Harry?« Die Stimme seiner Mutter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn schließlich vorsichtig blinzeln.

»Mum?«, fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

»Ja, Liebling, wir sind hier. Dir kann nichts mehr geschehen, du bist in Sicherheit«, antwortete sie ihm liebevoll und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.

Endlich schaffte Harry es die Augen zu öffnen und sich aufzusetzen. Sein Schädel brummte und ihm tanzten dunkle Flecken vor den Augen, doch dieser Effekt verlor sich langsam. Genauso wie das Gefühl der Kraftlosigkeit und die innere Verwirrtheit.

»Oh man, was haben mir die Zwillinge nur in den Drink getan, dass es mich so weghaut?«, fragte er scherzhaft und sah in die Runde. Natürlich waren seine Eltern da, Sirius und Elisa, Remus und Tonks und auch Hermine. Merkwürdigerweise sahen ihn alle immer noch besorgt an, anstatt auf den Scherz einzusteigen. Zum zweiten Mal seitdem er wieder aufgewacht war, fragte er sich was hier los war.

»Harry, woran erinnerst du dich?« fragte sein Vater ernst.

Harry verstand nicht recht womit er mit dieser Frage hinaus wollte. »Was soll die Frage, Dad? Oh man, was haben die Zwillinge angestellt? Haben sie Ron auch was ins Essen getan? Er hat es bestimmt noch schlechter als ich vertragen, oder?«, witzelte er.

Stille. Erneut. Wieso stieg keiner auf seine Witze ein? Zugeben er war nicht der lustigste, aber solche Witze zogen doch sonst immer. Zumal es anscheinend ja nichts Schlimmes war, denn dann wäre er wohl nach St. Mungos gebracht worden. Was das anging waren seine Eltern wirklich sehr fürsorglich.

Langsam wurde es Harry zu viel. »Was bei Merlin ist hier los?«, wollte er wissen.

Für einen Moment sahen sich alle besorgt an, dann lächelte sein Vater. »Nichts, mein Sohn. Wir haben nur gescherzt.« Er klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. »Wir waren etwas besorgt, weil die Zwillinge diesmal wirklich übertrieben hatten, aber es ist ja alles in Ordnung. Also keine Sorge.« Dann verließen alle bis auf Hermine das Zimmer und ließen einen mehr als verwirrten Harry zurück.

»Ok, das war mehr als seltsam«, erklärte Harry und lachte. »Verrätst du mir, was hier los ist?«

Hermine wich seinem Blick zunächst aus, sah ihm dann aber doch in die Augen als sie antwortete. Ein leichtes etwas gequältes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. »Weißt du, Harry. Wir haben uns wirklich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Du hast immerhin drei Tage geschlafen. Ein Heiler aus St. Mungos war hier, aber er meinte es sei alles in Ordnung und du würdest schon wieder aufwachen. Allerdings weiß keiner so richtig, warum du das Bewusstsein verloren hast, deswegen sind sie noch etwas besorgt. Fred und George hast du es jedenfalls nicht zu verdanken.« Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, doch Harry sah, dass noch immer etwas nicht stimmte. »Du erzählst mir nicht alles, oder?«, hakte er nach.

Hermine atmete tief durch und wich erneut seinem Blick aus. »Ja, aber darüber solltest du lieber mit deinen Eltern reden, sie werden dir sicher alles erklären.«

Harry sah seine beste Freundin lange an, dann nickte er und lächelte. »Schon gut, Mine. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Danke.«

»Für was?«, fragte sie verwirrt.

Harry stand auf und sah sie verwirrt an. »Na dafür, dass du zu mindestens teilweise ehrlich warst und nicht gelogen hast.« Als Antwort darauf lächelte sie nur.

»Dann geh ich mal runter und horch meine Eltern aus«, erklärte er grinsend und griff nach der Türklinke. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sah sich verwirrt im Zimmer um.

»Was ist?«, fragte Hermine ihn.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Keine Ahnung, ich hab das Gefühlt, dass ich etwas wichtiges vergessen habe.« Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Er hörte nicht mehr wie Hermine leise schluchzte.

Schon von oben konnte Harry die Stimmen seiner Eltern und der anderen hören. Sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Und irgendwie kam Harry nicht drum herum zu glauben, dass sie über ihn sprachen.

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich die Treppe herunter und blieb vor der Tür zur großen Wohnküche stehen. Sie war nur angelehnt und Harry verstand jedes einzelne Wort nun deutlich.

»Du solltest ihm das Buch geben, Lily!«, erklang da die Stimme von Elisa, seiner Patentante. »Er hat ein Recht alles zu erfahren, wenn er sich schon nicht mehr erinnert. Er wollte hier unbedingt Melinda suchen, was kaum passieren wird, wenn er nicht von ihr weiß.«

»Vielleicht findet er sie auch so«, entgegnete seine Mutter besorgt und uneinsichtig. »Ich habe es gelesen. Er hat Dinge durchgemacht, die ihr euch nicht mal vorstellen könnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich will, dass er das alles erfährt und erneut durchmacht.«

»Aber Lily, das tut er nicht«, versuchte sein Vater sie zu beruhigen. »Für ihn wird es nur nieder geschriebene Erinnerungen sein, die etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Selbst wenn seine Fantasie mit ihm durchgeht, kann er es nie so nachvollziehen, als wäre es ihm selbst passiert. Aber er sollte wenigstens die Chance bekommen, sich selbst eine Meinung darüber bilden zu können.« Kurz war es ruhig, dann sprach sein Vater weiter. »Liebling, es war sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass du es liest, damit du alles verstehst und ihn besser kennen lernst. Verbann ihn nicht aus unserem Leben, dafür hat er zu viel für uns getan.«

Seine Mutter sagte nichts dazu, doch Harry ahnte, dass sie stumm zustimmte. Er glaubte, dass es nun an der Zeit war, sich einzumischen. Sanft klopfte er gegen die Tür und trat unaufgefordert ein.

Entsetzte Augen schauten ihm entgegen. »Wie lange stehst du schon da?«, fragte sein Vater.

»Lange genug um ein halbes Dutzend offene Fragen zu haben«, antwortete er ernst. »Was ist hier los?«

Seine Mutter reichte ihm wortlos ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch. »Alle Fragen, die du gerade wahrscheinlich hast, werden dir hierdurch beantwortet.«

»Was-?«, fragte er verwirrt, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn. »Lies es einfach. Wenn du dann noch Fragen hast, sind wir da. Jetzt lassen wir dich allein.«

Verwirrt starrte Harry einige Sekunden lang einfach nur auf das kleine Buch. Es hatte keinen Titel oder etwas anderes, was auf seinen Inhalt hinwies. Einen Moment blieb er noch in der Küche stehen, dann trat er auf die Terrasse hinaus. Er lief durch den Garten und setzte sich unter seinen Lieblingsbaum. Dann schlug er die erste Seite auf. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es seine Handschrift war, die er dort sah. Er begann nicht sofort damit, das Buch intensiv zu lesen, sondern blätterte verwirrt darin. Das ganze Buch war in seiner Handschrift geschrieben, stellte er noch verwirrter fest. Beim Querlesen schnappte er außerdem immer wieder die Namen seiner Eltern, seines Patenonkels Sirius oder Chris Fullers auf. Harry wusste, wer letzterer war. Immerhin war er der Retter der britischen Zaubergemeinschaft. Zu seinem Dutzend Fragen von vorhin gesellten sich noch zwei weitere Dutzend dazu. Verwirrt schlug Harry das Buch wieder zu. Irgendetwas in ihm drängte geradezu danach es zu lesen, aber ein anderer Teil hatte – er traute sich nicht es zuzugeben – Angst davor. Sauer über sich selbst schüttelte Harry den Kopf und versuchte die unruhigen Gedanken ebenfalls damit loszuwerden. Dann schlug er wieder die erste Seite des Buches auf und begann zu lesen.

_Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich wurde am 31. Juli 1981 in Godrics Hollow geboren. Meine Geburt stand nicht unbedingt unter einem guten Stern…_

Verwirrt hielt Harry wieder inne. War das ein schlechter Scherz? Wollten seine Eltern ihn allen Ernstes veralbern? Harry traute ihnen vieles zu, doch das passte einfach nicht zu der Stimmung von vorhin.

»Was bei Merlin geht hier vor?«, fragte er leise und sah wieder ins Buch. Er hatte soeben beschlossen weiterzulesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm das Buch ohne einen Kommentar gegeben. Sie musste wissen, wie sehr es ihn verwirren würde, doch sie wollte anscheinend, dass er erst alles erfuhr, bevor er weitere Fragen stellte und alles doppelt hörte. Also las er weiter.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Harry das nächste Mal hoch sah. Die immer schlechter werden Lichtverhältnisse hatten ihn in den letzten Stunden nicht gestört, doch jetzt wurde es langsam anstrengend für ihn zu lesen. Er hatte drei Viertel durch und schon jetzt wurden ihm die Ausmaße dieses Buches klar. Sollte das, was hier im Buch stand, wirklich wahr sein, dann-

Harry wagte es nicht diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken und überlegte sich, wo er zum Lesen nun hingehen könnte. Er würde vielleicht noch eine Stunde brauchen, um es durchzubekommen, doch in ein paar Minuten würde es hier draußen zu dunkel zum Lesen sein. Ins Haus wollte er aber auch noch nicht. Seine Familie könnte denken, dass er schon fertig war und selbst wenn sie das nicht tun würden, war er noch nicht bereit, sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen. Er würde nach Beendigen des Buches Zeit brauchen um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und alles zu verarbeiten.

Unentschlossen stand er auf und sah sich im Garten um. Eigentlich könnte er auch in seine Wohnung apparieren. Dort hätte er wenigstens Ruhe, doch er konnte nicht gehen, ohne seinen Eltern Bescheid zu geben. Aus der Dunkelheit kam wie gerufen Hedwig angeflogen und setze sich freudig auf seine Schulter. Harry streichelte ihr erfreut durch das Gefieder und beschwor Stift und Zettel mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Kurz kritzelte er eine Nachricht an seine Eltern, in der er erklärte, dass er noch nicht fertig mit dem Buch war und darüber hinaus noch Zeit benötigte, alles zu verarbeiten, dann gab er sie Hedwig und schickte sie zu dem offenen Fenster seines Elternhauses. Dann apparierte er in seine Wohnung im Zentrum von London.

Dort angekommen machte er es sich sofort auf dem Sofa bequem und begann weiterzulesen. Wieder versank er vollkommen in der Welt und den Geschehnissen des Buches. Sich dabei immer vorstellend, dass er selbst das geschrieben hatte. Er selbst hatte, irgendwie, das alles erlebt.

_Und nun sitze ich hier in der Krankenstation und schreibe alles nieder. Mein gesamtes Leben, das nicht mehr mein Leben ist, gebannt auf einigen hundert Seiten._

_Ich schreibe das hier, um mich stets daran zu erinnern, wie es einmal war. Und um mich an Melinda zu erinnern. Meine geliebte Melinda, die ich hoffentlich eines Tages wieder sehen werde. _

_Ende_

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl sah Harry auf die letzten Worte des Buches. Aus den Schilderungen des anderen Harrys wusste er, dass sobald er das Buch fertig geschrieben hatte, Hermine und er in ihre – seine Zeit zurückreisen würde. Und irgendwie, er wusste nicht warum oder wie, hatte er auf diesen Weg seine eigenen Erinnerungen verloren und sie waren durch seine eigenen aus dieser besseren Zukunft ersetzt worden.

Jetzt wusste Harry auch, warum er seitdem er aufgewacht war, das Gefühl hatte, etwas vergesse zu haben. Er hatte etwas vergessen! Und zwar ein ganzes Leben! Doch warum? Warum war es nicht möglich beide Erinnerungen zu haben? Und warum waren gerade die Erinnerungen aus der besseren Zeit erhalten geblieben? Warum nicht die vom eigentlichen Harry? Wahrscheinlich könnten Dumbledore oder Hermine dafür sofort mehrere Thesen aufstellen. Doch Harry wollte keine These, er wollte eine klare Antwort. Er wollte wissen, was das für ein Gefühl war, jemanden so bedingungslos zu lieben, wie der andere es getan hatte. Harry hatte zwar einige Beziehungen während seiner Schulzeit und auch danach gehabt, doch keine hatte lange gehalten. Es war immer, als ob etwas fehlte, etwas war einfach nicht richtig. War es vielleicht das gewesen? Wollte die Welt – das Schicksal – auch in dieser veränderten Zukunft Melinda und Harry zusammen haben? Sie zu finden, wäre sicher kein Problem, allerdings wäre das Vorstellen etwas prekär.

»Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter und in einer alternativen Welt waren wir verheiratet und hatten eine Tochter. Wollen wir was trinken gehen?«, murmelte er etwas verächtlich vor sich hin.

Der Gedanke aber, dass er zu einem gewissen Teil jemand aus einer anderen Welt – einer alternativen Dimension – war und sogar für den endgültigen Tod vom schlimmsten Tyrann Großbritanniens verantwortlich war, machte ihm noch mehr zu schaffen.

Welcher Harry war er nun? Auch wenn er die Erinnerungen aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit hatte, so war der Körper doch in irgendeiner Form ein anderer. Er hatte nicht alle Narben, die der andere Harry gehabt hatte, doch hatte er gerade eben schon eine Narbe entdeckt, von der er nicht wusste woher sie stammte. Und natürlich seine Stirn. Auch dort prangte keine Narbe, doch sie war seltsam gerötet, als ob sich der Körper dort von einer Verletzung erholte. Es schien fast, als wäre dies wirklich ein anderer Körper, der sich nun aber an diesen Harry anpasste. Doch machte ihn das weniger oder mehr zu Harry James Potter oder doch noch Chris Fuller?

Für Philosophen wäre dies wohl eine ausschweifende Diskussion – die Frage nach der Identität. Doch für ihn bedeutete es, dass sein ganzes Leben, wie er es bis jetzt kannte, in irgendeiner Art und Weise nicht mehr dasselbe war, er war nicht mehr derselbe. Alleine schon das Paradoxon, das er sich als Kind selbst im Arm gehalten haben könnte, machte ihn fast verrückt.

Unruhig lief er in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Er musste mit jemanden darüber reden. Irgendjemanden davon erzählen, von seinen Problemen und Fragen. Kurz überlegte er, dann trat er zum Kamin und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

»Anwesen von Sirius Black«, rief er ins Feuer, nachdem er das Pulver hineingeworfen hatte und trat hinein.

Mit einem leichten Wanken trat Harry in der großen Vorhalle des Hauses seines Patenonkels wieder heraus. Was magisches Reisen anging, kam er mehr nach seiner Mutter. Er hasste fast alles. Flohpulver war ihm da jedoch neben dem Apparieren noch am angenehmsten.

Die Tür zum Salon öffnete sich und blaue Augen sahen Harry entgegen. »Harry?«, fragte Sirius sichtlich erstaunt darüber ihn hier zu sehen.

»Wir müssen reden«, erklärte er ungehalten. »Über das hier«, fügte er noch hinzu und hielt die Biographie des Harry James Potter alias Chris Fuller hoch.

Sirius Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz, doch dann nickte er und winkte ihn herein. Harry folgte seiner Aufforderung und sah sich suchend um. »Wo sind Elisa und Selina?«, fragte er dann.

»Selina ist in Hogwarts und Elisa in der Winkelgasse ein paar Erledigungen machen. Setzt dich«, wies er ihn ruhig an.

Harry nickte und nahm gegenüber seinem Patenonkel Platz. »Du bist also durch?«, fragte dieser dann.

Harry nickte düster. »Wie konntet ihr mir alle nur das verschweigen – die ganzen Jahre?«, fragte er sofort. »Ich meine, ihr habt oft über Chris Fuller geredet, habt von ihm geschwärmt und mir von seinen Heldentaten erzählt. Wie er Voldemort besiegt hat. Wie konntet ihr dabei vergessen zu erwähnen, dass irgendwie _Ich_ das alles war?«

Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. »Bitte beruhige dich, Harry!« Er seufzte tief. »Du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es wahr, dir nichts von all dem zu erzählen. Als ob du uns geglaubt hättest... Doch wir haben uns geschworen, dass du erst davon erfahren sollst, wenn es soweit war, dass wir Hermine fort schicken müssten. Wir wussten ja nicht einmal, ob du diese Erinnerungsstütze brauchen würdest oder nicht. Es hätte auch sein können, dass du beide Erinnerungen behältst oder nur die vom anderen Harry. Wir hatten keine Ahnung. Erst als du endlich aufgewacht bist, wurde uns klar, dass du noch immer unser Harry warst. Den, welchen wir die letzten Jahre aufgezogen hatten.«

»Das glaube ich nicht«, antwortete Harry ernst und sah Sirius einem Moment durchdringend an. »Ich meine, dieser Körper – zu mindestens ein Teil davon – ist nicht wie ich in dieser Zeit aufgewachsen. Ein Teil von mir erscheint mir fremd«, versuchte er zu erklären. Es fiel ihm jedoch unglaublich die Gefühle, die gerade in ihm vorgingen, in Worte zu fassen. »Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wie ich es erklären soll. Schon bevor ihr mit das Buch gegeben habt und ich alles erst erfahren habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Nicht weil ihr euch so verhalten habt«, fügte er hinzu, als Sirius ansetzen wollte, »sondern vielmehr, weil ich spürte, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hat. Und die ganze Zeit denke ich, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe. Es ist das gleiche Gefühl, wie wenn man vergessen hat, dass man verabredet war oder irgendetwas vergessen hat zu tun. Nur ist es um einiges stärker und zerfrisst mich fast von innen.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß auch nicht, es scheint, selbst wenn ich keine Erinnerungen daran haben dürfte, mein Körper sich doch irgendwie erinnert und versucht mir das mitzuteilen. Während ich das Buch gelesen habe, hatte ich ab und zu das Gefühl, zu den Geschriebenen auch Bilder vor meinem inneren Augen zu sehen. Vor allem, wenn es um diese Melinda geht. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich sie perfekt beschreiben könnte, und das auch ohne seine Aufzeichnungen.« Verwirrt sah Harry Sirius an. Sein Patenonkel gehörte zu den wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, von Beginn an. Für Harry war er so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater, mit dem er über alles sprechen konnte. Dinge, bei denen er bei seinen Eltern gestockt hätte, waren ihm bei Sirius immer so heraus gesprudelt. Er schien ihn auf eine andere Art zu verstehen und zu sehen, und Harry glaubte langsam zu begreifen, warum. Sirius kannte zwei Harrys und so unterschiedlich ihre Leben doch ausgesehen haben, Harry glaubte, dass der andere ihm doch sehr ähnelte. Ja wahrscheinlich ziemlich stark und Sirius hatte eine Menge Zeit in der Vergangenheit mit ihm verbracht. Vielleicht konnte er ihn deswegen so gut verstehen.

»Du solltest mit deinen Eltern sprechen, Harry«, bat Sirius da und riss Harry aus seinen verwirrenden Gedanken.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Noch nicht. Ich muss mir erst über einen paar Sachen klar werden, bevor ich dann alles mit ihnen besprechen kann. Jetzt wäre das kontraproduktiv.« Harry stand auf und nahm seinen Umhang. »Ich brauche frische Luft und noch etwas Zeit zum nachdenken. Sagst du meinen Eltern bitte, dass ich bei dir war und es mir gut geht? Ich komme, wenn ich kann.«

Sirius nickte geschlagen und Harry war mit einer leichten Umdrehung disappariert.

Er landete an einem Ort, an dem er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Zu mindestens nicht in seiner eigenen Erinnerung. Er stand direkt an einer Klippe. Vor ihm breitete sich das Meer aus, in einigen Kilometern Entfernung konnte er ein Anwesen erkennen: Das Haus der Seelen.

Obwohl der andere Harry nur eine relativ kurze Zeit dort gewesen war, hatte er die Zeit im Haus der Seelen doch sehr ausführlich beschrieben. Vor allem die Zeit mit Melinda. Wahrscheinlich war für ihn diese Zeit, die sie damals in Frieden dort gelebt hatten, die schönste von allen gewesen. Die Aufzeichnungen waren während dieser Zeit am detailliertesten und voller Emotionen: Wärme, Liebe und Freundschaft, Hoffnung, Leid und Trauer.

Aus dem Buch wusste er auch genau, dass Melinda und der andere Harry hier oft gewesen waren. Sie hatten hier an den Klippen ihre heimliche Zweisamkeit verbracht. Es war seltsam jetzt hier zu stehen und darüber nachzudenken. Harry dachte immer noch so, als ob das alles passiert war, doch wenn man es jetzt genauer betrachtete, war es das eben nicht. Nichts von dem, was der andere Harry in seiner Zeitlinie erlebt hatte, war hier passiert. Zu mindestens nicht in der Form, wie er es erlebt hatte. Irgendwie war aber der Gedanke, dass wenigstens nicht alle Dinge unterschiedlich waren, etwas tröstlich. Den Basilisken, dem der andere ganz alleine gegenüber gestanden hatte und der Ginny in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte, hatte Harry ebenso gegenüber gestanden. Nur eben ein Jahr später.

Harrys Beine setzen sich wie von selbst in Bewegung und er lief an der Klippe langsam entlang. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu den Erinnerungen des anderen und zogen Verbindungen. Es gab in dieser Zeit sogar den Baum an der Klippe unter dem beide oft gesessen hatten und in dem sie, kurz bevor Harrys Tochter geboren wurde, ihre Initialen eingeritzt hatten. Nur letzteres fehlte, verständlicherweise.

Er streckte seine Hand nach der alten Rinde aus und berührte sie sanft. Im nächsten Moment war ihm, als würde ein leichter Stromschlag durch seinen ganzen Körper gehen. Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge und formten eine Geschichte.

Harry lehnte sitzend gegen den Baum, an ihm lehnte Melinda, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen. Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Haut und der Wind wehte mit einer leichten Brise. Über ihnen im Baum zwitscherten die Vögel. Und Harry hörte Melindas leise Stimme: »Für immer und ewig!«

Erschrocken zog Harry seine Hand wieder fort. Was bei Merlin war das gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich gerade erinnert? War das möglich? Es war auf jeden Fall keine Erinnerung aus dem Buch gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Nein, so etwas hatte nicht darin gestanden, aber woher kam das dann? Woher kam das Wissen, dass dieses Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren Melinda war? Er hatte zwar beim Lesen immer wieder einzelne Bilder gesehen, doch das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Es schien, als ob der Ort selbst ihm half sich zu erinnern.

Da fiel Harry ein, was er gelesen hatte. Als der andere Harry von seinen Eltern aufgenommen und gesund gepflegt wurde. Bevor er verschwunden war, hatte ihn eine Tür magisch angezogen. Und als er sie berührt hatte, war ihm, als hätte er die Stimme seine Mutter gehört. Rasch holte er das Buch aus der Tasche und las die Stelle nach. Ja, es war genauso abgelaufen, wie eben gerade hier. Und noch etwas hatte er entdeckt. Die Tür führte nicht zu irgendeinem Zimmer. Nein, sie führte zu seinem alten Kinderzimmer, da war Harry sich sicher. War es möglich, dass zu diesen Zeitpunkt beide Harrys in irgendeiner Form schon verbunden waren und er deswegen etwas aus der Zukunft gesehen hatte, so wie Harry jetzt etwas aus der Vergangenheit gesehen hatte? War so etwas wirklich möglich?

Noch einmal berührte Harry den Baum, doch diesmal geschah nichts. Keine Blitze durchzogen seinen Körper, keine Erinnerungen aus einer alternativen Welt. Gar nichts. Hatte er sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet? Waren seine Fantasie und sein Wunschdenken nach den Erinnerungen des anderen Ichs mit ihm durchgegangen und hatten ihn etwas sehen lassen, das gar nicht wirklich da war? Seufzend ließ er sich am Stamm des Baumes zwischen den Wurzeln nieder. Das alles war so verdammt verwirrend! Müde schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte so viele Fragen, auf die wahrscheinlich niemand außer dem anderen Harry, eine Antwort hatte.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er verlor für eine Weile das Zeitgefühl. Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über ihn. Die Sonne stand direkt im Rücken der Person, sodass Harry einem Moment brauchte, um zu erkennen, wer dort vor ihm stand. Es war ein Mädchen, das konnte Harry als erstes ausmachen. Sie war ein Stückchen kleiner als er, aber grazil gebaut. Sie trug eine schwarze Reithose und dazu passende braune Reitstiefel. Ein weißer Pulli und eine schwarze Weste vollendeten das Outfit. Ein Blick zur Seite hinter dem Mädchen ließ einen braunen Hengst erkennen, mit dem sie hierher gekommen sein musste. Sie lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und Harry konnte nun auch ihr Gesicht ausmachen. Doch bei ihrem Anblick stockte ihm der Atem. Schwarze lange Harre umrahmten ein schmales Gesicht, blaue Augen blitzen neugierig und die schmalen Lippen waren zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. »Hast du dich verlaufen?«, fragte sie.

Doch Harry konnte nicht antworten. Zu sehr war er von der Person vor sich eingenommen. Denn er kannte sie. Nicht persönlich und doch hatte er schon so vieles von ihr erfahren, dass er glaubte, sie wären alte Freunde oder sogar mehr.

Dort vor ihm stand Melinda Potus.

Und in diesem Moment, hier an der Grenze zu Schottland, an einem ganz normalen Herbsttag, begann sich die Geschichte zu wiederholen.

Doch diesmal würde sie ein anderes Ende nehmen, so viel war sicher.

Ende.

* * *

Das wars! Wie hats euch gefallen? Hoffentlich gut!

Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bei meinen anderen Stories!

Eure misamy


End file.
